


פרוייקט שממית

by sd1970x_heb (sd1970x)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A shipper with an agenda, Communication Failure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mystery, Other, Rena Rouge like never seen before, Shipper on Deck, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Neutrois Character, all parts of the love square, chain of command
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sd1970x/pseuds/sd1970x_heb
Summary: English speakers: You may be looking for this instead: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044316/chapters/40074329מרינט בטוחה שהכל סוף סוף מסתדר: בין אם זה לחיות חיים סודיים כמחזיקת מופלא, להציל את פריז עם שותפה או להתמודד עם קלואי בורז׳ואה.בין אם לבד, כזוג או בצוות, היא כבר הבינה הכלואז יום אחד שממית מופיעה ושום דבר לא יישאר כמות שהוא. היא תאלץ להשליך הצידה כל מה שידעה על עבודת צוות, יחסים ומה זה אומר להחזיק במופלאמה יקרה כעת בינה ובין השותף שלה? ומה מסתירה גיבורת העל החדשה מאחורי המסכה שלה?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel, OC/?
Kudos: 4





	1. יאמורי

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Both of her, Both of him, Both of them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044316) by [sd1970x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sd1970x/pseuds/sd1970x). 

היה זה יום רגיל. זה כל מה שזה היה. הוא היה נער רגיל לחלוטין עם חיים רגילים בהחלט, גם אם לאנשים אחרים היה הסוג האחר של חיים רגילים. החיים הרגילים שלו פשוט כללו עבודה בבניין בגובה רב.

חאמד נהג להשים עצמו כאילו הוא שם קסדה, למרות שזו לא היתה בנמצא. ההרגל גרם לו להרגיש מעט יותר נוח, אפילו הוא לא יכל להסביר מדוע. אבל ככל שזה נגע לאבטוח על ידי חבל, את זה הוא אפילו לא יכל לשחק ב׳נדמה לי׳. הוא ידע שנקודת עיגון וחבל אמורים להיות בנמצא, ממש כמו מעקות הבטיחות שהיו אמורים למנוע ממנו ליפול. למרות שמעקות הבטיחות אכן היו קיימים פה ושם, היו לו ספקות רציניות לגבי אמינותם. האם הם יוכלו לעצור מבעדו ליפול ברגע האמת? הוא השתדל שלא לחשוב על כך.

הדבר האחר שהוא לא רצה לחשוב עליו, אך לא יכל שלא, היו הנסיבות שבגינן כל זה התרחש. אותו היום, כאשר הוא ראה מעטפות כסף מחליפות ידיים, בין מפקח העבודה שלו לבין מבקר אתרי הבניה… אפילו לא היה איכפת להם שהוא ראה אותם. וכי מי היה מאמין לו או לחבריו?

ככל שהוא חשב על כך, כך העכיר מזג רוחו והאסקפיזם שוב קרץ לו. האסקפיזם האהוב עליו היה לגנוב עוד ועוד רגעים של צפיה בנופה המשכר של פריז מגובה הקומה ה - 20.

השמיים הפתוחים ומראהו של מגדל אייפל הביאו לו מעט נחמה. הוא דמיין את ריחה של ארוחה ביתית המתבשלת על הכיריים, חום משפחתי של מי שעוד יגורו כאן בעוד כשנתיים שלוש, משפחה אשר תחייה חיים נורמליים ושמחים.

״היי אתה! תחזור מיד לעבוד!״ הוא שמע את קולו של מפקח העבודה, כאשר ריחו המדומיין של המרק פינה את מקומו לריחו של המלט שהמתין לערבוב, ריחם של חלקיקי האבק הממלאים את האוויר, ריחן של קורות עץ זרוקות וריח של ריתוך. תזכורת לכך שהנוף לא היה שלו להינות ממנו.

הוא הטמין את ריחו של המרק בפינה רחוקה בלבו לפני שחזר לערבב את המלט בתנועות חוזרות ונשנות נטולות כל רגש, הבעה ריקנית על פניו. 

—

האור זהר על מאורתו של עש לילה כאשר החלון נפתח, גורם בתורו לרפרוף כנפיהם של כל הפרפרים המחכים לתורם. כמעט בלא קול, כמו רשרוש עלים מעורב בצליל של פסיעות נעליים על רצפת הבטון.

עש לילה עצר והתענג על הרגש השלילי בו הוא חש. בתחילה היה לו הטעם התפל של אפתיה, מהסוג המשעמם. אך בבדיקה נוספת, הוא חש בזילוף של רעל כעס. בתחילה קורט בלבד ולאחר מכן מלוא הפה. כמו ביצת קוויאר המתפצחת למליחות בחך. והוא, עש לילה, הוא זה שיעזור לכעס הזה לפרוש את כנפיו באופן המרהיב ביותר. יצירת אמנות לכל הדעות. 

״אלו אשר רגשותיהם קהו מפחד לחייהם, עלולים להחזיק ביותר רגש מכולנו, רגש שממתין פשוט לרגע הנכון לצאת.״ הוא ציין כאילו צופה היה שם. לעתים נטלי ליוותה אותו והקשיבה לו, אך לא הפעם. ובכל זאת, ההרגל בהחלט שעשע אותו.

״צא קדימה, אקומה שלי, ואפשר לו לממש את חוש הצדק הבוער בו.״

הוא זימן את כוחו והחדיר אנרגיה אפלה לפרפר ושלח אותו לדרכו, מבט של הערכה מלווה את מעופו. הוא חיכך את ידיו בהנאה ובציפיה ליצירת הקשר הנפשי עם קורבנו, זרמים קטנים של עונג עוברים בגופו מהמחשבה על השיחה הקרבה.

—-

חאמד הבחין כי המפקח שלו נעלם שוב. הוא תמיד ידע שהוא לא מתוגמל כראוי על עבודתו הקשה, לכן גניבת רגע נוסף של מבט בנוף לא גרמה לו לשום חרטה שהיא. הוא לא יכל לראות כמובן את פרפר האקומה המתחיל לנסוק לאיטו מתחתית הבניין, כאשר רגלו פגעה בבליטה קלה שבקלות בקרקע הבטון. הוא איבד את משקלו ומיהר לאחוז במעקה הבטיחות, אשר מצידו נשבר כמעט מיד.

כנראה שהמעקה אכן לא יוכל לעזור לו ברגע האמת.

הוא הרגיש את התאוצה שבנפילה, את התנגדות האוויר מתגברת ככל שהוא ממשיך ליפול מטה מטה. הוא חלם שהרגע הזה יקרה, וכעת הוא בא. הוא עצם את עיניו וחיכה לפגיעה הבלתי נמנעת ברצפה.

אבל אז הוא חש בלפיתה חזקה ובקולו של חוט יו-יו נמתח. זה לא היה חלק מהחלום שלו, אך מכאן והלאה הוא יאחז בזכרון זה ולעולם לא ירפה. הוא חש בהאטה ופקח לאט את עיניו, רק בכדי למצוא עצמו בידיה של גיבורת על בחליפה אדומה.

בדיוק אז, הוא חש במשהו אחר. זוג עיניים כחולות-אפורות מוצאות את דרכן לנבכי נשמתו וקול גברי חם מהדהד בראשו.

״ _ מר-ערבל _ , אני הוא עש לילה. האם לא הגיע הזמן שמישהו יערבב את שלוות חייהם של הפריסאים עם המציאות הנוראית של חוסר הבטחון באתרי בניה?״

״כן״ הוא מלמל כמעט בלא קול, לפני שהרגיש בעוצמה נמזגת לתוך גופו והכרתו נתערפלה.

—-

החיפושית צפתה בחלחלה כאשר הנער אותו החזיקה נעטף בערפל שחור-סגול ושלח איבר לא מזוהה לעבר העגילים שלה, עוד טרם השלמת הטרנספורמציה. היא הטתה את ראשה כדי לחמוק מאחיזתו וניסתה לדחוף את עצמה הרחק. היא הסתבכה בחוט היו-יו שלה ובקושי הצליחה להשתחרר, כמה מטרים מעל האדמה, רק כדי ליפול שניה לאחר מכן. היא ספגה מכה קלה בלבד, אלא שהיא מצאה עצמה בעמדת נחיתות מול קורבן אקומה שלא נפגע. מוחה ניסה לעבד את המצב מהר ככל שיכלה. היצור שמולה דמה ל _ לב-אבן _ במקצת, אלא שהורכב מלוחות בטון ומוטות פלדה בולטים לכל עבר. מוטת כתפיו היתה קורת פלדה וידו השניה היתה כעת מפלט של תערובת בטון. הקרקע רעדה עם כל צעד שלו ברעש מחריד וריח של בטון לח. פיגומי הברזל אשר סביבם נראו כמו השכונה המועדפת על היצור לריב בה. היא חשה בשני פרצי בטון סמיך פוגעים בזרועותיה, מצמידים אותה לרצפה. בהנתן עוד קצת זמן היא היתה מסוגלת להשתחרר ולחמוק, אבל זמן זו מותרות שלא היתה בידיה, כאשר מר-ערבל הטעין פרץ בטון גדול אף יותר וכיוון את הלוע הפעור לעבר פניה.

_ הוא הולך לחנוק אותי ולגרום לי לאבד את הכרתי. _

החיפושית ניסתה להכין עצמה לפגיעה.

״חיפושית, היזהרי!״ קול נשי קרא לעברה. מקור הקול הופיע בינה ובין מר-ערבל. לא לאט או בהדרגתיות, אלא כאילו תמיד היתה שם. כאילו השילה ממנה את הסוואתה בדיוק בנקודה זו במרחב, בכוחו של קסם. היא סובבה מה שנראה כחישוק, עם ארבעה חישורים מאונכים זה לזה. החיפושית ראתה רק את גבה, חליפת גוף של גיבורות על בצבע טורקיז בהיר, שער ארוך ומעט גלי בצבע הדבש עד למותניה.

_ האם זאת… גיבורת על חדשה? _

  
  


יריית הבטון התפזרה לכל הכיוונים כאשר היא נתקלה בחישוק המסתובב. ריח הבטון נתעצם כאשר החיפושית הרגישה את מגען של כמה טיפות סוררות אשר נתאספו על חליפתה.

״מהר! ברחי מכאן!״ הקול החזיר אותה למציאות. קרב עם אקומה לא היה המקום והזמן לנסות לעכל חדשות מסוג זה. היא הגיבה אינסטינקטיבית בקפיצה למקום מבטחים ורק אז הרשתה לעצמה רגע של מחשבה יסודית יותר.

_ איך ייתכן שישנה גיבורת על חדשה? _

יותר מכך ייקח ממנה יותר מדי תשומת לב מהבעיה שלפניה כרגע.

החיפושית צפתה בגיבורת העל החדשה נלחמת במר-ערבל, מנסה לתקוף על ידי סיבוב החישוק שלה מעל לראשה ואז הרחבתו.

_ אם כן, החישוק שלה מתרחב ומתכנס, בדומה למוט של חתול שחור. כלי נשק מוזר! _

מתוקף נסיונה, היא יכלה לצפות את חוסר היעילות של המתקפה ואכן, כל שנדרש ממר-ערבל היה להתכופף כדי לחמוק. היא נחשה נכונה מה יקרה כעת, מר-ערבל ירה גוש סמיך של בטון לעבר רגליה של הגיבורה החדשה. היא חמקה מהמטח הראשון אך השני פגע ברגלה. כעת היה זה תורה של החיפושית להחזיר את הטובה ממקודם. היא תפסה אותה בעזרת היו-יו שלה ומשכה חזק כדי להרחיק אותה מהסכנה.

כעת היא יכלה לחזות בה מקדימה, מסתכלת בעיניים ירוקות אשר לא הלמו את צבע הטורקיז של החליפה. תבנית המשושים על החליפה ועל המסיכה שלה אישרה את זהותה בתור גיבורת על. מעבר לכך, היא נראתה מאוד דומה במבנה הגוף שלה לחיפושית עצמה, נמוכה מעט ורזה.

החיפושית צפתה בדאגה בגיבורה החדשה מנסה שוב את התמרון עם החישוק, ריצה קדימה ואז קפיצה אחורה. למגינת ליבה היא הבינה שעכשיו גם היא בסכנה. היא ניסתה לחמוק אך בסופו של דבר מה שמנע מהחיפושית להפגע הוא התכנסות החישוק כאשר היא ביטלה את מתקפתה.

_ טוב, זה לא ממש עובד, העניין הזה… _

הקול של שותפה הפיח בה תקווה שהפעם המצב ישתנה לטובתם, בשל חוסר בטחון ביכולתם לעבוד עם הזרה החדשה בלי שאף אחד ייפגע מכך.

״חתול שחור! טוב שהגעת!״

״היי,  _ ראש-בטון _ ! למה שלא  _ תתייצב _ שניה! צריך קצת זמן  _ לבנות _ מערכת יחסים!״

לשם שינוי, הקנטותיו של חתול שחור דווקא זכו להערכה מצידה. היא ראתה עד כמה מר-ערבל רגז והבינה שזה יהפוך אותו לטרף קל עבור שותפה המיומן. תחזיתה נתקיימה לאחר קפיצה זריזה ומכת מקל מדוייקת. מרית הבטון הוסרה מחגורתו, היישר לידיה של גיבורת העל החדשה.

_ נו… תשברי אותה כבר! _

המבט המבולבל בעיניה של הגיבורה החדשה לא בישר טובות והזכיר לה את ראשית הקריירה שלה עצמה.

״תשברי את החפץ!״ היא קראה, ללא הועיל. מר-ערבל חטף את המרית מידיה.

פניה התעוותו בכעס כאשר היא התכופפה וזינקה קדימה עם החישוק שלה, מכוונת למרכז המאסה של מר-ערבל. לצערה כל שהשיגה היה להכריח אותו לקפוץ באוויר ותו לא.

_ היא נותנת לרגשות שלה להשפיע עליה… האם זה הקרב הראשון שלה? _

_ חוץ מזה, חייבת להיות דרך יותר טובה להשתמש בחישוק הזה. _

החיפושית צפתה במר-ערבל משגר שני כדורי בטון, אחד לעבר חתול שחור והשני לעבר גיבורת העל החדשה. חתול שחור חמק מהכדור הסמיך שנשלח לעברו, בעוד השני התפרק כאשר פגע בחישוק המסתובב. ברגע זה הבינה החיפושית שאינה על הכוונת שלו, אירוע נדיר שלא קרה הרבה כאשר לחמו בצמד. היא ניצלה את ההזדמנות לזמן חפץ.

״קמע המזל!״ היא קראה ובמהרה נפל לתוך ידיה ראש ממטרה בעל ארבע סילונים.

_ ראש ממטרה? מה אני אמורה לעשות עם זה? _

החיפושית הסתכלה על סביבותיה וזיהתה את הפיגומים, החישוק וסילון הבטון ובנוסף הסתכלה על היו-יו שלה.

_ הגיע הזמן לבנות פה משהו… _

״היי, טורקיז! לפקודתי, תדאגי שהוא לא יוכל לעמוד על הקרקע!״

החיפושית רצה סביב הפיגומים, טווה מעין רשת עם חוט היו-יו שלה, כאשר היא השליכה את ראש הממטרה לכיוונו של חתול שחור.

״עכשיו!״ היא קראה. חתול שחור זינק לכיוון מר-ערבל והרכיב את ראש הממטרה על פית הסילון שלו, בעוד גיבורת העל החדשה התכופפה וסובבה את החישוק שלה, מה שהכריח את כל האחרים לקפוץ באוויר. מר-ערבל אכן קפץ וניסה לשגר כדור בטון נוסף. הממטרה הסתובבה, משפריצה בטון לכל הכיוונים ומכסה את עיניו אך לא פחות חשוב מכך מעניקה לו תנע סיבובי. כעת היה צריך לבחור בין נפילה לתוך החישוק המסתובב או נסיון לעקוף את מלכודת החוט. דבר זה היה מעבר ליכולתו ומיד הוא מצא את ראש הממטרה מסתבך בחוט ואותו מוטח לקרקע. הפעם חתול שחור תפס את מרית הבטון ושבר אותה, משחרר את האקומה כדי שהחיפושית תטהר אותו.

״זמן לעקור את הרשע!״ סובבה החיפושית את היו-יו שלה.

״אתה סיימת לעשות צרות, אקומה קטן!״ היא קראה ופתחה את היו-יו שלה כאשר יצא ממנו פרפר לבן וצח.

\---

״להתראות פרפר חמוד!״

חתול שחור והחיפושית השיקו אגרופים אחד עם השניה כאשר הגיבורה החדשה התנשפה מחוסר אוויר.

״היי, תודה על ההצלה, זה היה מאוד אמיץ מצדך. אבל לקחת סיכון מאוד גדול שהופעת כך פתאום משום מקום״. הכרת התודה של החיפושית היתה מהולה בקשיים שהקרב הבלתי צפוי העתיר. זאת בהחלט לא היתה הדרך המועדפת עליה להיכרות ראשונית.

״ת-תודה״

היא עדיין התנשמה והתנשפה מחוסר אוויר. היא מיקמה את החישוק על גבה ונראה כאילו הוא נתפס שם באופן טבעי. החיפושית ביקשה מחתול שחור ללכת ולטפל בפועל הבניין ההלום כדי שתוכל להחליף כמה מילים עם הגיבורה החדשה.

״אני חייבת להגיד לך שאנחנו רגילים להלחם בצמד ולשנות את הטקטיקות שלנו כשאנחנו עובדים עם גיבורים נוספים.״

היא עצרה כדי לראות איך החדשה תגיב, אבל נראה כי היא עדיין ניסתה להבין מה בדיוק קרה בדקות האחרונות..

״את חייבת להתאמן קצת כדי לתפוס את זה. אממ… איך בכלל נקרא לך?״

היא רצתה לפחות שם שתוכל להשתמש בו.

״אמממ… קראי לי, יאמורי. או שממית, אם את מעדיפה.״

״טוב, אז. שממית, אמממ...״

_ כן, מה עכשיו בעצם? _

היא עמדה שם וחשבה לאן כל זה מוביל כאשר שממית החלה לדבר.

״ובכן, מכיוון שכל זה קרה… אולי כדאי שאני אצטרף אליכם?״

החיפושית הסתכלה על שממית ולרגע חשה מבולבלת ממשמעות המילים הללו.

_ פשוט, נכון? ובכל זאת, ההיפך המוחלט מפשוט! _

_ אני מתכוונת, אנחנו לא עובדים עם רנה רוז׳ או בר-שריון ביום יום. אנחנו פשוט לא צריכים! ואם היינו צריכים… האם לא הייתי מעדיפה את אליה בתור שותפתי? _

_ ומצד שני… היא כאן. איך אני יכולה שלא להשתמש בעזרתה של גיבורת על חדשה המציעה אותה? _

_ אבל… האם התושבים של פריז לא ראויים להכנה הכי טובה שיוכלו לקבל? _

_ ומי יגיד מה האופציה הטובה ביותר? או שמא העדפותיי האישיות מפריעות למחשבות שלי בנושא? _

הראש שלה החל להסתובב קלות מהמחשבות והיא בחרה לעצור ולהתייעץ עם השותף שלה.

״טוב, שממית, לפני שנרוץ לזה, או לכל דבר אחר דומה, אני צריכה רגע עם שותפי. יש החלטות ששנינו צריכים לעשות ביחד.״

היא וחתול שחור הלכו הצידה בעוד שממית מנידה בראשה לאישור.

״נו, אז מה אתה חושב, חתול שחור?״ היא לחשה לשותפה.

״אני אומר, כבר יש לנו יו-יו ומוט. האם אנחנו באמת צריכים  _ גלגל שלישי _ ?״

_ אוי. לא לא לא! את ההומור שלך תשמור לפעם אחרת! _

הגיע לו דריכה טובה על הרגל על זה, והוא נאנק מכאב כשזה אכן קרה.

״חתול שחור, זה היה נורא! זה היה נורא ברמות של להפוך אותה לקורבן אקומה! היא לא הגיעה לכאן רק כדי שנצחק עליה, תראה כמה היא מעריכה אותנו!״

היא נזפה בו, אך לאחר מכן נאנחה.

״אבל אתה קצת צודק. אין לנו צורך ממשי בעוד מישהי, בטח שלא טירונית. אבל… אם לא נאמן אותה, היא לעולם תישאר טירונית. מכיוון שהיא בעלת המופלא שלה, אנחנו גם לא יכולים להגיד לה מתי להופיע ומתי לא, כמו רנה רוז׳ ובר שריון.״

מבט חטוף בחתול שחור הראה לה שהוא עבר למצב יותר רציני ומהרהר, סוף סוף הוא היה איפה שהיא היתה צריכה אותו כרגע.

״טוב, אני ממש מצטער על משחק המילים, זה באמת היה מוגזם. ולגבי שממית, אני אעמוד מאחורי כל החלטה שלך. אחרי הכל, אני הרי שני בשדרת הפיקוד, לא?״

_ הא, הוא מחזיר לי על הבדיחה ההיא בעת תקרית הבובנאית… אבל לפחות הוא התנצל על משחק המילים. והוא בוטח בי. _

היא ראתה את חיוכו והשתחררה קצת, המחשבה שהוא מאחוריה לחלוטין עודדה אותה.

״טוב, אני מניחה שכנות היא הדבר הנכון ו… רגע, מה אמרת? שאני המפקדת שלה?״

היא סלדה מההצעה אבל חתול שחור המשיך.

״כן, נראה לי שיש לך טירונית. אני בטוח שתוכלי לטפל בה.״

היא חשה בטפיחה ידידותית על גבה ולא החליטה אם מדובר בתמיכה, בבדיחה על חשבונה או קצת משניהם גם יחד.

כך או כך, חוש האחריות שלה גבר על הכל כאשר היא מיקדה את עצמה בפתרון הבעיה.

_ כנות היא המפתח. אני לא מתכוונת לשקר לה. אם יש סיכוי שזה יעבוד איכשהו, אז אני צריכה לבטוח בה והיא בי. _

שממית הביטה בה בציפיה והחיפושית שברה את השתיקה.

״אז זה המצב, שממית. אני וחתול שחור צמד ומחזיקי מופלאים אחרים הם גיבוי. כך זה היה עד עכשיו ואני לא רואה את זה משתנה.״

היא עצרה לרגע כדי לבחון את תגובתה של שממית אבל לא הצליחה לנתח את הבעת פניה ולכן המשיכה.

״אבל… אנחנו בהחלט נעריך הקלה בעומס. את תפטרלי פעם בשבוע לבד ופעם אחת איתי ועם חתול שחור לסירוגין, כי אנחנו לא יכולים שתשארי טירונית לנצח. אני אפקח על האימונים שלך. בואו נפגש עוד שעתיים בגלל שאני צריכה לטעון את כוחותי מחדש. יש לנו עוד דברים לדבר עליהם גם כן.״

נשתררה שתיקה מביכה ושוב החיפושית ניסתה להבין מה אומרות פניה של שממית.

_ איך היא תקבל את זה? האם היא תתאכזב? _

את את חיוך קל נפרש על פניה של שממית כאשר היא השיבה.

״לא ציפיתי לפחות ממילים חכמות כמו אלו ממך, החיפושית.״ היא הנידה קלות את ראשה והחוותה קידה עם תנועת יד נוספת. ״אשמח לשרת תחת הדרכתך.״

_ רגע… לשרת תחתיי? אוי אלוהים, למה בדיוק הכנסתי את עצמי? _


	2. שלם הגדול מחלקיו

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> טיקי שוב נדרשת לעזור למרינט להבין כמה דברים על עצמה.  
החיפושית וחתול שחור מתקרבים זה לזו.  
ועוד קצת משחקי חצר עם חישוק!

החיפושית שינתה את צורתה בחזרה למרינט במרפסתה וירדה דרך הפתח לחדרה ואז נשענה אחורה על הדרגש שלה. היה זה ההרגל שלה כאשר היא נדרשה לחשוב עמוקות. עיניה סרקו את החדר וננעלו על המחשב כאשר העלתה בראשה את הרעיון לחפש באינטרנט אחר חוויות דומות למצבה.

_ כן, אני הולכת לחפש בגוגל מאמר ׳כיצד להיות מפקדת כגיבורת על׳. ממש. _

באותו רגע, ראש אדמדם קטן הציץ מתוך הארנק שלה ושניה לאחר מכן טיקי יצאה החוצה.

_ עדיף על האינטרנט ויותר ידידותי. היא ודאי תדע. _

היא ראתה שטיקי בוחנת את מבטה וידעה שהיא חייבת להתחיל לדבר.

״טיקי… יש לי פקודה! גיבורת-על פקודה!״

המילה הזאת, ׳פקודה׳, התגלגלה מוזר על לשונה.

_ פקודה, מה… אבל, איזו מילה אחרת בכלל תתאים כאן? ולמה אני כל כך מוטרדת מכך? _

טיקי עפה בחדר מצד לצד בחיוך גדול ומהר מאוד גם מרינט נדבקה בו, לפחות קלות.

״ברכותי, המפקדת מרינט! האם זה לא נפלא?״

חיוכה פג לשמע המילים האלו והיא עברה לישיבה כשרגליה שלובות, ניכר שהיא אינה נוחה מהתואר החדש.

״לא! זה לא טוב!״ היא פלטה והניפה את ידיה באוויר, ״זאת אחריות כפולה! מה אם משהו יקרה לה? מה אם משהו יקרה לה  **בגללי** ?״

מחושיה של טיקי נזדקרו כאשר היא רחפה לה מצד לצד.

״מרינט… פיקוד אינו דבר חדש לחיפושיות. לא תהיי הראשונה וודאי שלא האחרונה.״

_ שוב התרגיל של ׳חיפושיות מימינו עד היום׳ _

״טיקי, אני לא מובילה צבא. אני מפקדת על גיבורת על אחת ואת האמת, גם זה מרגיש כמו משהו שאני יכולה לפשל בו!״

_ הייתי מעדיפה פחות תסבוכות בחיי, אבל זו הופיעה מאמצע שום מקום, באופן הכי מילולי שיש. _

״אבל, האם חברייך לא היו בסכנה, יותר מפעם אחת?״

_ זה נכון… ובכל זאת… _

״זה עדיין שונה״ היא ענתה. ״הם לא החליטו במודע לשים את חייהם בידיי כמוה.״

״ורנה רוז׳? בר-שריון? פיקדת עליהם הרי. הם חברייך.״

היא הביטה בטיקי המנסה לעודד את בטחונה העצמי. עוד רגע והיא תאלץ לתת לה את מבוקשה. אך עדיין היא משכה את הסיטואציה.

״עדיין לא אותו דבר. בניגוד להם, היא גיבורת על במשרה מלאה. לא נתתי לה את המופלא. אני קוראת לרנה ובר-שריון והם באים ושבים, הם אפילו יכולים לסרב לו רצו.״

היא נאנחה.

״נראה לי שהבנת את זה, מרינט״ חייכה טיקי. ״ראי כמה את דואגת לה. את תהיי מצויינת.״

_ האם זה היה מבחן? לא, טיקי לא בחנה אותי… היא רק עזרה לי להבין את עצמי! _

_ אז עכשיו יש לי את הבעת האמון שלה… אבל ישנה כל כך הרבה עבודה לפנינו. אופן המנהיגות שלי הוא דרך שאצטרך לפלס לעצמי. _

סוף סוף היא הרשתה לעצמה חיוך.

וכעת כשכל זה היה מאחוריהן, מרינט הסתכלה כעת על טיקי עפה מצד לצד בהתרגשות.

_ טוב, אני מניחה שהיא מתרגשת מדברים אחרים אחרי הכל. _

״נו, אז איך הקוואמי שלה? לידה של קוואמי היא אירוע נדיר ביותר! ספרי לי כל מה שאת יודעת עליה!״

מרינט בהחלט יכלה לחלוק את ההתרגשות של הקוואמי שלה, התרגשות שהיא שכחה ממנה לרגע עקב כל הסיבוכים.

״טוב… אז היא קוראת לעצמה שממית ולא היתה לי ההזדמנות לשאול אותה על הקוואמי שלה.״

״אני מנחה שהוא קוואמי השממית, אם כך.״

מרינט הנידה בראשה.

״אני כבר יודעת שהיא מסוגלת להפוך לבלתי נראית והיא נלחמת בעזרת חישוק. זה כלי נשק מוזר! האם זה בכלל נחשב כנשק?״

״האם יו-יו נחשב כנשק?״

״זאת נקודה… ובכל מקרה, זה כל מה שאני יודעת כרגע. אבל אני פוגשת אותה שוב בהקדם, אחרי טעינה קצרה.״

טיקי היתה קשובה לכל מילה כמו שמרינט לא ראתה אותה מעולם.

״בבקשה כתבי הערות עבור מאסטר פו. ושימי עין עליה - מופלא לא ידוע בידיו של עש לילה עלול להיות מסוכן ביותר, כמו גם שממית אחרי אקומטיזציה.״

\---

החיפושית חזרה לנקודת המפגש בערך באותו הזמן בו חתול שחור הגיע. הם בחרו קודם לכן גג רחב ופנוי כאיזור האימון המועדף.

״ממש כמו אצטדיון ספורט, זירת גיבורי העל הקטנה שלנו״ ציין חתול שחור.

שממית כבר היתה שם כאשר הם הגיעו, תשומת ליבה ממוקדת במעין פיסת נייר או מכתב שהיא קראה בעיון רב, כך שהיא בקושי שמה לב לנוכחותם. מרגע שזה קרה, היא קיפלה אותו בדיוק רב ובעדינות רבה והכניסה אותו לאחד מכיסיה ופנתה אליהם.

שממית שלחה את ידה לעבר גבה והחישוק התרחב עד שנתפס בכף ידה הפתוחה. היא משכה אותו אליה ועמדה בפיסוק, כאילו מוכנה לקרב.

״הנה אני מתחילה, המפקדת!״

חיפושית הביטה בשממית מתחילה להדגים את תמרוני הקרב שהיא תרגלה עם החישוק, כאשר היא שמעה את קולו של חתול שחור.

״ובכן, גבירתי, האם נצפה במופע?״ הוא צחקק.

_ מזל שהוא כל כך אופטימי לגבי זה… בגלל שאני עדיין לא! _

היא הביטה לתוך עיניו כאשר הוא התיישב לידה.

״חתול שחור… אתה בטוח שאתה בסדר עם זה? אני יודעת שהתבדחנו על כך שאני המפקדת, אבל...״ 

״בהחלט התכוונתי לכך, גבירתי. אנחנו צמד, החתול והחיפושית. מה שיש לנו ביחד… זה יותר מכך.״

״גם אם הפטרולים שלנו כבר לא יהיו רק אנחנו? הרי זה הזמן… שלנו ביחד.״

_ למה… למה זה כל כך חשוב לי פתאום? _

היא חשה בהצפה פתאומית של רגשות לא ברורים. כאילו משהו שהיה מקודש לשניהם הופרע פתאום.

״את יודעת… כשאני מסתכל עליה, אני נזכר בדברים שכבר למדתי לקחת כמובנים מאליהם. הבטחון שלנו אחד בשניה, היכולת שלנו לעבוד בסנכרון מושלם...״

_ מה זאת תחושת העקצוץ הזאת בלחיים שלי? _

החיפושית שאלה את עצמה, לא יכולה להכיר בסומק שעלה על לחייה. אבל נראה היה כאילו חתול שחור לא שם לב לזה בכלל.

״זה ה׳אנחנו׳ שאת מחפשת, גבירתי״.

תמרוניה של שממית שברו לרגע את הריכוז של החיפושית בשיחה. היא ביצעה קפיצה לאחור בדומה לזו שניסתה בקרב עם מר-ערבל, אבל לא חישבה נכון את נקודת הנחיתה שלה כאשר היא ניסתה לסובב את החישוק.

_ זה לעולם לא יעבוד לה כמו שצריך,  _ חשבה החיפושית ואכן שממית ניסתה זאת שוב בלא הצלחה. חתול שחור המשיך לדבר.

״הביטי בה. היא מזכירה לי את היום בו נפגשנו לראשונה. חיפושית מגושמת וחתול מהיר ושחצן… זוכרת איך פישלתי עם ה׳חתולאגאן׳ הראשון?׳

שניהם צחקו מזכרון אותו היום.

״וכמובן, משחקי המילים. הרבה יותר מדי. היום אני מעדיף איכות על כמות.״

היא גלגלה את עיניה אבל לאחר כמה שניות שוב צחקה.

_ וואו, הוא סוף סוף מודה שהוא אוהב משחקי מילים הרבה יותר מדי… אבל, למה בעצם? _

מחשבתה הופרעה על ידי שטף דיבורו והיא מצמצה.

_ טוב, אני לא הולכת לקלקל את הרגע הזה. אין מצב. _

״פעם חשבתי לעצמי… כך גיבור על אמור להיות. אבל עכשיו השותפות שלנו היא הביטוי האמיתי לכך. זהו חתול שחור עכשיו. חלק מתוך שלם שגדול מחלקיו.״

לחייה של החיפושית בערו מאודם. זה היה נכון. חתול שחור שהיא פגשה בתחילה - שחצן, מהיר, דעתו מוסחת בקלות - פינה את מקומו לשותף נאמן שהציל את חייה יותר פעמים מכפי שיכלה לספור. לא עוד חיוכים מלאי שיניים כאשר הם מצאו את עצמם אחד מעל השניה במקרה, או כאשר היתה לו הזדמנות לרמוז שהם ייתקעו ביחד לנצח איפשהו. קסם ילדותי פינה את מקומו להתנהגות אחראיות יותר, אבל האהבה שלו לא פגה לרגע. זו שלקח לה זמן להכיר בה, עד אותו יום בו נחשפה לה במלוא עוצמתה על המרפסת בה הוא הפתיע אותה.

מכיוון שהשינוי היה הדרגתי כל כך, היא מעולם לא לקחה לעצמה את הזמן או הפרספקטיבה להעמיק בו. אלמלא אדריאן… האם לא… ?

היא כבר לא היתה בטוחה כל כך.

היא חשה צביטה קלה בליבה ומיהרה להסיח את דעתה ולהפנות את מבטה שוב לעבר שממית כאשר היא דחפה את המחשבות הללו הצידה.

״אבל… חתול שחור… אנחנו צמד. ועכשיו יש לנו… אני אפילו לא בטוחה איך לקרוא לה, מעריצה?״

כל גופו נדרך לשמע הדברים, כאילו נמשך איזה חוט שהחזיק אותו, כאילו כל גופו מוחה על דבריה.

״ממש לא, גבירתי. יש לי… אממ… נסיון עם הערצה. הנערה הזאת...״

הוא עצר ותיקן עצמו.

״גיבורת העל הזו, כאשר באמת תהיי המפקדת שלה, היא תעקוב אחרייך באש ובמים.״

זו לא היתה הפעם הראשונה שהיא חשבה על כך, אבל דבריו של חתול שחור בהחלט הבהירו לה את המצב אף יותר.

״זהו כבוד אישי ששום הערצה לא יכולה להביא. את תמלאי תפקיד משמעותי באיזה סוג של גיבורת על היא תגדל להיות.״

_ זה… זה כל כך, כל כך מתוק מצידך, חתול שחור. הנה אני, פחדתי כיצד אתה תגיב ובמקום זה אתה מעודד אותי. _

לפתע הוא חש במגע שפתיה של החיפושית על מצחו.

״תודה, חתלתול. הייתי צריכה את זה, את האמון שלך בי. זה חשוב לי כל כך.״

עכשיו גם לחייו בערו מאודם. הם הביטו זה בזו במבוכה קלה ומהרו להפנות את תשומת ליבם שוב לשממית.

החיפושית מיקדה את תשומת ליבה בתנועותיה של שממית. טבעו הסביבתי של החישוק המתרחב גרם לרוב התמרונים שלה להיות מסוכנים לסביבתה, דבר שגרם לעבודת הצוות להיות מאתגרת יותר. עם זאת, היה זה נשק יעיל באיזורים עתירי אויבים, או נגד כאלו שלא יכלו לקפוץ בקלות. היא וחתול שחור יכלו להתמקם במקום גבוה בהתאם לצורך.

היא שלפה את היו-יו שלה, העבירה אותו למצב טאבלט והתחילה לשרטט סקיצות של רעיונותיה.

_ כן, זה בהחלט יכול לעבוד, אני הולכת לתכנן את הצעדים שלה, כאילו היא בד ריק. _

התרגשות חלפה בה כאשר היא נכנסה למוד יצירתי, משרטטת ומעצבת. לאחר כמה דקות היא שמה לב שחתול שחור מסתכל בתנועותיה בעיון רב, פיו פעור בהפתעה.

״חתול שחור?״

עכשיו גם ריכוזו הופר.

״גבירתי… האם את אמנית, במקרה?״

היא חייכה כמעט באינסטינקט.

״מה גורם לך לאמר זאת?״

״משיכות העט שלך. הפעם האחרונה שראיתי תנועות בעלות חן כזה היתה… בעצם, לא משנה.״

״אולי בפעם אחרת, חתול שחור.״

שניהם הבינו כי הם נמצאים במצב עדין בנוגע לחייהם הפרטיים ומהרו להחליף נושא.

״טוב, אממ… אז על מה חשבת?״

היא הראתה לו את השרטוטים שלה והוא הניד בנמרצות.

״כן, כן וכן. זה מעולה. הנסיון שצברת עד היום במלחמה באקומות ניכר כאן.״

״שממית, את יכולה לבוא לכאן?״

שלושתם רכנו מעל הטאבלט והביטו.

״אז, שמתי לב שכל התנועות שלך מתמקדות בדחיפת האויב ממך והלאה או בכך שהוא יתנגש בחישוק המסתובב. אבל האם חשבת אי פעם לנסות ללכוד את האוייב בתוך הרדיוס של החישוק ולצמצם אותו עליו?״

שממית הסתכלה עליה בפליאה. ״את יכולה אולי להדגים לי?״

״כמובן, אפשר?״ היא שאלה והנידה ראשה לעבר החישוק.

שממית מסרה לה אותו בהתרגשות לא מוסתרת אשר החיפושית חלקה כמעט מיד, מניסוי בכלי נשק חדש. החישוק הרגיש מוצק למגע אך עם זאת נוח, כאילו ישנה נקודת אחיזה למניעת החלקה. בניגוד למוט של חתול שחור, הרחבתו וצמצומו של החישוק נעשו על ידי פקודה מוחית. היא חשה תחושה מוזרה של קשר אל החפץ.

״עכשיו, עמדי שם בבקשה.״

החיפושית קפצה והרחיבה את החישוק כך ששממית היתה בתוך היקפו ואז צמצמה אותו, עוצרת כחצי מטר לפני הפגיעה בשממית.

״וואו, חיפושית, זה מדהים לגמרי! אני חייבת לנסות את זה!״

_ ואת גם תנסי, מוקדם משאת חושבת _ . החיפושית חייכה לעצמה בלב, אך שמרה על פרצוף פוקר כלפי חוץ.

״רעיון נוסף שהיה לי הוא שתסובבי את החישוק דרכך, כדי להגן עלייך בעודך באוויר. אם את חזקה מספיק בשביל לעשות זאת נגד הכיוון, תוכלי להסיט נשק או תוקף. אחרת, עדיין תוכלי לפגוע בגבם.״

״איזה ציר זה? אה, רגע, נראה לי שהבנתי. קצת כמו לקפוץ בחבל?״

״בדיוק״ חייכה החיפושית.

_ היא תופסת מהר. _

״כמובן שאת צריכה לצמצם את החישורים כדי שזה יעבוד, כדי שהם לא יפגעו בך.״

_ אני מרגישה כמו במאית או מאיירת בסרט מצוייר! _

״עוד תרגיל שאני רוצה שתנסי הוא לרכון ולסובב את החישוק בתנועה גלית. תנועה זו מונעת תקיפה מתחת הסיבוב ומעניקה הגנה מלאה, למרות שנדרשת זריזות נוספת כדי ליישם אותה ולשמור על מהירות הסיבוב.״

החיפושית צפתה בשממית מנסה את התמרון. פעמיים היא איבדה שליטה על החישוק ופעם שלישית פגעה ברצפה. שממית הניחה את החישוק, אכזבתה לא מוסתרת.

״אני לא חושבת שזה יכול לעבוד, המפקדת.״

״אני יודעת שתצליחי, נסי שוב, בשבילי.״

סוף סוף בנסיון השישי היא הצליחה. שממית חייכה בגאווה וגם החיפושית החזירה חיוך לתלמידתה.

״את רואה? כל מה שנדרש הוא קצת אימון.״

שממית כבר התכוונה לבצע את התרגיל שוב אך החיפושית עצרה אותה.

״בואי ננסה רגע משהו אחר, יהיה לך הרבה זמן לנסות שוב.״

שממית הנידה בראשה.

״כמה מהר תוכלי לסובב את החישוק? בהנתן מספיק שטח פתוח, תוכלי לפגוע באוייבים גם מרחוק. רק אל תשכחי להזהיר אותנו לפני שאת מבצעת את זה!״

לא היה מספיק מקום כדי לבחון את התמרון, אך שממית הנידה בראשה.

״בסדר, אנסה לתרגל זאת בעצמי במקום פתוח.״

_ ועכשיו הגיע הזמן… _

״נפלא. ועכשיו, חתול שחור, הגיע זמן ציד שממיות.״

\---

חתול שחור קלט מיד את כוונתה של החיפושית.

״בעונג רב, גבירתי!״ הוא חשף שיניים צחורות.

״רגע, מה? לא!״ שממית קראה בהפתעה ומיהרה לבצע סלטה לאחור כדי לחמוק ממקלו של חתול שחור.

״תרגעי, זה רק תרגול! לא אמרת שרצית לבחון את הצעדים החדשים שלך?״

_ הו, גבירתי כל כך נהדרת כשהיא משוחררת ככה! _

״אבל אני לא מוכנה עדיין!״ מחתה שממית וניתרה שוב כדי לחמוק ממתקפתו.

״המוט שלי לא מחכה לאף אחת!״ הוא צחק ״אבל אני אהיה עדין איתך״

הוא כיוון למכה ישירה אבל שממית כרגע וסובבה את החישוק שלה והוא נאלץ לקפוץ לאחור.

_ ועכשיו היא תרחיב את החישוק כך שלא אוכל לנחות. _

הוא צפה את הצעד שלה במדוייק, היא אכן למדה מהר. ובכל זאת, הניסיון שלו היה עתיר משלה. הוא האריך את המוט שלו ותפס אותו במאוזן. מתכת פגעה במתכת בצליל חריקה, חתול שחור משתמש בתנע לקפיצה נוספת ומחוץ להיקף החישוק.

עכשיו היה תורו לתקוף. הוא קפץ קפיצה נמוכה אך בתגובה למגננה של שממית הוא החליק מטה וניסה לפגוע בה בתנועה כלפי מעלה.

שממית התגלגלה הצידה כדי לחמוק ממנו, העבירה את החישוק בין ידיה ופגעה בו בצידו מהתנופה.

_ יפה מאוד, שממית! אבל עכשיו צד ימין שלך חשוף! _

הוא מיהר להחזיר מכה תמורת מכה. אך הפעם הוא לא צפה את הצעד שלה. היא העבירה את החישוק מיד ליד בתנועת סיבוב כך שהיא לכדה אותם בתוך החישוק ואז צמצמה אותו. לרוע מזלם, היא לא חשבה מספיק על התוצאה ותוך שניה שניהם התנגשו ראש בראש.

״אאוץ׳!״ שניהם קראו יחד ומששו כל אחד את מצחו.

החיפושית מחאה כפיים באיטיות.

״עבודה יפה, שניכם! שממית, אם רק היית מכינה את עצמך לבעיטה היית יכולה לנצח אפילו את הקרב הזה.״

״נו, חיפושיתוש, איך אהבת את ההצגה?״ הוא החווה קידה מעושה.

״אתה בהחלט יכול להיות מבדר כשאתה רוצה, חתלתול.״

שממית כמעט התמוטטה מהמאמץ אבל שביעות רצונה מהשבחים של מפקדתה ניכרו למרחוק.


	3. הו שלום

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> פרק פלאשבק, שבוע לפני האירועים הנוכחיים
> 
> מקס מככב כאן, רוז עוברת מהפך וקלואי שוב גורמת לבעיות
> 
> וחוץ מזה, אתה צריך הזמנה מיוחדת?

(שבוע לפני כן)

מקס היה הראשון שחשב על כך וככל הנראה גם היחיד.

״מעבר של תלמידים באמצע השנה הוא בהחלט נגד התקנון. אני לא רואה שום דרך בה תלמיד היה מסוגל להישג כזה בלי לעשות משהו מאוד יוצא דופן.״ הוא סיפר לקים וכמעט והתחרט על כך בו ברגע. הרי עד כמה שקים היה חברו, הוא לא היה הכתובת הנכונה לשוחח איתה על כך.

״וואו, מקס, אתה ממש גיק. עכשיו אחי אל תבין את זה לא נכון...״ קים חבט בו קלות בכתף בידידותיות ״… אבל מה שאני מתעניין בו אלו בנות. אנחנו צריכים עוד בנות יפות בכיתה שלנו.״

הוא כבר ידע שקים נהג לצחוק על כך שהוא ירד לפרטים הקטנים, אבל הכל היה ברוח טובה.

_ כל מה שיש לו בראש זה ספורט ובנות. הוא כל כך חסר תקנה! בכל מקרה, הוא עומד להתאכזב. _

״השם הוא נטסורו, שהוא אמנם שם יוניסקס ביפנית, אך הפעם מדובר בבן.״ הוא שפך מים קרים על ציפיותיו של קים.

״חבל, קיוויתי לשזוף עיניים קצת. אבל תקשיב, אתה זוכר את אונדיין, הבחורה מחוג השחיה?״ קים לחש לו, ״אנחנו יוצאים לדייט מחר!״

היה זה הרגע בו מקס הבחין באליקס נועצת בקים מבט.

_ למה שהיא תעשה את זה? טוב נו, מה שבין שניהם הוא לא ממש ענייני… _

או אז הצטרפה קלואי לשיחה.

״למה שמישהו ירצה מרצונו החופשי לעזוב את אמריקה המהממת כדי לעבור ללמוד בבית ספר מלא בלוזרים ואקומות? מגוחך! מגוחך לגמרי!״

״אולי בעיית האקומות קשורה איכשהו אלייך, קלואי?״ אליה מחתה.

״כן קלואי״ הצטרפה אליקס ״אולי כדאי שלא תהפכי את התלמיד החדש לקורבן אקומה על ההתחלה? כבר צברת הרבה ׳סימני הפלה׳ עד כה...״

_ רגע, דברים מתחממים כאן... _

״טוב אם הוא מגיע עם שעון פתטי כמו שלך, זה כמעט בלתי נמנע״ עקצה קלואי בחזרה.

_ אני חייב להרגיע את המצב איכשהו… _

״אני לא יודעת למה טרחתי בכלל לספוג את אנרגיית החיים שלך. אני חושבת שהנשמה שלך היתה שווה חמש שניות וגם זה בספק.״

העלבון האחרון של אליקס היה יותר מדי בשביל מקס והוא הלך לחפש את מרינט בתפקידה כנציגת הכיתה.

\---

מרינט מיהרה להגיע למקום עם מקס כדי להרגיע את חילופי הדברים הקשים.

״בבקשה, תרגעו!״ היא נעצה מבט בקלואי אשר החזירה לה מבט בוז משלה,

״אליה ואליקס התחילו להציק לי קודם.״

זה בעצם היה נכון חלקית. מרינט הביטה גם בהם בהאשמה אך הן רק משכו כתפיים. ״קלואי קראה לכולנו לוזרים, בהחלט סיבה להגיב.״

מרינט ידעה שהיא חייבת לעשות משהו כדי שכולם יתרצו. זו לא היתה הדרך לקדם את פניו של תלמיד חדש ומעבר לכך הדבר האחרון שהיא רצתה היתה שהוא יהפוך לקורבן אקומה עוד ביומו הראשון.

״בבקשה, אנחנו נראים כמו סצנה מביכה מתוכנית טלוויזיה. אולי לא נשאיר רושם רע ככיתה?״

_ זה סידר את העניין, כמעט כמו קמע המזל. _

״בסדר, דופיין-צ׳אנג.״ קלואי שילבה את ידיה, פנתה לאחור ורטנה לעצמה. ״אני סופרת נקודות אחרות בימינו.״

לא היתה זו התנצלות או בקשת סליחה אבל ככל שהדבר נגע לקלואי, זה היה בהחלט לא רע. 

מרינט הרשתה לעצמה לחייך בהקלה, זה הרגיש כמו נצחון קטן. אך עם זאת היא לא יכלה שלא לתהות כמה זמן יעבור עד שהתלמיד החדש יהפוך גם הוא לקורבן אקומה.

_ אולי הוא בכלל נשלח לכאן כדי למלא את הייעוד הזה? _

מחשבה פרנואידית תועה עברה במוחה.

למרות חששותיה של מרינט, היא הרגישה הקלה רבה לראות שכל העניין היה הרבה פחות מרשים משחשבה. נטסורו הסתבר כנער ביישן למדי עם עיניים חומות ושיער חום. הנער הציג עצמו לכיתה על ידי כתיבת שמו בצרפתית ובאותיות קנג׳י על הלוח, הניד בראשו ובחר לעצמו את המקום בכיתה. תחומי העניין שלו היו איפור, ביגוד וקליגרפיה. מרינט הביטה בעניין בחברי כיתתה אשר ניסו ליצור עימו קשר ואף היא עצמה ניסתה לעשות זאת. למרות שהוא הודה כי עיצוביה היו מוצלחים במיוחד (מה שהיא לא יכלה שלא להיות מוחמאת לגביו), הם לא היו בסגנון אשר עניין אותו.

היא היתה עסוקה מדי בצפיה באדריאן עצמו מכדי להבין מה בדיוק לא התחבר כאשר אדריאן דיבר עם נטסורו, אבל גם הם נפרדו בנימוס. שום דבר רע אבל שום דבר טוב במיוחד גם כן.

שיחתו עם נתניאל היתה קצת יותר מעניינת. לאחר שנתניאל הראה את יצירותיו, נטסורו שאל בעניין האם נתניאל גם אייר בסגנון מנגה אך התאכזב לגלות שהתשובה היא שלילית.

בנקודה זו מרינט החלה לחשוש שמא נטסורו יהיה בודד וחסר חברים, מה שעלול להביא לאקומטיזציה בסופו של דבר, ולכן היא נשמה בהקלה כאשר השיחה בין נטסורו למקס החלה לקלוח, בנושא תרבות יפנית ותת-תרבות יפנית במדינות המערב. הם השוו תוכניות וסוגות ודנו כיצד התרבות משתקפת בהם.

חיבור נוסף שהסתמן כמעט כמיידי היה בינו ובין ג׳וליקה. נראה היה כי טעמה בביגוד בהשראה גותית התאים לו במיוחד ואפילו נטייתה של ג׳וליקה למלמל לא הפריעה לשיחתם והם אף החליפו חיוכים מהוססים.

בנקודה זו החלה מרינט לחשוש מעט דווקא.

_ איך הוא יגיב לעובדה שג׳וליקה ורוז הן זוג? מה אם הוא יתאהב בה רק כדי להתאכזב? האם נראה עוד קורבן אקומה בשל שברון לב? _

אך כאשר רוז הצטרפה לשיחתם, נראה היה כי הוא קולט נכון את הסיטואציה.

_ לפחות מישהו בכיתה הזאת לא חסר מודעות _ , היא חייכה לעצמה.  _ יופי, דבר אחד פחות לדאוג לו אם כך. שניים או שלושה חברים זה מספיק, אני חושבת שהוא יסתדר כאן _ .

היא רשמה לעצמה במוחה להחליף כמה מילים עם ג׳וליקה ומקס, רק ליתר בטחון. ככל שהיא ממלאת את תפקידה כנציגת הכיתה, היא הרגישה שהנושא מטופל היטב. אחרי הכל, היו לה דאגות יותר רציניות לחשוב עליהן מאשר על התלמיד החדש.

״נציגת הכיתה שלנו, תמיד קשובה לצרכים של הכיתה. את יודעת שאת נורא איכפתית?״ היא שמעה קול מוכר מאחוריה והסתובבה בפנים סמוקות לכיוונו של אדריאן.

״א-א-אתה חושב?״

״אני לא חושב, אני בטוח.״ פניו קרנו. ״זה נהדר שאת תמיד חושבת עלינו.״

״אני תמיד חושבת עליך! אני מתכוונת, לא עליך עליך… כלומר בטח, גם עליך, אבל...״

_ אוף, מרינט! קצת שליטה עצמית! _

טפיחה קלה על גבה ביטלה כל אפשרות שכזו לאחר המחמאה של אדריאן.

״תודה, מרינט, שאת שומרת עלינו.״ אדריאן חייך כאשר עזב.

\---

מקס מיהר לשוב לחדר המחשבים בעת ההפסקה. התוכנה שהוא הריץ שלפה מספיק קבצי מסמכים בכדי שיוכל לעבור עליהם ולדעת כל מה שהוא רצה לגבי המעבר החשוד של תלמיד באמצע השנה.

הדבר הראשון שצד את עינו הוא כמות הניירת שליוותה את המעבר, חשודה בפני עצמה. בקשות להאיץ תהליכים מפקידים רמי דרג במערכת החינוך, אשר כלל לא היו אמורים לטפל בנושא כזה.

מה לעזאזל קורה כאן? מה היה כל כך מיוחד בבית הספר שלהם, אשר הצדיק את כל הטרחה הזו? נכון, היה לו מוניטין מסויים בתחום האמנות, אבל שום דבר שמתקרב אפילו לרמה של הצדקה. חשוד מכך - חלק מהמסמכים דרשו תרגום נוטריוני, מה שהעיד כי הושקע גם כסף רב בנושא.

_ לא סביר בעליל ואף מזכיר במקצת הנדסת אנוש. _

מקס נאנח. העניין שלו בנושא כנראה ייאלץ להישמר לעצמו, בהיעדר שותפים לעניין שלו בנושא.

הוא רשם לעצמו במוחו לנסות ולהוציא מידע נוסף מנטסורו, אך סקרנותו לא היתה מסופקת עדיין.

_ רק עוד כמה מסמכים… _

ואז הוא מצא… משהו. לא היה ברור לו בדיוק מה זה המשהו הזה שהוא מצא, אבל זה היה בהחלט, בהחלט מוזר.

אחד המכתבים ציין כי התלמיד מבקש לעבור לאותו בית הספר ולאותה כיתה שלומדת בה…

קלואי.

״הא?״

מרוב הפתעה הוא אפילו אמר זאת בקול.

למה שמישהו  _ ירצה _ להיות באותה כיתה של קלואי מרצונו החופשי?

הוא הניף את ידיו באוויר מתסכול ובלבול. הרי נטסורו כלל לא הראה עניין בקלואי והיא מצידה לא התעניינה בו כהוא זה. אם היתה מתעניינת בו, ודאי היה זה עקב הזדמנות פז להתעמר בו.

_ זה פשוט לא מתחבר לחלוטין. קלואי ונטסורו הם כמו שמן ומים. אין שום דבר שמחבר בין השניים. _

\---

בו בזמן, כאשר מקס עבר על המסמכים שאסף בספריה, מישהו נהנה מההפסקה. זה, כמובן, אם ההגדרה של הנאה כוללת בתוכה להוציא ערכת איפור ולתקן את האיפור של ג׳וליקה ורוז.

נטסורו בחן את האיפור של ג׳וליקה בעין מיומנת.

״האיפור שלך היה מוצלח מאוד בסך הכל, ג׳וליקה.״ הוא אמר כאשר הוסיף מעט צללית עיניים בצבע ארגמן כהה. הוא הראה לה את התוצאה במראת יד והיא הנידה את ראשה באישור ושניהם חייכו למראה השילוב עם עיני הנחושת שלה וקצוות שערה הסגולות.

ככל שזה נגע לחברתה, לעומת זאת, היה מקום לשדרוג נרחב יותר.

״מה לגבייך, רוז?״ הוא שאל.

רוז הסבה את עיניה לג׳וליקה. ״למה לא?״ היתה התשובה. רוז הפליטה אנחה קצרה של מבוכה אך חזרה למזגה העליז כמעט מיד.

״ט-טוב, בוא נתחיל!״

אצבעותיו עברו על פניה במהירות כאשר הוא הוסיף תיקונים למייקאפ שלה. כמה מריחות וטפיחות קלות הוסיפו מגע של ברונזר ללחייה ולאחר מכן סומק.

הוא נאנח קלות ועבר לשימוש בסט המברשות שלו כדי לשים צללית עיניים בגוון ורוד מעושן במברשת מעוגלת ואיילינר חום במברשת המתאימה.

מבט מהיר לכיוונה של ג׳וליקה אימת שהיא מעריכה את התוצאה. פניה של רוז אכן קרנו יותר ובכל זאת במסגרת המקובל עבור בית הספר.

הוא שלף אחת מהמראות ואיפשר לרוז להסתכל בפניה בעצמה. רוז נשתנקה בהפתעה.

״וואו, זה ממש מדהים! תודה!״

״העונג כולו שלי, באמת.״

_ זה באמת מרגיש נהדר. אני חייב לעשות את זה לעתים יותר קרובות. _

״אתה ממש טוב בזה, מה?״ ג׳וליקה מלמלה, חצי שואלת, חצי קובעת עובדה.

הוא הסמיק במעט והרכין את ראשו.

״אממ… לא באמת… אני מניח?״

_ אני מתכוון, כמובן שאני אמור להיות טוב בזה, אבל... _

״אתה מניח? אתה ממש מקצוען!״ רוז צייצה.

הוא אחז בערכת האיפור שלו וניסה להחביא אותה מאחורי גבו, ללא תועלת.

״הערכה שלך, היא ערכה של מקצוענים גם כן.״ הוסיפה ג׳וליקה.

_ כן… איך לעזאזל אני אמור להסביר את זה עכשיו? _

״ובכן, טוב, אני… מכיר… נציגה של המותג. כן. אז קיבלתי הנחה ממש גדולה״

הוא לא היה בטוח שהן קיבלו את ההסבר שלו, לכן הוא ניסה לשנות במעט את נושא השיחה.

״תגידי, ג׳וליקה, אולי בא לך לעשות משהו יותר רציני? אני עושה גם איפור אומנותי.״

״תקנות בית הספר אוסרות״ ג׳וליקה רטנה וגם הוא התאכזב.

״היי, אבל תוכלו לעשות את זה בחדר האמנות אחרי שעות הלימודים!״

התרגשותה של רוז דבקה בו כמעט מיד.

״יש כזה דבר? איזה רעיון נפלא. את יכולה לספר לי עוד קצת על חדר האמנות?״

״בחדר האמנות מותר לבצע כל סוג של אמנות. איפור, קליגרפיה, מה שתרצה! ככה גם ג׳וליקה תוכל ללוות אותי לשם! אני אישית כותבת את השירים ללהקה שלנו כשאני שם.״

_ זה בדיוק המקום שאני מחפש! _

״אני כבר מדמיין אותך עם להבה כסופה-סגולה מהעין לרקה״ הוא חייך אל ג׳וליקה, שהחזירה לו חיוך משלה ומלמלה ״נהדר!״ בציפייה.

״אז, חדר האמנות! אני רק חייב לבצע שליחות קטנה קודם. אתן מכירות במקרה מאפיה טובה באיזור?״

״אחת המאפיות הטובות בפריז נמצאת ממש בקרבת בית הספר.״ ענתה רוז.

״מושלם. אז, נתראה כשעה לאחר הלימודים!״

\---

נטסורו המתין בכליון עיניים לסיומו של יום הלימודים כדי שיוכל ללכת אל חדר האומנות. אך לפני כן, היתה לו שליחות חשובה ביותר לבצע. הוא המהם לעצמו נעימה כאשר הוא הלך לעבר מאפיית דופיין-צ׳אנג אשר היתה ליד בית הספר.

ריחם של המאפים הטריים נעם לו והוא דאג לשאוף עוד שאיפה ממנו ולהתענג עליו. למרות זאת, הוא ידע מראש שלא ימצא את הדבר אותו הוא מחפש במיוחד, לכן הוא פנה ישר אל הדלפק שם הוא פגש בפנים מוכרות.

״שלום, נטסורו!״ בירכה אותו מרינט לשלום. ״מה אנחנו יכולים לעשות בשבילך?״

_ אממ… ובכן… _

״אה, זאת המאפייה של המשפחה שלך? אז את מרינט דופיין-צ׳אנג?״

״כן, בהחלט.״

״כן. ובכן, אני… אממ… אני צריך לבצע הזמנה מיוחדת.״

ניכר היה מתגובתה של מרינט כי דבר זה לא היה עניין שבשיגרה.

״אתה בטוח שפשוט לא מצאת מה שאתה מחפש? יש לנו כמעט הכל פה...״

_ בבקשה אל תגרמי לזה להיות יותר מורכב ממה שזה צריך להיות… _

הוא שלף עט מכיסו והחל לשחק בו בעצבנות בין אצבעותיו.

״אתה יודע מה… אל דאגה, אני פשוט אקרא לאמא שלי שתטפל בזה. רק דקה!״

נטסורו חייך קלות למראה סבין שקרבה אליו.

״שלום יקירי… מה אני יכולה לעשות בשבילך?״

הוא הניח שישנו סיכוי רב יותר שסבין תוכל לדאוג לבקשתו.

״גבירתי… אני… מתגעגע לטעמו של לחם-מלון טוב. רציתי לבקש מכם לאפות כמה יחידות עבורי. אני מתנצל מראש על הטרחה.״

סבין ציחקקה. ״וואו… עברו הרבה שנים מאז אפיתי אחד מאלו. אבל אין בעיה, הגעת בכל זאת למקום הנכון.״

_ תעשי זאת בשבילי? זה כל כך נפלא! _

״יחידות קטנות ככל האפשר אם תוכלי. אשלם מראש על מגש שלם.״

\---

נטסורו פסע פסיעות קלות ושמחות לכיוונו של חדר האמנות. אך לא יאוחר מהרגע שהגיע לשם לאחר ביקורו במאפיית דופיין-צ׳אנג, הפתעה אחרת חיכתה לו שם.

״אקומה!״ נשמעה הקריאה, וכהרף עין החדר התרוקן לחלוטין. אליקס, ג׳וליקה, רוז… כולן נסו למצוא מחסה.

_ ובכן… אני לגמרי לבדי, וזה אומר… _

״שממית, פריז צריכה אותך.״ הוא מלמל וחיבק את תליון השממית שלחזהו.


	4. אני הולכת לעזור לזוג הזה

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> סוף סוף שממית הולכת לעזור לזוג הזה  
לא, לא הזה! ההוא!  
וגם לא לבריג׳ט ופליקס בהופעת האורח שלהם

לבסוף היום הזה הגיע, היום בו שממית והחיפושית קבעו לפטרל אחת עם השניה.

_ הפטרול הראשון שלי עם שותפה שאיננה חתול שחור. _

היה זה יום שמשי, קריר במעט, עשן לבן היתמר לו בניחותא מארובות ברחבי העיר, אך השמיים היו בהירים פרט לכך. החיפושית עצרה לרגע להינות מן המראה, כאשר מחשבה עלתה בה.

_ אני תוהה איפה חתול שחור נמצא כעת. _

מהר מאוד היא נענעה את ראשה כדי לנסות ולהוציא את המחשבה הזאת מראשה. 

_ אני נמצאת היום עם שממית, אסור לי לתת לה את ההרגשה שהיא שווה פחות! זה יהיה ממש לא הוגן מצידי! _

אך זה לא היה מספיק כדי לגרום למחשבה הזאת לשכוך.

החיפושית ניסתה ככל יכולתה להבליע את אנחתה והסתכלה בשממית, אשר נראתה כאילו היא כלל לא שמה לב לקיומה של החיפושית. 

_ מה מעסיק אותה כל כך? _

שממית קראה מה שנראה כמו דף או מכתב כלשהו, כמעט שוקעת לתוכו. הלוך ושוב יותר מפעם אחת, הבעת פניה משתנה ממחוייכת למודאגת למחוייכת שוב.

"היי, שממית, מה יש לך שם?״

זה שבר את הריכוז של שממית. נראית מובכת במקצת, היא פנתה לכיוון החיפושית.

״אה, זה מכתב, כמובן. את יודעת-״

״רגע, שממית. אל תמשיכי. עניינים פרטיים הם מחוץ לתחום, עדיף כך להגנתנו״

שממית קיפלה את הפתק בזהירות רבה והכניסה אותו לכיסה, מחמיצה פנים.

_ אולי זה באמת קצת קשוח מצידי… נראה שהיא ממש רוצה לדבר על המכתב הזה. אני צריכה להסביר יותר בעדינות. _

״טוב, אני בוודאי סקרנית מה כתוב שם, אבל-״

״רגע, סקרנית? את אומרת לי שאף פעם לא קיבלת מכתב?״

״למה שאקבל מכתב?״ החיפושית הטתה את ראשה בפליאה.

״המפקדת, אין לך מושג מה את מפסידה! זה כמו לחיות חצי מחייך. למה לא שאלת אף פעם למה את לא מקבלת מכתבים?״

_ ממי אני אמורה לקבל מכתבים? הלוואי והייתי מקבלת אחד מאדריאן אבל נראה לי שלא לזה היא התכוונה. זה קצת מוזר. _

״לשאול את מי?״

״את אחותך הקטנה, כמובן.״

_ ו… הרגע זה נהיה מאוד מוזר. _

״אממ… אין לי אחות קטנה...״

_ טוב, את זה אני יכולה לשתף,  _ היא חשבה לעצמה,  _ אם זה עוזר, זה לא מגלה יותר מדי. אבל בהחלט שום דבר יותר מזה. _

״האם… האם הכל בסדר, חיפושית? כלומר, אני מבינה שאולי לא תרצי לדבר עליה, אבל-״

״שממית, אין לי אחות קטנה!״

_ לכי תוכיחי שאין לך אחות… _

משב רוח קר עבר בין שתיהן, גורף עמו כמה עלים יבשים עזובים.

שממית נראתה מזועזעת עד עמקי נשמתה.

״חיפושית, זה דבר נורא להגיד! בבקשה תגידי לי שאת לא מתכוונת לכך!״

_ דבר נורא? טוב, מה שזה לא יהיה, זאת לא סיבה להיכנס לדברים פרטיים לעומקם. אני ממש לא אוהבת להיכן שהשיחה הזאת מתקדמת ואני אסיים אותה כאן. _

״שממית, אין אחות קטנה וזה סופי. אנחנו לא מדברות על הנושא הזה שוב. לא הייתי ברורה בקשר לשיחות על דברים פרטיים?״

שממית נשמה בכבדות והנידה את ראשה.

״טוב… בסדר...״

_ סוף סוף! זה היה באמת יותר מדי. מזל שהאפיזודה הקטנה הזאת נגמרה. לפעמים להיות מפקדת משמעותו לשים את הגבול במקום. _

הוויכוח הקל נשכח מהר מאוד בהתרגשות הגדולה של שממית מהפטרול הראשון שלה. החיפושית לא יכלה שלא לחייך למראה שממית מתרגשת מדברים שהיא כבר התרגלה לקבל כמובן מאליו בשגרת הפטרול שלה. כנסיית נוטרה-דאם, מגדל אייפל, בזיליקת הלב הקדוש, כל המראות שניתן לראות מגגות פריז.

_ מישהי ממש נהנית, הלא כן? _

הפטרול היה חסר אירועים מיוחדים, לשמחתה של החיפושית. היא סימנה לה לבוא לשבת לידה ולקבוע מועד ומקום לפטרול הבא ולאימונים הבאים.

_ אנחנו צריכות להתאמן עוד ולעבוד על אסטרטגיה ולאחר מכן לראות איך ניתן לשלב את הכוחות שלנו ביחד, מה שיהיה מסובך אף יות- _

״אז מתי אני הולכת לפגוש את רנה רוז׳, בר-שריון ומלכת הדבורים? אני ממש אשמח להתאמן גם איתם...״

״אה״ חייכה החיפושית. ״זה קצת שונה. הם לא מחזיקים את המופלאים שלהם כל הזמן, אנחנו מזמנים אותם כאשר הם נדרשים. את לא אמורה לדעת שום דבר במיוחד עליהם, והם לא עלייך.״

אז היא נזכרה שלפחות לגבי אחת מהן, הנושא הוא כבר בגדר מקרה אבוד.

״לא שקלואי לא חשפה את העניין בפני הציבור כולו, לצערנו...״ היא רטנה ״אבל זה לא דבר טוב, תזכרי את זה.״

_ נראה שהיא ממש תשמח לעוד חברה… אבל זה בהחלט סיכון מיותר! _

שממית החלה לחשוב על כך ואז נשתנקה בהפתעה.

״רגע… אז בעצם זה אומר שיש מין מחסן של מופלאים? בית של קוואמים או משהו?״

_ מהר מדי, מוקדם מדי… _

״ובכן… אני לא יכולה להגיד על זה הרבה… כלומר… טוב, בערך, סוג של. אני מניחה שגם הם ישמחו לראות את הקוואמי שלך אבל זה בלתי אפשרי, כמובן.״

״כדאי מאוד שנמצא איזושהי דרך. ליק ממש ממש ישמח.״

״ליק? הקוואמי שלך?״ זה כבר היה נושא שהחיפושית העדיפה לדבר עליו.

״כן!״ שממית הוציאה מכיסה ציור מפורט של ליק. צבעו היה טורקיז כמו שממית, מנוקד אך במעט בקשקשים ומעט כתום בחלק מן הקצוות. מה שעוד משך את תשומת ליבה הוא עד כמה היה הציור מושקע ומפורט.

_ מישהו ממש עבד על זה קשה מאוד, עם כל הלב שלהם. _

״אוי, הוא כל כך חמוד! אין לי איור של טיקי איתי, מעולם לא חשבתי על כך שארצה להראות אותה למישהו. זה כל כך מוזר.״

הם עצרו לשניה ואז הבחינה מרינט בפריט אחר בציור.

״מה זה הדבר הזה שם מאחוריו?״

״אה, זה? זה האוכל האהוב עליו כדי לטעון מחדש את האנרגיות שלו. זו לחמניה אסייאתית מיוחדת.״

_ רגע, היא לא הולכת להגיד עכשיו… טוב… תשמרי על פני פוקר… את לא אמורה לדעת ש… האם זה באמת… _

״לחם-מלון, נקרא כך בשל המראה והמרקם של הקרום שלו, למרות שאין בו מלון כלל. היית מאמינה?

_ הייתי צריכה לנחש! אז… רגע, הוא שממית? אבל… לא. איך זה יכול להיות? איך הם קשורים? אבל אסור לי להראות שאני בכלל מקשרת את זה! _

״הכל בסדר, חיפושית?״

כנראה שפני פוקר אינם מספיקים כאשר ישנה הפסקה גדולה מדי בשטף הדיבור.

״בטח… הכל בסדר… לא, אני רק תהיתי אם אי פעם אכלתי כזה.״ היא חמקה באלגנטיות.

״אה, ודאי שהיית זוכרת. כאשר הוא מוכן כהלכה זה ממש מעדן!״

_ אולי אבקש מאמא לאפות גם לי אחד… ועכשיו כדאי שנסיים לפני שעוד דברים יתגלו! _

״נראה לי שהיה לנו מספיק להיום, אני חייבת לרוץ… קראי לי בקומוניקטור שלך אם תצטרכי אותי. להתראות!״

שממית נופפה לה לשלום כאשר החיפושית קפצה הרחק ובמהירות, כאילו קפיצותיה מנסות להרחיק אותה ואת הסוד שלה מכל מה שהתרחש כאן. אלא שהיא חשה כאילו הבעיה שלה עוקבת אחריה. היא עצרה לרגע.

_ רשרוש עלים, משב רוח חשוד… מישהו באמת עוקב אחרי. _

אלא שלאחר כמה דקות היא נרגעה. זו לא  _ הנעלמת  _ שוב אחרי הכל, למרות הדמיון בתחושה.

_ אני באמת חייבת להפסיק לדאוג כל כך ולקחת פסק זמן או לפחות שנת לילה מוצלחת. _

החיפושית הסירה את שינוי הצורה מעליה במרפסתה, נכנסה למיטתה ונרדמה מהר.

\---

מרינט אחרה לבית הספר, כהרגלה. רצה במהירות דרך המסדרונות, היא מיהרה לתא שלה לקחת את ספרי הלימוד. הדבר האחרון שהיא ציפתה לו היה פתק מסתורי אשר הודבק אליו, אך בלא שהות לקרוא אותו היא הכניסה אותו לכיסה ומיהרה לכתה, קול טריקתו החזקה של התא מלווה אותה. היא הגיעה לכיתה חסרת נשימה בשל הריצה.

״שוב את מאחרת, מרינט?״

״אני מצטערת, אני...״ היא ניסתה למלמל התנצלות ותירוץ כלשהו לגברת בוסטייה.

״לא משנה, שבי בבקשה.״

נראה היה כי המורה שלה כבר קיבלה את העובדה שתלמידתה היא מקרה אבוד וטרחה לבקש הסברים רק במקרים הבולטים.

סוף סוף היה לה פנאי לקרוא את הפתק המסתורי, אלא שעכשיו גם עיניה של אליה זכו לראות אותו. מה שזה לא יהיה, מרינט קיוותה שזה לא סוד גדול מדי.

״בבקשה פגשי אותי ב 16:30 בבית הקפה שליד הפארק, הקפה עליי.״

_ מעריץ סודי אולי? אולי זה אפילו… אדריאן? _

״אליה, תסתכלי!״ היא לחשה לחברתה. ״מה אני הולכת לעשות לגבי זה?״

״אחותי, אין מצב שאת מפספסת את זה. אולי תמצאי דוגמן-על תועה בבית הקפה הזה!״

גברת בוסטייה הביטה בהן. היה עליהן לעבור להחלפת פתקים.

״ממש לא… עם המזל שלי, זאת מתיחה של קלואי! את חייבת להיות שם בקרבת מקום לעזור לי.״ היא כתבה.

״זה יהיה אכזרי אפילו בסטנדרטים שלה. אני אהיה שם בהיכון. אם מישהו מציע להזמין אותך לקפה, כנראה שיש לו כוונה טובה כלשהי.״

מרינט ניסתה להביט באדריאן ולראות אם ישנו סימן כלשהו שהוא שלח את הפתק. כאשר הוא הבחין בה והחזיר מבט, היא הסיטה את פניה במבוכה.

_ בבקשה שזה יהיה אדריאן. _

היא חיכתה בקוצר רוח לצלצול הפעמון המבשר את סוף היום.

\---

מרינט הכירה את בית הקפה הזה לא רע, אבל רק מבחוץ. הוא היה מעוצב למשעי, אבל הרגיש קצת כמו מלכודת תיירים מצועצעת. נעים למראה, כן, אבל גרם לתחושת זיוף מה אם היית יליד פריס. חלק מהפריטים בתפריט תומחרו מאוד ביוקר ומעבר לכך זה לא שאי פעם היה לה מחסור במתוקים אלא בדיוק ההיפך. אבל, בכלל את מי היא אמורה לפגוש כאן?

היא התיישבה באחד השולחנות, מחכה לאורח המסתורי שיגיע ובינתיים שלחה שוב הודעת SMS לאליה, לוודא שהיא אכן נמצאת בקרבת מקום. בניסיון להשכיח מעצמה את המצב המוזר, היא הפנתה את תשומת לבה לתפריט, אך אף לא אחת מהאופציות נראו משביעות רצון. אפילו אספרסו פשוט תומחר כאן ביוקר. למרות שהיא הוזמנה למשקה על חשבון מי שזה לא יהיה…

_ בכל זאת, מביך משהו _ .

או אז היא ראתה נכנסת בדלת את הדבר האחרון שהיא ציפתה או רצתה לראות במצב זה. במובן מסויים, היה זה אף גרוע מלראות את קלואי. הראש שלה החל להסתובב.

הנערה שנכנסה בדלת נראתה בדיוק כמו שממית. יותר מדי דומה מכדי שיכלה להיות מישהי אחרת. אך לא היתה לא מסיכה ולא חליפה ולא חישוק.

_ מה לעזאזל קורה כאן? אני לא אמורה לזהות אותה בשל אפקט ההגנה הקסום. אבל בכלל לא אמור להיות לה קשר אליי כמרינט… או אפילו לדעת שאני קיימת! האם היא יודעת שאני החיפושית? _

_ למה הצרות האלה נופלות תמיד עליי? _

״שלום, מרינט. אני צריכה לדבר איתך, שיחה חשובה. אני מבינה שזה נושא רגיש, אבל זה חשוב. אז בואי נדאג שתרגישי קצת בנוח קודם. כבר הזמנת משהו לשתות?״

_ להרגיש בנוח… לא נראה לי שיש איזו צורה שזה יקרה בזמן הקרוב… _

״לא… לא ממש...״

״אז בבקשה, תזמיני מה שאת רוצה. אני משלמת.״

״אני מזמינה שוקו-אפוגטו כפול עם קצפת.״ היא פנתה למלצר.

_ רגע, מה? אבל זה 15 יורו לכוס משקה _

״נו, החלטת?״

בחירת המשקה היתה בערך הדבר האחרון שעניין את מרינט כרגע.

״אולי פשוט עוד שוקו?״ ה׳שממית׳ הזאת הציעה ומרינט הנידה בראשה בקושי.

_ אני צריכה תשובות, לא משהו לשתות… _

״אז… אני לא רוצה להיות לא מנומסת… אבל, מי את ולמה אנחנו כאן?״

״אה, קראי לי נטסורו ונגיע לזה מיד אחרי שתשתי. בבקשה. אני רוצה לוודא שאת מרגישה בנוח, אחרי הכל.״

_ רגע, נטסורו? אבל… אבל… מה… לעזאזל… אין בזה שום הגיון! _

לבית הקפה לקח 5 דקות למלא את הזמנתם, 5 דקות שנדמו למרינט כנצח. נטסורו חייכה כל הזמן, מה שעזר למרינט להרגע קצת. כנראה שעימות אלים לא יהיה פה, אלא רק משהו מוזר. ומבלבל. מאוד מבלבל.

״אחותי, הכל בסדר שם?״

הודעת הטקסט הזכירה לה שיש מישהי שמחכה לגבות אותה. איזה תירוץ היא יכולה להמציא עבור אליה? דודנית רחוקה שקוראים לה בריג׳ט? מחזר מסתורי שקוראים לו פליקס? לא, היא היתה צריכה שקר טוב ויציב. לבסוף היא חשבה על אחד.

״לא, זה משהו שקשור לעיצובי האופנה שלי… הכל בסדר, ארחיב מחר, אחלי לי בהצלחה!״

_ טוב, אצטרך לצאת מזה אחר כך… _

מרינט סוף סוף הפנתה את תשומת ליבה לכוס השוקו שלה סוף סוף, כאשר הבינה שלא תוציא מנטסורו שום פרט מידע עד שלא תסיים את הכוס. הטעם אכן היה טעים ומאוזן ולא מתוק מדי. בנסיבות אחרות כנראה שהיתה נהנית יותר. כעת, רק מחשבה אחת היתה במוחה.

_ בבקשה,  _ ** _בבקשה_ ** _ שזה יהיה על נושא שהוא לא החיפושית. _

״ובכן… הגיע הזמן, אם כך. אני צריכה לדבר איתך על החיפושית.״

_ טוב, אפשר לשכוח מזה. _

״חיפושית? מה לגבי… החיפושית?״ צייצה מרינט בקול גבוה, בניסיון להשמע מופתעת מעצם העלאת הנושא, אלא שלא היתה בטוחה שהיא מצליחה להעמיד הצגה משכנעת.

״בבקשה אל תכעסי, אבל אני חושבת שממש, ממש פגעת בה.״

_ רגע. רגע רגע רגע. _

** _רגע_ ** _ .  _ ** _מה? _ ** _ מאיפה לעזאזל זה בא? _

״אני… לא מבינה?״

הבלבול שלה אכן היה כנה והיא לא היתה צריכה לזייף את הפתעתה.

_ אני… די בטוחה שלא עשיתי שום דבר שקרוב לזה. _

״היא נשמעה… כועסת לגבייך. איך היחסים ביניכם התדרדרו כל כך?״

_ האם היא הוזה? אני הרי  _ ** _יודעת_ ** _ שלא אמרתי שום דבר שאפילו קרוב לזה, אי פעם! אבל אני גם לא יכולה להגיד את זה, כי אז אחשוף את זהותי! _

_ לעומת זאת, היא לא יודעת שאני החיפושית. איזו הקלה! _

״אממ… אוקיי, אני לא בטוחה בדיוק שאני עוקבת, אבל מה את חושבת שאני צריכה לעשות בנידון?״

היא שקלה כל מילה בזהירות וכן נראה שזה ריצה את נטסורו, היא חייכה לשמע המילים האלה.

״בואי נכתוב לה מכתב! אנחנו יכולות לעשות את זה ביחד, אבל אני אבין אם תרצי לעשות זאת בפרטיות...״

_ מה הקטע עם המכתבים האלה? _

מרינט העריכה את המצב. היא הרגישה שהיא לא מצליחה לחזות את תגובותיה של נטסורו בשום צורה, אז ההימור הכי טוב שלה היה לנסות ולדחוף את הנושא מתחת לשטיח, באופן מטאפורי. אולי לנסות ולדבר איתה על הנושא כחיפושית יעזור איכשהו להבהיר את העניין, במיוחד כאשר לחשוף את העובדה שהיא מרינט היה משהו שכלל לא עמד על הפרק.

_ אז כן… פרטיות זה רעיון מצויין. _

״בהחלט אעשה זאת. תודה, נטסורו.״

״תודה, מרינט. החיפושית מאוד יקרה לי, אני מבקשת שתסדירי את העניין איתה.״

_ כן, אני אעשה כל שביכולתי. חה. _

למרות שהיו למרינט הרבה מאוד שאלות, הדחף לסיים את המפגש כמה שיותר מהר היה חזק מאוד.

מיד אחרי ש׳נטסורו׳ הזאת עזבה, מרינט רצה הביתה ובמעלה המדרגות שלה, נשכבה על הספה ונאנחה כאשר טיקי רחפה לידה.

״טיקי, מה בדיוק קרה כאן? מה אני אמורה לעשות איתה עכשיו?״

הראש של מרינט עדיין הסתובב. כל ניסיון שלה לעשות איזשהו סדר בדברים נתקל מהר מאוד באי הגיון מוחלט.

״מרינט, תסמכי על האינסטינקטים שלך. היא נשמעה לי כנה, באופן מוזר.״

״אבל… אבל אין בזה שום הגיון שהוא! את מבינה?״

״אני מצטערת, מרינט. גם לי אין תשובות. אולי תדברי איתה?״

״טיקי, ממתי להיות מפקדת נהיה כל כך קשה ומסובך?״

״אני לא רוצה להשמע כמו תקליט שבור… פשוט דברי איתה!״

למרינט נותרו שעתיים טרם הפטרול עם חתול שחור. היא נחמה את עצמה עם עוגיית מקרון בטעם קרמל מלוח ואחרי כן השקיעה את עצמה בעוד כחצי שעה של עבודה במאפייה עם הבצק. לאחר שמצאה מעט שלווה, היא התפנתה שוב לטפל בבעיה. כחצי שעה טרם הפטרול, היא החליטה לקרוא לשממית בקומוניקטור שלה.

״היי, שממית. אני צריכה לדבר איתך על משהו, האם יש אפשרות שתגיעי לנקודת המפגש עוד מעט?״

״כן, בטח, המפקדת!״

_ טוב, זה חייב לעזור להסדיר חלק מהדברים. אפשר להרגע, הכל יהיה בסדר. _

\---

החיפושית הגיעה לנקודת המפגש וראתה שם את שממית כבר ממתינה לה.

_ זה טוב, ככה יהיה לנו קצת זמן לפני שחתול שחור מגיע. אני ממש חייבת לערוך את השיחה הזאת. _

״אז… שממית… ככה, אממ…  _ חברה _ אמרה לי שביקרת אותה.״

_ תשמרי על קור רוח והכל יסתדר. אין פה עויינות, אין פה מתח… _

אלא שתגובתה של שממית היתה בערך הדבר האחרון לו ציפתה החיפושית. עיניה אורו, כאילו מישהו הרגע חלק איתה את החדשות הכי טובות שרק יכל. כמעט והיו לה דמעות שמחה בעיניים.

״המפקדת! זה פשוט נהדר! אני כל כך שמחה בשבילך!״ שממית נראתה נרגשת לחלוטין. ״אני מקווה שתמשיכי לקבל הרבה מכתבים. אז הכל בסדר ביניכן עכשיו?״

_ למה היא כל כך לא צפויה? מה הקטע עם המכתבים האלה? _

_ … למה הפקודה שלי לא יכלה להיות גיבורת על נורמלית לחלוטין? _

״אממ… כן… אנחנו… סבבה לגמרי. הכל מעולה ונפלא.״

_ משום שהבעיה היתה אך ורק בדמיון שלך. _

״אני כל כך שמחה שיכולתי לעשות זאת בשבילך, המפקדת.״

_ לעשות מה? כמעט ועשית לי התקף לב… ואני עוד חייבת תשובות ואני לא חושבת שאקבל אותן ממך. _

ובכן, עדיין היה הבן נטסורו מהכיתה שלה. סביר היה להניח שהוא קנה את לחם המלון עבור ליק. אם יתמזל מזלה, הוא לא יהיה בלתי צפוי כמו שממית וקצת יותר הגיוני. החיפושית לא יכלה להשאיר את הנושא כמות שהוא. לפתע, בית הספר מחר היה משהו לצפות לו.

\---

מרינט קמה מוקדם באותו יום. הפעם לשם שינוי היא תגיע בזמן לבית הספר, הרצון שלה לסיים את הנושא הזה בער בה. החצר היתה יחסית ריקה, מה שהיה אידיאלי בשביל התוכניות שלה. היא סימנה לנטסורו לבוא לשבת לידה והוא עשה זאת בשמחה.

״היי, נטסורו… אז, רציתי רק לשאול אותך משהו.״

״בטח, מה העניין?״

״תגיד… יש לך אחות גדולה אולי? או בת דוד, משהו כזה?״

״למה… את שואלת אותי את זה?״

_ נו, אין מצב שאתה לא יודע. זה פשוט לא יכול להיות. למה אתה לא פשוט אומר את האמת? _

״אני חייבת תשובה, זאת לא שאלה קשה אתה יודע...״

_ איך נוכל לדבר עליה אם אתה לא מכיר בקיומה? בוא נתחיל בזה שתודה בו. _

פרצופו של נטסורו החוויר, מה שלא נסתר מעיני מרינט.

״אני… רגע… נזכרתי… שאני חייב לעשות… מ-משהו… ב-ב-בקשה סלחי לי.״

הוא מיהר לשרבט משהו על פתק ששלף מהפנקס שלו וברח לכיוון שירותי הגברים.

_ רגע, למה הוא ברח? מה קורה כאן? _

היא נאלצה לתפוס את הבן הקרוב ביותר, למזלה או לרוע מזלה היה זה אדריאן.

״תקשיב, אדריאן. משהו מוזר קרה עם נטסורו. אני חושבת שהוא בשירותי הבנים. תוכל לעזור לי ולדבר איתו?״

_ אני אפילו לא מגמגמת מול אדריאן! זה ממש מגיע אליי. אני לא יודעת אם זה טוב או רע. _

היא הסתכלה בשירותי הגברים בציפייה, רק כדי להתאכזב מכך שאדריאן יצא בידיים ריקות.

״אין שם אף אחד. את בטוחה שראית אותו נכנס לשם?״

_ טוב, זה מתחיל להיות מוזר לחלוטין ובצורה מאוד לא טובה. הוא חשוד ממש כמוה! ועכשיו גם אדריאן הולך לחשוב שאני מוזרה! _

מרינט נאנחה והודתה לאדריאן כאשר היא ניסתה בכל כוחה להבין מה בדיוק קרה שם.

נטסורו לא שב לכיתה באותו היום. מרינט הביטה מדי פעם לעבר הכיסא הריק. היא היתה שמחה מאוד לשכוח מכל העניין ולהתמקד בלימודים, אלא שהמחשבה שמשהו לא טוב קרה כאן המשיכה לטרוד את מנוחתה.

לבסוף, יום הלימודים נגמר והפעמון צלצל.

תוך כדי שהיא הולכת לביתה, מרינט הביעה את תסכולה מחוסר היכולת לפתור את המסתורין המקיף את הבעיה והיא תהתה לגבי התנהגותו החשודה והמוזרה של נטסורו. היא נכנסה לביתה, בירכה את אמה לשלום ועלתה לחדרה. היא נשכבה על הספה שלה וטיקי רחפה לצידה.

״אני לא בטוחה שמה שעשית היום עם נטסורו היה חכם במיוחד״ העירה טיקי בדאגה ״נראה שהוא בלתי צפוי לגמרי, בדיוק כמו שממית״.

מרינט הביטה בה, משתתפת בדאגתה.

״כן, הוא נראה כאילו הוא… מפחד? אבל אני באמת באמת חייבת להבין מה הולך כאן. מה כבר עשיתי אחרי הכל, רק שאלתי בעדינות, לא?״

ברגע זה, שממית הופיעה בחדרה, כאילו היתה שם תמיד. היא סובבה את החישוק שלה שהוקטן למימדים קטנטנים כאילו היה ספינר וצמצמה את עיניה לכיוונה של מרינט.

״את. שבי. אנחנו צריכות לדבר.״


	5. גילוי גדול

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> בפרק זה מגיע הגילוי הגדול.  
או שניים.  
או יותר.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> בציר הזמן הזה, אירועי הפרק ׳צרה צרורה׳ לא התרחשו, מכיוון שהם מפריעים לסצנה מצחיקה לקרות.

מרינט מיהרה להחביא את טיקי מעיניה של שממית.

_ אוקיי, זה ממש לא טוב. האם היא ראתה את טיקי? _

״מרינט, אני ממש, ממש לא מבינה אותך. למה הלכת להפחיד ככה את אחי הקטן?״

האם היה זה כעס על פניה של שממית? אכזבה? אולי קצת משניהם?

היא נשמה נשימה עמוקה. ״אוקיי, אני ממש מצטערת לגבי אחיך הקטן.״

_ רגע, אבל הוא בכלל הכחיש את הכל! למה שהוא יעשה את זה? _

״אני לא מאמינה לך.  **את** היית צריכה לדעת, מכל האנשים!״

״אבל… למה? כל מה שעשיתי היה לשאול אותו לגבייך…״

לא היה לה קשה לראות שזו ממש לא התשובה שתרצה את שממית.

״באמת, מרינט? באמת?״

שממית המשיכה לסובב את החישוק-ספינר על אצבעה.

_ היא יכולה להרחיב אותו בכל רגע שתרצה ואין לי שום ערובה שלא תעשה זאת! אני אפילו לא חושבת שהיא מבינה שאני החיפושית… היא לא אמורה להעריץ את החיפושית?! והנה, היא כאן, מסובבת את החישוק שלה. _

_ אני לא יכולה לבטוח בה ככה. _ החליטה מרינט.  _ אולי אני אקבל כמה תשובות כאשר היא תהיה קשורה בחוט היו-יו שלי. לכל הפחות זה יהיה יותר בטוח. _

״טיקי, נקודות!״

״ **לא** ! את לא תברחי, את שומעת?״ היא הספיקה לשמוע את קריאתה המיואשת של שממית ולראותה צונחת אל הכורסה.

החיפושית מיהרה לשלוח את היו-יו שלה לעבר שממית, אשר חמקה ממנו ברגע האחרון, מכיוון שהיא כבר הפסיקה לסובב את החישוק שלה.

״המפקדת, אבל-״

החיפושית ניסתה שוב ושממית חמקה החוצה דרך הפתח העליון בחדרה של מרינט. החיפושית מיהרה בעקבותיה.

״רגע, המפקדת, אבל תני לי להסביר!״

״אה, עכשיו את מעוניינת להסביר, אחרי שאיימת עליי?״

שממית סובבה את החישוק שלה במגננה, חוסמת עוד מתקפה מהיו-יו של החיפושית.

״איימתי עלייך? למה שאאיים עלייך?! אני לא רוצה להלחם בך! בבקשה תפסיקי!״

_ מה? האם שכחת מה קרה בחדר שלי, לפני רגעים ספורים? _

_ ובכל זאת, היא נשמעת כל כך משוכנעת בעצמה! אולי לא כדאי שנלחם. _

החיפושית הפסיקה לסובב את היו-יו שלה ושממית הפסיקה לסובב את החישוק שלה והביטו אחת על השניה במבט חושד.

״ובכן?״ החיפושית שלבה את ידיה וטופפה בעצבנות ברגליה. ״אני מקשיבה. הסבירי את עצמך.״

שממית לקחה נשימה עמוקה.

״סוף סוף! המפקדת, זה הכל אשמתה. מה כבר יכולתי לעשות לגביה? ולא שלא ניסיתי...״

״על מי לעזאזל את מדברת?״

שממית הביטה בה במבט לא מאמין.

״חיפושית… הכל בסדר איתך?״

_ טוב, זה מתקדם במהירות שיא לשום מקום. _

״שממית, תקשיבי, אני ממש רוצה לבטוח בך אבל את עושה את העבודה הזאת מאוד מאוד קשה עבורי.״

״אני לעולם לא אעשה שום דבר שיגרום לך לא לבטוח בי!״

״אני לא מאמינה שאני עושה את זה, אבל אין לי ברירה… תמיד יש פעם ראשונה."

…

״קמע המזל!״

החיפושית פתחה את ידיה רק כדי שתצנח אליהן… מכונית צעצוע קטנה.

_ איך  _ ** _זה_ ** _ אמור לעזור לבעיות התקשורת שלנו? _

שממית מצידה הביעה פליאה למראה הצעצוע.

״אני יודעת מה זה! זה… אחד הצעצועים האהובים עליו. הראשון אשר הוא כתב לי עליו. מדהים.״

_ וזה עוזר לי… איך, בדיוק? _

חפצי קמע מזל לא ברורים לא היו חביבים עליה במיוחד ובטח שלא היום.

״ספרי לי עוד על הצעצוע הזה?״ היא ניסתה מתוך ייאוש מסויים.

״מה יש לספר? אני חושבת שהיה זה חודש אחרי שנולדתי. זכרונות טובים. זה היה לפני שלוש שנים לערך אבל אני זוכרת את זה כאילו היה זה אתמול. הצעצוע הראשון שהוא כתב לי עליו.״

_ טוב, שמעתי הרבה דברים מוזרים ממנה, אבל זה, זה בהחלט הדובדבן שבקצפת. וראיתי הרבה דובדבנים על עוגות קצפת. _

״רגע, רגע, רגע. עצור וחזור.  **חודש** אחרי שנולדת? לפני  **שלוש** שנים? את יותר צעירה מאחיך הקטן? את בת שלוש? איך זה נראה לך הגיוני?״

שממית תקעה בה מבט כאילו שאלותיה הן המטופשות ביותר שהיא אי פעם שמעה.

״איך מישהי לא תהיה-״

ואז היא קפאה במקום ועיניה נתרחבו.

_ היא הבינה משהו. אנחנו מתקדמות! _

״אממ… חיפושית, האם תוכלי… אהה… האם תוכלי לחזור על מה שאמרתי לך כשפגשתי אותך יותר מוקדם היום?״

_ איזו בקשה מוזרה. כנראה שקפצתי למסקנות כשחשבתי שהתקדמנו לאנשהו. _

״אני חושבת שזה היה משהו בסגנון של… ׳שבי! אנחנו חייבות לדבר!׳?״

״אני… א… זה… אוי, אלוהים!״ שממית הצביעה עליה באצבע רועדת.

_ סוף סוף! רגע הגילוי הגדול! _

.

״את מרינט.״

.

ידה של החיפושית פגשה את מצחה.

_ וואו, שרלוק! איך הבנת את זה?! הלא ראית אותי לפני רגע משנה צורה מול עינייך! _

״זה הרעיון שלך לגילוי הגדול? לגלות את מה שכבר ידעת לפני כמה דקות?״

שממית צחקקה במבוכה והחיפושית התקשתה להסתיר את כעסה.

״יש לזה הסבר ממש טוב. נשבעת לך.״

_ כדאי מאוד שזה יהיה הסבר טוב כי סבלנותי פוקעת. _

״טוב… חיפושית, מסתבר שאנחנו... שונות. מאוד שונות, באופן מהותי.״

_ אם ב׳שונות׳ את מתכוונת שאת חיה במציאות משלך אז כן, זה הגיוני. _

״באיזה אופן אנחנו שונות?״ החיפושית שלבה את ידיה, לא מסתירה את כעסה.

״מסתבר שיש לך… זה כל כך מביך, אני לא בטוחה אפילו איך לקרוא לדבר הזה. זהות אזרחית? עצמי אזרחי?״

_ רגע אחד…  _ ** _רגע אחד!_ **

כאילו נדלקו במוחה עשרות נורות, נקודות מתחברות אחת לשניה, מחסום פסיכולוגי נשבר, משהו שלפני רגע היה בלתי ייאמן הפך למציאות שרירה.

לסתה של החיפושית פגשה את הרצפה.

״בעוד לי יש...״

״משלים אזרחי.״ השלימה החיפושית את המשפט.

\---

״אוקיי. אוקיי אוקיי אוקיי. מאיפה אני מתחילה… רגע, אז בעצם אתם שניכם אנשים  _ שונים לגמרי _ ? כלומר,  _ הוא _ באמת משתנה  _ אלייך _ ?!״

_ איזה בלאגן! _

״כמעט לגמרי אם לא באופן מוחלט. ואת… את עדיין לגמרי מרינט כשאת החיפושית?״

״ששש! לא כל כך חזק! זה היה הדבר שאסור היה עלייך לדעת לעולם! את מבינה מה עש לילה יעשה אם הוא יידע?״

מבט חטוף בשממית הבהיר לה שגם היא עדיין המומה מהגילוי הזה והתדהמה אינה חדד צדדית.

״פישלתי ממש, מה?״ שממית הליטה את ראשה מעט בין ידיה. ״אוי אלוהים. אז כן התנפלתי  **עלייך** . איימתי  **עלייך** … אוי אלוהים...״

ככל שמבוכתה של שממית היתה ברורה, לחיפושית כרגע היתה מטרה קריטית משלה שנגעה לבטיחותה.

״תראי, אני חושבת שאנחנו צריכות איזה הפסקה ארוכה. אולי כדאי שפשוט לא תשני צורה לחודש-חודשיים עד שאחשוב איך לטפל בזה?״ החיפושית ניסתה להתמקד בבעיה הבוערת, כאשר הבינה את טעותה.

_ רגע, מה בעצם אמרתי כרגע? _

מהר מאד נחתה עליה התובנה לגבי הבעייתיות הקשה בבקשתה.

_ האם ביקשתי ממנה כרגע… לא להתקיים? _

המחשבה גרמה לה לסחרחורת קלה והיא ניסתה מהר למשוך את בקשתה.

״אני מצטערת, לא התכוונתי לזה, כל העניין עם המשלים...״

״זה בסדר, המפקדת. איכזבתי אותך לחלוטין, את צודקת.״

_ מה?  _ ** _לא!_ **

החיפושית נזדעזעה מהמחשבה הזאת. כן, היא היתה חייבת להגן על הזהות הסודית שלה… אבל האם המחיר חייב היה להיות כבד כל כך?

_ ייקח זמן להתרגל לזה. אני חייבת להחליף נושא. _

״אהה… רגע בעצם… חכי עם זה שניה. אז, כל הזמן הזה את חשבת שאני ומרינט הן ישויות שונות?״

שממית הנידה בראשה, נראית כשמחה לדון בדברים שפחות נוגעים לבושתה.

״לגמרי. לא היתה לי סיבה לחשוב אחרת, שהיא איננה פשוט ׳אחותך הקטנה׳.״

״אבל… למה לא שאלת?״ החיפושית אמרה בשקט. היא תהתה האם שאלה פשוטה היתה יכולה למנוע את כל התאונה הזאת.

״איך יכולתי לשאול על משהו שאפילו לא יכולתי להעלות על דעתי? הרי אפילו קורבנות אקומה לא שומרים על זהותם.״

_ זה… נכון, בעצם. הם כמעט תמיד אינם מודעים לשום דבר שנעשה תחת ההשפעה. _

_ … טוב, אז ייקח הרבה זמן להתרגל לזה. _

״אז בעצם, אז כשדיברנו על ׳אחותי הקטנה׳…  **אה** !״

סוף סוף החלה השיחה המוזרה הזאת להראות הגיונית בדיעבד.

״כן… הייתי בטוחה שמשהו לא טוב קרה בינך ובין ׳אחותך הקטנה׳ אשר מסתבר שבאמת אינה קיימת. ואז אני… אממ...״

שממית נאנחה.

״השתמשתי בכוחותי כדי להיעלם ולעקוב אחרייך הביתה, אחרי הפטרול הראשון שלנו.״

_ עשית  _ ** _מה?_ **

החיפושית נעצה בה מבט נוזף, אך אחרי כמה שניות נתרככה.

״שממית… זה היה… בעצם, די נחמד מצידך.״

״באמת?״

״עשית את זה בגלל שדאגת לי, לא?״

שממית הנידה בראשה.

״אבל… למה לא התייעצת עם אף אחד? עם הקוואמי שלך, לפחות?״

שממית סובבה את ראשה, הביטה מטה ובעטה בגרגר חצץ מיותם.

_ רגע… בעצם… האם… זה יכול להיות?  _ ** _אין מצב!_ **

לסתה של החיפושית שוב פגשה את הרצפה.

״את… מעולם לא פגשת בקוואמי שלך. את לא מסוגלת. נכון?״

״ישנו רק הציור, אבל הוא לא מדבר. אני די בטוחה שזו לא החוויה המלאה, כעת שאני יודעת על קיומה. עכשיו את יודעת מדוע אני לוקחת את הציור איתי לכל מקום.״

_ איך לעזאזל אני הייתי מסתדרת עם כל זה, בלי לדבר ולו פעם אחת עם טיקי? _

עצם המחשבה על כך צבטה בליבה. טיקי, שותפתה הנאמנה, מקור התמיכה שלה בתקופות קשות, מי שהיא יכלה לחלוק איתה את כל צרותיה ותלאותיה. היא העיפה מבט לכיוון הארנק שלה באופן אינסטינקטיבי, רק בכדי להיזכר שהוא וטיקי עצמה אינם שם משום שהיא חיפושית כרגע.

״אז… עם מי יכולת להתייעץ בעצם?״ היא שאלה, ומהר מאוד ענתה בעצמה.

״אף אחד… את בעצם… לבד?״

״מעבר למכתבים של ׳אחי הקטן׳, בעצם אין לי אף אחד.״

אז זה מה שיש במכתבים האלו! הקשר היחיד שלה עם המשלים שלה! לא פלא שהם היו כל כך, כל כך חשובים לה.

ומה שזה עוד אומר… שאני וחתול שחור ושאר גיבורות העל הם היחידים שהיא תוכל לחלוק איתם את המשא הזה. כי היא גיבורת על באופן מוחלט.

שתיקה מביכה שררה כאשר החיפושית שקעה במחשבותיה, לבסוף קולה של שממית שבר את הדממה.

״אז… חיפושית… נהניתי לשרת תחתייך. הימים האחרונים היו מהנהדרים בחיי. אבל אני מניחה שאנחנו צריכות להיפרד עכשיו, לנצח.״

שממית הרכינה את ראשה ופסעה לאט, כאילו מנסה להדחיק את האובדן.

_ מי יכולה להתמודד עם כך שכוונותיה הטובות ביותר הרחיקו את גיבורת העל אליה היא נושאת עיניים? מפרידה אותה מאחת הבודדות בעולם שיכולה להבין ולו במקצת את מצבה? לא פלא שהיא לא יכלה לשאת את המחשבה על קרע בין החיפושית למרינט. לכן היא היתה כל כך נלהבת לכך שמרינט תכתוב מכתב לחיפושית! _

\---

״עצרי. אל תלכי.״

שממית עצרה והסתובבה לכיוון החיפושית.

״המפקדת, אני פישלתי. איכזבתי אותך, איכזבתי את כולם. אני לא ראוייה לשרת תחתייך והמשך הנוכחות שלי כאן רק תסכן אותך. אני חייבת לעזוב.״

״לא, הביטי. עשית טעות, זה נכון, אבל התכוונת לטוב והיית כנה.״

עיניה של שממית התרחבו במעט והיא צעדה כמה צעדים מהוססים חזרה לכיוון החיפושית.

״וחוץ מזה, איזו מין מפקדת אהיה, אם לא אגבה אותך?״

החיפושית בקושי סיימה את המשפט כאשר הרגישה את חיבוקה של שממית, את ראשה הרכון על כתפה ואת הלחות של דמעות חמות על החליפה שלה.

״תודה...״ לחשה שממית. ״זה חשוב לי כל כך. בבקשה סלחי לי.״

_ באש ובמים… ומוקדם מכפי שחשבתי. _

החיפושית חייכה וטפחה קלות על גבה של שממית ואז נאנחה.

״זה באמת בסדר, שממית. אני לא יכולה לכעוס על מה שלא יכולת להעלות אפילו בדמיונך. רק… שמרי את הסוד שלי, חיי תלויים בכך. אני יודעת שלא תאכזבי אותי.״

״לעולם לא, המפקדת. לעולם לא.״

_ צרות כאלה אמורות לקרות למרינט, לא לחיפושית. חלפה המחשבה במוחה. _

\---

לאחר שנרגעו העניינים במעט, הרגישה החיפושית כי זה הזמן לנתח את המצב באופן סדור ולוודא כי שום פרט חשוב לא נשמט מפניה.

״ספרי לי כל מה שעליי לדעת.״

״ובכן, אני חושבת שאת הרוב כבר הבנת בעצמך. לגבי השאר, תצטרכי לשאול את ׳אחי הקטן׳ אבל רק אחרי שאכתוב לו מכתב...״

_ כמובן, הוא הרי לא יודע שהשיחה הזאת התרחשה בכלל! _

החיפושית הנידה בראשה.

״הוא לא יודע שום דבר עלייך ובטח לא לגבי הזהות שלך.״

״מצויין, בואי נשמור על זה כך.״

״אבל הוא יירתע ממך מאוד עד שאעדכן אותו שהכל בסדר.״

_ … כן, ייקח זמן להתרגל לזה. _

״טוב, אני מניחה שגם אני צריכה להתנצל קצת, למרות שלא ידעתי ולא התכוונתי...״

״כן, הוא הכריז ׳קוד אדום׳ לגבייך.״

״קוד אדום?״

״ובכן… כאשר הוא מפעיל את השינוי, אין לי מושג מדוע נקראתי. זו חוויה קצת מבלבלת, אני מניחה.״

_ נכון… זה מוזר. _

״לכן, ׳התעוררתי׳ בשירותי הבנים אותו יום כשבידי פתק כתוב בחפזון אשר רשום בו ׳מרינט דופיין צ׳אנג היא איום׳ והייתי צריכה להשלים את שאר הפרטים בעצמי. כעסתי במיוחד עליה, כלומר עלייך, ואני שוב מצטערת על זה...״

היא הסיטה את מבטה לשניה.

״… מכיוון שדווקא איתה רציתי לתת דוגמא כיצד נכון לגשת בעדינות אל משלימה של גיבורת על. באותו רגע מחשבותי היו ׳לחיפושית מגיע יותר טוב מזה׳ וככה הגענו למצב הזה.״

_ כה אירוני, הרי גם אני פעם חשבתי שהחיפושית צריכה להיות מישהי טובה ממני. _

אבל היתה תעלומה נוספת שהיה עליה לפתור.

״רגע, שממית. אבל אם נטסורו הוא המשלים שלך… את מי בדיוק פגשתי בבית הקפה, חושבת שהיא אולי הזהות האזרחית שמסתבר שאין לך?״

להפתעתה, שממית העבירה את ידיה למול עיניה ומסכתה נעלמה ממנה.

״זו הייתי אני. אני מסוגלת לשנות את דמותי ככל שארצה. האם לא אמרתי שכוחותי קשורים להיותי גיבורת השממית? כוחותי עדיין זמינים לי, לא משנה איזו צורה אבחר ללבוש.״

_ אז זו הסיבה שאפקט ההגנה הקסום לא פעל! הרי מלכתחילה היא פשוט היתה היא עצמה! היכולת הזאת מגניבה, אבל גם מפחידה קצת. _

״באמת לא הודיתי לך על הקפה, שממית.״ החיפושית חייכה ולראשונה מאז תחילת השיחה שלהן, גם שממית חייכה והאווירה השתפרה במעט.

״אני קצת מפחדת לשאול עד כמה מדוייקת היכולת הזאת שלך, אבל אני חייבת לדעת את זה.״

החיפושית לא מיהרה להודות בפני עצמה כי מעבר לצורך ולשימושיות, היתה בה גם סקרנות רבה.

״את יודעת מה? נראה לי שזו באמת הזדמנות טובה לשנות קצת את האווירה עם מראה משובב נפש. עצמי את עינייך ותראי.״

_מראה משובב נפש? למה היא מתכוונת בכך?_ החיפושית ניסתה לרדת לסוף דעתה כאשר היא עשתה כפי שהתבקשה.

״עכשיו פתחי אותן,״ ענה קול גברי מוכר עד מאוד.

_ הקול הזה! האם היא…? **לא**! _

החיפושית פתחה את עיניה. מולה עמד העתק מושלם של יצור אחר מושלם לא פחות, הלא הוא אדריאן אגרסט.

״רגע, מה? **לא**! אבל… שממית! ל-ל-למה את בצורה של א-א-אדריאן?״

״ראיתי את התמונות בחדר שלך. האם הוא לא הדוגמן האהוב עלייך, החתיכוש הזה?״

קולו של אדריאן מזכיר את התמונות שבחדרה ערער אותה באופן מיידי.

_ אוי אלוהים. אויאלוהיםאויאלוהים. לא לא לא לא לא. _

מבטה המזועזע של החיפושית אכן תאם לאותה הפעם בו ניסתה להתקשר לאדריאן. היא ניסתה בכל כוחה להרגיע את עצמה על ידי מחשבה הגיונית.

_ זה לא אדריאן. זה רק נראה כמו אדריאן. זה לא אדריאן. אדריאן לא יודע על אוסף התמונות שלי. זו רק שממית שיודעת. רק שממית. _

_ … _

_ אוי לא, שממית יודעת על אוסף התמונות שלי! _

״מ-מ-משהו אחר, בבקשה!" היא פלטה והסיטה את עיניה, מנופפת בידיה כמו בניסיון להרחיק את המחזה ממנה.

שממית שינתה את צורתה בחזרה למצבה הרגיל, משועשעת מעט מהתגובה הלא צפויה.

״אסור לך לדבר על זה עם אף אחד לעולם! במיוחד לא ליד אדריאן!״ החיפושית הבהירה מפורשות.

_ טוב, נראה לי שהיה לי מספיק להיום. _

״תקשיבי, שממית… אני… אני באמת חייבת לישון קצת על הדברים. היום הזה היה… הרבה. הרבה יותר מדי. אני חייבת פסק זמן.״

שממית הנידה בהבנה.

״גם אני, המפקדת, גם אני. אולי באמת אשתדל לא להופיע כמה ימים לפחות.״


	6. מה שקורה בחדר האמנות

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> מה שקורה בחדר האמנות, נשאר בחדר האמנות

לאליקס לא היו תוכניות מיוחדות לאותו היום, מעבר לעבודה על הגרפיטי שלה מאוחר יותר בחדר האומנות. היה זה אז כאשר היא ראתה את מרינט יושבת לה בפינת החצר. היא נראתה כאילו יותר מדבר אחד טורד את מנוחתה.

״היי, מה קרה לך, מרינט?״

״אה, היי אליקס, ובכן… כל מיני דברים קורים, אז...״

״אולי תבואי יותר מאוחר לחדר האומנות? את יכולה לנקות את הראש על ידי עבודה על אחד מהעיצובים שלך.״

״את יודעת מה? זה רעיון נהדר. נראה אותך שם!״

\---

אחר הצהריים, אליקס כבר עמדה לה בחדר האומנות, בוחנת את עבודת הגרפיטי האחרונה שלה. הנער החדש ההוא הציע לה סצנה לילית עם כוכבים, חתול שחור ופחי אשפה. היה לרעיון רוח אנדרגראונד שהתאימה לה, גם אם היתה זו עבודה מורכבת יותר מהפרוייקטים הקודמים שלה. היא היתה צריכה לשפר קצת את הטכניקה שלה ואת הדיוק בצביעת שטחים גדולים וכן להתנסות בכמה זרבוביות חדשות. המאמץ אכן השתלם והיא היתה מרוצה מכך שהרגישה שהעבודה שלה עלתה רמה אחת מעלה.

דלת חדר האומנות נפתחה ומרינט נכנסה, מנופפת לשלום לאליקס. היא לא עצרה לדבר אלא התיישבה והחלה להעסיק את עצמה בספר הסקיצות שלה.

אליקס לקחה הפסקה קלה מעבודתה והביטה בשאר יושבי החדר. רובם ככולם היו כבר קבועים שם, אך היום היה עמוס מכרגיל.

_ יופי, אז גם מרינט הגיעה בסופו של דבר… נהדר! _

_ על מה אליה עובדת כאן? בטח על כלום, או אולי כותבת מאמר לבלוג, או בטח הזמינה משהו מנתניאל. _

_ קלואי וסברינה? כל עוד הן לא עושות צרות ולא דוחפות עוד פעם את פרוייקט הסלפי המגעיל של קלואי… אז הן סתם מתחבאות כאן? אה, למי אכפת. _

_ רוז עם האוזניות שלה, ג׳וליקה לידה… טוב, זה מתבקש. הא. _

_ מקס פה גם עם הבחור החדש הזה… מה שמו, נטסומו? נטסורו? כן, זה. ההוא עם האיפור והקליגרפיה. טוב הוא מגיע כמעט כל יום. _

אליקס חזרה לעבוד על הגרפיטי שלה. היה חלק בשמיים שהיא עדיין לא היתה מרוצה ממנו והיא ניסתה להתרכז ולחשוב על מה חסר לה.

״עבודה יפה״ אמר לה מקס ואליקס סובבה את הראש לכיוונו. ״זה נראה כמו סוגת אנדרגראונד, לא?״

אליקס הסירה את מסיכת הפנים שלה, כאשר היא נזכרה בנושא חשוב.

_ כן… אתה יודע מה, אם אתה כבר פה… _

״תגיד, מקס… רציתי לשאול אותך, מה קים חושב עליי?״ פנתה אליו, סגנונה ישיר ביותר כהרגלה.

״למה את שואלת אותי את זה?״

״אולי בגלל שאתה החבר הכי טוב שלו?״ אליקס שאלה בחזרה, מופתעת מעצם השאלה.

_ אוף, בנים! אתם יכולים לפעמים להיות כל כך, כל כך… _

״אה… אממ...״ הוא שיחק מעט באצבעותיו ״אני חושב שהוא יוצא עם אונדיין.״

״אה, אוקיי. טוב. אני מניחה שזה די סוגר את זה. שיהיה.״ 

היא לא היתה בטוחה לגמרי מה היא מרגישה כלפי קים כך או כך, אבל הקלות שבה קיבלה את התשובה הבהירה לה עצמה את הכיוון לו גם היא נטתה.

״אה, אבל אל תדאגי אליקס, אני בטוח שלמישהי  **כמוך** לא תהיה שום בעיה ל...״

_ או, סוף סוף הוא למד לדבר… רגע, מה? האם הוא… אוי, זה  _ ** _נהדר_ ** _ !״ _

״כן, מקס, מה אמרת?״ היא חייכה לעברו והוא הרים את גבותיו בפליאה. לאחר כרגע הוא הבין מה דבריו רמזו והוא הסמיק קלות. אליקס מצאה עצמה מאוד משועשעת מהמצב והחליטה לנצל אותו, לפחות קצת.

״מקס, אתה מסמיק.״

לציין את זה היתה דרך לגיטימית בהחלט להביך אותו רק עוד טיפה והיא אכן הביאה לתוצאה המיוחלת.

״אהה… אבל… אני מתכוון, סטטיסטית, נערים בגילנו, יש לפחות 15% שנערה יפה תגרום להם ל...״

_ אוי אלוהים, הוא פשוט מכניס את עצמו לכל מלכודת אפשרית! _

״רגע, אתה חושב שאני יפה?״ אליקס ניצלה את הפתח שהוא השאיר לה.

״אני… אבל… רק ציינתי סטטיסטיקה...״ הוא גמגם כאשר הוא ניסה לשוב על עקבותיו ״לא שאני חושב שאת לא יפה! אני מתכוון...״

היא בהחלט ידעה שהוא התכוון לציין סטטיסטיקה. זה לא אומר שהיא לא יכלה להמשיך את המשחק, מצידה. היה משהו ממש מהנה בסיטואציה.

״בטח, מקס, בטח.״ היא חייכה מאוזן לאוזן וקרצה לו. עכשיו הוא כבר ממש הסמיק.

״את תראי ממש יפה אחרי מייק-אובר.״ התערב נטסורו.

_ כמובן, החבר שלו בא לעזרה… עכשיו אני במלכודת! אני? איפור? _

״לא, זה-״

״ששש...״ נטסורו היסה אותה. ״כיתת אומנות, עכשיו את פרוייקט אומנות. אליה, את מוכנה לעזור לי עם השיער שלה?״

נטסורו זרק לעברה מברשת שיער והיא תפסה אותה, מתקרבת בחדווה אליהם.

_ אוף!  _ אליקס חשבה כאשר גם חברתה הצטרפה כנגדה.

_ רק חכי לפעם הבאה שאת או מרינט תצטרכנה עזרה לאחת התוכניות שלהן לחבר את מרינט עם אדריאן! _

לא היה עוד טעם להתנגד, אליקס עצמה את עיניה והתמסרה לגורלה. שניות ספורות לאחר מכן היא כבר הרגישה את המברשת בשערה, מחליקה אותו. דקה נוספת ולתחושה הצטרפו גם המברשות של נטסורו ואצבעותיו.

אליקס פתחה את עיניה וניסתה לנעוץ בהם מבט, כאילו לסמן להם שישנו מחיר למעשיהם. היה לה מוניטין לשמור עליו, אחרי הכל. אם תצא השמועה שהיא אפילו נהנתה מטיפול היופי הלא צפוי… קים לא יפסיק לצחוק עליה.

נטסורו חייך כאשר ידיו ומברשותיו עבדו במרץ. הוא פלט אנחה קלה של שביעות רצון ככל שהוא נכנס יותר לתוך ׳הפרוייקט׳ שלו. אליקס עקבה אחריו כמיטב יכולתה. למרות הקלילות של תנועותיו, היא הבחינה שמשהו בחיוכו אינו שלם.

_ הוא נהנה, אך עם זאת… _

היא הבינה פחות או יותר את נושא האיפור וניסתה לעקוב אחרי תוכניתו. שכבת מייק-אפ ולאחריה כמה נגיעות קלות של קונסילר. לאחר מכן ברונזר ומגע של סומק ורוד. מפעם לפעם הוא היה מראה לה את התוצאה במראה והיא היתה מהנהנת, משתדלת שלא לזוז במידת האפשר. נראה שהוא אכן ידע את העבודה והיה משהו דווקא מחמיא בתוצאה.

הבאות בתור היו עיניה הכחולות, מעט צללית כתמתמה ולאחריה אייליינר ומגע מסקרה, כדי להבליט את נוכחותן.

_ אה, הוא ממש טוב! _

לאחר מכן, מעבר מהיר על השפתיים. קו עדין של תוחם וגלוס ורוד ייצר מראה של נפח מוגדל והשלים את שערה הורוד.

זה היה הזמן אשר היא הבחינה שמקס לא רק שלא נעלם מהחדר אלא עקב אחרי המלאכה כל הזמן הזה.

_ הממ, אז אולי הכיף לא נגמר… יש מצב שהחבר שלו בכל זאת בצד שלי כאן. _

״נו, מקס, מה אתה חושב? היא לא נראית מהמם עכשיו, עם העיניים הכחולות והשפתיים הורודות?״

** _הו כן. _ ** _ הוא לגמרי איתי בעניין. _

״יש סיכוי של 95% ש… זה… אני...״ מקס ניסה לשמור על קור רוחו, ללא הצלחה. כעת גם הסטטיסטיקות שלו לא באו לעזרתו.

״יש סיכוי של 100% שאתה צריך לשלוט על עצמך, מקס.״ אליקס נזפה בו. ״מה יקרה כשתהיה יזם באיזה סטארט אפ?״

הוא מצמץ בעיניו והסומק עזב אותו כאשר נושא השיחה השתנה.

״רגע, את באמת חושבת שאני יכול?״

״מר סטטיסטיקות לא רואה ש 100% שזה יקרה?״

ושוב מצא עצמו מקס נבוך מהמחמאה, לשביעות רצונה של אליקס.

״נו באמת, אתה פשוט עושה את זה קל מדי. תחמיא לעצמך, מגיע לך קצת!״

היא טפחה קלות על שכמו והוא נרתע מהמגע.

״אני… אני חייב… לרוץ...״

אליקס צחקקה אחריו.

_ הוא באמת חכם אבל והיה משהו מאוד חמוד במבוכה שלו.  _ המחשבה השאירה אותה קפואה לרגע.  _ רגע, מה אני חושבת? אני רק שיחקתי איתו! _

עם עזיבתו של מקס, אליקס נזכרה בעוד נושא אשר היה עליה לטפל בו.

״היי, ג׳וליקה, את מכירה במקרה אמנית קעקועים באיזור?״

״כן״ היא מלמלה, ״אשלח לך את המספר. למה?״

״אה, משהו שאני חושבת עליו כבר זמן רב.״ ענתה אליקס ולא הרחיבה.

\---

כמה דקות לאחר מכן, מקס חזר לחדר.

״היי  _ חמוד _ , כבר חזרת?״

הפעם מקס הצליח להתעלם מההקנטה של אליקס והגיע למורה האחראי. ״האם אפשר להדליק את הטלוויזיה? ראיתי בכיתה אחרת שמשהו מעניין קורה.״

אליה צפתה בטלוויזיה בעניין רב. חדשות הקשורות לחיפושית תמיד צדו את עינה. הפעם היתה זו נדיה שאמאק אשר ראיינה מומחה-לכאורה לנושא גיבורי העל של פריס. הנושא הפעם היה שמועות עיקשות על גיבורת על חדשה. המומחה התעקש שאין כזו ואין התכנות שתהיה כזו.

_ מומחה, מה? טוב, הגיע הזמן שמי שבאמת יודעת תגיד את דעתה. _

״גיבורת על חדשה? שמועות ותו לא, אני אומרת לכם. הרי לחיפושית כבר יש 3 גיבורות על מוכנות לקריאה. מה היא תעשה עם עוד אחת?״

_ מבלי לציין כמובן שאני היא רנה רוז׳, גיבורת השועלה, ואני קצת מבינה איך הדברים האלה עובדים. למה שהיא תתן למישהי נוספת מופלא? _

״הפעם אני חייבת להסכים עם הג׳ינג׳ית.״ הצטרפה קלואי ״אין שום סיכוי שחיפושית תצטרך עוד גיבורת על, במיוחד עם מלכת הדבורים לצידה...״

_ טוב, קלואי, בואי לא נספר לכל העולם שאני זו שהיתה אמורה לקבל את מופלא הדבורה, לפני שנפגעתי על ידי מלכת הסטייל. _

או אז היא שמעה קולו של אגרוף המוטח אל אחד השולחנות וקרקוש החפצים שהיו מונחים עליו.

״לא! אתן טועות!״

היא זיהתה את קולו של נטסורו, מתוך כל החבורה. מבט מהיר גילה לה שעיניו ממוקדות בה ומבעו לא היה ידידותי. שום דבר שלא היה חדש לה, היא ציפתה למחאה נמרצת.

_ אבל… למה? _

היא הסתכלה בפליאה בקלואי, אשר השיבה לה מבט תוהה גם היא.

״אתן שתיכן כל כך מלאות בעצמכן! למה אתן צריכות חיזוק לבטחון העצמי שלכן על חשבון אחרים? מאיפה לכן שלא יכולה להיות גיבורת על נוספת?״

_ הא? אבל למה  _ ** _הוא_ ** _ כל כך כועס על זה? ובכלל, מי הוא חושב שהוא? _

״אתה יודע מה?  **בסדר** . איפה ההוכחות שלך? היו הרבה מתיחות והודעות שווא, אתה יודע.״

״א-אני לא יכול להגיד...״ הוא גמגם ״אבל זה לגמרי אפשרי!״

_ לא במשמרת שלי ולא בתחום שאני מבינה בו,  _ חשבה אליה.

״אז למה אתה מתעקש כל כך? מי מלא בעצמו עכשיו? אל תגיד לי שזו פנטזיה מוזרה שלך...״

_ אז זה מה שזה בעצם, הא? _

_ אבל… טוב, רנה כבר של מישהו אחר, החיפושית מושלמת לחתול שחור ומלכת הדבורים… ובכן… פשוט לא. _

_ אבל עכשיו שאני מבינה מה הקטע שלו, לפחות אני יכולה לסיים את זה יפה. _

נימת דיבורה של אליה התרככה כאשר היא ניסתה לפייס את נטסורו בעדינות.

״תקשיב, נטסורו. אלו חלומות ותו לא, כדאי שתחזור לקרקע המציאות. חיים של בני אנוש וגיבורי על לעולם לא יצטלבו ופנטזיות על זה לא יובילו אותך לשום מקום.״

״את לא יכולה להאשים אותו אם יש לו פנטזיות על מלכת הדבורים.״ ציחקקה קלואי ואליה תקעה בה מבט.

_ את לא עוזרת לי כאן. _

אמנם אליה לא ציפתה שהכעס שלו יפוג מייד, אבל היא בטח לא ציפתה שנטסורו יביט בה במבט חלול, פה פתוח ועינים פעורות.

״אליה… א-אבל… אני… אני…

… לא…״

היה זה ׳לא׳ חלש וחסר אנרגיה. דמעה בודדת התגלגלה על לחיו. הוא קמץ את אגרופו, הרכין את ראשו וברח מן החדר, שפוף.

עכשיו היה זה תורה של אליקס לקמץ את אגרופה.

״נראה לי שאת הולכת לזכות בעוד נקודה, קלואי.״

״אני? אבל מה אני עשיתי? לא אמרתי כלום! הפעם זו אשמתה המלאה של אליה!״

שני זוגות עיניים ננעצו באליה והיא החלה להרגיש באי נוחות קשה.

_ מישהו הופך לקורבן אקומה בגללי? לא, אני לא אתן לזה לקרות… אני נלחמת באקומות, לא גורמת להן! _

״אבל… מה כבר אמרתי?״

לאף אחת מהן לא היתה תשובה טובה לכך.

אליה מיהרה לצאת מהחדר יחד עם אליקס וג׳וליקה כדי לחפש את נטסורו. בזווית עינה ראתה אליה את קלואי מתיישבת, רק כדי לקום ולהצטרף לחיפוש אחר כך.

לאחר כמה דקות של חיפוש קדחתני, נטסורו נמצא באחת הכיתות הריקות, ממרר בבכי שקט.

״האם זה… האם זה כל מה שעבדנו בשבילו?״ הוא מלמל לעצמו, מבלי משים לנוכחותה.

_ אוי לא. בבקשה לא. מה שלא יהיה, אל תתן לייאוש להשתלט עליך. _

״אקומה!״ היא קראה כמעט באינסטינקט למראה הפרפר השחור-סגול. היא חשה בהלומות ליבה כאשר הפרפר קרב אליו. נטסורו הגיב כמעט ברפלקס לקריאה. אליה הבחינה במשהו מוזהב ומנצנץ נזרק לעברה. היא תפסה את החפץ כמה שניות לפני שהפרפר נחת על ערכת האיפור של הנער ומסכת האקומה הופיעה על פניו.

\---

עש לילה חש בתחושה מוזרה אשר הגיעה מכיוונו הכללי של בית הספר האזורי ע״ש פרנסואה דו-פון.

״המתנה שממשיכה לתת ולתת. אולי אני צריך להרים תרומה לבית הספר הזה.״ הוא גיחך, מפיק הנאה קטנה ממה שהוא מתכנן לעשות. הוא עצר להתענג על התחושות מהאדם הזה אשר הוא קלט.

״יש שם המון כוח אצור. אני לא יודע למה, אבל יש לי תחושה ממש, ממש טובה לגביו. עוף, אקומה מרושע שלי, מישהו עלול להוכיח את עצמו כרב עצמה.״

לאחר זמן לא רב נוצר הקשר המוחי עם מטרתו, נער חום-שיער ומעט חסר ייחוד. ״שלום, נטסורו,״ הוא ניסה להביט לתוך נפשו של הנער, מבקש לו דרך פנימה. ״אני הוא עש לילה. תלמיד חדש וזר, מושפל על ידי חברי כיתתו. כמה מעליב.״ הוא ניסה את הדרך המתבקשת והקלה. ״אתה לא רוצה להחזיר להם,  _ מר-נכר _ ?״

אך אז הוא חש בהתנגדות קשה, התחושה דמתה להתקלות בדלת סגורה שאינה נפתחת.

״לא, עש לילה. יש לי כאן חברים. אני שייך לכאן. אני לא זר! לא אהיה קורבן אקומה שלך!״

הוא נרתע מעט מההתנגדות הבלתי צפויה, הנער היה מוכן לקראתו מעט אם כן. הוא יכל לשמוע קריאות עידוד מחברי כיתתו ולזהות את קולה של הנערה אשר גרמה לכל המצב הזה.

_ ובכן, התענוג הוא כפול כאשר הטרף מתנגד.  _ הוא התענג על המחשבה הזו.  _ אם אני לא יכול להיכנס בדלת הראשית… אולי ננסה דרך החלון? _

ואז הוא חש בכך. אותו חלון אשר הוא חיפש, פתוח לעולם כולו, מזמין אותו להיכנס. הוא כמעט וחש כי גאוותו נפגעת מכך.

_ הוא באמת חשב שיוכל להתמודד איתי כאשר הוא מנסה להחביא  _ ** _את זה _ ** _ בפנים? _

הוא נחר בבוז.

_ טוב, לפחות זה יספק הנאה מסוג אחר. _

״ובכן… אין שום בעיה, אשחרר אותך אם כך.״ הוא המשיך, משחרר את הקשר המוחי אך במעט.

״אבל… לפני שנפרד… אני חושב שחשתי במשהו אחר… האם זה בסדר שנדבר על זה, רק לרגע?״

״לא… אני… בבקשה לא...״

_ כל כך רך. כל כך פגיע. כל כך נואש. _

הוא חש בשביעות רצון למול הניסיון החלוש להתמודד עמו. הוא כבר הבין שהיתה לו שליטה מוחלטת בסיטואציה.

״כן… בוא נדבר על זה… כמה לא צודק זה מרגיש.  **כל כך** לא צודק. האם לא כדאי ששאר העולם ירגיש רק חלק ממה ש-״

הוא אפילו לא הספיק לסיים את המשפט.

״אני לא יכול לחכות להראות להם, עש לילה. הענק לי את כוחך!״

הוא חייך כאשר נתן שם ליצירתו החדשה.

״ _ מיס אליינר _ , זמנך לקום! בתמורה לכוחך, השיגי לי את המופלאים של החיפושית וחתול שחור!״

\---

אליה צפתה בחלחלה כאשר הערפל הסגול-שחור המוכר עטף את נטסורו. למרות שמוחה קרא לה לברוח, גופה סירב לקריאה. עיניה נתקבעו על הדמות אשר לבשה את צורת האקומה שלה. היה זה מראה מונוכרומטי, זה של נערה עם שיער שחור ארוך, שמלה בצבעי שחור-לבן וגרביונים עם דפוס יהלומים עליהם. לדמות היו גם כנפיים אשר צבען התחיל כשחור בתחתיתן והלבין ככל שעלית למעלה, עד לקצה.

למול השחור והלבן בלטו זוג עיניים בצבע דם וסרט שיער תואם.

סוף סוף אינסטינקט הבריחה שלה פעל והיא נמלטה הרחק לאחת הכיתות הפנויות, בוחנת את החפץ אשר נזרק לעברה בחיפזון.

היא פתחה לאט את כף ידה, תוהה לגבי החפץ אשר עכשיו הבחינה בפרטיו - תליון מוזהב בצורה של שממית.

_ למה היה לו כל כך חשוב לזרוק את זה אליי? _

היא העבירה אצבע על התליון כאשר פרץ אור חזק ומפתיע סינוור אותה. היא הליטה את פניה מתוך רפלקס.

_ אני מכירה את ההרגשה הזאת. אני מכירה אותה טוב מאוד. בבקשה בבקשה שהפעם זה לא יהיה מה שאני חושבת, בבקשה! _

היא פתחה את עיניה ולמולה ריחף קוואמי בצבע טורקיז.

_ לא! זה לא יכול להיות! _

מיליון ואחד שאלות הציפו את מוחה, רק כדי להיחסם על ידי תחושת אשמה קשה שאפפה אותה, כאילו כולן התנפצו למול קיר בלתי חדיר.

״אתה… אתה… הקוואמי של נטסורו...״ היא אמרה, מנסה להבליע את דמעותיה, מרגישה גוש דמיוני בגרונה.

_ איך הצלחתי לפשל כל כך? _

״אני מצטערת!״ היא פלטה לכיוון הקוואמי. ״כל כך כל כך מצטערת! אני צחקתי עליו, אני לא ידעתי! אני גרמתי לזה. אני גרמתי למחזיק מופלא להפוך לקורבן אקומה. קורבן האקומה הראשון שלי הוא מחזיק מופלא. אני-״

״זה נכון, גבירתי. אני הוא ליק. אבל...״

קולו הדק חתך את זרם ההתנצלויות שלה.

״השם הוא אליה.״ היא תקנה אותו בינות ניסיונותיה שלא לבכות.

״אליה״ הוא תיקן ״נטסורו זקוק לעזרתך.״

עיניה נתרחבו, החרטה נמהלה כעת בהפתעה מוחלטת ומחשבותיה נעצרו בחריקה.

_ אני… אבל… מה? הוא רוצה שאני… _

״אני הרגע גרמתי לו להפוך לקורבן אקומה, ואתה רוצה שאשנה צורה איתך?״

״האם זה לא המינימום שאת יכולה לעשות בשבילו?״ ליק אימת את מחשבתה ואז נראה כאילו הוא חושב בעצמו.

״את לא נראית מופתעת מקיומי... ואת כבר יודעת שאני מסוגל לשנות אותך...״

_ הוא צודק. אני גיבורת על. אולי לא במשרה מלאה, אבל בהחלט גיבורת על. אני יכולה לקחת אחריות. אני יכולה לתקן. _

״אליה, לא יכולת לדעת כלום. הקשיבי, ככל שנקדים להחזיר אותו מציפורניו של עש לילה כך ייטב לכולם. זאת אשמתו לא אשמתך, אל תשכחי את זה.״

שביב תקווה ניצוץ בה, תופס את מקומו בקליידוסקופ הרגשות אשר היא חשה.

״אם יש לך צורה שאת מרגישה בנוח בה, כדאי שנשתמש בה. מילת ההפעלה היא ׳קשקשים׳ וכדי להיעלם אמרי ׳היעלמות׳.״

היא מחתה דמעה מעינה וקמצה את אגרופה.

״זה כל כך קשה… אבל אני חייבת לעשות את זה. אנחנו יכולים לעשות את זה. נטסורו, אני כל כך מצטערת, על מה שעשיתי ומה שאני חייבת לעשות… ליק, קשקשים!״

_ רגע, למה בעצם הוא התכוון כאשר אמר ׳צורה שאני מרגישה בנוח בה׳? _

אליה חשה בעוצמה המוכרת של שינוי הצורה, אך היתה זו הרגשה שונה מאוד מכפי שטריקס העניקה לה. היא חשה באנרגיה מציפה את גופה, אך הטרנספורמציה בוששה מלבוא. במקומה הרגישה מעין תחושת עקצוץ קל עוברת בגופה. כאילו ליק חוקר או לומד אותה. התחושה נעה פנימה והחוצה, מעלה ומטה. טריקס לא עשתה שום דבר מעין זה.

_ האם ליק לא יודע מה לעשות? האם זה… היסוס כלשהו? _

ואז, שוב תחושה מוכרת, אך עם שינוי קל, תחושת החיבור הנפשי. כאשר טריקס עשתה זאת, התחושה היתה כאילו כל חושיה חודדו, כאילו היא נעטפה בבגד תואם אשר מעצים אותה. בהקבלה, נדמה היה כי ליק מנסה להתאים לה מעין שריון מגושם מעט אשר לא שייך לה.

_ אולי… אנחנו לא מתאימים פשוט? מה הוא בדיוק עושה? _

לאחר כמה שניות, גם התחושה הזאת חלפה. מה שזה לא היה, נהיה כעת חלק ממנה.

או אז החל השינוי הגופני אשר היא כבר הכירה טוב. ידיה נעו למול פניה, מה שגרם למסכה הלבנה-כתומה להיווצר.

_ המסכה הזאת מוכרת לי… _

היא הרימה את ידה ושריון הגוף המוכר, בצבעי שחור, כתום ולבן, החל להיווצר. שערה התארך אף הוא בגוון התלת-צבעי אותו כבר הכירה.

_ רגע… שחור, כתום ולבן? _

על גבה, במקום החליל, נוצר חישוק. בצורה מוזרה הוא התאים לה כאילו השתמשה בו בעבר פעמים רבות.

שינוי הצורה הגיעה סוף סוף לרגליה, עוטף אותן במגפיים בתבנית כפה חייתית.

היא העבירה את ידיה למול שערה, מה שגרם לאוזני השועל שלה לצאת ותנועה נוספת לזנב השועל שלה.

_ רגע… אוזני  _ ** _השועל_ ** _ שלי? זנב  _ ** _השועל_ ** _ שלי? _

_ … _

_ האם ליק הפך אותי… לגירסה שלו של רנה רוז׳? _

היא הביטה בעצמה שוב, מאשרת את המחשבה הזו. על חזה נח תליון השועל, בלתי ניתן להבדלה מזה של טריקס.

_ אפילו המופלא שינה צורה כדי להתאים. מדהים. _

_ ועכשיו, רנה רוז׳, יש לך משימה לבצע. _


	7. מיס אליינר

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> מיס אליינר זורעת הרס בפריס, מי יעצור אותה ואיך?

בינתיים, מרינט סוף סוף הבחינה שחדר האומנות נהיה שקט פתאום. היא הרימה את ראשה והבחינה ברוז.

״היי, רוז. הפסדתי משהו? איפה כולם?״ היא חייכה.

״אהה… נטסורו יצא מפה בוכה וכולם כמעט יצאו לחפש אחריו.״

החיוך נעלם מפניה במהירות שיא.

_ זה לא טוב… זה לא טוב בכלל! אם משהו רע יקרה לו… _

מרינט מיהרה לצאת מחדר האומנות רק כדי לחזות באליקס בורחת.

״יש אקומה בבית הספר!״

״בבקשה תגידי לי שזה לא נטסורו!״

״אני מניחה שזו דרכה של פריס לאמר ׳שלום׳.״

_ אוי,  _ ** _לא_ ** _ ! _

אליקס ברחה לה במורד המדרגות, קול צעדיה מהדהד במסדרון.

מרינט מיהרה למצוא מקום בטוח לשנות צורה.

_ פעם אחרונה שמחזיקת מופלא הפכה לקורבן אקומה, היא היתה מהקשות שנלחמנו בה והאקומה התביית ישר על המופלא. אם הוא יימצא במופלא שלו… או שמא הוא ישנה צורה לאחר הפיכתו לאקומה ויקבל את כוחות השממית… _

_ לא, זה יהיה אסון! האקומה תוכל להיראות כמו כל בן אדם כולל בלתי נראית! _

_ איך נוכל לפגוע במופלא עם ׳חתולאגאן׳ כאשר הוא בלתי נראה, בלי לגעת בטעות באקומה עצמו?! _

_ זה עלול להיות האקומה הקשה ביותר שאי פעם נלחמנו בו. אוף. _

למזלה, הכיתה הראשונה אליה נכנסה היתה ריקה מאדם והיא נשמה לרווחה.

״זמן לשנות צורה! טיקי, נקודות!״

כאשר חיפשה את האקומה במסדרונות, החיפושית מצאה את עצמה מסתכלת במראה בלתי אפשרי. היתה זו רנה רוז׳, לא מראה חריג לכשעצמו, אלמלא העובדה שמופלא השועל היה אמור להיות מאוחסן בביטחה בביתו של מאסטר פו. גם זה היה יותר סביר, אלמלא העובדה שרנה רוז׳ הזו היתה חמושה בחישוק של שממית.

_ האם זה האקומה? האם זו מי שאני חושבת שזו? האם זה המופלא שאני חושבת שזה? _

_ … _

_ למה שום דבר שמערב את השממית הזאת לא יכול לפחות פעם אחת להיות סביר והגיוני? _

היא נזקקה לתשובות בהקדם והיו-יו שלה עמד להשיג אותן בשבילה, או לפחות מספיק תשובות בשביל להילחם באקומה.

*פינג* השמיע חוט היו-יו כאשר נמתח סביבה רנה רוז׳.

_ המשלוח הגיע, רנה רוז׳ אחת, בבקשה. _

״מי את?״ היא שאלה, נועצת בה עיניים.

״אליה. נטסורו נתן לי את המופלא שלו.״ היא לחשה וסיפקה את התשובה הכי טובה שהחיפושית יכלה לבקש בשלב זה.

״אוי, תודה לאל שזו את!״ היא שיחררה אותה וחיבקה אותה ״אני מצטערת על חוסר העדינות, אבל המצב הוא כל כך מסובך.״

רנה רוז׳ הנידה בראשה.

״אני מבינה, חיפושית… הייתי עושה אותו דבר בדיוק.״

״אז… מה לעזאזל קרה?״

״זה..״

״את יודעת מה, אחר כך. קודם כל אנחנו צריכות לצוד את האקומה. האם ראית אותו? האם את יודעת איפה הוא נחת?״

״האקומה נכנס לתוך ערכת האיפור שלו, הוא שינה צורה לנערה ובאותו רגע בערך ברחתי משם.״

״טוב, אז קדימה, אין לנו זמן להפסיד! אל תשכחי אבל אחרי זה, אני קוראת  **לך** לראיון כדי שתספרי לי הכל.״

היא לא יכלה שלא לצחוק קצת מהסיטואציה המוזרה.

רעש וצעקות מחדר האומנות משכו אותן במהרה בחזרה לשם. הם הציצו בזהירות לתוך החדר ולמחזה שנגלה אליהן. הנערה רחפה באוויר, טופחת בכנפיה ומשרה כאוס. פיסות נייר, ספרים וחתיכות בד נתאספו במערבולת שנוצרה. פחיות צבע, עטים וצבעים נזרקו לכל הכיוונים. פחית צבע אחת התנפצה על הגרפיטי של אליקס, מכסה את החתול השחור בכתם צהוב ענקי.

הראשונה להפגע מכוחותיה של הנערה היתה סברינה. הנערה שיגרה לעברה מעין קרן שחורה עם דפוס כוכבים אשר כיסתה אותה. לאחר כשניה, סברינה הופיעה, כביכול בלא פגע.

״האם אני בסדר?״ היא שאלה בקול. אבל מהר מאוד כולם הבינו שלא כך, בשל מבטה הנחרד.

״קלואי! קלואי!״ היא קראה והחלה למרר בבכי. ״אני שומעת אותה, אבל היא איננה!״

זה היה נכון, קלואי נעלמה כאילו בלעה אותה האדמה.

הנפגעת הבאה היתה רוז. בשלב זה, לחיפושית היה ניחוש טוב מה עומד לקרות. תוך שניה, ג׳וליקה נעלמה.

״חיפושית, הצילו!״ קראה רוז.

_ רוז בטח לא שמחה לגבי זה… אבל אם אני אפגע… _

לצערה זה בדיוק הדבר הבא שקרה. הנערה שמה לב אליה ושיגרה אליה קרן לפני שתוכל לחמוק ממנה והיא כבר הבינה מי יסבול מכך.

_ אוי לא! אדריאן! _

_ … _

_ טוב, עכשיו זה נהיה אישי. _

״ח-ח… חיפושית?״ היא שמעה פתאום קול במוחה.

מבט חטוף לכיוון רנה אשר לצידה הבהיר לה שאסור לה בתכלית האיסור להסגיר את השם שלו, אחרת היא תאלץ לספק מיליון הסברים.

״ר-רגע, איפה אתה?״

״אני… לא מזהה. אני ביער כלשהו, זה בוקר פה.״

״בפריס עכשיו אחר הצהריים, אתה בטח רחוק אלפי מילים מפה. אל תדאג, אציל אותך איכשהו!״

״את יודעת איך זה קרה, גב-, התכוונתי, חיפושית?״

_ לא לא לא אסור לי להגיד! _

״רגע, אקומה! חייבת להלחם!״

״חיפושית, עם מי את מדברת שם?״ שאלה אותה רנה.

_ גם את? _

״נו… אני לא יכולה להגיד! את יודעת שלא!״ היא לחשה בחזרה.

_ אם אדריאן יבין שאני מאוהבת בו… אוי ואבוי! _

היא פתחה את הקומוניקטור שלה וניסתה ליצור קשר עם חתול שחור, רק כדי לקבל סימון של ׳לא זמין׳.

״איפה חתול האשפתות הזה! הוא בצרות צרורות אם הוא לא יופיע!״

…

החיפושית ורנה רוז׳ צפו בינתיים בנערה המונוכרומטית עפה הרחק מבית הספר ולעבר מגדל אייפל ומהרו לרדוף אחריה. בדרך היא נתקלה במחסום משטרתי אשר ניסה לעצור או לעכב אותה כמידת יכולתם. אורות כחולים ואדומים וקול סירנות מלא את הרחוב.

״עצור, אקומה, הפסק להטריד את אזרחי פריס!״ קרא לעברה השוטר רוג׳ר.

סרט אדום נשלח מכיוונה של הדמות לעברו, מצמיד אותו למכונית. סרט נוסף נכרך סביב המכונית, מרים אותה ומשליך אותה למרחק. סרט שלישי הפך את המכונית הנוספת על פניה, משתיק את קול הסירנות באחת. 

״טוב, לא נראה כי המשטרה תוכל לעצור אותה...״

הנערה שמה לב לחיפושית ורנה רוז׳ והשתמשה בסרט להעיף עוד מכונית לכיוונם. החיפושית ורנה חמקו בקלילות, אך המכונית פגעה בברז כיבוי אש, ממלאת את האוויר בתערובת של מים, שמן מנוע ודלק. עוד מכונית פספסה אותם אף היא, אך פגעה בעמוד תאורה. רנה רוז חסמה את העמוד בעזרת החישוק שלה.

_ נראה כאילו יש לאקומה הזאת עוד כמה טריקים בשרוולה! או מאיפה שלא באים הסרטים האלה… אבל אנחנו גם שתי גיבורות על כאן! _

_ … וחסרות את השלישי! _

״נטסורו, עצור! אתה לא חייב לעשות את זה, בבקשה!״

הנערה עצרה במקומה והפנתה עיניים זועמות לכיוון החיפושית.

״אני מיס אליינר! לעולם אל תאמרי את השם הזה בנוכחותי, או שזה יהיה הדבר האחרון שאי פעם יישמע ממך!״

כעסה התבטא גם בכמה סרטים נוספים אשר נשלחו לעברה של החיפושית, אשר היא ניסתה לחסום עם היו-יו שלה. אלא שהסרטים וחוטי היו-יו נסתבכו זה בזה ומיס אליינר השליכה אותה למרחק בכוח רב. רנה נכנסה במהירות למצב חסימה וסובבה את החישוק שלה. ניצוצות עפו כאשר החישוק פגע בסרט, מה שחסם את המשך התנועה. מיס אליינר ניתקה את הסרט ממנה והוא התפוגג תוך שניות ספורות.

החיפושית ורנה רוז׳ נסוגו אחורה. רנה החלה מסובבת את החישוק בתנועת גל עולה ויורדת כדי לחסום את המתקפה. מיס אליינר אכן ניסתה לשלוח סרט מתחת החישוק, מה שתנועת הגל חסמה.

החיפושית הביטה במראה בתדהמה.

_ אבל… אבל… זה התמרון שאני המצאתי. זה התמרון שאני לימדתי את שממית. _

_ … איך זה ייתכן? _

״אני לא יכולה לקרוא לקמע המזל כשאני מתחת חישוק מסתובב… אני חייבת לסגת אחורה. חפי עליי!״

רנה סובבה את החישוק והטתה אותו קדימה, מה שאפשר לחיפושית לסגת לרגע.

״איפה החתול הזה? למה הוא נעלם ברגעים קריטיים?״ היא רטנה ואז נאנחה.

_ כנראה שהפעם זה רק רנה ואני. _

״אז מה אני הולכת לעשות עכשיו?״ היא דברה לעצמה, שוכחת שיש עוד מישהו שיכול לשמוע אותה, מה שתפס אותה לא מוכנה.

״החיפושית… אולי אני אוכל להיות לך לעזר?״ קולו החם של אדריאן הדהד במוחה.

״אה… אממ… כן...״

״בבקשה תגידי לי מה ראית.״

״האקומה כנראה בערכת האיפור שלה, אבל היא לא משתמשת בה כלל. היא פשוט יורה סרטים אדומים לכיווננו.״

״רשמתי לפני, האם כבר קראת לקמע המזל?״

״בדיוק התכוונתי… קמע המזל!״ החיפושית קראה, ולידיה צנח רובה טייזר אדום-שחור.

״רובה טייזר? האם אני אמורה לנסות לחשמל אותה?״

״אולי היא חלשה למול חשמל?״

החיפושית הצליחה לחמוק ולפגוע עם רובה הטייזר במיס אליינר, מה שנראה כאילו לא הזיז לה כלל.

״לא, חסינה לגמרי.״

״אולי נסי לפגוע בתיבת האיפור ישירות?״

לאחר כמה נסיונות, היא נאלצה להודות שאין לכך סיכוי. מיס אליינר הכירה את נקודת החולשה שלה והגנה עליה ביעילות.

״לא, היא מגנה עליה כמו נמרה. והזמן אוזל!״

״אם כך, אולי את צריכה לעטוף אותו במשהו מוליך?״

״כן,  **זהו** ! אתה פשוט גאון!״ היא קראה ומיד הסמיקה מהמחשבה על המחמאה שהיא העניקה לאדריאן. היא היתה חייבת לשמור על ריכוז…

״רנה, בואי רגע לכאן, אני צריכה שתעשי משהו.״

…

רנה חסמה עוד מתקפת סרט תוך סיבוב מהיר, רק הפעם נתנה לסרט להיכרך סביב החישוק והחלה לסובב אותו במהירות תוך כדי שהיא רצה לעבר מיס אליינר ומרחיבה את החישוק.

מיס אליינר שחררה עוד ועוד סרט כדי לא להתקל בחישוק ולא להיות מוטחת בעזרתו כמו עפיפון על חוט שנמשך.

״לא  **באמת** חשבת שזה יעבוד, נכון? אני יכולה לשחרר עוד סרט עד לאינסוף.״

״נכון, לא חשבתי שזה יעבוד. אבל  **זה** כן. חיפושית, עכשיו!״

מיס אליינר לא שמה לב כי עוד ועוד סרט נכרך סביבה תוך כדי התהליך. היא ראתה את יריית הטייזר נשלחת לעבר מאסת הסרט ולא היה לה שום דרך לחסום את המתקפה. רובה הטייזר פגע בסרט והזרם עבר במלואו לקופסת האיפור, מה שגרם לה להתפורר. בן רגע היא הפכה שוב לנטסורו והפרפר השחור-סגול הגיח, מנסה להימלט.

רנה תפסה את נטסורו הנופל בעוד החיפושית הפנתה את תשומת ליבה לאקומה.

_ לא, אתה לא בורח מכאן! _

״אתה סיימת לעשות צרות, אקומה קטן. זמן לעקור את הרשע!״

החיפושית שלחה את היו-יו שלה, תופסת את הפרפר.

״להתראות פרפר חמוד.״

היא השלימה את הצעד על ידי השלכת רובה הטייזר לאוויר.

״החיפושית… המופלאה!״

זרם החיפושיות החל מנקה את שאריות הסרט, את מכוניות המשטרה ההפוכות ושאר הבלאגן שמיס אליינר גרמה לו.

״עבודה טובה, חיפושית!״

שוב הקול המוכר הזה.

_ אבל איך אני שומעת את הקול של אדריאן? _

טפיחה קלה על גבה הסבירה את העניין הזה. היא הסתובבה מסמיקה, רק כדי לראות דמות אחרת מסמיקה מולה.

״תודה שהצלת אותי.״

״אהה… כן… היי, שלום!״ היא נופפה, לפני שהבינה כי כמה דברים צריכים להיעשות בפרטיות קודם.

״תן לי כמה שניות עם רנה, בבקשה?״

אדריאן הניד בראשו.

״אליה, לכי אל נטסורו״ החיפושית לחשה כך שאדריאן לא ישמע. ״אחרי הכל הוא נתן לך את המופלא שלו, הוא כבר הבין הכל בטח.״

שניהם צפו ברנה רוז׳ לוקחת את נטסורו משם.

״תודה שעזרת לי, אנחנו ממש… צוות?״ אמרה החיפושית ושניהם הסיטו לרגע את ראשיהם ממבוכה.

״אני… אבל...״

״לא! אדריאן, אני צריכה להגן עליך, לא לסכן אותך. אני לא רוצה שתשחק בגיבורי על, ריפוסט היתה יותר מדי גם כך.״

צפצוף אחרון הזכיר לחיפושית שזמנה אוזל.

״אני חייבת לרוץ, להתראות אדריאן!״

\---

רנה רוז׳ לקחה את נטסורו לנקודה מבודדת במעט בפארק קרוב. היא מצאה נקודה נוחה בין העצים והורידה את שינוי הצורה והחליקה את המופלא לכיסו.

״אני כל כך מצטערת״ דמעה אליה. ״אני לא… התכוונתי...״

״ל-לא, בבקשה… אני לא הייתי צריך להתפרץ עלייך כך. זאת אשמתי שלא שלטתי ברגשותי.״

אליה הופתעה מדבריו.

״באמת? לרגע היה נראה כאילו הצלחת לנער אותו ממך! זאת היתה הפעם הראשונה שראיתי מישהו עושה משהו כזה!״

״כן, טוב… אני מניח שאף אימון לא יכול להכין אותך לרגע האמת...״

הרוגע שלו נסך גם במעט עליה והיא מחתה את שאר דמעותיה.

״רגע. אתה  **התאמנת** לרגע הזה?״

הוא הניד בראשו לחיוב.

״פוטנציאל הנזק כאשר מחזיק מופלא הופך לקורבן אקומה הוא… ובכן, כולנו ראינו את זה, לא?״

״אמת״

_ אני עדיין לא שמחה שקלואי הצליחה לקבל את מופלא הדבורה… _

״אליה… אני פשוט שמח שליק חזר אליי תודות לך. זה הכל.״

״רגע, אם כבר ידעת על מה שקרה עם מלכת הדבורים, למה סיכנת את המופלא שלך? הרי לא ידעת מראש, נכון?״

נטסורו נראה כמבולבל לרגע משאלתה אך חיוכו חזר כמעט מיד.

״לא, אכן לא ידעתי. אבל אין לך מה לדאוג. חוץ מזה, מסתבר שלא טעיתי, הלא כן?״

״נכון, אבל...״

נטסורו פנה ללכת כאשר אליה עצרה בעדו.

״רגע, אני ממש חייבת לשאול אבל. גיבורת על?״

חיוכו התרחב והפך לחיוך מאוזן לאוזן.

״את יודעת שאני לא אמור לדבר על כך. להתראות אליה, ושוב תודה.״

אליה הביטה בנטסורו המתרחק לו.

_ אני ארד לשורש התעלומה הזאת. לא היום, היום היה הרבה יותר מדי, אבל מחר… מחר הוא יום חדש. _

\---

בחזרה בביתה, למרינט היו הרבה דברים לחשוב עליהם. היא שכבה במיטתה עם טיקי לידה ותיארה לה את כל תהפוכות הקרב.

״טיקי… זה היה… אני לא יודעת כבר מה לומר!״

״כן, מרינט?״

״מצד אחד, עבדתי בצמידות לאדריאן! זה היה...״

למרינט היה מבט חולמני על פניה כאשר היא תיארה זאת, כך שדעתה בנושא היתה ברורה.

״הוא נהדר! והוא כל כך חכם! הלוואי ויכולתי לעבוד איתו כל יום!״

טיקי צחקקה ומרינט הגיבה מיד ב ״מה?״

״כמובן שהיית רוצה בזאת, מרינט.״

״כן, אבל אין סיכוי שזה יקרה, נכון? ואני לא יכולה להסתכן ששום דבר יקרה לו!״

טיקי המשיכה לחייך ומרינט המשיכה לדבר.

״שלא תביני אותי לא נכון, חתול שחור הוא אמין וניתן לסמוך עליו ולפעמים מאוד חמוד ו… אם כבר מדברים על זה, לאן הוא נעלם?״

טיקי הרצינה במעט.

״אולי מה ששלח את אדריאן הרחק, שלח גם אותו?״

״טוב, זה בהחלט הגיוני… אני בטוחה שיש הרבה בנות שמאוהבות בו… מה שמביא אותי לבעיה הבאה!״

מרינט נעה בחוסר שקט כאשר היה נראה שהמחשבות האלה טורדות את מוחה.

״אם אדריאן יבין באיזושהי צורה למה זה קרה ומה זה אומר… אוי ואבוי, טיקי, מה אעשה?״

היא הרימה את ידיה באוויר בייאוש.

״אסור לו לדעת בשום צורה! למה החיים שלי חייבים להיות כל כך מסובכים?״

״אולי בגלל שאת גיבורת על, מרינט?״

מרינט צחקקה למילותיה של הקוואמי שלה.

״צודקת כמו תמיד טיקי. אני יכולה לעשות את זה!״

טיקי התחככה במרינט אשר סוף סוף נרגעה.

״לילה טוב, טיקי!״

״לילה טוב, מרינט!״


	8. העונש על היותך גנבת

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> לפעמים הפשע מאוד משתלם  
ולפעמים ממש לא.

הרחק בחדרה, נערה בעלת עיניים בצבע זית חרקה את שיניה, כמו בכל פעם אשר החיפושית הצילה את המצב.

_ אוף עם האקומה הזאת! למה תמיד הן מפסידות? _

לילה הציצה החוצה מחלונה, שפתיה עדיין מעוותות מכעס. הפעם הקרב היה קרוב מאוד לחדרה, אפילו. אלא שאז היא ראתה מחזה מעניין במיוחד.

היתה זו רנה רוז׳, שם למטה בפארק. נראה היה כאילו היא נושאת מישהו ומניחה אותו על האדמה. אלא שאז היא חמקה מתחום ראייתה כאשר העצים הסתירו אותה. מה שהעצים לא יכלו להסתיר היה הבזק של אור כתום, כנראה כאשר רנה רוז׳ הורידה את הטרנספורמציה שלה.

_ איזה מזל רע! לו רק היתה לי זווית יותר טובה, הייתי יכולה לדעת את זהותה האמיתית! זה ממש לא היום שלי! _

היא ניסתה להישען החוצה מהחלון ולהימתח, אך ללא תועלת. מה שהיא כן הצליחה לראות היא שאותה דמות נותנת את תליון השועל לאותו אדם אשר היא הניחה על הרצפה.

_ רגע, למה שהיא תתן לו את התליון שלה? למה שתעשה דבר כזה? זה כל כך, כל כך חשוד. _

לבסוף היא הצליחה לזהות את הדמות, היה זה נטסורו, התלמיד החדש בכיתה. לילה דאגה לזכור את מראהו בשל הפוטנציאל להשתמש בו לצרכיה.

_ רגע, מה קורה כאן? _

היא הסיטה את מבטה לרגע אל תליון השועל המזוייף שברשותה, עדיין תלוי בחדרה. הוא הזכיר לה את הכוח המדהים שניתן לה כוולפינה ובעת ובעונה אחת הזכיר לה את ההשפלה המרה אשר ספגה מידי החיפושית.

_ אולי… אולי זה לא כל כך רע, אחרי הכל. האם יש סיכוי שסוף סוף אקבל גישה למופלא האמיתי? _

היא נזהרה מאוד עם המחשבה הזאת.

_ לא, בואו לא נסחף עדיין. רנה לא תתן את התליון שלה לאף אחד. אין סיכוי. _

_ אבל אולי… _

_ בכל מקרה, מה שזה לא יהיה, יכול להיות שימושי לתוכניות הנקמה שלי. אולי לגרום למישהו להיות קורבן אקומה, יחד עם התליון הזה… _

היא חייכה כאשר התוכנית נרקמה במוחה.

_ אולי זה לא יהיה כל כך חסר מזל אחרי הכל. נראה לי שמחר יהיה יום טוב לשבור ולו במעט את היעדרותי מבית הספר. _

חיוכה הלך ונתרחב. היא הכניסה את המופלא המזוייף לכיסה ונשכבה במיטתה.

_ חלומות מופלאים, לילה… _

\---

לילה חיכתה בציפיה לתחילת יום הלימודים, כמו שלא ציפתה לו כבר מזמן. סוף סוף היתה הזדמנות לקדם את הנקמה שלה, גם אם היה מדובר באפשרות קלושה. היא לא באה לבית הספר מאז שהחיפושית חשפה אותה. היא נאבקה ברצון להיות שם וברצון לברוח משם כאחד.

חצר בית הספר היתה יחסית ריקה, כאשר עיניה סרקו אותה הלוך ושוב. לקח לה בדיוק רגע להינעל על מטרתה, אוספת כמה שיותר פרטים ורמזים. הוא אכן לבש מעין תליון אשר היה מוסתר כמעט ברובו.

_ אהא, אז זה אכן סימן ראשון. הוא לא רוצה שאף אחד יבחין בו. מקווה שזה אכן התליון הנכון. _

_ זמן לפעולה! _

״היי, נטסורו!״ לילה קראה לעברו, ״בוא, שב!״

היא חייכה לעברו ונראה לה כי זה השיג את התוצאה הרצויה, כי הוא אכן בא.

״אני לילה רוסי, שמחה להכיר אותך.״

״היי לילה, אני לא חושב שראיתי אותך כאן?״

״אה, אני תלמידה חדשה גם כן, אבל אני נוסעת עם ההורים שלי כל הזמן. קשה לי קצת להתחבר עם אחרים בגלל זה, אבל אני בהחלט משתדלת.״

_ אתה מבין שאני חוקרת קודם את המטרות שלי, נכון? אני לא חובבנית. אני יודעת מה נכון להגיד ומתי. _

״אני מאוד מזדהה עם זה.״

_ איזו הפתעה. לא יכולתי לצפות את זה. _

״אבל לילה, איך את יודעת את שמי בעצם?״ הוא הביט בה במבט שואל.

_ חשדן, מה? אבל לא חשדן מספיק, בכל זאת. אחרת היית בורח מכאן או לפחות אוחז חזק בתליון שלך. _

״אה, אני חייבת להתעדכן, אסור לי להרשות לעצמי לצאת מהתמונה, במיוחד אם יש הזדמנות נדירה לזכות בחבר חדש, כי אין לי הרבה.״

_ במיוחד אם העדכונים האלה רומזים כי יש פה הזדמנות לקדם את תוכנית הנקמה שלי. _

לאחר כמה דקות של שיחת חולין, לילה הרגישה שהיא מוכנה לבצע את התוכנית. היא מיקמה את הרגל שלה בזהירות במקום הרצוי.

_ זה הימור, אבל אני יכולה לעשות את זה. _

״השיעור עומד להתחיל, נטסורו. אני מאוד מקווה שיילך לך טוב כאן, בית הספר הזה יכול להיות ממש מרושע לפעמים.״

הוא קם, הניד בראשו והלך לכיוון הכיתה. או לפחות, זה מה שהוא תכנן לעשות, שכן הוא מצא את עצמו נתקל במשהו ונופל אפיים ארצה. הוא לא שם לב שהיתה זו רגלה של לילה, כמו שהוא לא שם לב מה ידיה עשו באותו זמן - מסירות ממנו בזריזות את התליון ומחליפות אותו בתליון השועל המזוייף שלה.

״אוי לא! הכל בסדר, נטסורו?״ היא התכופפה לעברו והושיטה לו יד כדי לעזור לו לקום.

_ ו… זה אצלי. מה שזה לא יהיה שרנה רוז׳ נתנה לך. _

מרגע שנטסורו עזב, לילה מיהרה לברוח מבית הספר. היא לא רצתה להישאר שם אפילו רגע אחד נוסף.

\---

בחזרה בביתה, בדקה לילה את השלל שלה. תליון השממית לא הרשים אותה במיוחד.

״ובכן, זה לא תליון השועל, אין לי מושג מה זה הדבר הזה בכלל.״

היא ניסתה לענוד אותו, אך ללא תועלת.

״מה טוב בדבר הזה? זה לא שווה כלום!״

התרגשותה מהצלחת התוכנית דעכה.

״לחשוב שטרחתי כל כך בשביל תליון עלוב וחסר תועלת.״

_ אולי לא חסר תועלת? זה לא הגיוני… _

היא לחצה עליו בתסכול, כאשר הבזק אור הכריח אותה להסיט את מבטה.

כאשר לילה הסתכלה קדימה שוב, היא מצאה את עצמה בוהה בליק בתדהמה.

_ עכשיו  _ ** _זה… זה_ ** _ משנה הכל. זה לא רע בכלל. זה אפילו נהדר! _

״זה… זה הדבר האמיתי!״ אורו עיניה והיא הפליטה צחקוק קל, אשר מהר הפך לצחוק מבעבע. ״הו, איזה יום נפלא זה הולך להיות!״

״את… לא נטסורו.״ הוא הביט בה בהפתעה. ״למה את מחזיקה בי?״

_ לא הייתי משקיעה בזה יותר מדי, יקירי. _

״הו יצור קטן וחמוד...״ היא חייכה, נוקשת על אפו בחיבה ״אל תשאל שאלות חטטניות עדיין.״

מוחה החל רוקם שקר חדש.

״אתה מבין… יש מישהי שאנחנו צריכים ללמד לקח, לכן נטסורו נרתם למשימה.״

״ומי זאת אמורה להיות?״ הוא נעץ בה מבט.

״מה אמרתי לגבי שאלות חטטניות?״ טון דיבורה נהיה לא ידידותי בעליל.

_ המשחקים נגמרו. _

״האם אני לא אדוניתך החדשה כעת? ספר לי כיצד לשנות צורה.״

ליק עצר לרגע ואז חייך.

״כמובן, גבירתי. מילת ההפעלה היא ׳ליק, קשקשים׳. למרות שלו אני הייתי במקומך, לא הייתי עושה זאת כרגע.״

״למה לא?״ היא נעצה בו מבט זועם.

״כי עדיף לך להחזיר אותי לאדוני מאשר לעשות זאת. זה המעט שאני יכול לעשות בשבילך כרגע.״

הוא החווה קידה קטנה.

_ אין סיכוי שאני אפול בפח הזה. _

״אני מפקפקת בכך. למען האמת, אני חושבת שמזמן כבר הגיעה העת לשנות צורה. זמן לשיעור הראשון. ליק, קשקשים!״

ליבה של לילה הלם בקצב מהתרגשות.

_ סוף סוף זה קורה. _

״כרצונך!״ הספיק ליק, לפני שהוא נשאב לתוך המופלא.

\---

לילה מעולם לא שינתה צורה עד כה, לכן לא היה לה שום מושג למה לצפות. היא לא היתה מופתעת כי החוויה היתה שונה מאוד מלהיות קורבן אקומה. בתחילה, היה זרם אנרגיה משחרר שזרם בגופה עד לקצוות. היא הרגישה מלאה בכוח והתענגה על החוויה.

לאחר מכן בא מעין קשר מנטלי, כאילו נעימה רכה מלטפת אותה, כאילו מישהו עוטף אותה בבד עדין ורך. התחושה עטפה אותה אט אט והיא התמסרה לה ברצון רב, מחכה לכוחה החדש.

ואז זה פגע בה. כאב חד וחודרני. כאילו המוזיקה הפכה לצורמנית והולמת בה בכל הכוח. כאילו הבד התקשה וניסה לחנוק אותה, כאילו היא חנוטה בחליפת ברזל או אבן. היא הרגישה בעתה הולכת וגוברת כאשר היא גילתה שהיא אינה מסוגלת להתנגד או לזוז. הגוף שלה כבר לא הגיב לתנועותיה. עוד רגע אחד והיא איבדה את הכרתה.

…

הגוף של לילה הרים את הידיים בתנועת צלב אלכסוני, הידיים משוכות קדימה, כאשר היא החלה לשנות צורה. ידיה החלו לובשות את שריון המשושים בצבע הטורקיז. שערה שינה את צורתו לגלי מעט בצבע הדבש ועיניה השתנו לירוק בהיר, יחד עם מסיכת השממית. את החלק הפיסי של השינוי השלימו החישוק שנוצר, ממותקן על גבה ומגפי השממית לרגליה.

בה באותו העת, הווייתה של שממית התחברה לגוף המשתנה, משלימה את התהליך בסנכרון מושלם עם התהליך הפיסי.

\---

שממית הביטה בחדר הזר והלא מוכר סביבה. צבעי פסטל שונים, עם העדפה מסויימת לסגול. כמה פוסטרים ומסכות כקישוטים, מציינים מקומות שונים ברחבי העולם. אכן, היה זה חדרה האישי של מישהי אחרת.

_ מה אני עושה כאן? _

היא העיפה מבט זריז בידיה. אין פתק.

_ האם זה… קוד כחול? האם זה יכול להיות? זה חייב להיות! מה עוד זה יכול להיות?! _

שממית לקחה את הטלפון הסלולרי של אותה נערה וחייגה את מספרה של מרינט. כאשר התקשרה, הופיעו פרטי אשת הקשר על המסך. מסתבר כי מרינט היתה רשומה בסלולרי הזה כ״נציגת הכתה המרשעת״.

״ובכן, זה בהחלט מסכם את העניין.״ היא ניתקה לפני שקיבלה תשובה והחלה לקרוא ככל שיכלה בהיסטוריית הצ׳אטים של לילה, מה שרק גרם לה להיות בטוחה יותר במה שהיא התכוונה לעשות. חיפוש קצר באינסטגרם שלה העלה את הדבר האחר שחיפשה - סרטון וידאו של לילה,, אשר היא למדה במשך כדקה או שתיים.

_ כן, זה מספיק בשביל מה שאני צריכה לעשות. _

שניה לאחר מכן היא החלה משנה צורה. עיניה הפכו לירוק-זית, שערה התקצר במעט והסתדר בשתי קוקיות. מעיל אדום וחולצת רומפר אפורה נוצרו במקום שריונה שנעלם וגם המסכה נעלמה מעל פניה.

״עותק מושלם, כרגיל.״ קולה הנכלולי של לילה בקע משממית, אשר סיימה את שינוי הצורה. ״ועכשיו, יש לנו עבודה.״ היא אמרה לעצמה, כאשר אספה את הסלולרי והמחשב הנישא של לילה.

_ מישהי הולכת לקבל נקמה שתוגש מאוד, מאוד, קרה. _

\---

״לילה התקשרה אליי?״

מרינט הסתכלה בצג הטלפון שלה, חוששת מה.

_ מה כבר היא רוצה? בטח לא משהו טוב, וזו סיבה מספיק טובה שאני אתקשר בעצמי ואבקש הבהרות. _

מרינט התקשרה בחזרה.

״הו, שלום מרינט.״

לילה נשמעה… רגיל, אולי אפילו רגועה במקצת, מה שתפס את מרינט קצת לא מוכנה.

_ היא לא זוממת כלום? _

״התקשרת קודם… מה אני יכולה לעזור לך?״

מרינט הכניסה עצמה למצב כוננות. אם לילה זממה משהו, היא חייבת להיות מוכנה. היא ציפתה לפרץ של שקרים או להסחת דעת מפרץ אחר של שקרים.

״שום דבר מיוחד, רק שאלה אחת, אם אפשר. האם נטסורו לידך?״

_ טוב, לזה לא ציפיתי. הא? מה… לא, הוא לא אמור להיות חלק מהתוכניות שלה! זה לא טוב! _

״מה זה עניינך?״

מילותיה החצינו את רגשותיה, כאילו היא קיוותה שהיה למילים איזשהו סיכוי קלוש לעצור את לילה.

״אמרי לו שזה ׳קוד כחול׳...״ היא עצרה לשניה. ״… המפקדת.״

_ הו לא. מה הולך כאן? _

…

_ אין לי מושג מה קורה, אבל זה לא עניין למרינט. זה עניין לחיפושית! _

היא מצאה פינה נסתרת ושינתה צורה ומהרה לחפש את נטסורו, כאשר לבסוף מצאה אותו בחצר בית הספר.

״נטסורו, שממית יצרה איתי קשר, בקולה של לילה, ואמרה משהו מוזר על ׳קוד כחול׳.״

נטסורו נעצר במקום כהלום ברק וקולו רעד.

״ק-קוד כחול? אוי לא! אנחנו חייבים להציל אותה! מהר!״

נטסורו משך את התליון שלו והטיח אותו ברצפה.

״מה אתה-״

החיפושית ונטסורו צפו בתליון השועל המזוייף פוגע ברצפה ומתרסק לאלף רסיסים.

״מה קורה כאן? ספר לי כל מה שאני צריכה לדעת! אנחנו חייבים להציל את שממית!״

לא היה ניתן לטעות בדחיפות בקולה, המחשבות על מלחמה במחזיקת מופלא אשר מסוגלת לשנות צורה ואף להפוך בלתי נראית היו מטרידות במיוחד.

״חיפושית...״ הוא עצר, כאילו בורר את מילותיו בקפידה.

״שממית לא צריכה שיצילו אותה.״

_ הממ? _

״… אבל לילה כן.״

\---

לא עבר זמן רב לפני שדמותה של לילה הופיעה בקומה העליונה במרפסת בית הספר. קהל התאסף למטה עבור המופע המוזר. לילה משום מה נראתה מאושרת מהקהל ההולך ונאסף.

״שלום כולם, אני היא לילה. אני מניפולטיבית ומרשעת, כדי לחפות על חוסר הבטחון שלי. אבל היום קריירת השקרים העלובים שלי נגמרה! אני הולכת להשמיד כל סיכוי שאופיע אי פעם שוב בחברת בני אדם.״

הטלפון שלה והלפטופ היו מחוברים לשידור חי לחשבונות הרשתות החברתיות שלה.

לילה החלה זורקת דפים לעבר הקהל. היו אלו הדפסות של שיחות פרטיות אשר חושפות את התככים שלה, את חוסר הנאמנות, כל מזימה מרושעת שאי פעם רקמה, תמונות מביכות… אכן, לילה עמדה במילתה. החומר היה מפליל במיוחד.

״טוב, זה אחד האקומות המעניינות… אחת שעושה עבודה חיובית!״ צייצה אליה, לצחוקם של חבריה לכיתה.

לא מסופקת עדיין, לילה החלה מקריאה חלק מהתדפיסים לשידור החי ומציגה את המביכים שבהם למצלמות. עוד קריאות עידוד עלו מן הקהל למטה.

\---

״חיפושית, את הולכת לעצור בעדה?״

היא הביטה בנטסורו, מנסה להבין איך הוא מרגיש כלפי כל מה שקורה.

_ כלומר, נראה שהוא חשש כי היא תהרוג את לילה…. אבל זה, זה ממש בסדר מבחינתי. צדק פואטי. _

״כמובן! רק… נזכרתי פשוט, אני ממש חייבת לאסוף משלוח אוכל להיפופוטם שלי.״ היא ענתה.

״אבל אין לך היפופוטם.״ הוא הביט בה במבט שואל.

״בדיוק.״ היא קרצה. ״אעצור אותה עוד כעשר דקות. ואם יש לך קצת פופקורן...״

נטסורו הלך משם. לאחר כעשר דקות, גם החיפושית הרגישה כי היא מרוצה.

_ זהו, מספיק. _

היא קפצה למרפסת השניה ועמדה מול בת דמותה של לילה. הדמות כיבתה את השידור החי ופנתה לכיוון החיפושית.

״שלום, המפקדת. נהנית מהמופע?״ היא שאלה בשקט.

״אין לך מושג עד כמה. אני בטוחה שזה הגיעה לה לגמרי. עכשיו בואי נלך מכאן, אני צריכה ׳לטהר׳ אותך״.

היא אחזה בלילה וזינקה משם.

״אין לך מושג כמה כעסתי, המפקדת. כמעט ונתתי לה שיעור אישי בצניחה חופשית ללא מצנח מראש מגדל אייפל.״

דמותה של לילה התנשפה בכעס.

״שווי בנפשך את המראה, לילה מתחננת בפני ליק לשינוי צורה, רק בכדי שיסרב כי הוא לא טעון באנרגיה.״

_ ובכן… כן, זה היה מעשה לא גיבורי וטוב שלא עשית אותו. אני מבינה עד כמה את כועסת, אבל בואי ונשנה את הנושא. _

״אז… קוד כחול פירושו גניבת המופלא?״

״כן, אבל זה לא המופלא הנכון לגנוב אותו. אני משאירה לך לטפל בה ולהחזיר לנטסורו את המופלא. ליק, הורד קשקשים!״

שממית הפילה את המופלא לידיה של החיפושית, בדיוק כאשר היא החלה להפוך בחזרה ללילה המקורית.

\---

זה לא היה בדיוק מה שלילה דמיינה שיקרה, איבוד הכרה בחדרה רק כדי למצוא את עצמה על גג כלשהו יחד עם החיפושית. בפעם הקודמת שזה קרה, היא היתה תחת השפעת אקומה.

האם זה מה שקרה כאן? האם היה כל הדבר חלום רע ותו לא?

״רגע, איפה אני? חיפושית, מה אני עושה כאן? מה ** את** עושה כאן? איפה ליק?״ היא הביטה בה במבט חשדני.

״הא, הרגע הפללת את עצמך עוד יותר״ חייכה החיפושית, כאשר נופפה במופלא השממית למולה. ״בואי רק נאמר כי התוכנית שלך לא פעלה כמו שרצית. אני במקומך הייתי בודקת את חשבונות הרשת החברתית שלך. תהני!״ היא אמרה ועזבה.

…

אם מישהו במקרה חיפש את לילה, היה קשה לו למצוא אותה. הנערה נעלמה מחייהם של תלמידי בית הספר על שם פרנסואה דו-פון ולא נראתה שוב.


	9. על שלוש שיחות

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> מרינט סוף סוף הולכת לדבר עם מאסטר פו על כל שקרה עד עכשיו.  
גם החיפושית הולכת לראיין את אליה. אולי כמה תשובות יצוצו?  
וסוף סוף שממית הולכת להבחין במה שנסתר מעיניה עד כה.
> 
> וגם... אליקס ומקס, מתקדמים לאנשהו?

ביקורים אצל מאסטר פו לא היו עניין שבשגרה, אלא שמורים למצבי קיצון בלבד. למרינט היו עדיין ספקות שמא לא כדאי לעשות זאת, אבל הבלבול ששמו ׳שממית׳ הצריך זאת. וממילא, המידע אותו צברה עד כה יכל להיות רב-ערך. היא פתחה את הדלת לאטה לחדר השלו, פוסעת רכות על מרבד הקש והביטה במאסטר פו מכין קנקן תה ומסתובב לעברה.

״שלום, מרינט. שבי בבקשה. מה מביא אותך אליי היום?״ קולו החם של מאסטר פו בירך אותה.

״מאסטר… יש קוואמי חדש ומחזיקת מופלא חדש בעיר.״ היא ענתה.

״מעניין. אז וייז לא טעה בנושא.״ הוא חייך.

״רגע, אתה כבר ידעת את זה מראש?״ היא שאלה, מופתעת מחוסר התגובה שלו ולא מעצם התשובה.

״ודאי, אבל חיכיתי לך כדי שתפעלי. בכל זאת, האחריות היא שלך.״ קולו השלו הבהיר כי הוא בוטח בה לנהל את הסיטואציה.

טיקי יצאה מתוך ארנקה של מרינט כדי להצטרף לשיחה.

״אבל, מאסטר, לידתו של קוואמי חדש הינו אירוע גדול במיוחד!״

_ כן, אני מנחשת שגם היא מסוקרנת מאוד לגבי ליק. _

״אכן כך, טיקי. אנו נחכה בסבלנות ליום בו הוא יציג את עצמו. איני יודע עדיין מדוע לא עשה זאת, אבל אני מניח לקיומה של סיבה גדולה להימנעות הזו.״

גם נושא זה לא נראה כאילו הוא טורד את שלוותו של מאסטר פו, מה שהרגיז אך במעט את מרינט אשר ידיה היו מלאות בטיפול בכל האירועים שנגרמו.

״אבל בינתיים, שממית גורמת לכל מיני… דברים. לא משהו ממש נוראי, אבל...״

״אז, אם זה לא משהו שלא יכולת לטפל בו, מה מביא אותך לכאן, מרינט?״ הרהר מאסטר פו.

״יש כמה דברים שאני צריכה לברר. אני חוששת שההפתעות עדיין לא נגמרו!״ היא ענתה.

״אם כך באת לבקש את עזרתה של טריקס.״ חייך מאסטר פו.

״אז גם על זה שמעת!״ היא קראה, מופתעת שוב מחוסר המעש שלו.

״הו, איזה מראה מיוחד זה היה. כן, יש לי מחשבות משל עצמי לגבי מה קורה כאן, אבל זהו אינו הסוד שלי לגלותו.״ בנקודה זו הרצין מעט מאסטר פו.

_ למה אתה שומר ממני סודות? _

_ … כנראה מסיבה טובה, כמו שאני בוטחת בו עם סודותיי _

מאסטר פו פתח את תיבת השומר ומרינט הוציאה מתוכה את תליון השועל והניחה אותו בעדינות בקופסאת המופלא והמשיכה לתחנתה הבאה, הפעם כחיפושית, מפגש עם אליה במחסן בו אליה ראיינה אותה פעם קודמת.

\---

אותו חדר, אותן ספות כחולות, אך חילוף בין המראיינת למרואיינת. החילוף הזה הפך את כל המפגש על פיו, שלא לדבר על הנסיבות.

״אז, אליה, יש לנו אורחת נוספת כאן היום.״ החיפושית שלפה את הקופסא מכיסה. ״בואי נקרא לטריקס ונשמע שתינו את הסיפור שלך. אם את צריכה להשוות חוויות, את מוזמנת לשנות צורה.״

טריקס רחפה החוצה והסתובבה סביב אליה, החיוך שלה תואם לחיוכה של אליה עצמה למראה.

״נו, אנחנו הולכות לשנות צורה, אליה?״ טריקס שאלה.

״עדיין לא,״ הרגיעה אותה החיפושית. ״אני מראיינת את אליה לגבי ה… אממ, הרפתקאות שהיא עברה. היא שינתה צורה עם קוואמי חדש.״ ענתה החיפושית.

״מה? איך? איזה קוואמי?״ הופתעה טריקס.

״קוואמי חדש בשם ליק, קוואמי השממית.״ אליה עדכנה את הקוואמי שלה.

״אז, איך זה היה?״ סקרנותה של טריקס גברה.

״זה היה דומה מאוד ושונה מאוד… הוא הפך אותי כמעט לרנה רוז׳!״ היא ענתה.

טריקס החלה עפה סחור-סחור סביב אליה, כמו ילד המתרוצץ בהתרגשות.

״זה מדהים לגמרי! האם היו לך כוחות האשלייה?״ שאלה טריקס.

״לא, וגם לא היה לי החליל שלי! קיבלתי את החישוק, שהוא נשק השממית.״ ענתה אליה.

החיפושית עצרה מעט את התלהבותן.

״בבקשה, בואו נתחיל מההתחלה. אני מתמודדת עם מוזרויות רבות לאחרונה, אז למדתי כבר את חשיבות הסדר הטוב.״

אליה קיבלה את הצעתה והחלה בתיאור מסודר יותר של ההתרחשויות.

״ובכן, דבר ראשון. הפיכתו של נטסורו לקורבן אקומה… זו אשמתי. אני חייבת להוריד את זה מהלב. אמרתי לו שאין שום סיכוי שיש גיבורת על חדשה ושחיים של בני אנוש וגיבורי על לעולם לא יצטלבו. אבל… חיפושית, מה את אומרת על זה?״ גירדה אליה בראשה.

החיפושית חשה במבוכה קלה עקב חוסר יכולתה לדון בנושא.

״ובכן… כן, טוב. ישנה גיבורת על חדשה. בבקשה אל תכתבי על כך בבלוג. אני חושבת אפילו לשמור את קיומה ויכולותיה בסוד, סוג של אס בשרוול. בכל מקרה, סודותיה הם לא שלי לחלוק.״

״אבל… זה נטסורו, לא? כלומר זו. כלומר הוא, אני מתכוונת היא, אני מתכוונת… אוף!״

״טוב זה… מורכב. אני לא יכולה להרחיב על זה.״

_ תצטרכי להסתפק בזה לבינתיים. _

״וגם… חיפושית, נטסורו כמעט חמק מזה. הוא כמעט הצליח להתנגד לעש לילה. כולנו עודדנו אותו! אבל אז… נראה כאילו הוא נכנע באופן פתאומי.״

_ יש פה סוג של כשרון. _

״רשמתי לפני, אצטרך לחשוב גם על זה, למרות שאני לא מצליחה לחבר את זה עדיין. וכעת בואו נדבר קצת על ליק, אני צריכה את תשומת ליבך, טריקס.״

טריקס הנידה את ראשה בהתלהבות כאשר אליה החלה חולקת את החוויה.

״ההבדל הכי גדול, מעבר לנשק והכוחות, היתה ההרגשה שלי תוך כדי התהליך. הרגשתי כאילו לומדים אותי.״ ציינה אליה.

״טריקס,״ שאלה החיפושית, ״יש לך רעיון מדוע שזה יקרה?״

״לא, אבל תני לי לחשוב על זה. בכל הכנות, תאוריה קוונטית זה תחום ההתמחות של וייז.״

החיפושית נאנחה.

״טוב… שאלה נוספת. אליה, במהלך הקרב ראיתי אותך מבצעת צעד שלא ציפיתי לראות אותך מבצעת. האם יש לך רעיון למה? והאם הרגשת… שאת לא אליה, באיזשהו שלב?״

אליה הסתכלה עליה במבט שואל, לא בטוחה כיצד לענות.

״אני לא לגמרי מבינה ולכן אני חושבת שאגיד ׳לא׳, אלא אם...״ היא עצרה לשניה.

״אלא אם… מה?״ עודדה אותה החיפושית.

״אולי זה כלום, אבל משהו בשינוי הצורה הרגיש כאילו ליק חיבר אליי חלק שאינו שייך לי. משהו שלא התרכב בדיוק.״ ענתה אליה, לא נשמעת משוכנעת במיוחד בדבריה.

״טריקס, מה את אומרת?״

״כאשר אני שולפת את החליפה מהמימד הקוונטי, זה זורם באופן חלק. אבל אני יודעת בדיוק מה אני מושכת משם ולמה.״

״ועכשיו לי יש שאלה״ התערבה אליה. ״האם יש למישהי מכן רעיון למה בכלל נטסורו מסר את המופלא שלו אליי? האם זה משהו שהוא היה אמור לעשות?״

״אני לא חושבת.״ ענתה החיפושית. ״אבל, בעצם...״

ובזאת החיפושית עצרה והתרכזה. נדמה היה לה שלפחות כמה נקודות מתקשרות זו לזו במוחה. הרי לשינוי צורה עם ליק יכולות להיות כמה תוצאות אפשריות, שיעור שלילה כנראה לעולם לא תשכח. אבל מה קובע איזו מן התוצאות תתרחש? הרי לו היתה לילה בשליטה, נבלית-על משנה-צורה, היה זה אסון נוראי.

_ אז, האם פשוט התמזל מזלנו? _

_ כי אם לא… אז… אה! ברור שהוא ימסור את המופלא שלו, כי… וואו! _

״עלית על משהו, חיפושית?״ קולה של אליה שבר את הריכוז שלה.

״אולי. אבל לצערי, אני לא יכולה להגיד כלום. רק בקשה אחת לי ממך. היה ותופיע שוב רנה רוז׳ בעלת חישוק, אני צריכה שתזרמי עם זה ותדווחי על כך כאילו אין בזה שום דבר מיוחד. אני חושבת לנצל את זה.״

_ זהו בדיוק סיפור הכיסוי לו אני נדרשת כדי לשמור את שממית כאס בשרוול. אבל אני לא יכולה לחלוק את זה איתך! _

אליה הנידה בראשה.

״טוב, אליה, תודה על הראיון, אני הולכת להעלות אותו ל _ רנה-בלוג _ .״ גיחכה החיפושית.

״יופי, חיפושית. זרי לי מלח על הפצעים. יש לי פה את סקופ חיי ואני נאלצת שלא לספר כלום!״ רטנה אליה.

_ זה נכון, מצטערת! _

\--

כמובן שמרינט אחרה לכיתה למחרת. נטסורו ישב במקומו כרג-

_ רגע. לא הנטסורו הנכון. זו שממית, בלבוש אזרחי! אני מניחה שלא… אני צריכה למצוא לה שם יותר נוח בזהות האזרחית שלה. _

שממית ישבה שם באותה תלבושת אשר בה היא פגשה את מרינט בבית הקפה.

״מה את עושה כאן?״

״אה, אחי חולה. באתי להעתיק חומר במקומו בכיתה ואפילו קיבלתי את אישור בית הספר. יש בעיה?״

_ המממ… אני מניחה שאני אצטרך לזרום עם זה… אבל מה את זוממת בדיוק? _

אלא שאז באה אליה, חשדנית מתמיד כאשר היא הסתכלה על שממית.

״שלום לך...״ אמרה אליה.

״שלום, אליה, הכל בסדר?״

״אליה, מה את עושה?״ ניסתה מרינט למשוך אותה משם. שממית חייכה כאשר לבסוף אליה ויתרה.

״אליה, איפה הנימוסין שלך?״

_ ולמה את תמיד את כל כך מדוייקת בחשדות שלך… טוב לא תמיד, אבל… _

״אני אומרת לך, יש משהו חשוד בנערה הזאת.״

לפני שאף אחת מהן יכלה לחשוב על המשך השיחה, החלה התקהלות סביב אליקס.

_ טוב, זו הקלה, אני מניחה. יותר טוב מהתקהלות סביב שממית! _

\---

אליקס הופיעה בכיתה עם קעקוע חדש וזו היתה הסיבה להתקהלות.

_ כן, זה צפוי ליצור התרגשות מסויימת בכיתה. _

״איזה קעקוע חמוד, אליקס!״ קראה רוז

״המקעקע עשה עבודה נהדרת״ חייכה ג׳וליקה בבוחנה את התוצאה, מרוצה מכך שהמקעקע עליו המליצה הסתמן כבחירה טובה.

״זה בטח כאב בטירוף״ אמר קים.

_ כן, זה בהחלט כיף לקבל כזו תשומת לב,  _ חשבה אליקס,  _ אבל לו רק מישהו ידע מה הייחוד בקעקוע הזה… _

״זה סמל יאז, נכון? אני מניח שאת ממוצא אמזיגי?״ קולו של מקס נשמע מקרוב.

לסתה של אליקס נשמטה קלות, אך במהרה הפתעתה הפכה לחיוך.

״כמובן שאתה תדע, הגאון הכיתתי.״

הפעם מקס היה זה שתפס אותה קצת לא מוכנה. היא לא ציפתה שאף אחד יזהה את הסמל.

״זה בהחלט תואם את האופי הלוחמני שלך.״

הפעם היה זה תורה להסמיק קלות, אבל מקס לא סיים.

״גם המקום בו בחרת, על הכתף… הוא לא מקרי, נכון? זה המקום בו היה הקעקוע של קהינה, לכאורה.״

_ אז הוא יודע גם את  _ ** _זה_ ** _ ! _

״כן, טוב, ובכן...״

_ למה אני מגמגמת? _

״טוב, את בהחלט אחת הנערות האמיצות ביותר שאני מכיר. לא הייתי מאמין שאף אחת תנסה להתערב עם קים, אחרי הכל. אז לפחות מבחינתי, זכית בו ביושר.״

_ וואו. טוב. אני חושבת שזו המחמאה הכי מקורית שאי פעם קיבלתי. משהו שרק מישהו ידען כמו מקס יוכל להגיד. קהינה, מלכת האמזיגה האגדית… זה… הא. איזה מין- _

״אליקס.״ קולו של מקס עצר את המחשבות שלה. הוא התסתכל עליה במבט מחייך. בעצם, כולם התסכלו עליה באותו מבט מחוייך.

״מה?״ היא ניסתה להתמקד. ״מה פספסתי?״

״… את מסמיקה.״

לאחר כמה שניות, היא הסתכלה שוב בחזרה לעבר מקס.

״לא הייתי מתגאה ונהלבת במיוחד מלהקניט מלכת לחימה אגדית.״ היא השיבה והפעם גם היא חייכה.

\---

מרינט חזרה לחדר הלוקרים כדי להחליף את הספרים בתיקה. כאשר היא טרקה את דלת הלוקר שלה, פרצוף מוכר הופיע בפניה.

״א-אדריאן! היי! אממ, שלום!״ תוך שניה, הפתעתה הפכה למבוכה הרגילה.

״היי, מרינט, אני שואל כמה אנשים סביבי לגבי מתקפת האקומה האחרונה, כי אני מנסה להבין משהו. האם גם את הושפעת בה?״

_ מה? אוי לא! לא, זה לא טוב! _

״לא? כן? כמובן! שלא! ולאהבה אין שום קשר לזה!״ היא נופפה באצבעה כנגדו, ומהר השיבה את ידה.

_ לא! זה היה הדבר הכי גרוע להגיד עכשיו! _

״מרינט… האם את… משקרת לי?״ הוא חייך.

״א-אני...״

״תרגעי, את לא צריכה לספר לי מי בר המזל, אני רק מנסה לגלות את התבנית.״

״בר… מזל?״

״טוב, אם את מאוהבת בו, אז כמובן שהוא בר מזל. תודה על עזרתך, נראה לי שאני כבר הבנתי.״

מרינט עמדה שם משותקת כאשר אדריאן עזב, ממלמלת לא יותר מהברות לא ברורות, עד שטיקי יצאה מארנקה.

״מרינט, את בסדר?״

קולה של טיקי החזיר אותה לקרקע המציאות. כמעט.

״שמעת את זה, טיקי? הוא חושב שמי שאני מאוהבת בו, הוא בר מזל!״

״ובכן, הוא לא טועה, נכון?״ צחקקה טיקי.

״הייתי צועקת שהוא בר המזל בו במקום, אלמלא זה היה חושף את זהותי כחיפושית!״

״כנראה שגם אם היית מנסה, היו יוצאות לך הברות לא ברורות.״ צחקה טיקי.

״כן, גם זה.״ היא חייכה.

\---

לרוע מזלה, היתה לאירוע צופה לא-קרויה, מה שכמעט וגרם למרינט להתקף לב.

למרבה מזלה, היתה זו שממית.

״הא, את והחבר שלך נראים ממש חמודים ביחד!״ אמרה שממית ומרינט הסמיקה.

״אה. אממ… ובכן… הוא לא החבר שלי...״ היא גמגמה ושממית השתנקה בהפתעה.

שממית הביטה לצדדים, בודקת שאף אחד לא רואה אותם. רגע לאחר מכן, היא אחזה במרינט וקפצה מעלה ושתיהן מצאו עצמן על אחד מהגגות הסמוכים.

_ כמעט שכחתי שהיא יכולה לעשות את זה בלי החליפה שלה. _

״את. שבי. אנחנו חייבות לדבר. מה זאת אומרת, ׳הוא לא החבר שלי׳, המפקדת?״

״אהה.. שממית… יש לי שיעור...״ מרינט מחתה על החטיפה הבלתי צפויה.

״זה לא חשוב כרגע! אני אבלה את הריתוק במקומך. את חייבת להסביר!״

_ הממ… זה יכול דווקא להיות נו-... רגע, לא! לא רעיון טוב! ריכוז! _

״ובכן… אני לא יכולה להכחיש שאני מאוהבת בו, ראית בעצמך את אוסף התמונות...״

מרינט פלטה אנחה קצרה. למרות שהדבר היה כבר למציאות מוכרת לה ולכל חברותיה, היה משהו לא נוח בלשתף זאת שוב עם שממית.

״אז מה קרה? כי אם הוא אמר לך ׳לא׳ אז תסלחי לי, הוא אידיוט שלא שווה את הזמן שלך!״ מחתה שממית.

״מה? לא… אני… אפילו לא הצלחתי להגיד לו איך אני מרגישה! אני יותר מדי ביישנית!״

מרינט התכווצה במקומה מהמילים הקשות שהוטחו באדריאן, אך בכל זאת הרגישה מעודדת מעט מתמיכתה הבלתי מסוייגת של שממית.

״אה!״ אמרה שממית. ״זה הכל? אין שום בעיה לפתור את זה. אני פשוט אקח את צורתך ואעשה זאת בשבילך!״

״באמת? תעשי את זה?״ מרינט התרגשה יתר על המידה לרגע, לפני שהבינה שכדאי למשוך את הרעיון מעל הפרק.

״רגע, מה? לא, שממית! זה לא רעיון טוב בכלל!״

_ אני אפילו לא יכולה להתחיל לחשוב על כל הבעיות שיש ברעיון הזה! _

למזלה נראה היה ששממית מסכימה איתה.

״כן… אולי הוא ישאל שאלות, יכול להיות שזה לא יהיה כל כך קל, בעצם.״

_ אממ… לא בדיוק הבעיה שחשבתי עליה… _

״תראי, שממית, אני באמת מבינה את ה… התלהבות שלך לעזור...״

_ בעצם… אני לא לגמרי בטוחה בזה. _

"... אבל זה משהו שדרושה לו מרינט האמיתית, לא העתק.״

״אני לא בטוחה לגבי זה.״ ריחף חיוך על שפתותיה של שממית.

״למה את מתכוונת?״

_ מה היא זוממת עכשיו?: _

״המפקדת… את בטוחה שאת לא בעצם מאוד נפרדת מהחיפושית? אולי אנחנו לא כאלה שונות אחרי הכל?״

״אממ?״

_ אני לא בטוחה שאני אוהבת את הכיוון שאת רומזת אליו. _

״אולי מרינט לא מסוגלת להגיד את זה… אבל יש מצב שהחיפושית כן, או שהיא אפילו לא תצטרך.״

_ האם היא… רגע… אני… היא מציעה  _ ** _מה_ ** _ ? _

עיניה של מרינט נתרחבו.

״שממית, את השתגעת? החיפושית לא יכולה להתחיל עם אדריאן אגרסט!״

שממית הרימה את גבותיה.

״את באמת אומרת לי שאת מתכוונת לוותר על אהבת חייך בגלל  **זה** ? אם יש לך סיכוי איתו, את חייבת לאחוז בו בשתי ידייך ולא לוותר. ואם הידיים של מרינט לא יכולות, אז אולי הידיים של החיפושית צריכות. בבקשה תגידי לי שאת מבינה את זה.״

_ אבל… אהה… _

״שממית, אני לא יכולה. תאמיני לי, בבקשה!״ היא החזירה.

״את כל הזמן אומרת ׳לא יכולה׳. אני לא חושבת שזה אומר מה שאת חושבת שזה אומר.״ שממית שילבה את ידיה, נראית כאילו היא לא מתרשמת כהוא זה מהצהרתה של מרינט.

״כי אני לא יכולה לראות שום סיבה אמיתית שלא. האם ׳האחות הקטנה׳ עוצרת את ׳האחות הגדולה׳?״

_ שממית, מאיפה החיוך שבע-הרצון הזה… אוי אלוהים. _

מרינט פתחה את פיה אך מצאה עצמה חסרת מילים. היא ידעה שהיא חייבת להגיד משהו כדי לסתור את טענתה של שממית. הבעיה היתה, ככל שהיא חשבה על זה, כך נדמה היה לה שקשה לה למצוא טיעון טוב, בוודאי לא כזה שישכנע מי שבעלת קיום כפול אמיתי.

כאילו היה הדבר הגיוני לחלוטין.

היא נאלצה לשנות אסטרטגיה, ולו לרגע.

״ולמה בעצם שהוא ירגיש משהו כלפי החיפושית?״

שוב הורמו גבותיה של שממית, הפעם אף יותר גבוה.

״ברצינות? לדעתי החיפושית במוחם של חצי מצעירי פריס אם לא יותר. ואם הייתי לוקחת את זה עוד שלב, אז זה היה אחד מהסיפורים  **האלה** שאליה כל הזמן מוחקת מהפורום בבלוג החיפושית.״

_ טוב, על  _ ** _זה_ ** _ לא רציתי לחשוב עכשיו, תודה באמת! _

מרינט שוב נצבעה בגווני אדום וניסתה כיוון אחר.

״ובכן, ישנה הזהות הסודית שלי!״

היא נשמה לרווחה. סוף סוף טיעון שיגן עליה מלהתחיל עם אדריאן.

_ רגע… למה אני מחפשת טיעונים לא להתחיל עם אדריאן? זה… לא נכון! כלומר אני לא יכולה להתחיל איתו ואני לא יכולה שלא להתחיל איתו! _

״אל תשאירי מאחורה נעל מזכוכית והכל יהיה בסדר.״ צחקקה שממית.

_ היא לא מרפה! _

״זה לא עניין לבדיחות, שממית!״

״כמובן. אני יכולה לדמיין זאת. מודעות בכל פריס.״ שממית החוותה מעגל גדול בידיה. ״דוגמן העל אדריאן אגרסט מחפש את סינדרלה שלו. נערות ביישניות צריכות להיבחן באחוזת אגרסט ולשנות צורה כדי להוכיח שהן האחת.״

מרינט צחקקה לאט ובמהרה החלה להתגלגל מצחוק.

_ טוב, זה בהחלט היה מצחיק. _

״ובכלל, איך אני אמורה לעשות את זה? אני לא יכולה לדבר לידו כמו שצריך!״

שממית הרצינה במעט.

״אולי תצליחי בתור החיפושית… ואולי בכלל לא תצטרכי. הרי, למה בכלל שהחיפושית תרצה לפגוש את אדריאן אגרסט? הוא בטח יבין מיד.״

״אבל מה עם מישהו יראה אותנו ביחד? אסור לי לסכן אותו!״

״תמיד תמצאי עוד תירוץ, מה? אל תדאגי, אני אטפל בזה. קחי אותו לדייט ראשון חשאי.״

שממית חשפה חיוך מלא שיניים.

_ טוב… נראה לי שהפסדתי הפעם.  _ מרינט הודתה.  _ אבל למה זה מרגיש כאילו גם קצת ניצחתי? _

קולה של שממית הפריע לדיון הפנימי של מרינט.

״אני יכולה לשנות צורה לאדריאן, אם את רוצה להתאמן קודם.״

״ **לא!** ״ מחתה מרינט.

״תירגעי, זה רק תרגול, לא רצית לנסות קודם את הצעדים החדשים שלך?״

שממית לא יכלה שלא לנצל את המצב לנקמה קטנה ומתוקה.

״זה באמת כל כך חשוב לך, שממית?״

מרינט לא יכלה שלא לשוב ולתהות על המניעים של שממית, עכשיו שהפסיקה לנסות ולהתנגד.

״חשבי על זה כך, המפקדת. אם גיבורת על משנת-צורה ובלתי נראית לא יכולה לעזור לך, אני לא בטוחה מי אי פעם תוכל.״

\---

_ אבל אולי, רק בשביל להיות בטוחה לגמרי, אבדוק לגבי הבחור. אם במקרה היא מאוהבת במישהו שלא שווה אותה, היא תדע מכך. _

אחרי ששממית ריצתה את הריתוק של מרינט עבורה, היא כבר ידעה בדיוק איך אחר הצהריים שלה הולך להיראות. היא הניחה שכסא נוח על גג לא יעורר חשד, במיוחד אם זו שתשב בו היא בלתי נראית.

היא הניחה לצידה שקית מלאה בלחם-מלון וכמה בקבוקי משקה קרים והתמקמה בעמדת התצפית שלה.

הנוף של אחוזת אגרסט היה מראה משובב עיניים. היתה בו יוקרה ועידון וטעמו הטוב של המעצב ניכר בו. ריבוי אמצעי ההגנה לא החסיר מיופיה של האחוזה. באותו יום לא ממש היה איכפת לשממית להתבטל קצת ולתפוס כמה קרני שמש.

לצערה של שממית, היה חור גדול, חשוב ובעייתי בתוכנית שלה שהיא לא התכוננה אליו. בפרט, המראה של אדריאן מדבר עם קוואמי החתול גרם לה לפלוט את המשקה מפיה בהפתעה.

_ מה לעזאזל? זאת בדיחה או משהו? _

היא עצרה לרגע לחשוב מה זה אומר.

_ אם הוא חתול שחור מאחורי המסכה… זה אומר ש-... ואז… אוי! _

ואז מחשבה נוספת עברה במוחה.

_ נראה שליקום יש יכולת לייצר מתיחות נבזיות במיוחד. _

היא הביטה שוב בצידה שלה.

_ הבאתי צידה לשלוש שעות… וכבר יש בידי את התשובה שחיפשתי. הוא מקבל את האישור שלי, הם מושלמים אחד לשניה! _

שממית גחכה ואז שבה לבחון את מצבה. שוב היה זה חור בתוכנית היום שלה, שלוש שעות פנויות וערימה של לחם-מלון ומשקאות קרים.

_ מה אני אעשה עם כל זה עכשיו? _

_ טוב, אני יכולה להישאר ולצפות בו עוד, הוא בכל זאת מראה נח-... לא! אני לא הולכת לכיוון הזה! _


	10. דייטינג גיבורי על למתחילות

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> עבודתה של שממית עד כה סוף סוף הובילה לדייט גיבורת על הראשון של מרינט! מה יקרה?

ביום המחרת, לא היה למרינט שום חשק שהוא להיות בבית הספר. הדבר היחיד אותו היא רצתה היה שכבר היום יסתיים והיא תוכל להופיע בפני אדריאן באולם הסיף כאילו אין בזה שום דבר מיוחד…

_ אולי הייתי צריכה לבקש משממית לכלוא אותי ואותו בכלוב, זה עבד נפלא עם אליה ונינו! _

_ … _

_ אבל אז הוא היה מבקש ממני להפעיל את קמע המזל… והייתי בטח מקבלת חפץ שישאיר אותנו כלואים יחד לנצח! _

התוכנית היתה פשוטה. לחכות שאדריאן יופיע בחדר הלוקרים של אולם הסיף, להשליך גרגר חצץ כדי למשוך את תשומת ליבו ולנצל את הרגע הפרטי הזה כדי להציע לו דייט. פגישה פרטית בפינה נידחת של אחד מהגנים של פריז ולדבר קצת. הפשטות שבתוכנית היתה טובה יותר מאלטרנטיבות מסובכות ולכן גם קצת פחות מלחיצה. גם אם לא היתה בה השראה מיוחדת, זמן עם אדריאן היה מעורר השראה בפני עצמו.

סוף סוף היא התמקמה בנקודה מעלה.

מטרה. גרגר חצץ. לוקר. תשומת לב.

_ ביצוע מושלם… אבל זה היה החלק הקל! _

\---

אדריאן סובב את ראשו כדי לראות מי זרק את גרגר החצץ. הדבר האחרון שהוא ציפה לו היה לגלות שזו החיפושית. היא ניתרה מטה והתקרבה לעברו.

״היי, אדריאן.,.. רציתי להגיד לך משהו… טוב?״

״כ-כמובן, אני מקשיב...״

_ אין פה שום אקומה בסביבה… מה זה יכול להיות? _

״אדריאן, אני...״

_ היא מתרגשת? אבל למה? _

היא ניסתה שוב.

״אדריאן, רציתי להגיד לך משהו, אבל...״

״אל תדאגי, חיפושית, יש לנו את כל הזמן שבעולם. אני...״ ואז הוא עצר באמצע המשפט.

_ האם יכול להיות שגם היא הבינה את זה? כמובן, הרי אני לא היחיד שניסה להבין מה קרה תוך כדי אותה מתקפת אקומה. כנראה שאני הצבתי אותה במצב לא נעים! _

״חיפושית, אז הבנת סוף סוף מה קרה באותו היום, בעת מתקפת האקומה.״

היא הנידה בראשה לחיוב, לחייה סמוקות מעט.

_ טוב זה באמת מביך. _

״טוב, באמת התכוונתי מתישהו לספר לך שאני מאוהב בך, אבל לא אזרתי אומץ לעשות זאת. כנראה שהאקומה עשה את זה בשבילי.״

היא התסכלה אליו במבט נאלם.

״ר-ר-רגע… א-אתה… מאוהב… בי?״

_ מה, היא  _ ** _לא_ ** _ הבינה את זה? _

_ איך זה יכול להיות. זה לא הגיוני הרי. _

_ … _

_ אלא אם… _

הלב שלו החל פועם בקצב והוא החל מאבד את יכולת הריכוז שלו.

_ לא. זה לא יכול להיות. זה בלתי אפשרי. _

_ אני? _

_ היא מאוהבת בי? _

** _אני_ ** _ הנער בו היא מאוהבת? _

הוא לא יכל לזכור אם אי פעם היה כל כך סמוק ומובך. הוא סובב את ראשו הצידה, בקושי מבחין שגם היא עשתה זאת ממבוכה. מבט חטוף לעברה הבהיר לו שזה היה המצב.

_ אבל… _

מוחו עצר מלכת לרגע לאחר התובנה, אבל מהר מאוד הוא חזר לפעולה ברגע שנזכר ששניהם עומדים כרגע אחד מול השניה.

לאט ובבטחון, חיוך החל נסוך על פניו והוא הרשה לעצמו להסתכל לעברה שוב, קורן מאושר.

״אז… אולי...״ אמר ועצר, נותן לה לדבר, ברגע שראה שהיא מוכנה לקחת את ההובלה שוב.

״אולי… נלך לאנשהו? לדבר קצת?״ החיפושית הציעה ואדריאן מיהר להניד ראשו לחיוב.

חיפושית הקלידה הודעת טקסט קצרה לפני שהיא אחזה בו וקפצה יחד איתו לעבר אחד מהגגות הקרובים.

\---

שממית כבר היתה בחנות כאשר היא קיבלה את הודעת הטקסט וקפצה בהתלהבות במקום לתוכנה.

_ ידעתי! ידעתי ידעתי ידעתי! _

היו לה תוכניות קצת יותר מורכבות ממה שהיא חלקה עם החיפושית. היא כבר חיפשה מראש חנויות שימכרו סל פיקניק קלאסי שלם לזוג. אלא שאחת התוצאות בלטה מהתחלה.

״אוי זה פשוט נהדר! ׳מטעמי החתול השחור׳! איזו בחירה נהדרת.״

_ אבל… האם אני באמת צריכה להמר על כך שהם יהיו כל כך לא מודעים? בכל זאת, אף אחד מהם לא חשד בכלום עדיין… טוב, אני ממש חייבת. _

״כן, אני אקח את זה.״

היא שילמה עבור הסל ומיהרה לנקודה אותה בחרה כבר מקודם.

\---

החיפושית ואדריאן ישבו אחד ליד השניה על גג פריזאי.

״אז...״

״אז...״

היא לא היתה בדיוק בטוחה מה לעשות עכשיו.

_ הייתי כל כך נרגשת מהמשימה הראשונית ששכחתי לחשוב בדיוק מה לעשות אחרי כן! _

למזלה, מכשיר הקשר שלה צפצף בדיוק בתזמון טוב. שממית שיתפה איתה מיקום בפארק יער בולון.

_ מה היא בדיוק מתכננת? הפארק אכן יכול להיות נהדר ומבודד מספיק… _

היא העריכה את העובדה שלא תצטרך להשקיע מחשבה מדוייקת בבחירת מיקום.

היא חייכה אל אדריאן והוא חייך לעברה בחזרה. היא נשבעה שגם לולא היו לה כוחות על, החיוך הזה היה מרים אותה לאוויר.

לקפוץ בפריז מעולם לא ריגש אותה כך, אלא שהיא ידעה שהיא חייבת להיות מרוכזת כדי שאדריאן לא ייפול חלילה.

_ אני רק מקווה שהוא לא כל כך קרוב כדי להרגיש כמה מהר הלב שלי פועם בחזי כרגע! _

פארק יער בולון היה אחד מהפארקים הגדולים בפריס, עם אגמים, צמחיה וכמה מהנופים היפים שיש לעיר להציע. אך לא פחות חשוב מכך כרגע, היו לו פינות נסתרות מחוץ לשבילים, עבור מי שרצו קצת פרטיות.

_ בהנתן הנקודה הנכונה… זה יכול להיות נפלא. אולי אסמוך על שממית הפעם… אחרי הכל, העצה שלה הסתמנה כמדוייקת עד כה! _

כאשר הם הגיעו לנקודה, קיבלה את פניהם שמיכת פיקניק משובצת באדום ולבן. על השמיכה היה סל פיקניק עשוי קש ושתי כירבוליות.

״את הכנת את כל זה, חיפושית?״

״אממ… ביקשתי שיכינו משהו, לא ידעתי בדיוק מה אני הולכת לקבל.״ היא הודתה.

_ שממית.. אני רק מקווה שלא הגזמת לגמרי… _

על סל הפיקניק היתה התווית ״חתול שחור, פריס״ עם חותם גדול ונאה.

החיפושית הציצה בזהירות לתוכנו של הסל ואז פתחה אותו, חושפת מבחר גדול של שרקוטרי, גבינות, מנה גדולה של סלט, בגט טרי לשניים וכמה עוגיות.

נוסף על כך, היה מצורף חצי בקבוק יין לבן ושתי כוסות.

״טוב, נראה שזכינו ביותר משיחה.״ אמרו שניהם יחדיו, מה שגרם לרגע קט של מבוכה. ״וואו, אוקיי, זה… נחמד.״

_ שממית, הגזמת לגמרי! מה נעשה עם כל זה? וכמה זה בכלל עלה לך? _

היא מהר מאוד הפנתה את תשומת ליבה שוב לאדריאן.

״אממ, כנראה שמי שארגן את זה לא הבין שאנחנו קטינים, אבל אולי כוס יין אחת לא תזיק?״ הציע אדריאן.

אדריאן מזג לחיפושית כוס בזהירות רבה.

״זה… זה בסדר?״

״כן… לא… אני לא יודעת, טוב...״

_ איזה בלאגן! אני לא רוצה לשתות יותר מדי, או פחות מדי, או… _

״טוב, אז ׳לחיים׳ בשביל משהו שהוא יותר מרק דיבורים״ הוא הציע חצי-בצחוק, אבל אז מצא עצמו נבוך לחלוטין כאשר הוא הבין מה דבריו יכלו לרמז.

״התכוונתי סעודה ביחד!״ הוא נסוג והבהיר.

״לא… זה… זה בסדר, באמת.״ החיפושית הרגיעה.

הם הקישו כוסות וטעמו מן היין, ובו במקום ירקו אותו

״זה… זה מים עם צבע מאכל!״ קראה החיפושית.

_ אוי לא! עכשיו הוא יחשוב שעבדתי עליו! _

היתה שתיקה קלה לרגע כאשר כל אחד מהם חשב מה כל זה אומר. אלא שאת השתיקה שבר צחקוק קל של אדריאן.

״אוי, חיפושית, היית צריכה לראות את הפרצוף שלך...״

גם החיפושית צחקקה ותוך כמה שניות שניהם התגלגלו בצחוק רועם.

״טוב, זאת היתה מתיחה לא רעה בכלל. אני חושבת שמי שזה לא יהיה, הציע לנו לקחת את זה בקצת פחות רצינות.״ הודתה החיפושית ואדריאן הסכים.

״טוב, באמת קשה להישאר רציני ומתוח עכשיו. בואי נהנה מהאוכל!״

עכשיו היא כבר חייכה בנינוחות.

_ טוב, אולי לא באמת היה צריך אלכוהול כדי להקל קצת על האווירה. _

״אוי, זה ממש טעים!״ אדריאן אמר כאשר הוא נגס בעוד חתיכת בגט עם נקניק מעושן וגבינה. ״הדיאטן שלי היה הורג אותי לו היה יודע, אבל אני חייב להחמיא לך על הטעם הטוב.״

היא גם טעמה מן הבגט עם ריבה ביתית ואכן הטעם היה מצויין.

״הנוף פה גם נהדר והאוויר צח… זה ממש נפלא.״

הם החליפו מבטי חיבה אחד עם השניה, רק כדי להסיט את פניהם שוב, מעט מובכים.

\---

כמה מטרים משם, צופה בלתי נראית עקבה אחר התקדמות הדייט. היא במיוחד התרגשה לקראת הקינוח. היא צפתה בחיפושית פותחת אט את הקופסה. היתה זו צלחת יחידה אשר התחזתה לספגטי עם כדורי בשר, אלא שהספגטי היה עשוי מקרם ערמונים ואילו את כדורי הבשר החליפו כדורי שוקולד מעוטרים.

_ טוב, הם חייבים להבין את הרמז הזה,  _ חשבה לעצמה שממית.  _ או שאולי הם לא ראו את ״היפהפיה והיחפן״? _

הם לא אמרו כלום לגבי הקינוח, מה שנראה היה לשממית כעיכוב בתוכנית. היה נחמד לצפות בהם אוכלים, אלא ש…

_ אוף, הם פשוט חסרי תקנה, שני אלה. _

לאחר מכן הם החזיקו ידיים, צפו בנוף והסתכלו אחד בעיני השניה, אבל בזה זה הסתכם. הצופה הבלתי נראית לא היתה מרוצה מכך.

_ לא לא לא. אין שום סיכוי שאתם מסיימים את הדייט הזה בלי נשיקה. _

\---

אדריאן יכל להשבע שהרגישה דחיפה קלה בגבו, דוחפת אותו לעבר החיפושית כך ששפתיו נפגשו עם שפתיה ועיניהם נתרחבו מן המגע הלא צפוי.

מגע שפתותיה גרם לו לשכוח מכך ברגע, כבר לא היה לשום דבר אחר שום חשיבות שהיא. שניהם הבינו שהם רצו בכך, מה שאיפשר להם להירגע ולהינות מהרגע, אלא שמהר מאוד המבוכה השתלטה עליהם שוב ושניהם האדימו לחלוטין.

״אהה… אממ..,. אני… ללכת?״ שאלה החיפושית ואדריאן הגיב באופן דומה. ״כן… גם… משהו.״

היא הניחה אותו בתחנת המטרו הקרובה ומיהרה לדרכה.

\---

״אין שום דרך שבה אני אתן לשני אלה לפשל פעם נוספת!״ שממית רטנה בקול, סוקרת את אזור הפיקניק לאחר שהם עזבו. ״ולחשוב שהם כמעט ולא התנשקו! אני חייבת להיות ממוקדת כדי שזה לא יקרה שוב. אבל בינתיים… שממית אחת, עכבות אפס. צריך לשמור על היתרון הזה.״

\---

לאחר שנפרדה מאדריאן, הכל נראה לחיפושית פתאום מאוד מעורפל. היא בקושי הצליחה לשמור על ריכוז ודיוק בתנועות היו-יו שלה עד שהגיעה למרפסת שלה. היא שינתה את צורתה וניסתה להרגיע את עצמה.

״טיקי… הוא נישק אותי! אדריאן נישק אותי! חשבתי שאני עומדת להתעלף!״

טיקי הסתכלה בה בחזרה, משועשעת אך גם מודאגת במעט.

״מרינט, עד כמה שאני לא רוצה להיות קולה של התבונה כאן... אם אליה תראה אותך ככה, היא מיד תחשוד.״

_ היא חייבת להירגע קצת! _

מרינט ניסתה שוב להרגיע את עצמה. נראה היה שזה עובד. אלא ששניה לאחר מכן…

״טיקי...״

״כן, מרינט?״

״הוא נישק אותי! אדריאן נישק אותי!״

״מרינט! איך תצליחי להתרכז ככה בבית הספר?״

_ טוב, זה עלול לקחת קצת זמן. _

מרינט נשמה כמה נשימות עמוקות.

״סליחה, טיקי. את צודקת. לא תשמעי ממני שוב על זה שהוא נישק אותי. מבטיחה!״

_ יופי, אני מקווה שסיימנו עם זה סוף סוף. _

״טיקי...״

_ או שלא… _

״כן, מרינט?״

״ **אני ** נישקתי את אדריאן אגרסט!

כפתה הקטנה של טיקי פגשה את מצחה.

\---

יום המחרת הוכיח עצמו כהקלה למול דאגותיה של טיקי. למזלה של מרינט, מבטיה המעריצים לכיוונו של אדריאן לא נרשמו כאירוע חריג במיוחד אלא כסתם מצב רוח מרומם.

״מישהי פה במצב רוח טוב...״ אליה חייכה לעברה.

״כן, כמובן, איך לא? רק תסתכלי עליו!״

מרינט צפתה בו ממרחק בחצר, לא מעניקה תשומת לב מיוחדת לאליה.

אליה פשוט פלטה צחוק קצר וטפחה קלות על גבה של חברתה.

כאשר הגיע הזמן לפטרול אותו ערב, מרינט כבר לא יכלה במיוחד לשמור על ההצגה. באותו פטרול היו שני פנים מלאי אושר.

״חתול שחור, יש לך מבט מוזר על הפנים...״ סוף סוף הבחינה בכך החיפושית, אלא שלא חיברה את הנקודות לגבי המצב שלה עצמה.

״את פשוט נראית נורא מאושרת היום, חיפושית, אולי זה מדבק.״ הוא חשף חיוך מלא שיניים והיא הסמיקה קלות.

״אה, אממ...״

איכשהו, לשניהם היה אינסטינקט מספיק טוב כדי לא להעמיק בנושא.

\---

הפטרול המשולש שלמחרת לא דמה במאום לזה של אתמול.

החיפושית עדיין נראתה כאילו היא על גג העולם, אלא שמישהו אחר כבר לא. חתול שחור נראה עצבני ומרוגז. הוא הגניב מדי פעם מבט לכיוונה של החיפושית, רק כדי להביט הרחק בכאב קל ותסכול.

שממית לא יכלה שלא לשים לב לכך, במיוחד כאשר היא תכננה לצפות בתוצאות של עבודתה.

_ אבל… הוא לא אמור להיות על גג העולם עכשיו? הרי סוף סוף חיברתי אותו עם אהובת חייו. מה קורה כאן? זה לא מה שהיה אמור לקרות. _

אלא שאז היא הבינה.

_ הוא רוצה לנשק שוב את השפתיים האלו והוא לא יכול. _

היא התכווצה מעט בכאב בתגובה למחשבה הזו.

** _אני _ ** _ הייתי צריכה לראות את זה בא, מכולם.... אלא שהזמן נגמר. אני הולכת לספר לה ואז הוא סוף סוף יהיה חופשי גם מזה. _

\---

בחזרה בביתו, אדריאן היה בעומס רגשי כבד. כן, הוא כבר הבין שהחיפושית דחתה אותו בשבילו עצמו, אלא שרק מאוחר יותר הוא הבין מה המשמעות של כל זה.

_ אם זה ימשיך כך… איך אוכל להביט בעיניה שוב? היא תסתכל בי ותראה שותף אשר היא יודעת שמאוהב בה, חושבת בטעות שהיא אינה יכולה להשיב אהבה? האם כך זה אמור להיות? _

_ ואיך אני אמור להתנהג? כאילו אני לא מאוהב בה עדיין? כאילו אין בזה כלום? אני לא יכול לעשות את זה! _

״חתול טיפש וחסר מזל!״ הוא קרא בכעס, בועט בשולחן הפוסבול שלו, כך שפלאג שם לב אליו.

״היי, מה הסיפור עם הרעש הזה? חלקנו מנסים להינות מהקממבר שלנו פה.״

״אני שמח שלפחות מישהו כאן נהנה, עם כל הבלאגן שקורה כאן.״ ענה אדריאן ביובש.

״היי, היי, מה קורה כאן? אתה בסדר?״

״לא תודות לך. אתה לא מבין? היא אוהבת אותי, אבל עכשיו המראה של חתול שחור רק יזכיר לה ולי על האהבה הבלתי ממומשת כביכול שאני משליך עלינו. אני לא יכול להסיר את המסכה הזאת למרות שאני מת לעשות זאת, גם מתוך אהבה וגם מתוך כעס.״

פלאג לא התרשם.

״זה היה יכול להיות יותר גרוע, לפחות היא אוהבת אותך.״

״אני מצטער, פלאג. המחשבה על הצורך ללבוש את החליפה הזאת גורמת לי לבחילה וכעס. אני לא בנוי להעמדת הפנים הזו!״

אדריאן נאנח.

״אתה יודע… היו לי פעם חלומות שאני מוצא את הנער בו היא מאוהבת ומוכיח שהוא לא אוהב אותה בחזרה, או משהו בסגנון הזה, ואז אני מצליח לזכות בליבה. כמה פעמים תהיתי מי הבחור ומה הוא עשה כדי להיות כל כך בר מזל. אפילו היה לי חלום אחד או שניים בו הכיתי אותו מכות נמרצות.״ אדריאן חייך במרירות.

״מסתבר שאני זה הבחור הזה ועכשיו אני רוצה להכות בחתול שחור וזה הולך לכאוב ביותר מדרך אחת.״

\---

ובמקביל, צרות נוספות התרחשו בבית דופיין-צ׳אנג.

״מרינט, את יכולה לרדת למטה לכמה דקות?״ קראה סבין מלמטה.

״בטח אמא, אני מיד באה!״ מרינט ירדה במדרגות.

בתזמון מושלם, שניה אחרי שהיא ירדה, פרצה שממית לחדרה של מרינט ממתוך המרפסת.

״המפקדת, לגבי חתול שחור, אני חייבת לספר לך-״

״שממית,  **לא!** ״ קראה טיקי בייאוש.

״הא?״ שממית הביטה בטיקי במבט שואל, שהתחלף מיד במבט רותח מזעם כאשר היא חיברה את הנקודות במוחה.

_ היא ידעה מה אני הולכת להגיד… אני לא מאמינה! האם קוואמים הם כאלה בוגדניים? _

״את. בואי עכשיו. אנחנו צריכות לדבר.״ עיניה של שממית רשפו וטיקי נזדעזעה בפחד.

שממית השאירה פתק קטן על שולחנה של מרינט. ״לקחתי את חית המחמד שלך לטיול קצר, אחזור במהרה, אין מה לדאוג. ש.״

_ כן, המפקדת, לך אין מה לדאוג. לקוואמי שלך, לעומת זאת… _

\---

״ובכן. את עצרת אותי מכיוון שידעת מה אני הולכת לאמר. מה שאומר שגם את  **יודעת** .״

טיקי הביטה באלם בשממית.

_ אבל… מה לזה ולך, שממית? מה מכעיס אותך כל כך בזה? _

״זה נכון, אבל אני מתחננ-״

״לא ביקשתי את עצתך!״ חתכה אותה שממית. ״את צריכה לשכנע אותי שטובתה של מרינט בראש מעייניך. שימי לב שלא אמרתי ׳החיפושית׳.״

טיקי הרכינה את ראשה. לפני שחשבה על תשובה טובה, שממית המשיכה.

״כמה זמן את כבר יודעת?״

״כמה חודשים. אבל היא השביעה אותי לסודיות!״ מחתה טיקי. היא צפתה שההסבר הזה לא יספק את שממית. היא ניסתה לרכך את המכה, אך בלא הצלחה יתרה.

״האם היא ידעה בדיוק למה היא משביעה אותך, טיקי?״

״לא, אבל...״

״אז האם העניין הוא ההשבעה הזו, או שמא פחדת שהיא תטיח את העגילים בקיר בכעס? כל החודשים האלה! היא בטח התייסרה כל כך! מה לעזאזל חשבת לעצמך?״

_ חשבתי על פריס ועל החובות שלה בתור החיפושית! לא איכפת לך מפריס, שממית? _

״שממית… יש לי חובות. אני קוואמי, יצור קוואנטי. אני לא בת אדם!״ היא התחננה.

״ובכן, גם אני לא, אני לא כמו מרינט, אחרי הכל.״

_ רגע, מה? זה… זה נכון. כמובן שהיא לא. אבל… איך? _

״לא חשבת על זה, טיקי? אין לי קיום אנושי. אני יצור קוואנטי לגמרי. אני עצמי. אני שממית. כמובן, אני לא קוואמי. נכון, קרובה יותר לבת אנוש ממך. מספיק קרובה בשביל לדעת טוב מאוד איך ההרגשה של לבכות בכאב לתוך הכרית שלך, מה שמרינט בטח עשתה יותר מפעם אחת!״

_ אבל איך היא יכולה להיות יצור קוואנטי בדיוק. _

״אני...״

שממית המשיכה, מתעלמת מדברי טיקי.

״אבל מרינט… היא איננה לגמרי חיפושית. היא עדיין מרינט מתחת למסכה. אנחנו לא יודעות אם היא עדיין היתה בוחרת בכך, אם היא היתה יודעת מה המחיר אותו היא משלמת! ובכל רגע נתון, מישהי אחרת יכולה לקחת ממנה את התפקיד, בלא שתאלץ להקריב את מה שהיא מקריבה.״

טיקי עצרה ושקלה את המצב. אלא ששממית המשיכה שוב.

״האם איכפת לך ממרינט, או רק מהחיפושית? יש לך הזדמנות אחרונה לשכנע אותי שלא לספר לה ולשחרר אותה מהגורל הזה.״

שממית שילבה את ידיה והמתינה לתגובתה של טיקי.

_ סוף סוף, ההזדמנות שלי למנוע את האסון הזה. אם הבנתי נכון… אני חושבת שאני מבינה לפחות במקצת את המניע של שממית. _

״שממית, מרינט כבר ביצעה את הבחירה הזו. היא  **הפכה** לחיפושית. גם אם את נולדת לכך, מרינט היא כבר כמוך. לא ניתן יותר להפריד את השתיים בלא היפרדות מאוד טראומטית. אך לא רק שאת לא שונה ממנה במיוחד, אלא שהאהבה שלה לא סותרת את תפקידה.״

טיקי ראתה את פניה של שממית מתרככים.

_ נראה שצדקתי! _

״את צודקת, האהבה שלה לא סותרת את תפקידה. גילוי זהויות אינו מתחייב ממה שאנחנו צריכות לעשות.״

טיקי נאנחה בהקלה, אלא שלרגע נתחדדו אוזניה.

״רגע,  **צריכות** לעשות?״

״ברכותי, את קוואמי השידוכין מעכשיו.״

_ אוי לא. _

שממית חייכה חיוך זחוח, מודעת לכך שידה על העליונה ואין לטיקי ברירה אלא לשתף פעולה.

״מרינט היא אחת החיפושיות הכי מתחשבות שאני מכירה. אני מניחה שהיא תאלץ להכיר ברגשותיה כלפי חתול שחור, ברגע שזה באמת ייסוב עליו ולא עליה. משהו אומר לי שאת כבר התחשבת בכך בתוכניות שלך.״

שממית הנידה בראשה להסכמה.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> הלוגו והתמונה בשימוש בהיתר החנות בעלת זכויות היוצרים


	11. אם הוא אוהב אותך, אז הוא אוהב אותך

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> הדייט של אדריאן והחיפושית גרם לדברים להתחיל לזוז ולזוז מהר מאוד

כאשר טיקי ושממית חזרו, מרינט כבר חיכתה להן על מרפסתה, ידיה משולבות בכעס.

״ובכן, יש לכן הסבר טוב לזה?״ היא נעצה מבט בשתיהן, מחווה בידה לעבר הפתק.

״אנחנו… דיברנו על חתול שחור, המפקדת״ השיבה שממית. ״לא ראית עד כמה הוא היה עצוב בפטרול האחרון?״

הדאגה לשותף שלה אכן הסיטה מעט את הריכוז שלה מהעניין.

_ לא… לא ראיתי. כנראה שהייתי עסוקה מדי בלחשוב על עניינים אחרים! _

״לא… לא הבחנתי בכך. אבל לא חשבתן לחכות לי?״ נזפה בהן אך מיד נתרצתה. ״טוב, בואי תעדכני גם אותי אם כן.״

מרינט שינתה צורה לחיפושית ושתיהן קפצו לפינה קצת יותר שקטה לדון בנושא.

״נראה שחתול שחור לא מתמודד בהצלחה יתרה עם אהבתך החדשה.״

_ כמובן שלא… זה לא יכול להיות טוב. לא שישנה ברירה, כמובן, אבל מה לגבי השותפות שלנו? _

״למזלנו, המפקדת, אני מכירה מישהי שגם היא סובלת מאהבה שאינה יכולה להתממש ויש לי תחושה שחתול שחור יתאהב בה במהרה.״

_ טוב… זה… מעניין. יש משהו מושך ברעיון הזה, אני חייבת להגיד. אני בהחלט אשמח לראות אותו מאושר. אלא שהוא מאוהב עד מעל לראשו בחיפושית… שממית, מה את זוממת עכשיו? _

״על מי… על מי חשבת בדיוק?״ היא הרימה את גבותיה, מחכה לתשובה מתחכמת.

״אני חושבת שאת אפילו מכירה אותה.״ היא הגישה לחיפושית את הטלפון שלה. ״זוהי מרינט דופיין צ׳אנג. חמודה, לא?״

_ ידעתי שהיא זוממת משהו! _

״חה חה, שממית. מצחיק מאוד. חשבתי לרגע שאת רצינית. העניין עם חתול שחור הוא לא משח-״

_ רגע. היא… _

״לא… את… את לא רצינית. בבקשה תגידי לי שאת לא רצינית.״

שממית הנידה בראשה לשלילה.

_ היא רצינית. אוי אלוהים. איך היא יכולה להתכוון לכך ברצינות? _

״אבל הוא לא מאוהב בה!״ החוותה החיפושית בידיה לעבר התמונה. ״כלומר בי! כלומר… אוף, הוא מאוהב בחיפושית!״

שממית גיחכה למראה נסיונותיה של החיפושית למצוא את המילים הנכונות.

** _עכשיו_ ** _ היא צוחקת. נפלא. פשוט נפלא. _

״בעיות זהות קלות, המפקדת? אל תגידי לי שהיא המשלימה האזרחית שלך.״

״שממית, את לא מדברת בהגיון. אין לי משלימה אזרחית.״

״נו, אז אם הוא אוהב אותך, אז הוא אוהב אותך. פשוט, לא?״ שאלה שממית בהיתממות מעושה.

״לא, אנחנו… ובכן… נו, אוף איתך! זה לא יכול יעבוד!״

החיפושית נאנחה.  _ היא שדכנית כמו אליה על סטרואידים. _

״את שוב משתמשת במילים האלה, ׳לא יכול׳. אני לא חושבת שזה אומר מה שאת חושבת שזה אומר. הרי רק לאחרונה ראינו שזוגיות בין גיבורת על לאזרח היא בהחלט אפשרית.״

שממית גחכה כאשר החיפושית הסמיקה. אלא שהחיפושית חזרה לעצמה במהרה והתמקדה בלסתור את טיעוניה של שממית.

״לא התכוונתי לזה. הוא באמת אוהב את החיפושית, ברצינות עכשיו.״

״ומכיוון שמרינט היא החיפושית, אני חושבת שהסיבה היחידה שהוא לא מאוהב בה היא שהוא לא יודע עדיין.״

״אני ממש מפקפקת בכך״ היא השיבה ביובש.

_ אבל… בעצם… מה אם… רגע, לא! לא לא לא. _

״טוב, אם ככה, בואי נראה מה יקרה אם תתני לזה סיכוי. אני לא אחראית אם יעופו זיקוקים.״

_ זיקוקים… כמו ביני ובין אדריאן? היי רגע! _

״רגע, לא שכחת משהו?  _ מישהו _ . אדריאן. אני הרי מאוהבת באדריאן ואני גם יוצאת איתו! את שידכת בינינו בעצמך!״

״אה, אני בהחלט לא שוכחת מאדריאן. זה יהיה בלתי אפשרי בהקשר הזה.״ חייכה שממית. ״אדריאן הרי לא יודע שמרינט היא החיפושית. האם הוא לא היה רוצה שידידתו הטובה תהיה גם היא שמחה? מה על מרינט לעשות במקרה הזה?״

_ היא… צודקת, בצורה מאוד מוזרה ועקומה. אני מתכוונת… הרי, כמובן שהוא ירצה בטובתה של מרינט. ומרינט לא יכולה להתחרות מול החיפושית על ליבו של אדריאן… הוא שמח עם החיפושית. אבל מרינט… _

_ לא, אני מרינט וגם החיפושית! וזה אומר שאני משחקת בליבו של חתול שחור! _

״תקשיבי, שממית… אני הבטחתי לחתול שחור שלעולם לא אשחק ברגשותיו. הוא חשוב לי! גם אם מה שאת אומרת הוא איכשהו הגיוני… אני מצטערת, התשובה היא לא.״

״מעניין. שמת לב שהתגובה המיידית שלך לרעיון היתה לדבר על רגשותיו של חתול שחור?״

״למה את מתכוונת?״

_ היא צודקת, אבל מה זה אומר? _

״למה שתעשי זאת… למה שתצטרכי בכלל להבטיח לו את ההבטחה הזו… ולהדגיש כמה הוא חשוב לך, אלמלא היו לך רגשות כלפיו? רגשות אשר הכחשת בגלל אדריאן?״

״חתול שחור הוא ידיד! הוא רק...״

ובזאת היא עצרה, כאשר היא נזכרה בסצינה אשר קרתה לפני זמן לא רב, בה חתול שחור כרע לפניה והגיש לה ורד, שואל אותה מה אם אותו הנער לא היה בתמונה.

_ זה מה שהוא שאל אותי. לא יכולתי לדמיין עולם בלי אדריאן ואני עדיין לא יכולה. אבל… עולם בו גם אדריאן שמח בחברתה של החיפושית וחתול שחור שמח בחברתה של מרינט? _

_ אחרי הכל… איזו מין מתיחה נבזית היקום זימן לחתול שחור. הנער השני הכי חמוד בעולם, מתחרה מול הראשון. _

_ האם הכחשתי את רגשותי כלפיו בגלל אדריאן? _

_ האם הוא באמת רק ידיד ותו לא? _

״רק ידיד, המפקדת? את בטוחה? אני אומר רק זאת, הדבר הנכון לעשות הוא לבדוק מה את באמת מרגישה כלפיו כמרינט. אחרי הכל, הוא לא יודע שהוא מאוהב בה. לפחות לבינתיים.״

_ לבדוק מה אני באמת מרגישה כלפי חתול שחור… זה… לא! אני חייבת לעצור את זה. מה אני עושה? זה פשוט לא נכון בשום צורה! _

״אבל שממית, אני לא כמוך!״

_ נכון, אני לא כמו שממית. אבל מה אם הייתי מתנהגת כאילו אני כן? _

_ כי אם הייתי כמו שממית, הייתי מוצאת את שביל הזהב בשבילי… לא, בשבילנו! _

״נכון, את עדיין מרינט מאחורי המסיכה. ועם זאת, הקיום הדו-מצבי שלך אמור להיות לך לנכס ולא לנטל. בחרי בתבונה.״

״אני… אחשוב על זה.״ היא אמרה באיטיות וכבדות, לא לגמרי משוכנעת, אבל בכל זאת עם הרבה לחשוב עליו.

\---

מרינט התהפכה במיטתה אותו הערב.

_ הצלחתי להמנע מהשאלה הגדולה כל הזמן הזה… אבל אינני יכולה עוד. _

היא ויתרה על הנסיון להירדם והלכה אל המחשב, מנסה להסיח את דעתה שוב.

_ מה עלי לעשות? מה הדבר החכם לעשות? מה מרגיש לי נכון? _

היא קמה מהמחשב וצעדה בחדרה בחוסר נחת, מנסה להרגיע את המחשבות במוחה.

_ החיפושית היא מרינט מאחורי המסיכה, אלא שבכל זאת יש לה חיים משל עצמה, בערך. אני אכן חיה חיים כפולים ושונים לגמרי כמרינט וכחיפושית! כלומר, כשפגשתי את שממית לראשונה, כלל לא חשבתי שהיא לא כמוני וגם היא לא… _

_ יש לה באמת תובנות מעניינות לגבי זהות ומה זה אומר להיות גיבורת על… אבל אני לא בטוחה בדיוק מה המניע שלה. אני רוצה להאמין שזה רק לעזור לי, אבל… _

_ אני חייבת להיוועץ בטיקי. _

\---

״היית מאמינה, טיקי?״

״אני חושבת שאני אאמין לכל דבר שאשמע בנוגע לשממית.״

_ במיוחד בהתחשב בשיחה שהיתה לי איתה יותר מוקדם… _

״מה אני אמורה לעשות עכשיו? היא חושבת שאני צריכה לצאת לדייט עם חתול שחור! כלומר, היו לה כמה נקודות טובות… לא, מה אני אומרת בכלל! היא לא אמורה להיות צודקת! אין מצב שהיא צודקת! את חייבת לעזור לי למצוא איפה היא טועה.״

״הלוואי ויכולתי, מרינט.״

_ אבל אני לא יכולה, כי אחרת שממית תגלה את הזהויות שלכם! אני חייבת להמשיך עם התוכנית שלה! _

״רגע, את בצד שלה עכשיו?״

_ אכלתי אותה לחלוטין. _

״אני תמיד בצד שלך, מרינט. בואי ננסה להבין את זה יחד. מה חשוב לך?״

״אני אוהבת את אדריאן ורוצה להיות איתו.״

״אוקיי, זה נהדר. מה עוד?״

״אני לא מוכנה שחתול שחור או אדריאן ייפגעו בשום צורה.״

״מושלם, עוד משהו?״

״אלו הם הדברים שחשובים לי.״

״ומה לגבי חתול שחור? מה את מרגישה כלפיו?״

״אם היתה לי תשובה… אני עדיין מחפשת. כלומר, חשבתי שהוא רק ידיד ושותף אבל… אני כבר לא יודעת! הוא שאל אותי בעצמו מה היה קורה אם אדריאן לא היה בתמונה. כאילו זו אי פעם היתה אופציה. אבל עכשיו היא כן, איכשהו!״

״האם התוכנית של שממית תפגע באדריאן? או תמנע ממך להיות איתו?״

״ודאי שלא, אחרת לא היינו מנהלות את השיחה הזאת בכלל.״

״אם החיפושית היא מרינט מאחורי המסכה, אז זו ההחלטה שלך איך כל אחת מהן חיה את חייה.״

״אז מה את אומרת לי בעצם? שאני יכולה לפעול לפי התוכנית הזו? את לא שומעת כמה משוגעת היא נשמעת?

מרינט עצרה לרגע.

״אני… חייבת הפסקה. אני יוצאת למרפסת לשאוף קצת אוויר צח.״

\---

מרינט הרגישה שהיא חייבת לעצמה את ההפסקה הזו. היחא נשמה אוויר מלוא ריאותיה והסתכלה בעיר הפרושה מלפניה. כאשר היא הסתובבה לאחור, קול עמום נשמע כאשר דמות לבושה שחור נחתה ליד מרפסתה.

״ח-חתול שחור! מ-מה אתה עושה כאן!״

_ לא! אני ממש ממש לא מוכנה! _

״אני כל כך מתנצל, מרינט. האם הפחדתי אותך? אני...״

הוא נאנח.

״… אני ממש צריך לדבר עם מישהו.״

.פניו הסגירו את המצב הלא פשוט בו הוא נמצא

״טוב, א-אני כאן, אתה יכול לדבר איתי.״

_ בבקשה, בבקשה שזה יהיה על משהו שהוא לא החיפושית. _

״טוב… זה… זה לגבי החיפושית.״

_ על מי אני עובדת. כאילו היתה בכלל אפשרות אחרת. _

״החיפושית? מה לגבי החיפושית?״

״תראי… היא, היא מצאה את האהבה שלה סוף סוף, ואני...״

״או, אני… אני זוכרת כמה אתה אוהב אותה… איך אתה מרגיש לגבי זה?״

_ האם זה מה שאני צריכה לשאול עכשיו? מה אני עושה? _

היא כמעט הצטערה לשאול, אך לא יכלה גם שלא לעשות כן.

״זה… נפלא. אין לך מושג כמה זה נפלא. היית צריכה להיות שם ולראות את הפנים שלה. היא פשוט… קרנה מאושר.״

לא ניתן היה יותר לטעות ברגשותיו.

_ הוא באמת אוהב אותי כל כך, לחלוטין. גם ואפילו כשאני עם מישהו אחר. _

״וואו, חתול שחור… אני… אני לא יודעת מה להגיד. אז זה… כואב לך, לראות אותה כך?״

״הייתי מאושר בשבילה גם, אלמלא הנוכחות שלי נהפכה למפריעה עבור האושר שלה.״

לבה של מרינט החסיר פעימה. הוא באמת אהב אותה כל כך, עד כדי שהוא שם את רגשותיה לפני שלו. רק שהיא לא יכלה לראות זאת קודם, עד אשר המזל המפגיש בינה ובין אדריאן.

_ אהבת חייו עם מישהו אחר… וכל מה שהוא יכול לחשוב עליו הוא כיצד הוא עלול לפגוע… בה? עוד לפני שזה קרה! עוד לפני שבכלל הבחנתי ולו בדבר קטן! _

_ אוי, חתול שחור… _

_ איך לא יכולתי לראות זאת קודם? _

היה זה אותו הרגש אשר הרטיט את לבה אז, על מדרגות בית הספר, בגשם, עם אדריאן. הכנות שלו. הדאגה. היכולת לשים את הזולת לפניך. והרגש הזה שוב החל מחלחל אליה.

_ הנער הרגיש הזה. הוא היה שם כל הזמן. מאחורי החזות הפלרטטנית, נשמה טהורה. מגיע לך כל כך הרבה יותר מזה, חתול שחור. ואתה ידעת את זה… שנינו ידענו את זה, לא? אלמלא אדריאן… אבל, לפחות אני יכולה להגיד שהמזל הרע שלך נגמר, גם אם אתה עוד לא יודע מזה. _

״מרינט… את מסמיקה. אני מקווה שאני לא מביך אותך.״

״האם… אולי? לא נראה לי...״

הוא המשיך.

״מרינט, אז מה אני אוכל לעשות עכשיו? היא השותפה הכי מדהימה שתהיה לי אי פעם, ואני...״

״אל תדאג, חתול שחור. תאמין בחיפושית. אתה בוטח בה, לא?״

״בוטח בה בחיי.״

״אז אני בטוחה שהיא תבין ותדע מה לעשות.״

_ בגלל שעכשיו היא יודעת. _

״אבל… אסור לה לדעת! היא לעולם לא תוכל לתקן את האשמה שאני מרגיש וזה רק יהיה לרעה. אני לא יודע מה לעשות!״

_ כן, היא כן. והיא גם תעשה זאת. אתה לא יודע מה לעשות, אבל היא כן. _

הוא נאנח שוב.

״אני מצטער, מרינט. לא הייתי צריך להעמיס עלייך את כל זה. כדאי שאלך.״

״חכה! אל תלך. אני מבטיחה לך שדברים יסתדרו על הצד הטוב ביותר.״

היא נשקה למצחו והסתכלה בעיניו.

״להתראות, חתול שחור. נתראה בקרוב!״

היא השאירה מאחוריה חתול שחור מופתע מעט אך בבירור מעודד.

לאחר שעזב, מרינט התסכלה מעלה לשמיים זרועי הכוכבים וחייכה לעצמה.

_ מה… מה בדיוק קרה כאן? שממית צדקה? איך בכל מה שהגיוני בעולם הזה, היא צדקה? _

_ יש בה משהו… כאילו היא מגנט למזל טוב? _

_ אבל החתלתול שלי… כן, זה מה שהוא… האם הוא באמת יתאהב בי גם כמרינט? _

_ כנראה שהגיע הזמן לברר עד כמה החיפושית ומרינט קרובות אחת לשניה. אבל אם הוא באמת אוהב אותי בגלל מי שאני, כל מה שצריך לקרות זה שהוא יכיר אותי טוב יותר, לא? זה באמת עובד ככה? אולי אני מדמיינת הכל? _

_ ובכלל, האם זה בסדר לאהוב יותר ממישהו אחד? _

_ אוי לא. _

״על מה את חושבת, המפקדת?״ קול מוכר שבר את הריכוז שלה. מבט מהיר הצידה אימת את חששותיה.

״ **שממית!** את ריגלת אחרינו?״

״לא היתה לי כל כוונה לעשות זאת.״

מרינט עיקמה את אפה בחוסר אמון מופגן.

״באמת! כאשר חתול שחור הופיע פתאום, ניסיתי להעלם במהירות. לא יכולתי ללכת כדי לא לחשוף את עצמי.״

מרינט נאנחה ושממית המשיכה.

״אבל בכל זאת, נראה לי שטוב שלא הפרעתי לרגע המיוחד שלכם. החתלתול שלך הוא באמת מיוחד במינו.״

״היי, תסירי את הידיים שלך מהחתלתול שלי!״ צחקקה מרינט, עושה עצמה מוחה על דבריה.

״אה, אין לך מה לדאוג בנושא הזה.״ החזירה שממית ואז מיהרה לכסות את פיה במבוכה, מה שלא נעלם מעיניה של מרינט.

״הממ? מדוע באמת גברת שדכנית כאן לא חלקה ולו פרט אחד על חיי האהבה  **שלה** ? את לא אמורה להיות מומחית?״

שממית נראתה הלומה קלות מהשאלה, פניה מתקדרות לרגע, אלא שמהר מאוד היא חזרה לחייך.

״בואי נסדר את ענייניך קודם, כן? אני מבטיחה לך שנדבר על כך אחרי זה.״

״אני  **בהחלט ** הולכת להזכיר לך את זה.״ ענתה מרינט ובמוחה כבר החלו לרוץ כמה אופציות.

_ טוב, יש את לוקה, אחיה של ג׳וליקה. ונטסורו כבר חבר טוב שלה! יש מצב שזה יעבוד… אבל, האם היא בכלל אוהבת בנים? טוב, היא בכל זאת קראה לאדריאן ׳חתיכוש׳… לא שאני בטוחה עד כמה זה אומר משהו… _

_ … נצטרך לחכות ולראות איך דברים יסתדרו. _

״אז… החתלתול שלך, מה?״

״נו, את אמרת את זה בעצמך, ׳הוא פשוט עוד לא יודע מזה׳״ היא חייכה אבל אז פניה הרצינו. ״אני כל כך מקווה שזה יהיה פשוט נכון.״

״אני עומדת מאחורי המילים שלי.״

״אני הולכת לנסות את זה. אני בהחלט מאמינה בו, אבל אני עדיין לא בטוחה שאנחנו חיות בסיפור אגדה שבו זה יכול לקרות.״

״נפלא, המפקדת! אני יודעת שלא תתחרטי על זה. ובכלל, יש לי את הרעיון המושלם.״

_ למה היא הולכת לגרור אותי הפעם?ֿ _

שממית נעלמה לתוך הלילה, לפני שמרינט הספיקה לשאול ולו שאלה נוספת.

_ כדאי לה שזה יהיה מוצלח, אם אני אמורה לשים את מבטחי בידיה. _

\---

״ניסיון, מה? טוב, כדאי אם כך שאעשה את המקסימום שאני יכולה. ברוכים הבאים, מרינט ואדריאן, לעולם שלי-״

שממית חייכה חיוך ממזרי כאשר היא דיברה לעצמה.

״- ואני הולכת לדאוג באופן אישי שיעופו זיקוקים. יש מצב שקצת שיקרתי בנושא.״

ובזאת היא הוציאה את הטלפון שלה והחלה להקליד.

\---

אלונזו החליק ידיים עם דנה כאשר הוא החליף אותה במשמרת בחדר המחשב. היתה זו עבודת הסטודנטים המושלמת - לאייש את חשבונות המדיה החברתית של מועדון ׳לה מלטדאון׳, אחד ממועדוני הקוספליי והגיימינג הנחשבים בעיר. העבודה לא היתה קשה, השעות היו נוחות והנושא היה מעניין ולא מייבש כמו עבודות אחרות. בונוסים נוספים היו הוייב הצעיר, יכולת לארגן טובות פה ושם לחברים ואוכל טוב חינם מדי פעם. בקצרה, היתה זו שלמות סטודנטיאלית.

אלונזו התרווח בכסאו, לגם מהאייס-קפה הנטול שלו והחל להסתכל בתור ההודעות.

_ טוב, ובכן. תגובה סטנדרטית. תגובה סטנדרטית. להעביר למכירות. תגובה סטנדרטית. תגו- רגע, מה לעזאזל? _

באותו רגע הוא פלט את הקפה שלא הספיק ללגום וידיו רעדו. הוא שפשף את עיניו לוודא שזו לא מתיחה או חשבון מזוייף, אבל לא, אכן היה שם הצ׳ק מארק הכחול שמאמת את הזהות של בעל או בעלת החשבון. זה היה הדבר האמיתי.

**[קוספלי המסתורין <מאומת>]** היי.

_ אוי אלוהים. _

**[לה מלטדאון <מאומת>]** (סמיילי מחייך)

הוא הקליד במהירות ואז טס למשרד המנהל.

״נעמי, תוציאי את הבוס רגע מהפגישה. תסמכי עליי, בבקשה.״

נעמי חייכה אליו בחזרה והוא לא יכל שלא לתהות אם לא הימר יותר מדי כאן.

**[לה מלטדאון <מאומת>]** מה אנ

מקש האנטר החליק, כה מביך.

**[לה מלטדאון <מאומת>]** אנחנו יכולים לעשות בשבילך?

**[קוספלי המסתורין <מאומת>]** ובכן, אני בפריס ויש לי צורך שאולי תוכלו לענות עליו.

**[לה מלטדאון <מאומת>]** אפשר רגע בבקשה לקרוא לבוס שלי?

הוא כבר קרא לבוס אבל ניסה להרוויח עוד קצת זמן עד שייצא מהפגישה, כדי שההזדמנות לא תחמוק מהידיים שלהם.

_ מה לוקח לו כל כך הרבה זמן? _

סוף כל סוף הגיע ג׳ו, הבוס המזוקן, לחדר המחשב.

״אלונזו, כדאי לך  **מאוד** שזה יהיה משהו חשו-״

או אז עינו קלטה את המתרחש על גבי המסך.

״הו כן. זה בהחלט  **משהו** .״

_ אחד מחשבונות הקוספליי המובילים בעולם. 450,000 עוקבים ועוקבות. מעניין מה יצא מזה. _

״טוב, אני אקח את זה מפה אישית. אבל אני מבטיח לך בונוס נאה אם זה יעבוד.״

ובכך אלונזו קיבל את האישור הסופי לכך שצדק. נראה שהיום מסתמן כיום מוצלח במיוחד. הוא צפה בהתכתבות בכליון עיניים.

  
  


**[לה מלטדאון <מאומת>]** שלום, כאן ג׳ו, מנהל העסק. נעים מאוד להכיר. במה אוכל להיות לעזר?

**[קוספלי המסתורין <מאומת>]** יש לי מסיבה לארגן לכמה חברים קרובים. יהיה זה ערב פתוח אבל אני אדרש לחדר ה VIP ולמיטב שהמטבח שלכם מסוגל לספק וגם לשליטה על מופע הערב. אני אשמח לפרסם את המקום בתמורה. האם 4 פוסטים יספיקו?

אלונזו הריץ במוחו את המספרים, מה שהבוס שלו כנראה עשה בדיוק באותו זמן. זה היה דיל מצויין לכל הדעות - החשיפה לה יכלו לצפות היתה שווה הרבה יותר מהמחיר אותו הם היו מבקשים בנסיבות אחרות.

  
  


**[לה מלטדאון <מאומת>]** האם יש סיכוי ל 6 פוסטים?

כנראה שהבוס שלו החליט להעז. בכל זאת, לדברים האלו היה סוג של מחיר שוק והוא ניחש שהסיכוי שהצעה דומה נידונה בדיוק באותו הרגע הוא יותר מסביר.

**[קוספלי המסתורין <מאומת>]** אם אני ואורחי ה VIP שלי יהיו מרוצים, תקבל גם 6 פוסטים (סמיילי צוחק). נראה לי שזה יהיה ערב בלתי נשכח.

**[לה מלטדאון <מאומת>]** סגרנו אם כן. תהנה או תהני מפריס, מי שלא תהיו. הסצנה חייבת לכם המון. אין סיכוי שנדע מי את או אתה באמת, נכון?

**[קוספלי המסתורין <מאומת>] ** זה ס-ו-ד כ-מ-ו-ס (סמיילי קורץ)

\---

ביום המחרת, מצא מקס שני כרטיסים לאירוע בתוך הלוקר שלו.

_ למה שניים?  _ הוא תהה בינו לבין עצמו, כאשר פתק שהיה משודך לכרטיסים ענה לשאלתו.

״תזמין אותה, אתה יודע שכדאי. לעולם לא תדע אם לא תנסה.״

מקס ישר הבין מי כתב את הפתק, בשל הכתב וסוג העט שבשימוש.

_ נטסורו, אתה באמת חושב ככה? עליי? כלומר… _

אך אז הוא ראה את ג׳וליקה ורוז שתיהן קופצות משמחה ליד הלוקר של ג׳וליקה.

_ הממ, כנראה שגם הן קיבלו כרטיסים… _

הוא הלך לעברן בהיסוס.

״הא, אז קיבלתן שתי כרטיסים?״

״גם אתה קיבלת כרטיס?״ שאלה רוז, מה שגרם לו לחיוך של מבוכה.

״קיבלתי שניים… ואני...״

ג׳וליקה ורוז הסתכלו אחת אל השניה, חייכו ואז הפנו מבטן שוב לעבר מקס.

״אתה יכול לעשות את זה, מקס.״ מלמלה ג׳וליקה ורוז הוסיפה ״אתם תהיו ממש חמודים ביחד!״

מקס נאנח.

״אתן באמת חושבות שזה רעיון טוב?״

שתיהן הנידו בראשן לחיוב.

״אל תדאג, נעזור לך. אליקס לא נושכת.״ ענתה רוז.

הוא נתן בהן מבט מוזר. אחרי מה שקרה בחדר האומנות, הוא כבר לא היה בטוח בכך לגמרי.

״אוקיי, אז אולי קצת ובעדינות.״ ג׳וליקה לא יכלה להתאפק ומקס האדים.

מקס בחן עצמו בראי כמה פעמים לפני ששב לכיתה עם ג׳וליקה ורוז. הוא התקרב לאליקס לאט ובזהירות, מחזיק את שני הכרטיסים בידיו.

״זה מה שאני חושבת שזה?״ אליקס הביטה בו והוא שוב נבוך. ״תביא לי לראות.״

הוא מסר לה את הכרטיסים והביט כלפי מטה במבוכה.

…

אליקס בחנה את הכרטיסים לעומק. לא היה זה סוג הבילוי המועדף עליה, אבל כאשר היא הישירה מבט לכיוון מקס, היא ראתה את רוז מסתכלת במבט מלא תקווה ואת ג׳וליקה מנסה לסמן לה ״אל תשברי את הלב שלו״.

״טוב, למה לא בעצם? אני אשמח.״

״מ-מצויין, אז נתראה שם!״ הוא נסוג בזריזות, מנסה שלא להתקל באף שולחן בדרך.

״אני עדיין לא בטוחה בזה, את יודעת״ אליקס לחשה לג׳וליקה אחרי שעזב.

״לא תדעי אם לא תנסי״ ג׳וליקה ענתה ואליקס הנידה את ראשה לחיוב.

״אתם תהיו זוג מדהים!״ לחשה רוז ומיד נעצו בה גם אליקס וגם ג׳וליקה מבט.

״את אומרת את זה על כולם, רוז. זה… עלול להיות יותר מסובך״ הדפה אליקס, למרות שידעה ששום דבר לא מסוגל להוציא את הרומנטיקה חסרת התקנה ממוחה של רוז.

\---

היה זה יום מוזר גם עבור תלמיד נוסף מבית הספר. אדריאן הביט במרינט כמו שלא הסתכל עליה מעולם. זכרונה של אותה נשיקה על המצח אתמול לא מש ממנו.

_ מעולם לא הסתכלתי על מרינט ככה… ועכשיו אני לא מסוגל שלא לחשוב עליה אחרת לגמרי! _

_ כלומר, הנשיקה הזאת… היא לא היתה נשיקה של חברים… אבל גם לא נשיקה של אוהבים… ואולי קצת משתיהן? _

_ למה הדברים האלה צריכים להיות כל כך מסובכים! _

הוא שב והביט בה., היא היתה די חמודה. מאוד חמודה, אפילו. עיניים כחולות וגדולות, שפתיים ורודות, חן בכל תנועה…

_ אבל… אבל היא החברה הטובה ביותר שלך!  _ ** _אסור_ ** _ לך לחשוב על החברה הטובה ביותר שלך ככה! _

_ … כאילו אני יכול לשלוט בזה. _

לרגע אחד היה נדמה לו כאילו הוא רואה מסיכת חיפושית על פניה, מה שבעיקר גרם לו לחשוב שהוא מתחיל לאבד את זה.

אבל, זה גם הזכיר לו שהוא היה כבר בקשר עם הבחורה המושלמת ביותר על פני כדור הארץ, ככל שדעתו בעניין קבעה.

_ אבל אני נער של נערה אחת! בטח אם הנערה הזו היא החיפושית! _

_ אבל… לאחת מהן רגשות כלפי אדריאן, לשניה כלפי חתול שחור… _

_ … אולי אני הנער של נערה אחת, אבל החתול של האחרת? _

עכשיו הוא היה בטוח שהוא איבד את זה.

_ תתרכז, אתה יכול לפתור את זה. _

_ מרינט היא מדהימה, מבפנים ומבחוץ. תמיד ידעתי שהיא כזו, לכן הייתי מאושר שהיא היתה חברתי הטובה ביותר. אם יש לה רגשות כלפי חתול שחור, ולחיפושית אין… והחיפושית מאושרת עם אדריאן… _

_ אין שום סיכוי שאני מוכן שמרינט תסבול כך. המחשבה על האהבה הבלתי אפשרית הזו גורמת לי לתחושת מחנק. מישהי כמוה? מגיע לה הטוב ביותר.  _

_ … _

_ האם… האם יכול להיות שהיו לה הרגשות האלה כבר זמן רב? אחרי הכל, כשנפגשנו באותו היום שהכנתי את ההפתעה לחיפושית… כמה מופתעת היא היתה, כאשר סיפרתי שאני אוהב את החיפושית! איך היא הגיבה אז כאשר לקחתי אותה לתצוגת הנרות… ושם היא היתה, שומרת את הכל בפנים, רק כדי לנחם אותי. _

_ הנערה הזאת… היא פשוט מלאך בתחפושת. _

״אחי, אתה בסדר? נראה שאיבדת ריכוז לרגע. הכל טוב?״

קולו של נינו החזיר אותו לקרקע המציאות.

״כן, הכל טוב, אני פשוט חושב על דברים.״

_ או לא טוב בכלל או יותר מדי טוב, עוד לא החלטתי. _

אדריאן נשם נשימה עמוקה והחליט ללכת ולחשוב עוד על הנושא.

\---

ובמקביל, עוד זוג חברות בחר לנצל את ההפסקה.

״אז, אליה, מה רצית לספר לי שהיה כזה דחוף?״

״אני לא אוהבת להביא בשורות רעות… אבל נראה לי שלאדריאן יש מישהי. נינו סיפר לי.״

״את יודעת, הוא לא שלי...״

_ למרות שבעצם… _

״… ומותר לו לצאת עם מי שירצה.״

_ … אני בהחלט מאשרת את טעמו ואת הבחירה שלו _

״וואו, את מקבלת את זה ממש… טוב. הרבה יותר טוב משציפיתי. תגידי, יש משהו שאת לא מספרת לי?״

״אולי… את מספרת לי הכל?״

_ כן, רנה רוז׳, האם את מספרת לי הכל? _

״לעולם לא הייתי מחביאה שום דבר מה BFF שלי! בטח שלא משהו כזה!״

״אל תדאגי, את תהיי הראשונה לדעת.״

״לדעת מה? רגע, את רומזת… שיש לך מישהו אחר? הנערה הכי תמימה וטהורה שאני מכירה, רוקדת על שתי חתונות?״

_ לו רק ידעת מי אני באמת ולמה אני מסוגלת… או הו… _

מרינט שרקה בתמימות מעושה.

״למה כולם משאירים אותי בלי תשובות?״ רטנה אליה.

״כולם? מי עוד השאיר אותך בלי תשובות?״

_ נכון, זאת שוב אני בפעולה… _

״זה… משהו עם נינו.״ הדפה אליה במהירות. ״בכל מקרה, אל תשני את הנושא. אני מצפה לדיווח מלא ומקיף.״

אליה חייכה ומרינט חייכה אליה חזרה.

״אין תגובה בינתיים, אבל הזכרת לי משהו שאני חייבת לעשות בדחיפות.״

_ לבדוק מה קורה עם החבר שלי, שנראה שהתנהג קצת מוזר לאחרונה. _

\---

החיפושית צפתה מלמעלה באדריאן הולך לו הלוך ושוב בבית הספר. היא הפילה גרגר חצץ קטן כדי למשוך את תשומת ליבו.

_ נראה שזה הופך להיות סימן ההיכר שלי. _

הוא הסתכל מעלה והצליח לאתר אותה, חיוך עלה על פניו כאשר הוא מצא את דרכו לפינה יותר מבודדת. כמה שניות לאחר מכן, שניהם כבר היו על אחד מהגות הקרובים, מחליפים נשיקה.

״טוב, נראה לי שהיית קצת מוטרד בימים האחרונים. אתה רוצה לספר לי על זה?״

״איך את יודעת?״

״אה, יש לי עיניים ואוזניים בבית הספר שלך.״

_ באופן מילולי. _

״את באמת שומרת עליי, מה?״ הוא קרן. ״תראי, אני מרגיש נהדר, בטח כשאת בסביבה, אבל… זה… אחד מחבריי שאני מודאג לגביהם.״

_ הו, אל תגיד לי… _

החיפושית הביטה בו בציפייה שיסיים את הסיפור.

״ובכן, חיפושית… הרשי לי לשאול אותך. אם היית אוהבת מישהו, אבל הוא היה אוהב מישהי אחרת. מה היה הדבר הנכון לעשות?״

_ מה? איך לעזאזל… אבל, זה בדיוק… אולי הוא סוג של יודע? או מרגיש? הוא דואג לי, כמרינט? למה שישאל אותי דבר כזה? _

״מי שאני אוהבת נמצא ממש מולי ונראה לי שגם הוא אוהב אותי, אז מאיפה שאדע?״ היא צחקה, אך אז הרצינה קצת בחזרה שוב.

״הייתי מאחלת להם רק אושר והייתי מנסה להמשיך הלאה. האם לא לכולנו מגיע להיות מאושרים? אני רוצה לחשוב כך, אישית.״

_ ובעצם… זה מה שאני מתכננת לעשות, בתור מרינט. אז אם זאת אני שאתה מודאג לגביה, אתה יכול להפסיק לדאוג. _

״את צודקת, חיפושית. אני בטוח שהכל יסתדר.״

״זה נחמד מצדך לדאוג לחברים שלך. אני בטוחה שהכל יסתדר עבורם.״

_ נראה לי גם שיש לי היכרות מאוד מעמיקה ואישית במקרה הספציפי הזה. _

החיפושית נראתה מאושרת כאשר הניחה את הנושא מאחוריה וכאשר הניחה את אדריאן בחזרה בסמטה.

״אל תתכנן שום דבר ליום שלישי הקרוב!״ היא קראה לפני שעזבה. ״יש לי משהו מיוחד, רק לשנינו.״

ובכך היא נעלמה.

\---

ככל שזה נגע לשממית, עדיין היתה לה משימה אחרונה להשלים. עוד מישהי היתה צריכה לקבל את הכרטיסים שלה, הפעם באופן אישי.

מרינט בקושי הספיקה לשנות צורה במרפסתה ולהיכנס לחדרה, טרם שממית נקשה על הפתח של עליית הגג שלה.

שממית חייכה כאשר היא הגישה למרינט את שני הכרטיסים לחדר ה VIP והסבירה את התוכנית.

״מדובר במקום המתמחה בקוספליי, אז זה מושלם בשבילך ובשביל חתול שחור. הוא יכול פשוט להגיע בתור עצמו ואף אחד לא יחשוד בכלום. ובקשר אלייך, אני יכולה לעזור לך להתכונן. אני… אהה.. מנוסה בדברים האלה.״

״טוב, אז למה אני אמורה להתחפש? ובבקשה אל תגידי ׳חיפושית׳״

_ היה לי מספיק מהטירוף הזה להיום, או לשבוע, או לשנה… _

״חשבתי על משהו קליל בכיוון של רנה רוז׳, מה את אומרת?״ הציעה שממית.

״טוב, למה לא? אין לי העדפה מיוחדת.״

״קבענו אם כן״ הודיעה שממית. ״תגידי לי מתי את מוכנה ואני אעזור לך עם התחפושת.״

״ **אם** חתול שחור יסכים.״ הדגישה מרינט.

״התכוונת להגיד,  **כאשר** הוא יסכים.״ הדגישה בחזרה שממית.

_ אולי את צודקת, שממית. אולי את צודקת. נגלה בקרוב. _

\---

_ כדאי שתתכונני ללילה של החיים שלך, המפקדת. את הולכת להצמיד שפתיים עם אדריאן שוב, רק הפעם עם אוזני חתול. ובנוגע אליו, הוא הולך לקבל מנה כפולה של החיפושית. _


	12. אהבה חסרת מזל

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> הו, אהבה. למה דברים צריכים להיות מסובכים כל כך?  
ה ממש-לא-דייט של מרינט שמסתיים ב...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> הערת המתרגמת: השירים בפרק הזה לא תורגמו שכן התרגום המקובל שלהם לעברית, אם קיים, משנה את המשמעות באופן שפוגע ברצף הסיפורי והעלילה, אז כבר בחרתי להשאיר את כולם כפי שנכתבו בשפות המקור שלהם

״הא, יום ארוך״ חשבה לעצמה מרינט כאשר יצאה החוצה למרפסתה. ״אני תוהה מה עוד יכול לקרות היום.״

עיניה סקרו את מראה פריס שלמרגלותיה, כאשר דמות שחורה קפצה מגג לגג ומשכה את תשומת ליבה.

״היי, חתול שחור. מה מביא אותך לכאן שוב?״ היא צחקקה ועפעפה בעיניה.

_ רגע… אני… מפלרטטת איתו? _

_ זה קצת יותר מדי מוקדם בשבל מה שתכננתי! זה עוד לא ממש דייט… יש עוד הרבה מה להבין קודם! _

הוא עצר לרגע, מופתע מעט, מה שגם למרינט לחשוב שוב.

_ הוא הפלרטטן הכי גדול שאני מכירה… מה, הוא בעצם לא יודע להתמודד עם פלירטוט בעצמו? יכול להיות שמאחורי החתול הקשוח מסתתר חתלתול? _

״ובכן, יש נוף מאוד מיוחד למרפסת הזאת.״

״באמת?״

היא הסתכלה לכיוון פריס המשתרעת לאופק.

״כן, גם הנוף הזה. אבל לא רק.״

_ אה! _

״אתה ממש פלרטטן, מה?״

עכשיו היא כבר ממש צחקה והוא רק חייך קלות.

״למען האמת… פלירטטתי רק עם שתי בנות אי פעם.״

_ האם זה כך? אני לא בטוחה שהספירה שלך נכונה. אני תוהה… _

״האם מי מהן פלירטטה בחזרה?״

״תגידי לי את״ הוא חשף חיוך מלא שיניים.

_ להגיד את כל מה שאני יודעת, או רק מה שאתה מצפה ממני להגיד? _

״ובכן… ידידה נתנה לי שני כרטיסים למסיבת קוספליי. האם זה נחשב?״

_ לא, מרינט, מה את עושה?  _ הקול הפנימי שלה נזף בה.  _ את אמורה לברר את זה בעדינות! _

״זאת אומרת שאוכל לבוא כחתול שחור. זה… מבריק! בתור מה את תבואי?״

״ובכן, תרשה לי להפתיע אותך.״

_ מה זה עוד סוד לרשימה, בינינו? _

״כל עוד זאת עדיין תהיה את מאחורי המסיכה, אני בטוח שאשמח.״

״אז אל תאחר.״

״סמכי עליי, אני לא.״

הוא קד בתיאטרליות כאשר הוא עזב ומרינט נשארה לחשוב על המפגש היומי. טיקי יצאה לאט מתוך הארנק שלה.

״וואו, זה בהחלט היה יום עמוס. המרפסת הזאת מתחילה להרגיש כמו תחנת רכבת! אבל, טיקי… זה לא מוזר?״

״מה מוזר, מרינט?״

״אני מתכוונת… זה הלך טוב. טוב מדי, אפילו! זה היה… קל מדי?״

״ובכן, כשאת לא מגמגמת, אז למה שלא יילך לך טוב, מרינט?״ הציעה טיקי ומרינט צחקה.

״טוב, טוב...״ ואז הרצינה שוב.

״אני חושבת שאני עדיין מפספסת משהו.״

״ואני חושבת שמה שקרה זה ההוכחה למה שאת מחפשת.״

מרינט הסיטה את מבטה מטיקי לכיווון הנוף ממרפסתה.

״אני לא יודעת, טיקי… זה אכן המון להתמודד איתו. אבל אני לא יכולה להכחיש שזה מרגיש נפלא לחלוטין.״

אותו לילה מרינט נרדמה בחיוך רחב.

\---

מרינט לא זכרה יותר מדי מבית הספר ביום למחרת. מוחה נדד בין מחשבות על בילוי זמן עם חתול שחור והדייט המתוכנן, נדד בין מחשבות על חתול שחור ואדריאן. לכל הפחות, היא ידעה מה תלבש. שממית הופיע בדיוק בזמן עם תחפושת של רנה רוז׳ באיכות מאוד מאוד טובה וערכת איפור מקצועית.

_ מאיפה היא משיגה את כל הדברים האלה? היא קוסמת או משהו? _

מרינט לבשה את התחפושת. היא מאוד הזכירה את רנה רוז׳, אך בשמלת ערב כתומה ארוכה, המתאימה יותר ליציאה מאשר חליפת הקרב הרגילה. שממית החלה לאפר את מרינט.

״המפקדת, אני מבקשת, לא לזוז!״

״סליחה, שממית, אני עדיין קצת מתרגשת. זה נורא פתאומי!״

״אל תהיי, זה יילך מושלם.״

מרינט הפסיקה לדבר ושקעה במחשבותיה כאשר שממית המשיכה לאפר אותה.

״יש לי המון מה לברר… אני לא בטוחה מה לצפות!״

״אני דווקא כן,״ ענתה שממית. ״זיקוקים.״

״אני חושבת שאני אתקדם יותר לאט, תודה רבה.״ הדגישה מרינט.

שממית הגיבה בחיוך בלבד והמשיכה לאפר את מרינט, אלא שזה בתורו גרם לה למחשבה נוספת.

״תגידי, שממית, הרי אין לך בעצם צורך להתאפר עם היכולת המיוחדת שלך… למה בכלל את טובה בזה?״

״הא! מישהי החליטה להיות חדת תפיסה לשם שינוי! זה סיפור ארוך, תזכירי לי באמת לספר לך אותו במלואו מתישהו.״

״אוקיי, אז מה לגבי נטסורו, המשלים שלך?״ היא שאלה שוב.

״ובכן, כאשר אחד מאיתנו לומד מיומנות כלשהי, גם השניה לומדת אותה, ולהיפך.״

״או?״ מרינט ניסתה שהפתעתה לא תזיז את פניה יותר מדי, אך שממית נאלצה להפסיק לאפר אותה לרגע.

שממית עצרה והסתכלה על ידיה.

״כשאני מאפרת אותך… זה מרגיש קצת כמו זיכרון שרירים שבכלל לא ידעתי שיש לי.״

שממית הנידה בראשה בתנודה קלה שבקלות, לקחה נשימה עמוקה והמשיכה לאפר את מרינט.

״עכשיו אני מבקשת, לא לזוז!״

מרינט תהתה לגבי העניין הזה, אך דקות ספורות לאחר מכן קולה של שממית שבר את ריכוזה.

״ו- סיימנו.״

מרינט הסתכלה במראה והפנתה את ראשה לכאן ולכאן, מעריכה את העבודה.

״זה… פשוט מושלם. עכשיו אני חייבת למהר, לא רוצה לאחר!״

\---

חתול שחור טיפס קלות במדרגות לחדר הוי-אי-פי, הוא פתח את הדלת באיטיות, מביט במרינט היושבת שם.

היא לבשה שמלה כתומה ארוכה, תואמת לאיפור אומנותי מאוד מדוייק של רנה רוז׳ וזוג אוזני שועל. עיניה הכחולות נראו מבעד למסיכה הלבנה-כתומה.

חתול שחור נשם נשימה קצרה, מרגיש את פעימות ליבו.

_ היא נראית… מהממת. _

״שלום, חתול שחור.״ היא קרנה לעברו.

_ נו, חתול שחור… תעשה את החלק שלך. נשק את ידה, תחמיא לה, אתה יודע מה לעשות, לא? _

״וואו, מרינט, את נראית ממש… מ-מדהים.״

_ למה אני נבוך כל כך? _

הוא נשק ללחיה והיא נשקה ללחיו והוא התיישב לשולחן. שתי כוסות מוקטייל מרגריטה לא אלכוהוליים חיכו להם.

_ טוב, זה ממש נחמד. _

״נו… אז איך זה להיות גיבור על? ספר לי על זה.״ מרינט שאלה ולגמה מהמוקטייל שלה.

״את האמת? זה נפלא. הייתי משקר אם הייתי אומר שזה לא זוהר כמו שזה נשמע. יש זמנים קשים וזו עבודה מסוכנת, אבל לא בלי תגמול.״

״תגמול? איזה מין תגמול?״

״ובכן, לא כסף, או פרסום אישי...״

״… אז, בנות?״ היא צחקה.

״את כבר יודעת את התשובה לזה.״ הוא חייך בחזרה. ״אבל… בעצם… אני לא יודע.״

״הו?״

״את… קצת חידה עבורי, מרינט. ככל שאני חושב עלייך, אני מבין כמה אני לא יודע עלייך מספיק.״

_ ואני מת לדעת מה בדיוק הולך כאן. איכשהו זה לא מסתדר לי שזה סתם התאהבות פתע בגיבור על. _

״שואל הנער מאחורי מסכה?״ היא החזירה בשאלה לכיוונו והוא חייך, נבוך מעט.

״גם את עם מסיכה עכשיו״ הוא צחק, ואז הרצין מעט.

״מבלי לחשוף יותר מדי על זהותי… יש לנו מן המשותף כשאני לא עם מסיכה. אבל זה כל מה שאוכל להגיד, כמובן. לא שזה תקף לגבייך, הרי?״

מרינט נראתה מהורהרת לרגע.

_ היא מחביאה משהו ואין לי מושג מה. _

״נכון, זה לא תקף לגביי, אבל שיוויון הוא שיוויון. אז כל שאני יכולה לומר הוא שאתה מישהו מיוחד עבורי. זה כל מה שתוציא ממני.״ היא חייכה מאוזן לאוזן.

״באמת?״ הוא רכן קדימה עד שפניהם היו קרובות אחד לשניה. ״אין מצב שאני לא אצליח להוציא את-״

שניהם נעצרו אחד מול השניה לפתע והסתכלו אחד בעיני השניה בלא מילים. נדמה היה כאילו יש איזה קסם באוויר.

_ מה… מה קורה כאן? זה כמו הצפה של רגשות שאני לא יכול לשלוט בהם, באים משום מקום. אני חייב לשלוט על עצמי! _

_ … או שמא? _

קולו של המופע מתחיל למטה באולם הראשי, שבר את הקסם.

״ה-ה-המופע מתחיל, אולי כדאי שנצפה בו״ הוא גמגם מעט, לוקח רגע לאסוף את עצמו.

מרינט הנידה בראשה, מחייכת. הם הפנו את כסאותיהם לעבר החלון החד-כיווני.

״מחיאות כפיים ל… סנדרה!״ הכריז הקריין.

לפחות לפי התוכניה שבידיהם, סנדרה היתה זמרת כישרונית אך לא מוכרת כלל, בשנות העשרה שלה, אשר זכתה בכבוד להופיע באיזו תחרות כשרונות.

לסנדרה היה שיער בלונדיני ארוך קלוע בשתי צמות ועיניים סגולות. היא לבשה שמלת הולטר שחורה המוחזקת בחוט שחור למותניה. להשלמת המראה היא נעלה עלי עקב שחורות וחגורה עליה היו מה שנראה כמו שתי ביצי פסחא צבעוניות.

״הממ, נראה שזה קוספליי מאיזו תוכנית אנימה, אבל אין לי שמץ של מושג איזו.״ ציין חתול שחור.

״אני חושבת שראיתי את המראה הזה איפהשהו… נו טוב.״

סנדרה החלה לשיר.

“Open your shiny eyes, in the silent night,  _ fushigi na yoru maiorita... _ ”

למעט המשפט הראשון, המשך השיר החליף לשפה היפנית. לא רק שזה לא הפריע לקהל חובב האנימה אלא להיפך. למרות שחתול שחור ומרינט לא הבינו אף לא מילה אחת, היה משהו מאוד מוכר במוזיקה והיא היתה מספיק חביבה כדי להינות ממנה למרות זאת.

\--

למטה באולם, ג׳וליקה, רוז ומקס נהנו מאוד. ג׳וליקה ומקס הכירו את חומר המקור ולמרות שרוז לא, היא הרשתה לעצמה להיסחף בהתלהבותה של ג׳וליקה.

אליקס, לעומת זאת, הרגישה שאינה שייכת.

_ נראה שמקס ממש נהנה, אבל אני לא מרגישה פה בנוח. _

מקס הפסיק לרקוד כאשר הוא שם לב שאליקס לא היתה איתו. הוא הביט לאחור וראה אותה יושבת בצדי האולם.

״היי, את לא באה לרקוד?״

״לא… זה בסדר, זה לא בשבילי. אבל אתה תהנה, אני אשב כאן.״

״לא… זה לא בסדר.״ מקס הביט בה. ״בואי, נצא החוצה.״ 

״אתה באמת מוותר על המסיבה הזאת בשבילי?״ היא הביטה בו בחוסר אמון. ״אני יודעת כמה רצית להיות כאן. אני רואה כמה אתה נהנה לרקוד למוזיקה הזו.״

״אם את לא נהנית, איך אני אהנה?״ הוא הושיט לה את ידו והיא אחזה בה והם החלו לשוחח ולהקיף את המועדון. השיחה לא קלחה במיוחד אבל היתה מהנה בתחילה. קצת חדשות ורכילות הפיגו את השעמום אבל כמה דקות לאחר מכן הם הרגישו שהם קצת מגרדים את תחתית החבית בחיפוש אחר נושאי שיחה.

_ אז… הוא באמת נחמד והכל, ומאוד ג׳נטלמני מצידו… אבל זה לא זה. כמה שלא כיף לי להגיד את זה, ראיתי את זה בא ואני לא בטוחה למה בכלל הרשיתי לג׳וליקה ורוז לגרור אותי לזה. _

_ אז כן, הוא נחמד וחמוד ואינטיליגנטי והכל… אבל כשזה לא זה, זה פשוט לא זה. _

\---

בתוך המועדון, השיר המשיך. לפני הפזמון האחרון, הדי-ג׳יי החזיק את המקצב לפני הדרופ וסנדרה החליפה שפה, שרה את הבית האחרון בצרפתית. הקהל פרץ במחיאות כפיים למחווה הבלתי צפויה.

  
“ _ Sans pouvoir te parler, ni même te regarder _ _   
_ _ C'est comme un papillon _ _   
_ _ Qui chante avec des ailes irréelles _ _   
_ _ Sans pouvoir t'attraper ni même t'approcher _ _   
_ _ C'est comme papillon _ _   
_ _ Au fond de mon cœur troublé _ ”

כעת גם מרינט כבר זיהתה את התוכנית.

״הדמויות השומרות שלי״ מרשת TV1, היא עושה חיקוי של הזמרת מהתוכנית!  **ידעתי** שזה מוכר לי!

״הו, על מה היתה התוכנית הזו?״

״אממ… טוב היתה בה איזה גיבורת על, שהיתה מאוהבת בילד-חתול ובילד בלונדיני והיה קשה לה להחליט בין השניים. לא ראיתי עד הסוף… זה היה לפני שנים! אז אין לי מושג איך זה מסתיים.

_ מעניין, לו היא היתה במקומי… האם היא היתה בוחרת ב… _

_ לא, די עם מחשבות מטופשות! יש לי מספיק מאלו גם בלי לדמיין סיטואציות מתוכניות טלוויזיה! _

דפיקה על הדלת הפריעה להם ומרינט נשמה לרווחה.

״אתם מתבקשים לרדת למטה, הזמרת קוראת לכם.״

_ הו?! _

חתול שחור חייך אליה ומשך בכתפיו, כאילו אומר ״למה לא?״

_ כנראה שאנחנו אורחי וי-אי-פי, לטוב ולרע… _

\---

״ערב טוב פריז! השיר הבא יהיה שיר שכולכם מכירים ואוהבים!״

סנדרה גררה את חתול שחור ואת מרינט לבמה. ״השיר היום מוקדש לזוג הוי-אי-פי שלנו, איפה מחיאות הכפיים לחתול שחור ורנה רוז׳!״ היא החוותה בידיה תנועות ציטוט באוויר כאשר קראה בשמותיהם. הקהל הגיב במחיאות כפיים.

״השיר הפעם מוקדש ל… חכו ותראו, אחרי הכל השיר תמיד מתחיל בהקדשה״ היא קראה וקרצה לקהל.

_ מה, היא באמת עומדת לשיר את  _ ** _זה_ ** _ ? איזה צירוף מקרים! טוב, כנראה ששום מסיבת קוספליי בפריז לא תהיה שלמה בלעדיו בימינו! _

שני עוזרים באו והסתירו את סנדרה בעזרת שני וילונות. רשרוש של בדים נשמע מאחורי הוילון, כמו גם צליל של דלת סתרים בבמה נפתחת.

_ כנראה שהיא מחליפה בגדים או משהו. _

השיר החל להתנגן וסנדרה החלה לשיר, עדיין נסתרת מעין בשל הווילונות.

“ _ Je M'appelle Marinette, une fille comme Les autres _ ”

מרינט הסמיקה קלות לשמע המילים.

_ כמה אירוני, סוף סוף מישהי שרה את המילים הנכונות, בטח מבלי לדעת שזה כך! _

“_Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal, Je deviens…_ _Miraculous Ladybug!_”

הוילונות נפלו לפתע וסנדרה נחשפה בתחפושת מאוד מאוד מדוייקת ואיכותית של החיפושית.

_ היא נראית ממש ממש כמו הדבר האמיתי, באותה איכות של התחפושת בקליפ של קלרה, אם לא יותר מכך! _

משום שלקחה חלק בצילומי הקליפ המקורי, מרינט הצליחה לעקוב אחרי התנועות בקלות רבה. היא הסתכלה בחתול שחור ונראה שגם הוא הצליח בלי קושי מיוחד.

_ טוב, זה לא צריך להיות קשה בשביל גיבור על, נראה לי. _

“ _ Uh-uh-oh _ _   
_ _ Amour chassé-croisé, _ _   
_ _ Uh-uh-oh _ _   
_ __ Mon cœur aime… ”

ואז דחפה את המיקרופון לעברה של מרינט.

״… חתול שחור… ״ ענתה מרינט, מחליפה צבעים לגוון אדום.

_ לפחות הפעם, החלק הזה של השיר הוא כבר לא בגדר משאלת לב של מגיב כזה או אחר בבלוג, בערך. כלומר, חתול שחור ואני כחיפושית הצענו את השורה הזו לקלרה, אבל מעולם לא חשבתי… שזה יגיע לכדי זה! _

היא הביטה שוב בחתול שחור.

\---

זה היה כלום לעומת מה שחתול שחור נאלץ לספוג. מיד אחרי שסנדרה שרה את הפזמון, היא דחפה את המיקרופון לידיים שלו.

_ הו לא… עכשיו אני צריך לשיר את החלק של חתול שחור! איך נכנסתי לבלאגן הזה? _

גרוע מזאת, סנדרה, מחופשת לחיפושית, תפסה את ידו, סובבה אותו במקום והשעינה אותו מטה, פניה סנטימטרים משלו. הוא מצא עצמו מסמיק מהקרבה ומהדמיון לחיפושית האמיתית, מה שגרם לו לדיסוננס קשה. מהקהל נשמעו קריאות באקסטזה.

שניה לאחר מכן, החיפושית סובבה אותו שוב, מתקרבת למרינט. הפעם היא סובבה את מרינט והשעינה אותה מטה, מקרבת אליה את חתול שחור ומסיימת את השיר כאשר שניהם שעונים אחד למול השניה, פנים מול פנים. צהלות ומחיאות כפיים נשמעו מהקהל.

נראה כאילו הזמן עצר מלכת לכמה שניות, אלא שאז נשמעה קריאה מהקהל.

״נשקי אותו!״

כמעט מיד, הפכה הקריאה הבודדת לרצף חוזר ונשנה, כאשר עוד ועוד הצטרפו לקריאה בקהל.

_ א-אני לא כזה טוב עם לחץ חברתי! _

נראה היה לו שגם מרינט לא. ידיה רעדו מעט אך היא עדיין אחזה בו. הוא הניד בראשו ואז שניהם עצמו את עיניהם ושפתותיהם נפגשו לנשיקה. מהקהל נשמעו שריקות ומחיאות כף. לאחר כחצי דקה, שניהם פקחו את עיניהם כמעט ביחד. הקסם פג, לפחות לבינתיים. המבוכה השתלטה על שניהם והם מיהרו בחזרה לחדר הוי-אי-פי בעוד סנדרה הלכה מאחורי הבמה לשנות שוב תלבושת.

\---

״היי, ג׳וליקה, יש סיכוי שזו מרינט שם על הבמה?״

״לא, אין מצב… כלומר, היא כן קצת נראית כמוה, אבל...״

״כן, הסיכוי היחיד שזו מרינט הוא אם הבחור בתחפושת חתול שחור הוא אדריאן.״

שתיהן צחקו מן האפשרות הזו וחזרו להריע ולרקוד.

\---

סנדרה חזרה לשמלה הקודמת שלה והחלה לשיר שוב כאשר הקהל נדם והקשיב לשירתה.

_ “I’ve been hearing symphonies, before all I heard was silence… a rhapsody for you and me, and every melody is timeless…” _

חתול שחור ומרינט צפו במופע מלמעלה, מחדר הוי-אי-פי הבטוח שלהם.

״אז...״ היא אמרה.

״אז… כן… זה קרה.״ הוא המשיך.

״כן.״

מרינט החליקה את אצבעה על שפתיה, כאילו היא עדיין לא לגמרי מאמינה. שניהם מצאו את עצמם מחוסרי מילים או כיוון איך להמשיך מכאן.

למטה המשיכה סנדרה בשירתה.

_ “And now your song is on repeat, And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat, And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete, So if you want the truth… I just wanna be part of your symphony, Will you hold me tight and not let go? Symphony, Like a love song on the radio, Will you hold me tight and not let go?” _

כדקה לאחר שנגמר השיר, מבוכתם הופרעה על ידי נקישה על הדלת. הם פתחו אותה, שמחים במעט על ההסחה, כאשר סנדרה נכנסה.

״מגיע לכם שיר אישי, מתנה על חשבון הבית, במיוחד בשבילכם. האם שמעתם על זמרת בשם קייט בוש?״

שניהם חייכו. אמנם זה לא היה מרגש כמו להיות על הבמה, אבל זה בהחלט יכול היה להיות סיומת נחמדה לערב מושלם.

“ _ She wanted to take it further _

_ So she arranged a place to go  _

_ To see if he  _

_ Would fall for her incognito _ ”

סנדרה הביטה במרינט, בודקת אם ישנה איזושהי תגובה מיוחדת למילים. כאשר היא לא צפתה בכזו, היא המשיכה לחתול שחור.

“ _ And when he laid eyes on her  _

_ He got the feeling they had met before _

_ Uncanny how she  _

_ Reminds him of his little lady _ ”

במהרה הסתבר לה שגם הוא אינו חד תפיסה, בדיוק כמו זוגתו לשולחן.

_ הם פשוט חסרי תקנה. מה הם היו עושים בלי עזרה חיצונית? _

היא סיימה את השיר, קדה ושבה לבמה למטה, שם הקהל כבר דרש את ההדרן שלו.

_ כן, נראה לי שאני יודעת מה אני הולכת לשיר. _

״קדימה, פריס!״ היא לקחה שוב את המיקרופון.

_ Tell me now, pretty baby _

_ You could never stop unaware _

_ (...) _

_ Up Ladybug, never doubt, ‘til we find one way, forever _

_ Up Ladybug, got a goal, we’ll be fine someday, together _

_ Up Ladybug, never doubt, ‘til we find one way, forever _

_ Up Ladybug, got a goal, we’ll be fine someday, together _

\---

אליקס ומקס כבר סובבו את הבניין יותר פעמים מכפי שיכלה לספור. השיחה, שדי קלחה בהתחלה, לאט לאט היא נעשתה יותר מגושמת וכבדה עד שלבסוף לשניהם לא נותר מה לומר אחד לשניה.

אליקס שברה את השתיקה האחרונה ביניהם.

״תשמע, מקס, זה באמת היה נחמד מצדך, ממש נחמד. אבל… אני חייבת להיות כנה איתך. נראה לי שפשוט חסר בינינו איזה מכנה משותף, אז אני לא רואה איך זה יכול לעבוד.״

״אכן היה סיכוי גדול שזו תהיה התוצאה. גישה יותר מחושבת היתה מביאה למסקנה הזו מראש.״

הוא הרכין את ראשו.

״אני מניח שקיוויתי שרק הפעם, החישובים שלי אולי שגו, אז-״

״היי, אין שום דבר רע בזה, מקס.״ היא חצי-חייכה לעברו, אבל נתכווצה מעט בכאב פנימי.

_ גם משהו בי מאוד רוצה שזה יהיה אחרת, אבל אני לא יכולה גם להכחיש את זה. _

״להתראות, מקס, נתראה מחר בבית הספר.״

״כן… להתראות, אליקס.״

שניהם לחצו ידיים ונפרדו.

\---

למעלה בחדר הוי-אי-פי שלהם, מרינט וחתול שחור החלו לאסוף את חפציהם ולהפרד.

״מרינט, אני… אני נהניתי מאוד היום.״

״גם אני, חתול שחור.״

״ו… יש משהו שרציתי להגיד לך.״

״מה רצית להגיד לי?״

״אני אוהב אותך.״

היא עצרה לרגע.

״אני יודעת.״

חתול שחור הרים את פניה באצבעו והם קרבו את שפתותיהם לנשיקה רכה.

״בלי לחץ חברתי הפעם.״

״אין צורך בכזה.״ היא קרנה.

״מתי אפגוש בך שוב?״

״אתה מכיר את הדרך למרפסת שלי, לא?״ היא צחקה.

הוא הפריח נשיקה באוויר לכיוונה ועזב את המועדון.

_ זה… זה היה מדהים. זה מרגיש מוזר, כן, אבל… אני בטח יכולה להתרגל לזה. חתול שחור מאושר. אדריאן מאושר. ואני, שני החלקים שלי… יש בכלל כזה דבר? _

_ שניהם נרגשים ומאושרים. _

_ וכל שנדרש היה לשחק בכאילו, לדמיין כאילו יש בי משהו שדומה לשממית. מעניין איך זה להיות שממית באמת - להיות מי שתרצי, מתי שתרצי, עבור מי שתרצי… הכל נהיה פתוח ואפשרי, לא? _

\--- 

סנדרה יצאה מהמועדון אף היא והביטה לצדדים, מוודאת כי אף אחד לא מביט בה. לאחר כמה שניות של ריכוז, שממית חזרה לצורתה הקנונית.

_ ובכן, זה היה נחמד, לא? כנראה שכל השעות בקריוקי היו שימושיות אחרי הכל. יש מצב שלא הייתי לגמרי כנה לגבי העניין עם הזיקוקים. אבל לעזאזל, הם חמודים ביחד בערך באותה רמה שהם חסרי חדות תפיסה. _

_ אהבה חסרת מזל, מה?  _ שממית הרהרה במילים.  _ אני לא מאמינה ששרתי את  _ ** _זה_ ** _ בלי לגחך. _

כמה סופר-קפיצות בינות לגגות פריס ושממית הגיעה לחדרה.

_ אה, אבל יש עוד דייט, הדייט שהחיפושית הבטיחה לאדריאן! _

_ כן… נראה לי שהרעיון הזה יתאים… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> הערות עורכת: הדמות אשר שממית מחופשת לה היא אוטאו הושינה מ׳שוגו קארה׳ והשיר נקרא meikyuu butterfly  
שיר הנושא של החיפושית, אני מניחה שכולן מכירות  
השיר ׳סימפוניה׳ של ׳קלין בנדיט׳.  
שיר ההדרן הוא השיר שליווה את סרטון הדוגמה של ׳החיפושית׳ משנת 2012.


	13. I'll be your dancing flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> עוד דייט מרגש!  
וקצת מצב רוח טוב... עד שאקומה באה לקלקל הכל.

ביום המחרת, הכל נראה קצת יותר בהיר ועליז למרינט. הציפורים, העצים, ריחם של המאפים… נשיקה קלה על הלחיים של ההורים שלה והיא יצאה לכיוון בית הספר, רוחה מרוממת כאשר היא זמזמה לעצמה מנגינה.

היא הגיעה לכיתה מוקדם מכרגיל וכאשר היא נכנסה בדלת, היא הבינה שהיא באמצעה של שיחה אינטנסיבית.

״היית מאמינה?  **היא** היתה במועדון!״ מקס קרא לעבר ג׳וליקה ורוז, לא מסתיר את התלהבותו כאשר כולם הסתכלו בטלפון שלו.

״מאיפה אתה יודע שהיא או הוא בת בכלל?״ שאלה ג׳וליקה בעוד רוז אוחזת בידה.

״טוב, זה נכון. זה פשוט ההימור שלי מכיוון שהם עושים יותר קוספליי לדמויות נשיות מאשר גבריות.״

״נו, אז על מה אתם יורמים מסתכלים היום?״ שאלה קלואי, דוחפת את עצמה לשיחתם.

״הלכנו אתמול לאחת ממסיבות הקוספליי הכי מדהימות שהיו בפריז. וקוספליי המסתורין היו שם!״

קלואי נחרה בבוז. ״הא! שעמום של יורמים ומפסידנים. כאילו שאינסטגרמרית משעממת כמוה שווה מעקב.״

מקס צחקק. ״מעולם לא אמרתי שהיא אינסטגרמרית, קלואי. מעניין מאיפה את יודעת?״

קלואי החלה לגמגם כאשר נתפסה בקלקלתה. ״נו מה כבר היא יכולה להיות עם שם כזה גרוע, בת ים?״

היא הבינה את טעותה שניה מאוחר מדי וניסתה לסתום את פיה, ללא הועיל.

עכשיו היה זה תורה של ג׳וליקה לצחוק. ״מעניין, את לא מדברת במקרה על קוספליי בת הים שהיא הציגה שבוע שעבר, לא?״

קלואי האדימה ממבוכה. ״אין לי שום קשר לזה! פשוט הסתכלתי על כמה דוגמאות איפור! מגוחך! לגמרי מגוחך!״

קלואי ברחה משם במהרה ומאחוריה עמד לו נטסורו, חיוך קל על פניו.

״אה, זה מזכיר לי, אני באמת חייבת לדבר עם אליה!״ ג׳וליקה החליפה חיוך מלא משמעות עם רוז ושתיהן הלכו, משאירות את מקס ונטסורו ביחד.

״היי, אז… איך היה הדייט שלך?״

״אם הייתי צריך לסכום את החיובי והשלילי, הרי שהתוצאה היא כישלון.״

מקס הבחין בקלות שאכזבתו של נטסורו תאמה לשלו.

״אז, היא לא אהבה את זה, מה?״

״זה לא התאים לתחומי העניין שלה… וכך גם אני. אבל.. תודה, באמת. תגיד, למה לא באת בעצמך?״

״הו, הלוואי ויכולתי!״ נטסורו ענה מיד כבאינסטינקט, אלא שרגע לאחר מכן נראה כאילו הוא חוזר בו. ״אבל… אממ… הייתי צריך לעבוד על משהו, אז פשוט לא יכולתי. אולי בפעם הבאה.״

\---

במקביל, עוד מישהי נהנתה ממבוכתה של קלואי.

_ כן, נראה שזה הולך להיות יום נהדר. _

מרינט שיחררה צחקוק קל משלה, אלא שכמה דקות לאחר מכן, טפיחת אצבע על כתפה הסיחה את דעתה מהמשך השיחה בין נטסורו למקס.

״היי, מרינט… יש משהו שאני צריכה לשאול אותך, יש לך רגע במקרה?״ אליה שאלה בטון מיתמם.

״בטח, מה?״

״אתמול. ׳לה מלטדאון׳. ג׳וליקה ראתה נערה עם עיניים כחולות ושיער שחור במסיכה כאשר הזמרת פנתה אליה כמרינט.״

״טוב...״

״רגע! עוד לא סיימתי. הנערה הזאת נישקה נער עם עיניים ירוקות ושיער בלונדיני, גם הוא במסיכה. עכשיו, בהנתן זה שלאדריאן חברה מסתורית, ואת התנהגת מאוד חשוד לאחרונה...״

_ רגע… מה? _

״את חושבת שאלו היו אני ואדריאן?״

״אוקיי, חברה, מי עוד יכול היה להיות ה׳חתול השחור׳ שלך? שלא תחשבי שקניתי את התירוץ שלך מקודם...״

מרינט עמדה שם מבולבלת.

_ איך לעזאזל אני יוצאת מזה? _

״אז מה יש לך לומר להגנתך, מרינט?״

״זה לא היא. מרינט היא לא החברה הסודית שלו.״ נינו מהר לדווח לאליה את המידע החדש, מבלי לשים לב שמרינט עומדת שם.

״את רואה? הנה התשובה שלך. את באמת חושבת שאם הייתי מנשקת את אדריאן, לא היית יודעת מזה? נראה לך שהייתי מסוגלת להסתיר כזה דבר?״

_ נכון, דווקא כן נישקתי אותו… אבל דווקא לא באותה העת ובטח לא באותה הזהות שאת חושבת! _

_ אבל, אם כבר הזכרת את זה… יש לי דייט עם חבר שלי יותר מאוחר היום… או שמא אני כבר יכולה להגיד, אחד מהם? _

אליה מצמצה.

״נינו, אתה בטוח לגבי זה?״

״כן, הוא הודה בפני שהוא מכיר אותה מהעבודה שלו. אלא אם מרינט מעצבת בגדים בהחבא למותג של גבריאל, אין בזה שום הגיון.״

_ אדריאן, אתה שקרן מצויין! _

_ ובכן, חבר יקר שלי, הרווחת לפחות נשיקה אחת. _

שאר היום נראה שעבר במהירות הבזק למרינט. אחרי הכל, היא היתה אמורה לפגוש את אדריאן במסכה היום באולם המשחקים. שממית הבטיחה שיהיו הרבה מאוד אנשים בקוספליי סביבם בתור הטעיה.

_ הו כן, היום הזה הולך בדיוק לפי התוכנית. _

\---

מרינט מיהרה לשנות צורה ולשלוח הודעת טקסט לשממית.

״תזכרי לעמוד על המשמר היום ובבקשה תשתמשי בצורה של רנה רוז׳. אל תהססי לקרוא לי או לחתול שחור אם תצטרכי!״

״בטח, המפקדת!״ התקבלה התשובה שריצתה את החיפושית. היא נכנסה לאולם המשחקים.

_ אולם משחקים זו בחירה מצויינת, כנראה שהמפגשים שלנו יאלצו לנסוב סביב קוספליי. _

היא מיהרה לאתר את אדריאן לובש מסיכת בר-שריון, עם מכנסיים שחורות וחולצה ירוקה.

_ שום מסיכה בעולם לא יכולה להסתיר עד כמה חתיך הוא, אפילו בתלבושת הזו. זה הולך להיות כל כך כיף! _

החיפושית הסתכלה על מכונות המשחק, מחפשת מכונה מועדפת.

״היי, תראה!״ היא קראה בהתלהבות ״מכונת אולטימייט מכה סטרייק! וגם מכונת DDR! למה נלך קודם?״

״בואי נלך על DDR. יש לי הרי מכונה בחדר כבר שנים.״

״נו, אז איזה שיר נבחר, 'butterfly upswing'?״ היא הציעה

״תמיד רודפת אחרי פרפרים, מה?״ הוא צחקק. ״אני אוהב את השיר הזה, אבל בואי לא נתגרה במזל שלנו. יש לי אחד עוד יותר מתאים.״

היא צפתה בו גולל את גלגל השירים עם הסטיק וחייכה באישור למראה השיר אותו בחר.

״כנראה שגיבורי וגיבורות על קיימים גם מחוץ לסרטים מצויירים״ הוא קרץ לעברה, ״בואי נלך על מצב שיתופי?״

״אז Cartoon Heroes, כן? בוא נראה אם תצליח לעמוד בקצב!״ עכשיו היה תורה לקרוץ בחזרה.

לא שהיה לו שום סיכוי לכך, עם הרפלקסים המוגברים שלה בנוסף לנסיון שלה ב DDR.

לשחק ב DDR עם רפלקסים של גיבורת על היתה חוויה מרגשת במיוחד. היה זה כאילו הזמן הואט. מה שהיו פעם תמרונים קשים, נעשו כעת כמעט בלי מאמץ. היא אפילו לא היתה מודעת כמה צעדי סגנון היא הוסיפה פנימה, כולל קפיצות, סיבוב באוויר ואפילו…

_ אני באמת רוצה לעשות את זה? אז עכשיו זה הזמן! 3… 2… 1… _

החיפושית קפצה ועברה לעמידת ידיים, מסיימת את התווים האחרונים ומחזיקה את עצמה במקום עד הסיום.

״טוב, כנראה שלא הצלחתי לעמוד בקצב. אנחנו צריכים לשחק את זה כשווה מול שווה פעם, גבירתי.״ הוא צחק, מתלונן-לכאורה כאשר ראה את התוצאות.

״ובכן, תאלץ לראות אותי בלי המסכה כדי שזה יקרה.״ היא לחשה בחזרה.

אדריאן נראה מבולבל לחלוטין לרגע.

״אה, כן, לא רעיון חזק במיוחד, אני חושב...״

סבב מחיאות כפיים מהר מאוד הזכיר לה את הקהל שצפה בה, מה שגרם לה לחייך בביישנות.

_ טוב, כנראה שבכל זאת זה לא מופע רק בשביל אדריאן… יש פה אנשים מסביב! _

רגע לאחר מכן, נפתח מעין שביל בקרב הקהל ודרכו צעדה לעברם נערה בשיער כסוף עם עיניים כחולות, מוחאת כפיים באיטיות.

היא לבשה סינר שחור עם תבנית ירוקה-סגולה שהשאיר את גבה חשוף, לרגליה גרבי ברך בצבע סגול בהיר, נעלי ספורט בצבעי ירוק-שחור וכפפות ירוקות גדולות.

היתה זו בבירור דמות מאיזו סדרת אנימה, אלא שלחיפושית לא היה שום כיוון אפילו לזהות אותה.

״אז… מישהי כאן מכוונת לשבור את השיא של גרטל?״

היא נשמעה מאוד ביקורתית לרגע, אלא שמיד עצמה את עיניה וחייכה.

״נו, אז בהצלחה!״

החיפושית הסתכלה באדריאן שמשך בכתפיו.

״אם זה יהיה כמו לראות אותך משחקת מקודם, לכי על זה!״

החיוך שלו כמו החליט על התשובה עבורה. אם הוא יהיה שמח, אז זה שווה את זה.

״בואי נלך על זה.״

_ מצטערת על השיא שלך… _

״אני במצב רוח לאיזה שיר דאנס מתקתק, מתאים?״

_ כן, זה בהחלט מתאים היום. _

״מתאים מאוד, את גם יכולה לבחור את השיר.״

״הממ… ׳בנים׳ של סמייל.דיקיי?״

״אני מעדיפה שיר עם בן אחד, תודה רבה.״

היא חייכה לעבר אדריאן שהשיב לו חיוך משלה.

״כן, את לא נראית הטיפוס של הרבה בנים. הייתי נותנת לך מקסימום שניים, אולי אפילו פחות. אז אולי ׳דנסינג סניוריטה׳ של ג׳ני רום? האם החבר שלך מאשר?״

_ אני ממש צפויה, מה? _

החיפושית הסמיקה קלות וגרטל המשיכה.

״סיבוב רמה 17, קצת טראשי וילדותי. נשמע טוב?״

״בטח!״ קולה של החיפושית הסגיר את ההתרגשות שלה אך במעט.

_ אני הולכת לנגב איתה את הרצפה. _

אנשים החלו להוציא את מכשירי הסלולר שלהם ולהזמין כמה מהחברים שלהם לסביבה.

_ טוב, אחרי עמידת הידיים, נראה לי שיהיה כאן עוד מופע. _

החיפושית החלה לסובב את קרוסלת השירים, כאשר גרטל עצרה אותה.

״לא לא לא, מה את עושה?״

למעלה-למעלה-למטה-למטה-שמאלה-שמאלה-סלקט-סלקט

״מוד קשה במיוחד הופעל״ קול מכני אישרר את הקוד.

_ אה כן, כולם מכירים את זה. _

סלקט-סלקט-למטה-למטה-ימינה-שמאלה-ימינה-שמאלה

״מוד אולטימטיבי הופעל״ קול מכני אישרר שוב את הקוד

_ … וכמעט אף אחד לא מכיר את זה. _

״רגע, זה לא רמה 17, זה רמה 21״ מחתה לרגע החיפושית.

״נו, וזו בעיה בשבילך?״ גרטל משכה בכתפיה וחייכה.

_ וואו, היא באמת רצינית. יכול להיות שלקחתי כאן ביס גדול מדי? _

נשימות התפעלות נשמעו מהקהל שהחל הולך וגדל. היה נראה שזה הופך למופע של ממש.

״זו לא רמה לבני תמותה!״ נשמעה קריאה מהקהל.

״מי אמר שאנחנו בנות תמותה?״ החזירה גרטל בתשובה.

_ אוי לא, במה סיבכתי את עצמי?  _ הבינה פתאום החיפושית.  _ כדאי מאוד שלא אחשוף כך את התחפושת שלי. מה היא, איזה אלופת עולם או משהו? _

אבל, כל ההתרגשות סביבה - ובפרט המבט המעריץ של אדריאן - היטו את המאזניים כנגד המחשבה הרציונלית.

_ אני מאוד מקווה שאני לא אתחרט על זה, אבל… _

״את מוכנה? וש׳גיבורת העל׳ הטובה מבינינו תנצח! נסי את המקסימום שלך!״ היא קרצה לעבר החיפושית.

_ טוב, אז… 7 שניות ואז 3 דקות של בי-פי-אם-גבוה-מדי וסיבוב DDR מטורף לחלוטין… _

_ “I’ll be your dancing flower, dancing, i’ll be your dancing senorita whoa-oh!” _

באופן לא מפתיע במיוחד, אף לא אחד מהקהל אי פעם צפה בזוג של גיבורות על, מנוסות ב-DDR, משחקות את המשחק בלי שום כוונה לוותר.

לאחר 7 השניות הראשונות, החלו צירופי החצים הבלתי אפשריים לזרום על המסך. שתיהן כרגע היו בתחרות של רפלקסים מהירים והיכולת להזיז את הרגל במינימום האפשרי הנדרש. כמעט ולא נשמעו נקישות רגליים שכן התנועות שנדרשו היו עדינות כמעט כמו רפרופי פרפר במהירות גבוהה.

אף לא אחד מן הצופים היה יכול לנחש מי מהן מובילה בתוך רצף הודעות ה ׳מושלם׳ ו׳מעולה׳. שום קריאה או רעש לא שבר את הריכוז שלהן, כאילו העולם נסוג לתוך הילוך איטי.

ובדיוק כמו שזה התחיל, הקסם פתאום נגמר. הקהל נשתתק לחלוטין כאשר המחשב הציג את הניקוד.

בדרך כלל היתה זו דרמה מיותרת כאשר היה ברור מראש מי המנצח. לא עכשיו. הניקוד של החיפושית עלה ועלה ונעצר ב 99.71%

כעת היה זה תור הניקוד של גרטל לעלות, עולה, עובר את ה 99% גם הוא ועוצר ב…

99.38%

כולם קפצו והריעו לשתיהן, אך בפרט החיפושית מצאה את עצמה עם אדריאן בידיה ושפתותיהם נפגשו לנשיקת ניצחון מתוקה.

״היית מדהימה, חיפושית!״

גרטל קדה והמשיכה את הקידה עם תנועת יד.

_ הממ… ראיתי את זה פעם איפשהו, לא? _

״את באמת הטובה ביותר, החיפושית. תהני מהשיא שלך. ומהחבר שלך, כמובן.״

_ את זאת בהחלט אעשה, סמכי עליי! _

״חיפושית, זה היה מדהים״ אדריאן הביט עליה במבט מעריץ. ״אני עדיין צריך לצבוט את עצמי כדי לבדוק שאני לא חולם או משהו.״

הוא הסתכל בביישנות לעבר מכונות המשחק. ״אולי יהיה לי מזל עם מכונה אחרת. אולי לא אולטימייט מכה סטרייק, אבל...״

_ כן, כנראה שגם כאן שמי הולך למרחוק מאז תקרית הגיימר… אה, אבל יש לי רעיון מושלם! _

״האם אתה רוצה לשחק גיבור על, אדריאן?״

״אהה… מה?״

החיפושית גררה אותו לעבר אחת מן המכונות, מכונה חדשה במתחם.

״הנה, בבקשה!״

היה זה משחק של ׳הכה בחפרפרת׳, רק שבמקום חפרפרות היו פרפרי אקומה והניקוד היה מד-רשע בדמותו של עש לילה.

״חשבתי שאנחנו נגד להתגרות במזל, לא?״

״אוי, שקט אתה.״ היא צחקקה והרימה את הפטישים, בוחרת את פטיש החיפושית לעצמה ואת פטיש החתול השחור לאדריאן.

״קדימה, צא!״ היא לחצה על הכפתור והם החלו להכות במרץ בפרפרים.

״אתם המנצחים!״ קול מכני נשמע מן המכונה לאחר כחמש דקות של משחק נמרץ.

״נו, אתה רואה אדריאן? אנחנו באמת צוות נפלא. היום אתה חתול שחור שלי.״

מחיאות כפיים מהסובבים הזכירו להם שהם לא לבד והם פתאום נרתעו מזה קלות.

_ אולי בכל זאת לא כדאי שאף אחד יחשוף אותנו. _

״טוב, מה נעשה? יש יותר מדי אנשים סביבנו ויותר מדי תשומת לב כעת, גם אם אף אחד לא חושד בכלום...״

הם יצאו מאולם המשחקים והחיפושית אחזה באדריאן, קופצים למעלה לאחד הגגות למקום פרטי יותר.

״נו, אז האם תהיי הסניורטה הרוקדת שליף, חיפושית?״ הוא חייך לעברה והם החלו לרקוד על הגג, צמודים אחד לשניה.

\---

בינתיים, גם גרטל יצאה מאולם המשחקים, רק כדי לשנות צורה לצורתה של רנה רוז׳ שניה לאחר מכן.

_ מישהו צריך לשמור בזמן שהחיפושית והחתלתול שלה נהנים כל כך. _

\---

בשביל ז׳אן לוק, החיים היו מלחמה יום יומית. חברת התובלה שהעסיקה אותו תמיד שילמה לו את המשכורת באיחור ובצמצום, מגלגלת אליו הוצאות על דלק ואחזקת המשאית. הוא עדיין הצליח להחזיק את עצמו כלכלית, הלוואה אחת ממחזרת אחרת. כמה שלא היה המצב רע, הוא עודד את עצמו ביכולתו לשמור על הדברים מתפקדים.

״יום אחד… יום אחד הדברים יהיו יותר טובים. אני בטוח בזאת. אני מרגיש את זה!״

אך היום… היום לא היה היום הזה. כאשר הוא פתח את הברז כדי להכין את הפורמולה לתינוק שלו, יצאו כמה טיפות ותו לא. לא היתה זאת בעיית האחזקה הראשונה שהוא נאלץ להתמודד איתה.

״לא, לא זה שוב...״ הוא נאנח והוציא את ארגז הכלים שלו והלך לבדוק את ברז המים הראשי.

מרחוק, הוא ראה נצנוץ מוזהב על הברז הראשי. נוצץ, בוהק, כמעט מזמין אותו.

_ בבקשה… אני אתן הכל שזה לא יהיה מה שאני חושב שזה… _

ככל שהוא התקרב לדבר הזה, כך היה ברור יותר ויותר במה מדובר. היה מחובר לדבר הזה נייר, הדבר הזה שהוא כבר הבין שהוא מנעול מתכת.

״ _ בשל אי יכולתך המתמשך לעמוד בתשלומי החשבון שלך.״  _ היה כתוב בהודעה, ״ _ נאלצנו לנתק את אספקת המים שלך. אנא צור קשר עם נציגנו במספר-״ _

הוא מעך את הנייר בידיו, לא טורח לקרוא עוד.

ברקע, בכיו של התינוק שלו גבר.

״זה… זה כלום. אני רק… אבקש… מהשכנים...״

אור זרח על מאורתו של עש לילה כאשר החלון נפתח, מרעיד את מנוחתם של הפרפרים המחכים לתורם.

״הייאוש של הורה אשר איבד תקווה ביכולתו לשמור על משפחתו בריאה ושלמה. הכעס של מי שמרגיש נמעך בידי מערכת ללא רחמים. צא, אקומה יקר שלי, והפוך אותו למרושע.״

לא לקח זמן רב לפרפר להגיע לאיש המיבב, עדיין עומד ליד ברז המים. הפרפר נחת ברכות על הודעת הניתוק ומסיכת האקומה עלתה על פני האיש.

״ _ איש-הצינור _ , אני הוא עש לילה. אני יכול לתת לך את הכוח לשטוף ולכבות את כל מי שרצה לראות את משפחתך גוועת בצמא.״

״הלוואי ונשמותיהם ינוחו עם הדגים, עש לילה.״

\---

״אדריאן.״ לחשה החיפושית ברכות כאשר הם רקדו. ״הלוואי והיינו יכולים להישאר כך-״

קולות הקרב מרחוק הפריעו לריקודם ושניהם התבוננו לכיוון מקור הקול בחשש.

״זה היה טוב מדי מכדי להמשך, לא? הישאר כאן״

החיפושית מיהרה לקפוץ קדימה, משאירה את אדריאן מאחור.

_ אני מקווה לפחות שחתול שחור כבר שם! _

״תודה שהגעת, חיפושית! עכשיו אני סוף סוף יכולה להראות לו איך עושים את זה.״

שממית קראה לעברה, בעוד חתול שחור מגיע אף הוא לזירה.

״תודה שבאת… האם שממית קראה לך?״

״לא, ראיתי זאת בעצמי״ הוא ענה בקצרה.

החיפושית וחתול שחור ראו את המתרחש כמו בהילוך איטי. שממית ניתרה קדימה וניסתה ללכוד את איש הצינור, אך החטיאה בסנטימטרים בודדים. אך כעת, היו אלו סנטימטרים קריטיים. בעמדתה הפגיעה על הקרקע, היא לא יכלה להגן על עצמה על ידי סיבוב החישוק שלה, וסילון מים רב עוצמה פגע בה ומיד לאחר מכן עוד אחד. היא ניסתה לנתר לעמידה ולהגן על עצמה, אך עוד סילון מים ריתק אותה לקרקע.

שממית שכבה על הקרקע, מתנשמת במהירות, כאשר איש-הצינור קרב אליה.

״עבודה נפלאה, איש-הצינור! קח את המופלא שלה!״ מסיכת הפרפר הופיעה על פרצופו.

״איך הוא נראה, עש לילה?״ הוא שאל

״כמו תליון עם זנב.״

לא לקח לאיש הצינור זמן רב לאתר אותו והוא שלח את ידו לתפוס בו.

״לא!״ קראה החיפושית בייאוש.

שממית לא שינתה צורה.

_ מה קורה כאן? _

איש-הצינור פתח את כף ידו והבין שהיא ריקה.

״מה? איך זה יכול להיות?״

_ היא מחליפה את מיקום המופלא שלה!  _ החיפושית ציינה בהקלה.  _ ילדה טובה! היא קונה לנו עוד זמן! _

היא וחתול שחור ניסו לנתר מיד קדימה.

איש הצינור הסתכל בה וניסה לאתר את המופלא שוב. הפעם היתה זו טבעת. הוא הרים אותה מאצבעה, או לפחות כך חשב. שבריר שניה לפני שעשה זאת, המופלא שוב נעלם. הפעם היה זה צמיד רגל. הוא הספיק לפתוח אותו, לפני שאף הוא נעלם והוחלף בזוג עגילים, אלא שהפעם הוא היה מוכן. תנועת אצבע זריזה ואחד מהעגילים עף לרצפה, מצלצל כאשר הוא פוגע בקרקע. שממית צרחה בכאב כאשר ידו נשלחה לעבר העגיל השני.

״זמנך נגמר״ היה הדבר האחרון שאיש-הצינור שמע כאשר המקל של חתול שחור העיף את הודעת הניתוק לעבר החיפושית והרחיק אותו משממית. החיפושית קרעה את הודעת הניתוק בזעם כמו שחתול שחור לא ראה מעולם, גם לאחר שהאקומה נשתחרר ממנה.

האקומה לא הספיק לברוח לפני שהחיפושית התעשתה, לוכדת אותו ומטהרת אותו.

_ דרשתי ממנה יותר מדי. הרבה יותר מדי. זאת אשמתי! היא יכלה לאבד את המופלא שלה, או גרוע מזה! _

חתול שחור פנה לטפל באיש שחזר לצורתו המקורית, משאיר את החיפושית ושממית לבד.

״אני מצטערת, חיפושית. כנראה שאני פשוט לא מיומנת מספיק עדיין. אני רואה כמה את מאוכזבת.״

_ מאוכזבת… מעצמי! לא הייתי צריכה להרשות לך לעמוד על המשמר לבד! _

״לא. את לא היית מוכנה ואני דחפתי אותך לזה. את רצית להוכיח את עצמך מולי, אבל שתינו שכחנו לשמור על בטחונך האישי.״

החיפושית אחזה בכתפיה של שממית והישירה מבט אל עיניה.

״אף פעם אל תחששי להגיד לי כשהגעת לגבולות שלך. אני צריכה לדעת את זה. האם אני יכולה לבטוח בך?״

״כן, המפקדת.״

״פשוט… אני לא רוצה ששום דבר יקרה לך. לא במשמרת שלי ולא באף משמרת.״

״אני מבטיחה. זה גם כאב בטירוף, אני לא מוכנה שזה יקרה שוב״ היא שפשפה את עצמה. ״כנראה שלליק היתה נקודה כשנמסרה לי האזהרה לעולם לא לאבד את המופלא שלי.״

״כן… טוב, תני לי לזמן איזשהו חפץ. אולי כוח הריפוי יעזור לך קצת. קמע המזל!״

היא זרקה את החפץ לאוויר מבלי לטרוח אפילו להסתכל בו.

״החיפושית… המופלאה!״

שממית כבר פנתה לעזוב, כאשר החיפושית עצרה אותה שוב בידה.

״שממית… תגידי… האם התעכבת לקרוא לנו… בגלל הדייט שלי?״

שממית עצרה לרגע והסתכלה לכיוון החיפושית.

״להתראות, המפקדת.״ היא אמרה וקפצה הרחק.

\---

חתול שחור וז׳אן לוק הסתכלו בברז המים, כעת שוב נעול בשל יכולות השחזור של החיפושית.

״האם ידעת, אדוני, כי לעתים יכולת השחזור של החיפושית נכשלת?״

״הו, באמת?״ הוא גירד בראשו והסתכל בתמיהה בחתול שחור.

״כן, למזלנו רוב האנשים לא חוזים בכך, זה בכל זאת אירוע מאוד נדיר.״

ובזאת חתול שחור שלף את מקלו והכה מכה חזקה במנעול, מפצח אותו לרסיסים.

״אני ממש מצטער שהמנעול שלך לא שוחזר, אדוני. אני מקווה שתסתדר איכשהו.״

ובזאת הוא החווה קידה קלה ומיהר לעזוב את האיזור.

\---

החיפושית שינתה את צורתה על מרפסתה לפני שהלכה לחדרה. טיקי הציצה בזהירות מתוך התיק שלה.

״היי, טיקי״ היא אמרה בטון עגום מעט שהפתיע את טיקי.

״היי… האם הדייט שלך השתבש? רוצה לדבר על זה?״

״הדייט עצמו… היה כל מה שקיוויתי לו ואף יותר. אבל אני חוששת שהחיים שלי מתחילים להתערב בחובות שלי.״

״מה קרה?״

״שממית ניסתה להגן על פריז לבד, רק כדי שאני אוכל להמשיך בדייט שלי. זו לא היתה בחירה חכמה.״

טיקי חשבה לרגע ואז חייכה שוב.

״לכי ודברי איתה. אני בטוחה שתוכלי לסדר את זה.״

״כבר דיברתי… אבל אולי אדבר איתה שוב בסיור הבא.״

״יש לך את זה, מרינט. אל תדאגי.״

\---

מרינט קמה ביום המחרת מאוחר ומבולבלת מעט. היא מיהרה לבית הספר, שמחה שלפחות אין לה תוכניות מיוחדות אלא רק לנקות את הראש בחדר האמנות.

״היי, מרינט, את נראית מצוברחת מעט, אולי אני יכול להראות לך משהו שישמח אותך?״

הטלפון שלה צפצף כאשר מקס שלח לה קישור ללייב-סטרים.

״הלהיט האחרון, קוספליי המסתורין עשתה זאת שוב! היא שיתפה סרטון מדהים של תחרות DDR בלייב!״

_ אוי לא… אל תגיד לי ש… _

עיניה סקרו את ההודעה. ״רמת DDR: גיבורות על״.

בלהט הרגע, לא היתה לה שום דרך לחשוב איך נראית ההצגה שלה לצופה מהצד.

״כן, גם אני הרגשתי כך!״ קרא מקס, גורם למרינט להיות קצת יותר מודעת למבטה המופתע בצפיה בסרטון.

_ מזלי שאין לו שמץ מושג לגבי הסיבה האמיתית שאני משתגעת מהסרטון הזה. _

״את משחקת DDR, מרינט?״

_ אממ… אולי זה זמן לא טוב לדבר על זה… _

״בטח, אחד מהאהובים עליי!״

**_״לא!״_** נזף בה הקול הפנימי שלה כאשר מקס המשיך.

״ניסיתי לחשב את המספרים. כדי לדייק כל כך, חייבים להיות יותר טובים מהממוצע האנושי לתגובה ב 33% ולזכור 8 תווים קדימה. זה באמת כמעט על-אנושי.״

_ לא לא לא, אל תחשוב על זה יותר מדי הפעם, בבקשה! _

״יש אנשים עם כזו רמה של כישרון, מקס...״ היא הביעה מחאה רפה.

למזלה, נדמה שזה היה מספיק בשביל להוריד את מקס מהנושא.

בהמשך היום היא תכננה לסרוג משהו לחתול שחור בחדר האמנות, אלא שהיא נתקלה בשממית בדרכה, שוב משוטטת לה בבית הספר בבגדים אזרחיים.

״היי… אממ, מרגישה יותר טוב?״

שממית קיפלה את המכתב שלה לכיסה טרם שהשיבה.

״כן, כנראה שזה לא היה עניין כזה גדול אחרי הכל. אני הולכת לחדר האומנות, יש לי משהו לעשות שם.״

שתיהן נכנסו יחד ומיד שממית נתרווחה לה באחת הספות כאשר מרינט החלה לעבוד במרץ על היצירה החדשה שלה.

_ אוי אלוהים, איזו עצלנית! _

_ רגע… בעצם… לא, היא צופה במשהו. או… מישהו? מישהם? מקס ואליקס? מה לה ולהם? _

\---

מקס בילה את אחר הצהריים במחשבות אשר רצו בראשו, אבל אלו היו יותר קשורות למי ששיתפה את הלייב-סטרים מאשר זאת ששיחקה בו. המחשבות ליוו אותו בדרכו הביתה וגם בדרכו לחדר האומנות, לצפות שוב באליקס. המחשבות לא עזבו אותו.

_ האם זה מקרי שקוספליי המסתורין הופיעה כאן בפריז, כך פתאום? _

הוא חשב על הנושאים האהובים על נטסורו ועל העובדה שהוא מצא את הכרטיסים בלוקר שלו. מדוע הוא, מכל האנשים?

_ ובכלל, על מה נטסורו היה יכול לעבוד כל כך קשה, שהוא יפספס אירוע ש… _

_ הו! _

_ אבל, ג׳וליקה אמרה שהוא לא עוסק בכך באופן מקצועי… אבל אולי הוא לא מסתכל על כך, אם… _

_ הרי אנשים כל כך כישרוניים… הכישרון שלהם לא מתבזבז לריק?! _

_ אבל… האם זה בכלל יכול להיות? _

לסתו כמעט נשמטה מן המחשבה, אבל הוא היה חייב לבדוק זאת.

עיניו סקרו את חדר האומנות ולהפתעתו, מצאו שם את מי שיכלה אולי לספק את התשובה.

_ אחותו של נטסורו. האם זה כל מה שאת באמת? _

מקס הלך אליה באיטיות.

״היי, נטסורו… האם את… האם את שומרת מאיתנו איזה סוד?״

\---

כל גופה של מרינט נדרך לשמע מילותיו של מקס. היא הרגישה כאילו מתקרבת תאונת רכבת בלתי נמנעת ואין בכוחה למנוע אותה. היא היתה חייבת לעשות משהו… אבל מה?

שממית חייכה אליו. ״אולי, נסה אותי!״

_ בבקשה לא. בבקשה שהוא לא ניחש נכון. _

מרינט נזדעזעה כאשר היא חזתה במקס לוחש משהו לאוזנה של שממית והיא הנידה בראשה לחיוב.

״נכון. ברכותיי מקס, אתה שותף לסוד עכשיו.״

מקס הסתכל בה כאילו הוא מביט ברוח רפאים.

״אני לא מאמין. אני פשוט לא מאמין!״ הוא מלמל, רגליו כושלות כאשר הוא ניסה לחזור למקומו בחדר האומנות.

״חוץ מזה, מקס...״

הוא סובב ראשו בחזרה אליה.

״… אני הייתי מכבה את ההתראות בטלפון שלך לשעות הקרובות.״

הוא מיהר לעשות כפי שהציעה, עיניו מקובעות למסך.

_ אוי, לא! _

מרינט סימנה בידיה מסר פשוט לשממית כאשר הצביעה על שממית, עליה ועל הדלת.

_ את, אני, החוצה, עכשיו! _

שממית יצאה מן החדר במהרה ובעקבותיה מרינט ושתיהן מצאו להן כיתה ריקה.

״שממית, מה לעזאזל זה היה?״

״מה יכולתי לעשות? הוא גילה את הזהות הסודית שלי, בהוגנות ובחוכמה.״

_ לא יכול להיות שהיא שמחה מזה… אלא אם… _

״הממ, אמרת זהות, לא משלים. שממית, מה הולך כאן?״

שממית לא ענתה אלא רק מסרה למרינט את הטלפון שלה, עם אפליקציית האינסטגרם פתוחה.

״נו, שממית, מה קשור עכשיו חשבון האינסטגרם ש-״

_ אוי, אלוהים. _

מרינט קפאה רגע, מתבוננת בחשבון של שממית.

״זה לא… אממ… שימוש לרעה בכוחות שלך?״

״באמת״ היא צחקה, ״כשחושבים על זה שכל הסיפור הוא תוצאה של הופעתך.״

״מה? באמת?״

״כן! זמן סיפור! כששמענו לראשונה על החיפושית, את יכולה לתאר לעצמך כמה התרגשנו. אבל, כמו שמסתבר, לעבור לפריז זה סיפור לא פשוט בכלל. שיעורי צרפתית, כרטיסי טיסה, לחסוך לשכירות, עורכי דין… היינו צריכים כסף.״

מרינט הנידה בראשה, מאזינה בקשב רב.

״לכן, הקריירה של קוספליי היתה בחירה טבעית, בהינתן ה… כשרון שלי בתחום. מסתבר שאני ממש טובה בזה.״ היא קרצה ואז המשיכה. ״הופעתי הראשונה בכנס כמעט נגמרה באסון.״

״אסון?״

״את יכולה לנחש שאני לא מתחפשת כמו אנשים אחרים. לא ידעתי בכלל איך להסביר את זה. לכן התחלתי ללמוד איפור מקצועי.״

_ אה. _

** _אה!_ **

״זה גם פתר את הבעיה הכספית, נהייתי נציגת המותג מ-א-פ קוסמטיקה.״

_ כל כך הרבה קרה, וכל זה בזכות… _

״אפקט הפרפר בפעולה. משב כנפי פרפר בפריז גורם להוריקן בניו יורק, מה?״

״באופן מילולי במקרה זה!״

שתיהן צחקו.

״רגע, אבל זהו לא סוף הסיפור. היה לנו כבר כמעט הכל - טפסים וכסף. אבל פריז גדולה. לא ידענו לאיזה בית ספר אנחנו צריכים לעבור, עד ש...״

״אוי אלוהים, קלואי!״

״בדיוק! קלואי בורז׳ואה השלימה את הפאזל עבורנו.״

_ הא, אז התעלול הטיפשי שלה עזר למישהו שהוא לא עש לילה. _

״וואו, חתיכת סיפור. אבל אני חייבת לשאול משהו. אם יש לך 450,000 עוקבים… איך את יכולה להיות בודדה?״

שממית עצרה ונתנה בה מבט חודר.

״לא כדאי שאתחיל לדבר על זה. אני אפילו לא מפעילה את החשבון בעצמי רוב הזמן, זו חברת ניהול.״

היא עצרה, מנסה לעצור את התרגשותה אך ללא הועיל.

״כמה משממית האמיתית הם מכירים? מה כבר הם יודעים עליי? על החיים שלי, השאיפות שלי, האה-״

היא עצרה, פניה סמוקות.

_ האם זה כעס? אולי זו מבוכה? _

״בכל מקרה, הייתי מוכנה לוותר על הכל, אם אדרש לכך.״

״אני מבינה. לא התכוונתי לגעת בעצב חשוף.״ מרינט התנצלה ונימת קולה של שממית השתנתה מיד.

״לא… המפקדת, עשית בשבילי יותר מאשר אי פעם אוכל לבקש. המעט שאוכל לעשות זה לחלוק את חייך המסובכים איתי. אחרי הכל, אני כבר לא כל כך בודדה, לא?״

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> דמותה של גרטל נלקחה מהאנימה Otogi-Jushi Akazukin
> 
> שירים:  
Boys / Smile.dk  
Dancing senorita (speedy mix) / Jenny rom


	14. מעשה בשני וידויי אהבה

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> המצב הנוכחי נהיה לא יציב  
משהו חייב לזוז  
או מישהו  
או שני מישהו-ים.

ביום המחרת, מרינט סוף סוף הרגישה שדברים קצת יותר רגועים. היא היתה נינוחה, מבטה נוחת על הנער שיושב מולה בכיתה.

_ החבר היפה שלי… עיניים כל כך יפות, חיוך מקסים… _

מרינט המשיכה להסתכל לתוך עיניו, כאשר היא הבינה שזה לא היה המראה שהיא היתה אמורה לראות.

_ הוא מסתכל עליי! הו, לא! הוא לא אמור להסתכל עליי ככה! _

היא הסיטה את מבטה, לא יודעת אם הוא עשה את אותו הדבר. רגע לאחר מכן, היא הרגישה נקישת אצבע על כתפה.

״האם יש משהו שאת רוצה לספר לי, מרינט?״ אליה לחשה לעברה, חיוך מרוח על הפנים שלה.

״ש-שום דבר!״ היא לחשה בחזרה. ״אני רק...״

״אולי לא היית מרוכזת בכדי לשים לב למבט שלו.״

אליה עדיין חייכה את החיוך הזה שלה.

_ אם זה ימשיך… רגע,  _ ** _מה_ ** _ בדיוק ימשיך? _

_ … _

_ האם הוא יודע? אוי לא! _

אליה נקשה באצבעותיה קלות.

״תתרכזי, חברה...״

מרינט חייכה חיוך מבויש. ״כן, סליחה.״

לצערן הן לא יכלו להמשיך את השיחה במהלך השיעור, אלא שאליה מיהרה למשוך אותה לפינה בהפסקה.

״תקשיבי… אני לא יודעת מי החברה של אדריאן, אבל הדרך שבה הוא הביט בך בשיעור...״

״אהה… מה?״

״יש לו רגשות כלפייך. אני יודעת את זה.״

_ טוב, עכשיו אין לי מושג מה לעשות עם זה. יש לו חברה אחרת. לי יש חבר אחר! אני לא רוצה שהוא יסתכל עליי ככה, לא? _

_ בעצם, כן, אני כן רוצה שהוא יסתכל עליי ככה, אבל לא עליי הספציפית הזאת. _

_ רגע, לא, אני בהחלט כן רוצה שהוא יסתכל עליי… זה אדריאן! _

_ הו, לעזאזל. _

\---

במקביל, שני יצורים נוספים גם הם נפגשו בהפסקה. פלאג סימן לטיקי והם שניהם ברחו מעלה להפגש על הגג.

״קוביית סוכר שלי, מה לעזאזל הולך כאן?״ נזף בה פלאג. ״אתן מנסות בכוונה לשגע את המחזיק שלי לחלוטין?״

״ובכן… לא, זה...״ קולה היה מלא תחינה, אלא שהיא לא היתה בטוחה שפלאג יבין את הרמז.

פלאג נאנח. ״לעולם לא האמנתי שאני אהיה זה מבינינו שיאלץ לשחק את תפקיד המבוגר האחראי!״

״פלאג, אני יכולה להסביר...״ היא ניסתה שוב.

_ האם אני יכולה להסביר, באמת? _

״זה לא היה אמור להיות ככה! החלטות, קוביית סוכר. אנחנו רוצים את חתול שחור ומרינט, או את החיפושית ואדריאן?״

״זאת בכלל שאלה? אנחנו רוצים הכל ורוצים את זה עכשיו.״ קול שלישי התערב בשיחתם וכפתה של טיקי פגשה את מצחה.

״ידעתי...״

שממית הופיעה לידם, מבטלת את ההיעלמות שלה.

״פלאג, תכיר בבקשה את שממית.״ טיקי החוותה בכפתה לעבר שממית, מרגישה מובסת. בו בזמן היא הרגישה הקלה מסויימת מהצורך להסביר את זה.

_ לפחות יש לי את זה. _

שממית קדה קידה קלה לעבר הקוואמי.

״מה הולך כאן?״ שאל פלאג.

״אה, אני רק מוודאת שאתם לא מתכוונים להפריע לתוכנית שלי.״ ענתה שממית, מחייכת מאוזן לאוזן.

״האם היא מאחורי כל זה?״ שאל פלאג את טיקי, מפנה אצבע אליה.

״וגאה בכך״ ענתה שממית במקום טיקי. ״תן לי לנחש, פלאג. גם אתה מעולם לא סיפרת לאדריאן, הלא כן?״

פלאג הביט בה בלא מילים ושממית המשיכה.

״נו, ניחשתי נכון. טיקי, תדאגי שפלאג לא יתערב גם הוא. אחרת… טוב, את כבר יודעת מה יקרה. עכשיו יש לי דברים לעשות. להתראות!״

שממית מיהרה לעזוב, משאירה את שניהם יחד.

״מה כל זה היה?״ פלאג התסכל על טיקי במבט משתומם.

טיקי נאנחה כאשר היא סיפרה לפלאג את כל ההתרחשויות.

״טוב, קוביית סוכר שלי, אין שום דבר שנוכל לעשות אם כך.״

״שום דבר?״

״בעצם, אולי פופקורן ומושבים בשורה הראשונה.״

העובדה שפלאג היה מאוד משועשע מכך פתאום די הרגיזה אותה.

״פלאג, חייבים לעשות  **משהו** ...״

״טוב, נניח… יש לך לפחות רעיון לגבי הסיבה שהיא עושה את כל זה?״

״אני…  **אולי** . אבל כדאי שנראה איך דברים יתגלגלו לפני שנפעל. אצור איתך קשר כאשר אהיה בטוחה.

ובזאת הם מיהרו חזרה כדי שלא ישימו לב בהיעדרם.

\---

מרינט לא זכרה איך היא הצליחה להוריד את אליה מעליה או שום דבר אחר מהבלאגן שנקרא ׳בית הספר׳ לאותו היום. היא היתה חייבת הפסקה והסיור שלה עם חתול שחור היתה ההפסקה הזו.

_ יש לי כל כך הרבה מה לחשוב עליו… סיור הוא אירוע שגרתי מספיק בשביל קצת להרגיע את עצמי. _

אכן, היה משהו מאוד מרגיע בסיור הזה. פריז היתה יפה כתמיד, במיוחד כשהחבר השני שלה גם הוא נכח.

_ אה, כן, זה בהחלט החתלתול שלי.  _ היא נתנה בו מבט מלא חיבה.  _ תמהיל של משחקי מילים, אומץ לב, קצת ראש בקיר ולב ענק מזהב. _

היא חייכה כמעט בפיזור נפש.

_ רק הביטי בחיוך הזה מאוזן לאוזן,  _ היא חשבה לעצמה _ , הביטי בעיניים הירוקות היפהפיות המסתכלות אליי בחזרה, באוזניים ה- _

_ רגע, מה? _

_ הוא מסתכל אליי בחזרה! אני לא רוצה שהוא יסתכל עליי ככה! אני מתכוונת, אני כן אבל- _

_ הו לא. _

_ נראה שגם הסיורים כבר אינם מקום מפלט מזה! _

היא הסיטה את עיניה בדיוק כשחתול שחור הסיט את שלו, אך כמעט מיד שניהם חזרו להסתכל אחד על השניה בחיוך מבוייש מעט.

״אז… אהה… ערב נעים, לא?״ היא פלטה, נבוכה ולא בטוחה מה נכון לעשות עכשיו.

״כן… האוויר… נעים.״

הסיור נהיה קופצני מאוד. חלק ממנה רצה להימנע מחתול שחור וחלק אחר רצה בדיוק ההיפך מזה. היא שמרה מרחק, לא רחוק מדי ולא קרוב מדי. נראה היה כי חתול שחור עצמו גם הוא עושה אותו הדבר, או לכל הפחות קורא את כוונותיה ומגיב בהתאם.

_ טוב, זה נהיה בלאגן מעבר לשליטתי ואני חייבת לטפל בזה. _

סוף סוף נגמר הסיור.

_ האם יש לי רעיון כלשהו איך לטפל בעניין? _

מחשבה תועה עלתה בראשה והיא ניסתה מיד לגרש אותה.

_ לא. אין  _ ** _שום מצב_ ** _ שאני מתקשרת לשממית לדבר על זה. אני בטוחה שאם אעשה זאת, העניין רק יסתבך עוד יותר. _

אלא שלאצבעותיה היה רצון משלהן, כך נדמה, ובמהרה קולה של שממית נשמע דרך מכשיר הקשר.

״התקשרת, המפקדת?״

״אממ… תקשיבי...״

״אל תזוזי, אני מיד באה.״

עברו דקות ספורות עד ששממית הגיעה.

״נו, אז במה העניין, המפקדת?״

״ובכן, תראי...״ היא שיחקה באצבעותיה בעצבנות.

״… מצד אחד, הדברים נפלאים. אדריאן מאושר. חתול שחור לא יכול להיות יותר שמח. אבל...״

״תני לי לנחש.״ עצרה אותה שממית. ״׳אחותך הקטנה׳ חומדת את החבר שלך ואת מתעניינת בשלה גם.״

_ אוי אלוהים, האם היא אי פעם תפסיק עם זה?! _

״שממית, אבל אנחנו אותו בן אדם!״ היא רטנה, ואז קיבלה את העובדות. ״… ולכן אני לא באמת יכולה להפריד את הרגשות שלי.״

״אם זה המצב, כנראה שהגיע הזמן שהאחות הקטנה והאחות הגדולה תלמדנה לשתף אחת את השניה.״ צחקקה שממית.

_ האם היא… לא… אין מצב ש… _

״שממית, זה דבר אחד שאני הפרדתי את חיי, אבל זה לא תקף לגבי חתול שחור ואדריאן!״

_ אין שום סיכוי בעולם שאני הולכת לצאת גם עם חתול שחור וגם עם אדריאן בשתי הזהויות שלי. _

שממית נראתה כאילו היא עומדת להתפקע מצחוק.

״מה כל כך מצחיק? אין לי מושג מה זהותו האזרחית של חתול שחור ולאדריאן בכלל אין שתי זהויות!״

״ובכל זאת, את חייבת להיות פעמיים עצמך בשביל שניהם.״ שממית הנידה בראשה בהתלהבות קלה.

_ נראה לי שהיא נהנית הרבה יותר מדי מזה. _

״אבל… מה ירגיש חתול שחור? ומה ירגיש אדריאן?״

״מה ירגיש אדריאן? אותו הדבר לו ידע שמרינט, שיושבת מאחורי בכיתה, מציעה לו רק חצי ממנה. וזה כמובן תקף גם לחתול שחור. את כבר עמוק במים האלה.״

החיפושית התכווצה קצת לתוך עצמה לשמע המילים, אבל שממית המשיכה.

״איך היית מרגישה לו אדריאן היה יכול לתת לך יותר מחצי?״

_ וואו, היא יודעת לכוון בדיוק למקומות הנכונים. והיא לא טועה, אבל… _

״לא. מצטערת. לא עושה את זה. זה הרבה יותר מדי בשבילי.״

״אבל את כבר עושה את זה, פשוט הגיע הזמן להודות בכך.״

״שממית, היה זה הרעיון שלך שאני יכולה להיות קצת כמוך!״ היא מחתה.

״לא אמרתי שלא יהיו השלכות.״ היא קרצה והחיפושית נאנחה.

״תראי, חיפושית,״ שממית המשיכה, ״כעת יש לך המחוייבות לתת לאדריאן ולחתול שחור יותר מחצי ממך. עמוק בפנים את גם יודעת שהם שווים את זה. מכיוון ששניהם כאלו, הם גם יבינו את זה.״

_ למה אנחנו בכלל מנהלות את השיחה הזאת? באמת? איך אני הולכת להסביר את זה? זה בלתי אפשרי! _

_ … האם זה באמת בלתי אפשרי? _

״איך הגעתי למצב הזה, שממית?״

״פשוט מאוד. את מאוהבת ביותר מבן אחד במקביל. אימוץ נקודת מבט חדשה רק עזרה לך להפסיק להכחיש את זה. אבל זה לא משנה את המחוייבות שלך. אנשים אחרים לא יכולים לשלם את המחיר הזה.״

״מחוייבות...״ המילה התגלגלה על לשונה כאשר היא ניסתה לחבר אותה למציאות שהיא מצאה את עצמה בה.

זאת היתה האמת.

גם אדריאן וגם חתול שחור היו מדהימים, כל אחד בדרכו. היא לעולם לא תוכל באמת לבחור ביניהם ולעולם לא תוכל לאחד ביניהם. אבל האם שניהם יוכלו לקבל ולאמץ זאת? ומה עם שניהם מרגישים אותו הדבר כלפיה, או בפרט כלפי שתי הזהויות שלה?

אלא שהמחשבה שהיא פוגעת בשניהם היתה קשה מנשוא. היא הרי פגעה מקודם בחתול שחור וגם בעצמה ככל שזה נגע לאדריאן.

_ יכול להיות שאני מציבה אותו במצב בו אני עצמי הייתי? האם אדריאן מתייסר על כך שאינו יודע מי החיפושית מאחורי המסכה שלה? האם חתול שחור עדיין אוהב אותי כחיפושית, למרות שהוא יוצא איתה כמרינט? _

_ … האם אני באמת נוראית כמו הסיוט שלו? _

ליבה לא יכל לעמוד יותר מדי במחשבה הזו.

\---

מרינט בקושי הצליחה לישון אותו הלילה, מתהפכת במיטתה.

_ אני נלחמת בנבלי-על כל הזמן, אך זה מרגיש קשה פי כמה. מה אם אפגע באדריאן או בחתול שחור? זה הדבר האחרון עלי אדמות שאני רוצה בו! _

התוכנית שלה חזרה על עצמה במוחה שוב ושוב, כוללת גם כמה תרחישים לא מוצלחים, אך היא הצליחה לבסוף לדחוף אותם החוצה ממחשבותיה.

_ גם אם זה נורא, אני לא יכולה לעמוד במחשבה שאני פוגעת במי מהם כבר עכשיו. _

אחרי הכל, כאשר זה היה עניינה בלבד, היא לא יכלה להתוודות על אהבתה לאדריאן וספגה את הכאבים בעצמה. אבל כעת, היו אלו רגשותיו על הכף, מה שנסך בה אומץ סוף סוף להגיד זאת.

בבוקר המחרת, מרינט ניסתה להכין את עצמה לעשות את המיטב לגבי המשימה שלה. היא טופפה בעצבנות באצבעותיה על שולחן האוכל, מושכת את תשומת לבה של אמה.

״הכל בסדר, יקירתי?״

״כ-כן, הכל נפלא!״

סבין חייכה וזמזמה נעימה לעצמה כאשר היא לקחה כמה צעדים אחורה וצפתה בבתה ממשיכה לשחק באצבעותיה.

מרינט מיהרה החוצה והמתינה ליד מדרגות בית הספר, ממתינה שאדריאן יגיע. הזמן שעבר נדמה כנצח, אך לבסוף הוא הגיע. היא בלעה את רוקה והתקרבה אליו לאט לאט.

״היי, אדריאן… א-אני צריכה להגיד לך משהו.״

״הו! שלום מרינט. ודאי, במה העניין?״

עיניו הירוקות וקולו כמעט והוציאו אותה מריכוז.

״אני… רציתי...״

היא עצרה, עצמה את עיניה ולקחה נשימה עמוקה.

״אני אוהבת אותך. עוד מתחילת השנה.״

אדריאן קפא במקומו והסתכל אליה בעינים פקוחות מלאות פליאה. אך לא היה בהן כאב או חשש. נראה כאילו… הוקל לו?

היא לא יכלה להגיד בדיוק מה, אבל היה נדמה לה שהיא בכיוון הנכון. אחרי שתיקה קצרה, אדריאן פתח את פיו.

״מרינט… אני...״

היא היסתה אותו, מקרבת את אצבעה על שפתיה.

״אל תאמר אף מילה. בבקשה. מילה לא נכונה ויהיה פה לב שבור.״

ובזה המפגש נגמר. מרינט נשפה החוצה והלכה משם, מטפסת במדרגות בית הספר, כאשר אדריאן נשאר מאחור עם מילותיה.

_ עשיתי את מה שהייתי צריכה לעשות, עכשיו תורו של אדריאן וזו רק תחילת היום. _

\---

מרינט נכנסה בדלתות בית הספר, אלא שהיא כמעט ונתקלה באליה, אשר מסתבר צפתה בכל ההתרחשות מלמעלה. היא טפחה בעדינות על גבה של חברתה אלא שאז פניה הרצינו.

״מרינט, מה לעזאזל קרה כאן?״

ובזאת פניה שוב נתרככו.

״את חייבת לספר לי! אני החברה שלך! אסור לך לשמור דברים כאלה בבטן!״

״אני… פשוט, מעולם לא דמיינתי שזה יהיה כך. זה הכל. סליחה, אליה, אני גם לא יכולה להרחיב.״

״אפילו לא נתת לו הזדמנות לענות!״ מחתה אליה.

״לא הייתי צריכה שיענה.״ ענתה מרינט.

״אני לא משחררת אותך עד שתהיה לי תשובה.״

אליה עמדה בהפגנתיות, משלבת את ידיה.

״בבקשה אליה… גם ככה זה היה קשה לי. אני מבטיחה לספר הכל.״

_ ואין לך מושג מה עוד עומד בפני. _

אליה הביטה בעיניה של מרינט ונתרצתה, משחררת את עמידתה.

״בסדר, אבל אל תתמודדי עם דברים לבד, את שומעת אותי?״

היא נופפה באצבעה למול מרינט.

מרינט סוף סוף חייכה.

_ ידעתי שאוכל לסמוך עלייך, אליה. _

״תודה, אליה. זה באמת חשוב לי. אספר מיד כשאוכל.״

\---

לא היה שום סיכוי שבעולם שמרינט תזכור ולו חלקיק קטן מחומר הלימוד של אותו היום. היא זכרה במעומעם שנפנפה לשלום לחבריה והלכה לביתה. צפירת מכונית הזכירה לה לשמור גם על בטחונה האישי כאשר היא חצתה את הרחוב, אך היא שוב איבדה ריכוז כאשר הגיעה לביתה.

את הזמן לאחר בית הספר בילתה מרינט בהכנות לסיור שקבעה עם חתול שחור. היא הסתכלה שוב ושוב בשקית הנייר החומה שהכינה, מרכזת את רגשות התקווה שלה כלפיה.

_ אז… זו התוכנית. בבקשה בבקשה שהיא תעבוד. _

מרינט שינתה צורה והגיעה מוקדם לנקודת המפגש, לוקחת עמה את אותה שקית. לבה החסיר פעימה כאשר חתול שחור סוף סוף הגיע.

״שלום, גבירתי. מה-״

היא היסתה אותו בסימון אצבע לשפתיה.

״בבקשה, עצום את עיניך, חתול שחור.״ היא לחשה והוא מילא מייד את בקשתה.

החיפושית הוציאה נרות מתוך השקית שלה ומיקמה אותם על קצות המרפסת, מדליקה אותם אחד אחרי השני.

היא שלחה את ידה לתוך השקית, מוציאה ארבעה ורדים ופתק, מניחה אותם בעדינות למרגלותיו של חתול שחור.

״אתה יכול לפקוח את עיניך.״

\---

חתול שחור פקח את עיניו וסקר את האיזור לראות מה החיפושית הכינה עבורו. תצוגת הנרות היתה העתק מושלם של זו שהוא הכין לה. או אז הוא הבחין בורדים ובפתק למרגלותיו. הוא מיהר להרים אותם, ידיו רועדות כאשר הוא פתח את הפתק וקרא את תוכנו.

_ שלוש פעמים דחיתי את הורדים ממך, אך לא עוד. אחד עבור ׳הנעלמת׳, אחד עבור ׳גלסיאטור׳, אחד עבור ׳קפואון׳ ואחד חדש, ממני. _

חתול שחור שמע את צעדיה החרישיים מאחוריו והסתובב אליה. לא כך הוא דמיין את הרגע הזה. לפניה היתה הבעת חרטה אותה ראה רק פעם אחת קודם, בעת תקרית ׳סנדבוי׳.

_ אבל… למה? על מה היא צריכה להצטער? הרי יש לה הזכות המלאה לאהוב את אדריאן! _

_ האם היא מרגישה… שהיא גנבה אותי ממרינט? האם מרינט גנבה אותי ממנה? _

הוא הרגיש שהיא ציפתה ממנו להגיד משהו, אבל הוא גם ידע שעליו לברור את מילותיו מאוד בקפידה.

_ מילה לא נכונה ויהיה פה לב שבור. _ המילים הדהדו בראשו.

_ הן מתואמות, איכשהו. הן חייבות להיות מתואמות. _

״אני מניח שדיברת עם מרינט. אני יודע שלעולם לא היית עושה שום דבר לו היית חוששת לרגע שתשברי את ליבה… או את שלי.״

החיפושית הנידה את ראשה באיטיות להסכמה.

״חיפושית, לעולם לא אוכל להפסיק לאהוב אותך, גם אם הייתי מנסה.״

הבעת ההקלה שעל פניה סימנה לו שהוא בכיוון הנכון.

״אבל… מרינט איננה ריבאונד. רגשותי כלפיה הם כנים. ואני מניח שאת כבר יודעת זאת בעצמך, אך זה בהחלט אפשרי לאהוב עד כלות יותר מבן אדם אחד. גם לי היה קשה להאמין בכך… אבל איני יכול להכחיש זאת יותר.״

הוא עצר אך לרגע.

״ואני מקווה שהלב שלי גדול מספיק כדי להחזיר ולו חלק מהאהבה שהחתול הזה מקבל.״

הם התחבקו, אף אחד מהם לא רוצה להפסיק את החיבוק, אך לבסוף שניהם עשו זאת יחדיו.

״אנחנו עדיין צריכים לסייר, אני חושבת.״ אמרה החיפושית.

״נכון.״

״ואין שום סיכוי שנצליח בזה היום.״

״נכון. כדאי שנוותר על היום.״

ובזאת הם חייכו אחד אל השניה ועזבו את המקום.

\---

חתול שחור מעולם לא זכר האם מחשבותיו היו כל כך לא ממוקדות. רגשות מעורבים של אושר, בלבול, דאגה וסקרנות התערבבו לכדי מורכבות נעימה.

השלווה של החדר שלו אפשרה לו את פסק הזמן לו היה זקוק כדי לנסות ולעבד את מחשבותיו. הוא מיהר לשנות צורה ולדבר עם הקוואמי שלו, שיחה לה הוא חיכה.

״פלאג?״

״כן?״

״אם אני אמור להיות חסר מזל… איך זה שהיום נמנע ממני הצורך לבחור מבין שתי הבנות שאני הכי אוהב ביקום?״

״יש דברים שמסוגלים לנטרל חוסר מזל, מסתבר. כמו קממבר. יום עם קממבר לא יכול להיות חסר מזל!״

״אוי נו, אני מנסה להיות רציני!״

״איתי? אני לא הקוואמי הנכון בשביל זה. חוץ מזה, מה העניין? אמרת שאתה לא צריך לבחור, אז אל תבחור.״

״אבל זה מרגיש… מוזר. כאילו אני מפספס משהו.״

״אתה יודע מה אתה מתכוון לעשות אבל?״

״הו כן. אני בטוח בזה לחלוטין.״ הוא חייך חיוך רחב במיוחד.

״מה אתה זומם?״ שאל פלאג בסקרנות

״לילה טוב, פלאג״ החיוך לא מש ממנו כאשר הוא נשכב במיטתו.

\---

הפעם היה זה תורו של אדריאן להפתיע מישהי שאינה חושדת בדבר על מדרגות בית הספר. הוא נופף לשלום לגורילה, אשר בתורו התנדב לקחת אותו מוקדם לבית הספר בלי שאלות מיותרות.

אדריאן התכונן, מרגיש את קצב הלב שלו עולה, מתרגש ממה שהוא עומד לעשות.

_ הזמן להסס נגמר. הזמן לפעול הגיע. _

ושם היא היתה, ממהרת לבית הספר כשהוא מיהר לעצור אותה.

״היי, מרינט… תקשיבי, לגבי אתמול...״

״מה… לגבי...״

״ששש. אם המילים הלא נכונות יכולות לפגוע...״

הוא אחז בה והצמיד את שפתיו לשפתיה, לתרועותיהן של אליה, רוז וג׳וליקה ולמגינת ליבה של קלואי, כולן צופות מקרבת מקום.

״… אז אנחנו לא צריכים מילים בכלל.״ הוא הוסיף אחרי שסיימו להתנשק.

הוא קד קלות, קורן מאושר, משאיר מאחוריו את מרינט בפרצוף חולמני כאשר עזב. הוא עוד הספיק לשמוע מרחוק את מילותיהן של אליה ומרינט.

״נו, מרינט. אני חוזרת בי. מסתבר שאת כן יודעת מה את עושה.״ קראה אליה.

״ממש לא, אליה.״ מלמלה מרינט. ״ממש לא.״

\---

מרינט כבר היתה קצת מורגלת בחיים המשוגעים שלה. נסיונה להכריח את עצמה ללמוד השתלם, חלקית בגלל שהיא כבר היתה בפיגור של כיומיים, למרות שלא באמת החמיצה אף שיעור. כשחזרה הביתה וניסתה להמשיך בשיעוריה, עצר אותה קולו של משהו או מישהו נוחתים על המרפסת שלה.

כמובן שהיה זה חתול שחור. הוא הבטיח שיבוא.

״שלום, מרינט.״ הוא חייך אליה חיוך מבויש קצת.

״שלום, חתול שחור.״ היא חייכה אליו בחזרה.

_ ועכשיו קצת ריקוד עדין… _

״אהה… תראי… אני לא יודע איך להסביר לך את זה, אבל...״

_ אני חייבת לחסוך לו את זה. _

״אתה לא צריך״ היא חיבקה אותו ואז לחשה באוזנו. ״אני יודעת שאתה אוהב אותה, זה בסדר. ידעתי את זה עוד מהיום בו הראית לי את תצוגת הנרות.״

״… אבל אני חייב שתדעי, שהרגשות שלי כלפייך...״

״אני יודעת. עכשיו אתה צריך למהר לסיור שלך.״

״הממ? איך את יודעת?״

_ אוי, לא! _

״איזו סיבה אחרת יש לך להיות בחליפה?״

_ מזל! _

נראה שזה עבד עליו. או, שהוא לא היה בשיא חדותו כאשר הוא לידה, מחשבה שגרמה לה לקצת חמימות פנימית.

״להתראות, מרינט!״

״להתראות חתלתול, נתראה בקרוב!״

_ יותר קרוב ממה שאתה חושב. _

מיד כשעזב, טיקי יצאה ושתיהן צחקקו.

״כנראה שבקרוב פירושו עכשיו.״

\---

חתול שחור נראה נלהב במיוחד כאשר החיפושית הגיעה לנקודת המפגש שלהם לתחילת הסיור.

״אממ… חיפושית… לגבי אתמול...״

״דיברת כבר עם מרינט?״ היא שאלה, חיוך ערמומי מעט על פניה.

_ משהו אומר לי שאתה לא בהכרח תספר לי את כל הסיפור… _

״כן… אה… דיברנו, אני חושב.״

חתול שחור נראה מבולבל מעט.

״אתה בטוח שלא עשיתם...״

הוא לא התנגד כאשר היא משכה אותו לעברה ונישקה אותו.

״… משהו כזה?״

_ רגע! לא! זה קרה עם  _ ** _אדריאן_ ** _ , לא עם חתול שחור! _

היא הביטה בחתול שחור, קצת פחות בטוחה בעצמה אחרי הבלבול שלה. במהרה היא הבינה שלחתול שחור כנראה לא היה איכפת כהוא זה לסיבות שהיא נישקה אותו.

״אהה… אממ… אולי?״ הוא פלט.

_ טוב,  _ חשבה החיפושית,  _ אם אני כבר עמוק בפנים, אין הרבה דרך חזרה… _

״אנחנו יכולים לנסות את זה שוב אם אתה צריך תזכורת.״

הוא הסמיק לחלוטין והיא הבליעה צחקוק.

״חיפושית… אבל כבר ביטלנו שני סיורים… אנחנו חייבים ל…-״

מגע שפתיה כנגד שפתיו שוב עצר אותו באמצע המשפט.


	15. תמיד בצד שלי

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> יום אחד ייגמרו לשממית הרעיונות לדייטים עבור הזוג שלנו  
זהו לא היום הזה.
> 
> אבל זהו היום בו שממית לא יכולה יותר לברוח מהסוד הגדול שלה עצמה.

החיפושית נופפה לשלום לחתול שחור, כאשר שממית הופיעה ליד. בכל יום אחר היא ודאי היתה כועסת, אך לא היה זה היום הזה.

״נו, אז נראה שזה עבד, לא?״ שממית חייכה בזחיחות.

״אוי, שקט את. זה כבר מאחורינו. אבל נותרו לי שתי שאלות.״

״והן?״

״הראשונה, איך לעזאזל ידעת?״

שממית פשוט עמדה שם ללא מילה, אותו החיוך משוח על פניה.

״טוב...״ ויתרה החיפושית. ״השניה, אני מנחשת שכבר חשבת על דייט בשבילנו?״

״כמובן! נתראה מחר בבית הספר.״

שממית נעלמה לתוך הלילה, משאירה מאחוריה את החיפושית לצפות בפריס מלמעלה.

_ אז… דברים מסתדרים בצורה נפלאה, סוף סוף הכל מתחבר. _

מבטה נח על נופה של העיר ועל כמה זוגות מחזיקים ידיים, ישובים על ספסלים בפינות חמד שונות.

_ עיר האהבה, העיר שאני אוהבת. כמה מזל יש לי, לחלוק את כל זה. כל מה שאני עובדת להגן עליו, עכשיו גם תורי להינות ממנו. זה שווה לי הכל. _

\---

נאמנה למילותיה, שממית הגיעה למחרת במקום נטסורו. היא פנתה למרינט בהפסקה ומסרה לה שני כרטיסים. ״הנה דייט גיבורי העל המושלם עבורכם.״

״זה מה שבחרת?״

״זה לא מושלם? שניכם יכולים לבוא כגיבורי על ואף אחד לא יחשוד בכלום.״

״אני לא לגמרי בטוחה שאני מבינה מה זה בדיוק...״

(...)

״מה זה larping?" שאלה אליקס כאשר מקס מסר לה את שני הכרטיסים. ״תראה, מקס… כבר דיברנו על זה...״

״זה ראשי תיבות של live action role playing. זאת אומרת ש-״

אליקס עצרה אותו.

״רגע, נראה לך שאני הולכת לרוץ שם, מחופשת באיזו תחפושת, מכה באנשים באמצעות חרב מזוייפת?״

״אממ...״ גירד מקס בראשו וחיוך מבוייש לפניו, ״חשבתי ש-...״

״ברור שכן! זה נשמע מגניב לגמרי, אני כל כך הולכת להיות שם. אל תעז לאחר!״

רוז וג׳וליקה הסתכלו ממרחק מה, מחזיקות את זוג הכרטיסים שלהן ומשלבות ידיים. הם חייכו למשמע השיחה בין אליקס ולמקס ואז אחת אל השניה.

״נו, אז יש לך רעיון לתחפושת, רוז?״

״אוי לא! אני חייבת לחשוב על משהו!״

רוז נלחצה ומהירה לחדר האומנות.

״היי, אל תלחצי״ קראה אחריה ג׳וליקה, ללא תועלת. כמה רגעים והיא נעלמה.

\---

בחדר העבודה שלו, גבריאל אגרסט צעד הלוך ושוב, מנסה להבין איך ההתרחשויות האחרונות מתקשרות למשימה שלו. לבסוף נחתה עליו התובנה שהוא חיפש.

_ יש סיבה שאנחנו רואים את רנה רוז׳ המשודרגת הרבה לאחרונה. _

הוא צפה שוב בהקלטות של הקרבות והקפיא לרגע את התמונה, חיוכו מתרחב כאשר הוא מצא את שחיפש.

״נטלי. נראה לי שיריבינו נראים הרבה יותר שמחים מתמיד. נראה לי שהם סוף סוף בזוגיות, מנסים להתחמק מהרדאר שלנו.״

״נשמע שזה נכון, אדוני.״

״אבל… זה בעצם מציב אותם ממש באמצע הכוונת שלנו,״ הוא עצר, ״אם אנחנו יודעים מה לחפש.״

גבריאל צעד כה וכה ואז הסתכל שוב בנטלי.

״אני יודע שביקשתי ממך דברים משונים בעבר.״

נטלי חייכה קלות, המעט שהרשתה לעצמה בנוכחותו של הבוס שלה.

״אתה רוצה שאני אחקור את תת-תרבות התחפושות ומשחקי התפקידים.״

״הם צריכים להודות לנו, אולי חיי האהבה שלהם רק ישתפרו אחרי שנקח מהם את המופלאים שלהם.״

נטלי החלה בחיפוש מהיר בטאבלט שלה ותוצאה אחת בלטה במיוחד.

״יש אירוע מאוד מאוד גדול בקרוב, אדוני.״

״נראה אם כן...״ אמר גבריאל, מיישר את משקפיו ״… שגם הקבוצה שלנו תשתתף.״

\---

טירה שלמה המוקדשת לאירוע LARP אכן היה אירוע מיוחד במינו. מאות אנשים התאספו, בגדיהם הצבעוניים וכלי הנשק המאולתרים שלהם צובעים את המחזה בצבעים חיים. קבוצות של אנשים התגודדו בחצר הטירה, קולות של צחוק ושמחה מתערבבים בקולות של קרבות דמה ובדיקה של נשקים על ידי מחזיקיהם. האוויר נשא עמו את ריח דוכני המזון וריח הבדים שנשלפו מאחסון במיוחד עבור האירוע.

״וואו, יש אנשים שממש ממש השקיעו!״ קרא מקס והצביע על החיפושית וחתול שחור מרחוק. הוא בחן את תחפושת המכשף שלו, גלימה ירוקה ומגפיים גבוהות ומטה לוחמה תואם. ״נחקר בקפידה ושוחזר בקפדנות!״

למקס היו הזמן והמאמץ, שלא לדבר על הידע בתרבות ימי הביניים, כדי לשפר את הופעתו לכבוד האירוע, כך שלא היתה זו התרברבות ריקה מתוכן.

״אני תוהה בתור מה אליקס תגיע״ הוא חשב לעצמו, מהרהר בינו לבין עצמו כמה היא תשקיע בתחפושת שלה. בדיוק אז אליקס התקרבה והוא חייך חיוך רחב כשזיהה אותה ואת תחפושתה.

״כמובן. הייתי צריך לנחש זאת.״

אליקס לבשה כובע טורבן שחור וגלימת גוף שחורה, חרב ׳פליסה׳ אמזיגית מסורתית, טבעת מלכותית לידה וקישוטי מטבעות כסף שזורים בבגדיה. מקס נשם בכבדות.

_ הדיוק מהמם והיא מהממת לא פחות. מלכה בתחפושת. _

\---

שתי קבוצות נערכו זו כנגד זו, חתול שחור ורנה רוז׳ בעלת החישוק בצד אחד, יחד עם אליקס ומקס ועוד עשרות אנשים. בצד השני היו החיפושית, רוז וג׳וליקה וכמה עשרות נוספים.

״אני מכריז על פתיחת המשחקים!״ קרא המארגן, וכולם התפזרו לעמדות הפתיח שלהם. נראה שכולם נהנו ביותר מן ההפקה. רשרושי חרבות דמה נשמעו כאשר אנשים החלו במשחק. החיפושית רצה במעלה אחד מהמגדלים כדי לאתר את חתול שחור, נהנית על הדרך מהנוף הנשקף. חתול שחור עצמו נאלץ לשחק כאילו נפגע קלות ממכת כידון קלקר.

החיפושית קראה מלמעלה ״השאירו את חתול האשפתות הזה לי!״ וחתול שחור קרא בחזרה ״מי מפחד מחרקית אדומה?״

_ הו, אתה בהחלט הולך לפחד עוד רגע! _

היא החלה בדרכה במורד המדרגות, נמנעת מהאינסטינקט להשתמש ביו-יו שלה כדי לרדת במהירות ולחשוף את עצמה.

\---

אוהל התפעול המה אנשים. ״אני צריכה פסיקה על רעל״ קראה נערה אשר נכנסה לאוהל, עוזבת במהירות כאשר קיבלה את מבוקשה. ״מישהו התייבש בחצר השניה!״ קריאה נוספת נשמעה. פרנסואה רשם בקפידה יומן של כל האירועים וסיפק תשובות מהר ככל שיכל, משגר את עוזריו ואת צוות הרפואה כאשר אלו נדרשו.

״אה, איזה כיף, לראות את האירוע שחלמתי עליו קורם עור וגידים.״

הוא הרשה לעצמו חיוך שבע ורצון והתרווחות כאלה, כאשר דמות גדולה נכנסה בהפגנתיות לאוהל.

תוך שבריר שניה, נעצרה כל הפעילות. כולם הפנו את מבטם לעבר רוג׳ר השוטר שנכנס ובידיו מה שנראה כמו צו.

״קיבלנו דיווח אנונימי על מכירה של סמים בלתי חוקיים במתחם. אני נאלץ לסיים את המשחק שלכם ולהתחיל בחקירה.״

״לא, אבל, אדוני השוטר… בבקשה ממך! אני...״

״עוד מילה מיותרת וארשום דו״ח על הפרעה לשוטר במילוי תפקידו.״

״הבנתי.״

פרנסואה החל מיבב בפינת האוהל כאשר שוטרים נוספים נכנסו, מתחילים לקרוע ולפרק פריטי תפאורה ולחפש בהם.

תוך זמן קצר, נחת פרפר על מטה המארגן של פרנסואה, זה אשר סימן אותו כשופט ולא שחקן.

״ _ מנהל המשחק _ , אני הוא עש לילה. החיים הם שעשוע, הלא כן? אולי נראה לכולם מי משחק יותר טוב?״

עש לילה חייך כאשר הוא טווה במוחו את הדמות אותה תכנן להעניק לפרנסואה.

״הו, אנשים הולכים לדבר על המשחק הזה במאות השנים הבאות, עש לילה!״

הטירה כולה נעטפה בערפל סגול, אך תוך כמה שניות הוא נעלם. מנהל המשחק שינה את צורתו. מאדם כחוש ורזה הוא הפך ללוחם שרירי וענק, חרב דו-ידנית מחליפה את מטהו. הוא לווה בכמה גובלינים כמשמר אישי ועוד עשרות חיילים-גובלינים פשוטים.

״שבט, זה זמן לצוד לנו חיפושית וחתול שחור!״

נהמות וצהלות הסכמה נשמעו כאשר כל הגובלינים הרימו את נשקם והחלו להתפזר למשלחות חיפוש.

\---

מקס ואליקס התסכלו אחד בשניה, מה שנראה כמו חלק ממשחק מחשב, מד כזה או אחר, ריחף מעל ראשם. מד כחול מעל אליקס ושני מדים, כחול וסגול, מעל מקס.

״אליקס, זה לא נראה טוב. בכלל.״

אליקס הסתכלה גם היא במדים שריחפו מעל ראשם.

״האם זה מה שאני חושבת שזה:?״

״אם אני מנחש נכונה… אנחנו מסתכלים במד החיים שלנו ובמד אנרגיית הקסם שלי, בהתאמה.״

אליקס שלפה את חרבה והניפה אותה קדימה.

״זה מה שזה, אם כך… בוא ננצח את המשחק הזה ונעוף מפה.״

מקס הביט בה בהפתעה והערצה גם יחד.

_ אם כך זה היה אמור להיות… אין אף מישהי אחרת שהייתי מעדיף להיות איתה עכשיו. _

גובלין הופיע מהפינה ואליקס מיהרה לפגוע בו. הוא נעלם כבמטה קסם כאשר חרבה חתכה אותו.

״עבודה מצויינת!״

לא עבר זמן רב ועוד שניים התקרבו, אחד מאחוריהם ואחד מקדימה. מקס הסתובב, בלם את מתקפתו של הגובלין עם מטהו ואז פגע בכתפו, גורם לו להעלם אף הוא.

״גם אתה, מקס!״

\---

לא רחוק משם, זוג אחר ניסה אף הוא להתמודד עם המצב החדש.

״ג׳וליקה, אני מפחדת, מה אנחנו הולכות לעשות?״

״אני אגן עלייך, רוז!״

רוז נצמדה לג׳וליקה כאשר זו כיוונה את מטה הקסם שלה לעבר אחד הגובלינים. ברק סגול יצא מקצהו, פוגע בגובלין וגורם לו להעלם.

״וואו, מגניב לגמרי״ גחכה ג׳וליקה למראה הגובלין המובס.

כמה שפחדה, ג׳וליקה היתה גם נרגשת לגמרי מכוחות הקסם שלה, גם אם זמניים. עוד גובלין חסר מזל הגיח מעבר לפינה ואף הוא נפגע ממכת ברק.

רוז הסתכלה על מד אנרגיית הקסם של ג׳וליקה.

״כדאי שנצא מכאן לפני שזה יגמר, מה שזה לא יהיה!״ קראה רוז.

״לא בלי מקס ואליקס,״ מלמלה ג׳וליקה, ״לא בלעדיהם.

רוז הצביעה לעבר המיקום האחרון של מקס כפי שזכרה אותו.

\---

אליקס ומקס נכנסו לחדר האוכל, מסתכלים לצדדים, כאשר הדלת נטרקה מאחוריהם.

״יש לי תחושה רעה לגבי זה...״

כתריסר גובלינים נכנסו לחדר דרך המסדרונות. תוך כמה שניות הם מצאו עצמם גב אל גב, אליקס בחרב שלופה ומקס עם המטה שלו. חרבה של אליקס חתכה שלושה מהם ומטהו של מקס פגע בעוד שלושה. עוד כמה חילופי מהלומות ונראה כי החדר נוקה מגובלינים.

״אליקס, עשינו זאת! הבסנו אותם!״

…

לא נשמעה כל תגובה.

״… אליקס?״

מקס הסתכל מטה ומצא את אליקס שרועה על הרצפה, מד החיים שלה ריק.

_ לא. בבקשה לא. אסור לך למות פה! אסור לך למות לאקומה! זה לא פייר! _

מקס הסתכל בה ואז בשתי ידיו והרגיש חסר תועלת כמו שלא הרגיש מעולם.

_ אין שום דבר שאני יכול לעשות כדי להציל אותה. היא נלחמה כדי להציל אותי ומה אני הצלחתי לעשות? כלום. במה אני טוב אם אני לא יכול להלחם? כל הידע הזה, כל העובדות שאני יכול לחשוב עליהן… ללא הועיל. _

_ חסר תועלת. _

_ עובדות טיפשיות ומיותרות, פיסות מידע שלא שוות כלום. אני יודע הכל על משחקי LARP ובכל זאת זה לא יכול… _

_ … _

** _רגע, דווקא כן!_ **

…

מקס אסף את עצמו כאשר הוא קרא בקול.

…

**״מנהל המשחק! אני חייב פסיקה על חוק החייאה!״**

״חוק החייאה בתוקף.״ שמע מקס את התשובה הקצרה, שהיתה כל מה שקיווה לו ברגע זה. לא היה שום מקום למבוכה מיותרת, כאשר הוא הצמיד את שפתיו לשפתיה של אליקס והחווה תנועות של עיסוי לב בידיו, כדי לסמל את העברת כוח החיים.

אליקס השתעלה וזזה בפתאומיות. מקס לא היה יכול שלא לשמוח כאשר ראה את מד החיים שלו יורד ואת מד החיים של אליקס עולה. אלא שבדיוק אז הוא הבין מה הרגע קרה והוא התרחק מעט, מובך כולו.

גובלין הציץ מאחד המסדרונות, בדיוק כאשר שניהם שמעו קולות מוכרים. מקס מיהר לטרוק את הדלת מאחוריהם כאשר הם רצו קדימה, נפגשים סוף סוף עם ג׳וליקה ורוז.

״אתן בסדר!״

״כל כך פחדתי, מקס!״ צייצה רוז. ״מה קורה כאן?״

״האקומה הפך את משחק התפקידים שלנו למציאות. אליקס הפכה ללוחמת, אני הפכתי לידען ונראה לי שג׳וליקה הפכה למכשפה. מה איתך, רוז?״

״אני אפילו לא התחפשתי… כל מה שעשיתי זה מילאתי כמה בקבוקי בשמים מיותרים במים צבעוניים.״

מקס נתן בה מבט מוזר והיא נחרדה.

״אני מצטערת, מקס! זה כל מה שיכולתי!״

״כמה בקבוקים הכנת?״ שאל מקס, נלהב במקצת.

״תריסר?״ היא אמרה, מקווה שמדובר במשהו חיובי.

״רוז, את  **גאון** . הצלת את כולנו! גם את הפכת לידענית והשיקויים האלה… הם בדיוק מה שאנחנו צריכים עכשיו.״

מקס הביט בשיקויים האלה כמו האוצר שהם היו באותו רגע. הוא נתן לאליקס שני שיקויי ריפוי ולקח שיקוי אנרגיית קסם לעצמו ואחד נוסף לג׳וליקה. כאשר הם שתו את השיקויים, האנרגיות של כולם התחדשו במלואן.

״ועכשיו תורך, ג׳וליקה. לחש הגנה!״

ג׳וליקה חייכה. ״תמיד רציתי לעשות את זה...״

תחת לחש ההגנה ובאנרגיות מחודשות וכחבורה אחת, הגובלינים כבר היוו פחות איום. תוך זמן קצר הם הצליחו להמלט מן הטירה.

\---

לא עבר זמן רב עד שמשלחות החיפוש של הגובלינים איתרו את החיפושית ואת שממית. לא היה קשה להן לטפל בגובלינים, אלא שחדשים כל הזמן באו והצטרפו. לבסוף שתיהן נאלצו למצוא מחסה בחדר האחסון. לרגע היה נדמה להן שהגיעו למקום מבטחים, לפחות עד שתגיע תגבורת בדמות חתול שחור, אלא שכמה רגעים לאחר מכן נפרצה הדלת. מנהל המשחק בכבודו ובעצמו נכנס לחדר עם שתי חיפושיות, כל אחת בפינה אחרת, כאשר הוא מלווה בצבא גובלינים קטן.

״סוף סוף, הנצחון הוא שלי… אתה שומע אותי, עש לילה?״

לא היתה תגובה.

״טוב, מי צריך אותו… אחת-אחת אם כן.״ הוא אמר כאשר הוא התקרב לחיפושית הראשונה והוריד ממנה את זוג העגילים.

כלום לא התרחש.

״טוב, אז אנחנו יודעים מי הנכונה מהן. עזבו את המתחזה הזו, אין לה שום חשיבות.״

כולם פנו לכיוון החיפושית האמיתית.

״היי, המשחק לא נגמר״ פנתה החיפושית-שממית לעברם, קופצת לעבר מנהל המשחק ומכה אותו בחישוק שלה.

״המפקדת, תתכופפי!״ היא קראה, סובבה מיד את החישוק שלה והרחיבה אותו ככל שיכלה. ברגע אחד, צבא הגובלינים כולו הועף בחוזקה לקיר וכולם נעלמו, גם מנהל המשחק מצא עצמו צמוד לקיר וכמעט מעולף.

שממית ניצלה את ההזדמנות, קפצה לעברו ושברה את חרבו לשניים.

״נראה לי שהבסתי את הבוס האחרון.״

האקומה יצא מנקודת השבר והחיפושית האמיתית מיהרה לתפוס אותו.

״זמן לעקור את הרשע!״

היא פתחה את היויו שלה ושחררה לאוויר החופשי פרפר לבן וטהור.

״להתראות פרפר חמוד.״

שממית שוב שינתה צורה לרנה רוז׳, רגע לפני שחתול שחור הצטרף אליהם.

״גבירתי… את בסדר?״

״אולי לשחק בקבוצות שונות פחות מתאים לנו, חתול שחור״ היא חייכה.

״כאשר זה כבר לא משחק, את יודעת בדיוק באיזה קבוצה אני אהיה.״ הוא קרן מאושר, שניהם הסמיקו מעט והחליפו נשיקה זריזה.

\---

היה עוד זוג טרי אשר היה לו כמה בירורים לעשות בעקבות האקומה.

״אהה… אליקס, לגבי הנשיקה… אני ממש מצטער...״

״הו, באמת?״

מקס לא הצליח לקרוא את כוונותיה של אליקס. האם היא כעסה עליו?

״אממ..״ מקס ניסה לברור את מילותיו כשאליקס שוב עצרה אותו.

״חה. אל תדאג, זה לא נחשב.״ היא אמרה בביטול.

״אבל… ?״

״אל תילל. זה לא נחשב. לא נשיקה אמיתית.״

״אבל אני...״

״אמרתי...״ היא התעקשה, מרימה את קולה… ואז אוחזת במקס ומנשקת אותו.

… שזה לא נחשב. אבל הנשיקה הזאת כן.״

מקס עמד המום מעט, כאשר אליקס חייכה מאוזן לאוזן. לאט לאט תדהמתו נתחלפה בחיוך כאשר הוא סוף סוף הבין גם איך אליקס מרגישה לגבי זה.

״גם את הצלת את חיי, אז האם גם אני יכול לנשק אותך בתודה?״

״לא תדע עד שתנסה״ היא קרצה.

״אני חייב להזהיר אותך אבל, שמעתי שמערכות יחסים מבוססות על חוויה אינטנסיבית משותפת לא עובדות.״

״אין ברירה, נאלץ לבסס אותם על נשיקות.״

ג׳וליקה ורוז הסתכלו בהם בשמחה.

״הם מושלמים ביחד!״ אמרה רוז, נצמדת לג׳וליקה ואוחזת חזק בזרועה.

\---

למעלה על הגג, שלישיית גיבורי על נפגשו כדי לחגוג את נצחונם ולדבר על כל שקרה.

״טוב, חתול שחור, זה היה ממש קרוב… קרוב מדי.״

״זה שיעור בשבילי, חיפושית. לעולם לא להתרחק ממך יותר מדי ולהיות תמיד בצד שלך.״

חתול שחור לקח את ידה של החיפושית ונישק אותה ברכות.

״כמובן שלא״ התערבה שממית. ״ביחד תנצחו הכל, לבד תיפלו. זאת האהבה שקושרת אתכם יחד.״

ובזאת היא צעדה לעבר חתול שחור, משנה את צורתה לחיפושית.

״נו, אז את מי מאיתנו אתה אוהב?״

״אני לעולם לא אתרגל לשתי חיפושיות לידי״ הוא קרא, כאשר גם הוא וגם החיפושית האמיתית צחקו.

״ומה איתך, חיפושית?״ אמרה שממית כאשר היא משנה צורה לחתול שחור.

אלא שלפני שיכלה להמשיך, ניתרה אליה החיפושית ועמדה קרוב אליה, פנים מול פנים.

״אתה… לא סיפרת לו על השבועה שנשבענו, נכון?״

חתול שחור האמיתי לא יכל לעצור את צחוקו המתגלגל.

״מסיכה או לא, אתם מושלמים האחד בשביל השניה. וזה אומר שאני כבר לא אמורה להיות פה גלגל שלישי, אז אני אשאיר אתכם פה ו-״

החיפושית אחזה בכתפה, עוצרת אותה.

\---

״לא כל כך מהר… מה לגבייך, שממית? אם כבר אנחנו מדברות על אהבה… את זוכרת מה הבטחת לי?״

״הבטחתי… ? את מתכוונת ש… הו, המממ...״

_ אני מקווה שלא… _

״׳אני מבטיחה שנדבר על זה אחרי כך׳״ הזכירה לה החיפושית. ״אלו היו מילותייך. אז ׳אחר כך׳ הגיע.״

_ לא… המפקדת, זה זמן ממש לא טוב… _

שממית הסיטה את פניה ונאנחה קלות, מביטה מטה והרחק כשדיברה.

״שלא כמו שניכם, אצלי זה קצת יותר מורכב.  _ אהבה חסרת מזל _ , הא-הא...״ היא הגיבה, מפליטה צחקוק מאוד לא משכנע.

חתול שחור נחר מצחוק, מבליע את גיחוכו. אפילו חיפושית לא הצליחה שלא לחייך.

״בדיחות לא יעזרו לך להתחמק מזה, שממית.״

שממית סובבה את ראשה כלפי החיפושית.

״מה אני יכולה להגיד, המפקדת. את קוראת אותי כמו ספר פתוח.״

החיפושית עוד הספיקה לצחוק קלות, לפני שהחיוך נעלם מפניה.

״חתול שחור...״ היא עצרה. ״נראה לי שהיא לא צוחקת איתנו.״

״חיפושית, זה-״

תנועת יד מהירה היסתה את חתול שחור וחיפושית צעדה שני צעדים קטנים לעבר שממית.

״אבל… שממית, יש לך כל מה שאי פעם תוכלי לבקש. כוחות על, תהילה, עושר… את יכולה להיות מה שתרצי, עבור מי שתרצי! איך זה-״

״ובכן, זה הכל...״ ניסתה שממית למחות, אך החיפושית עצרה אותה.

״אלא אם… אלא אם זה לא עלייך, אחרי הכל.״

קולה נתערער לרגע.

״אני יודעת. זה לגבי נטסורו. האם הוא...״

היא עצרה ובלעה את רוקה.

״האם הוא השאיר מאחור את אהובתו באמריקה, כדי שאת תוכלי להיות כאן איתנו?״

שממית בהתה ללא מילים בחיפושית.

״זה מסתדר. הרי נטסורו כאקומה הפריד אוהבים, שולח אותם רחוק זה מזו… בדיוק כמו אהובתו, שהוא השאיר מאחור באמריקה! בשבילך!״

שתיקה ארוכה.

שממית מחאה שלוש מחיאות כף איטיות.

״עלית עליי, המפקדת. זה הכל באשמתי, שהוא לא ביחד עם אהובתו. אני פשוט יצור אנוכי, שלא מסוגל לגמול לו אלא רעה תחת טובה.״

עוד שתיקה ארוכה. שממית הסתכלה כאשר מבטה החודר של החיפושית סקר אותה.

״זה לא נכון. אני מכירה אותך יותר טוב מזה. את לא מסוגלת לדבר כזה ויש כל כך הרבה אמון ביניכם. זה בלתי אפשרי.״

״את לא יודעת מי אני באמת ולמה אני מסוגלת, המפקדת.״

_ לא… המפקדת, בבקשה תעצרי עכשיו! _

״שממית, את גיבורת על, אני יודעת בדיוק-״

ובזאת החיפושית קפאה על מקומה, כאילו היא הבינה משהו מאוד מאוד עמוק באותו רגע.

״חיים של בני אנוש… לעולם לא ייפגשו עם חיים של גיבורי על...״ היא מלמלה, כמעט בפיזור נפש.

החיפושית המשיכה לדבר כאילו לעצמה.

״אוי לא… אליה, מה עשית? לו רק ידעת!״

״המפקדת?״

שממית הסתכלה במבט תוהה על החיפושית, בעוד היא החזירה מבט כאילו ראתה רוח רפאים. כאילו היא עדיין מנסה לחבר משהו בלתי אפשרי.

״אז, שממית...״ החיפושית דיברה לאט ובזהירות ״אהובתו של נטסורו… זאת שבגללה הוא הפך לקורבן אקומה… היא לא רחוקה בכלל, נכון?״

שממית הנידה בראשה לחיוב והסתירה את פניה בתוך ידיה.

_ המפקדת, את יכולה להפסיק עכשיו. _

״והדבר הזה שאת לא מסוגלת לעשות...״

_ בבקשה אל תגרמי לי לבכות, המפקדת. _

״… הדבר הזה שתוותרי על הכל בשבילו...״

_ בכיתי לילות שלמים לתוך הכרית. _

״… הוא לחבק אותו בשתי ידיך, ולעולם לא לעזוב.״

יבבתה של שממית היתה כל האישור שהחיפושית היתה צריכה.

\---

מחשבותיה של החיפושית רצו במוחה בעוד היא חוזה בשממית מתקפלת לכדור ובוכה.

_ אז… _

_ כל הזמן הזה… _

_ היא יצאה מגדרה כדי לוודא שגורלי לא יהיה כמו שלה. _

_ לא כמרינט ולא כחיפושית. _

_ היא רצתה שאני אחווה עד הסוף… את מה שהיא לעולם לא יכלה או תוכל. _

_ כמה... כמה אהבה הם החליפו ביניהם בכל מכתב? מרגישים רק במעט אחד את השניה דרך קצות האצבעות? _


	16. אפילוג

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> סודם של נטסורו ושממית גלוי.  
מה החיפושית תעשה?  
האם יש משהו שהיא בכלל יכולה לעשות?

החיפושית הסתכלה בדמות המיבבת על האדמה והבינה שהיא חייבת לעשות משהו בשבילה. אבל מה בדיוק?

_ נראה לי שכרגע היא הכי צריכה חיבוק. _

החיפושית עטפה אותה לאט.

״זה בסדר, שממית. לכולנו מגיע לחיות את האהבה שלנו. בתור המפקדת שלך, זו למעשה חובתי לגרום לזה לקרות גם עבורך.״

שממית הסתכלה אליה בחזרה במבט מובך מעט.

״אבל… אין שום דבר שתוכלי לעשות, המפקדת. אפילו לא את. הגורל הבלתי נמנע שלי הוא לחיות את חיי בכלא הזה. כל כך קרובה ועם זאת לנצח רחוקה מדי.״

״את לא מכירה אותי או יודעת מה אני מסוגלת לו, שממית. אני לא איבדתי תקווה עדיין. אבל כרגע יש מישהו שאני צריכה לערוך איתו שיחה צפופה. האם תוכלי בבקשה להוריד את השינוי שלך?״

שממית הנידה בראשה.

״קשקשים הורד.״

לאחר כשניה, עמד מולה נטסורו המבולבל מעט, מביט בדריכות לכל הכיוונים.

״חיפושית? חתול שחור? קרה משהו?״

״אין מה לדאוג, אני ביקשתי משממית להוריד את השינוי כדי שאוכל לערוך איזו שיחה שהגיעה זמנה.״

״אוקיי… על מה רצית לדבר?״

״בעצם...״ היא ענתה ״זה לא איתך שאני צריכה לערוך את השיחה הזו. יש כאן מישהו אחר שחייב לכולנו תשובות.״

\---

_ הרגע הזה היה חייב לבוא, במוקדם או במאוחר. _

ליק הציץ בזהירות מעבר לכתפו של נטסורו.

״חיפושית?״

״כן, ליק. אנחנו צריכים לדבר, בפרטיות.״

ליק עף לו באיטיות, כאילו מנסה לעכב את הבלתי נמנע. במקביל, החיפושית פתחה את כף ידה ונטסורו נתן לה את מופלא השממית. ברגע שהם התרחקו מספיק מחתול שחור ונטסורו, החיפושית החלה לדבר.

״או, כמה שאלות יש לי אליך! אבל כרגע, אסתפק בשתי שאלות קצרות. הראשונה: אם אשנה צורה איתך, האם תהפוך אותי לגירסה שלך של החיפושית?״

״כן, כך אעשה.״

״אבל… מה אם הייתי מצווה עליך להפוך אותי לשממית?״

ליק הרכין את ראשו.

_ היא יודעת. היא הבינה הכל. _

״אם כך, אאלץ לעשות כפקודתך.״

הוא יישר את ראשו והביט בה.

״בבקשה תחשבי על ההשלכות של מה שאת עומדת לעשות. כרגע… מה שמחזיק אותם הוא העובדה שהם קיבלו את גורלם. אם הם יחזרו לקוות שוב, רק כדי להתאכזב… אין לדעת אם הם יעמדו בזה.״

״אני לא אאכזב אותם. אעשה כל שידרש לכך. טיקי, נקודות הורד! ליק, קשקשים!״

_ הנה זה בא… _

\---

_ ובכן, שיניתי צורה עשרות פעמים, ובכל זאת… _

הפעם היתה זו חוויה שונה לגמרי ממה שטיקי העניקה לה. נראה שהכוחות אשר שלטו במצב לקחו את הזמן שלהם ופעלו באיטיות ובזהירות מדוקדקת. מודדים ומודדים שוב, כאילו מהססים לבצע את המוטל עליהם. אלא שלבסוף זה קרה. החושים שלה התחדדו, הרפלקסים הועצמו, תחושת העוצמה של החליפה אפפה אותה.

אלא שאז, החלו להופיע במוחה פרטי פרטים קטנים. זכרונות שהיא ידעה שאינם שייכים לה החלו עושים את דרכם לתוכה, לאט ובבטחון.

מה שהתחיל כחוויה קלה, התגבר מרגע לרגע. השצף היה בלתי נמנע. הכאב, התשוקה, הבדידות, חוסר התקווה. השלמה עם גורל של אי-שלמות, של חסך תמידי, של להיות רק חלק ממי שאת באמת.

_ אז ככה היא הרגישה כל הזמן הזה. היא סחבה את המשא הזה לבד זמן רב מדי. _

אבל… גם רגעי שמחה, התחושה של מחוות יד אשר היה בה זכרון מהמשלים שלה, תקוות וחלומות אשר נרשמו לתוך מכתבים מעוטרים וקופלו בזהירות ובקפידה. דמעות של אושר ממכתב מרגש במיוחד או מזיכרון של כזה. דמיונות של מפגשים ובילוי זמן ביחד.

_ כל הדברים שהיא רצתה לעשות אך מעולם לא יכלה. _

היה זה הרגע שבו מרינט הבינה שבעולם החלום הזה, היא תהיה אורחת לנשמתה של שממית. הכרתה אולי תישן לפחות בחלקה, אך היא תספוג פנימה את רשמי המפגש הזה לתוכה.

\---

הרגל של בדיקת היד להמצאותו של פתק לאחר שינוי הצורה, אך זה לא היה בנמצא. סריקה מהירה של הסביבה לסכנות, גם היא מתוך הרגל. משהו נראה שונה מאוד.

החיפושית כבר לא היתה שם, אבל…

_ רגע. _

_ לא. _

_ אבל. _

_ איך זה יכול להיות?! _

_ האם היא… _

_ לא, זה בלתי אפשרי! ועם זאת… הוא כאן! מולי! עומד מלפני! _

גופה של שממית רעד כולו ודמעות נקוו בעיניה כאשר היא רצה אל נטסורו וחיבקה אותו חזק. שום דבר אחר לא היה חשוב באותו הרגע. במשך כמה דקות הם לא עשו כלום מלבד לחבק אחד את השניה, כמעט בלא ניע.

אלא ששממית הבינה שהזמן לא עמד לרשותם. היתה זו מתנתה של החיפושית והיה עליה להחזיר אותה במהרה. לא רק זאת אלא שכפי שהם הסכימו מבעוד מועד, ככל שלא היה להם פתרון מוחלט, לא להסתכן בכך שהגעגועים יכריעו אותם.

לאחר זמן שנדמה כנצח, הם שיחררו את החיבוק והסתכלו אחד בעיני השניה.

״אנחנו… אני...״ מלמל נטסורו, ושממית מיהרה לעצור אותו.

״אנחנו נמצא דרך. אני מבטיחה. אני… אני אוהבת אותך כל כך!״

נטסורו קירב את ידו לכיוונה כדי לחבק אותה שוב, אך היא רק הנידה בראשה, בוכה.

״אני חייבת ללכת.״

הם הסתובבו גב אל גב.

״ליק, קשקשים הורד!״

\---

מרינט הבינה שהיא שוב בשליטה מלאה בעצמה, לא חווה יותר את החלום המציאותי שהרגע חוותה.

״טיקי, נקודות!״

נטסורו וחתול שחור מיהרו אליה.

״ועכשיו מה, גבירתי?״

״עכשיו נלך כולנו לבקר את השומר הגדול.״

מאסטר פו בירך את המשלחת של נטסורו, חיפושית וחתול שחור בכוסות תה מקנקנו.

״ובכן, קוואמי יקר.״ פנה מאסטר פו לעבר ליק. ״הגיע הזמן, הלא כן?״

ליק עצר לרגע, כאילו נכלם.

״אם כך… זהו הסיפור של שממית וכיצד הכל קרה. עליי רק לבקש שלא תשפטו אותי על מה שעשיתי.״

ובזאת החל ליק לשתף איתם את הסיפור.

\---

היה זה יום שמשי, ליק ריחף מעל דמות אשר שיחקה לה בחצר. הדמות היתה לבושה בבגדים חדשים, מדים של בית ספר לבנים. הדמות שלחה את ידה לעבר עורפה, כאילו מנסה לאחוז בשיער, אשר לא היה שם.

״השיער הארוך שלי, הוא חסר לי ממש.״

הדמות עצרה לרגע ואז המשיכה.

״באמת חייבים ללכת לבית הספר? כל כך לא בא לי!״

ניכר היה שהדבר מעורר בה עצב.

״היי, יוקיו… אין מה לדאוג. כולם פוחדים מבית הספר. כולם מסתדרים לבסוף.״

״אין לי מושג איך. אולי אני לא כמו כולם.״

״אולי… אולי נשחק משחק קטן, לעזור לך קצת לשכוח מזה? עם הכוחות שלי, אוכל להפוך אותך לכל דבר.״

דמותו של יוקיו נראתה שקועה במחשבות, אלא שבמהרה החליף אותן חיוך שהתחלף בתורו בצחוק קל.

״כוח כל כך עצום, מבוזבז עליי!״

״למה להגיד דבר כזה?״

״אוכל לבקש הכל, נכון? ובכל זאת, החלום שלי כל כך שגרתי ומשעמם. אחרי הכל, זהו חלומו של כל בן.״

ליק הרים את גבותיו.

״באמת? מה החלום של כל בן, אם כך?״

״זה לא ברור?״ באה התשובה מיוקיו, כאילו השאלה מיותרת.

.

״הלוואי והייתי בת.״

.

\---

״ואז מה קרה?״

ליק נאנח.

״מחלתה של יוקיו היתה סופנית, לא יכולתי להציל אותה. שממית, כמות שהיא היום, היא לידה מחדש של קיומה.״

שקט נשתרר בחדר. אף לא אחד מן המשתתפים העז לשבור את השתיקה. ליק נראה כמהסס להמשיך, פותח את פיו רק כדי להתחרט. לבסוף הוא המשיך.

״בעוד שיוקיו רצתה לחיות את חייה כילדה וכאשה, שממית כבר היתה אחת. אלא שמשהו היה חסר. עברתי ממקום למקום בעולם, ממחזיק זמני אחד למשנהו, ממחזיקה לאחרת, אך לא הצלחתי להסב לה אושר. במקודם או במאוחר היה עליי למחוק את הזכרונות ולנסות שוב. אך לבסוף, החיפוש נשא פרי.״

״וזה היה...״

״כן, נטסורו, זה היית אתה. הנשמה התואמת שלה. לא נמצאת בדרך מקרה, היה זה חיפוש ארוך ויסודי שכלל היעזרות בכל אמצעי קסום וקוונטי שיכולתי להשתמש בו.״

החיפושית חשה שהיא חייבת להתערב בשיחה.

״אבל… לא חשבת על התוצאות? על אכזריות הגורל הזו?״

״האם יכולתי לעשות זאת אחרת? האדם היחיד אשר הסכים באופן מודע לוותר על חצי מחייו כדי לתת לשממית להתקיים, היה הנשמה התואמת שלה.״

מאסטר פו… האם יש משהו על זה בספר? או סיפור שאתה מכיר?״ קיוותה החיפושית.

״אני חושש שזהו מעשיו ידיו האישי של ליק. אין ביכולתי לעזור.״

החיפושית חשה תסכול ותבוסה מתשובתו.

״אז, חיפושית, מה נעשה?״

״אני כל כך מצטערת, הלוואי והיתה לי התשובה. אבל אני מבטיחה לא לוותר עד שזו תהיה בידיי!״

״אה,״ התערב חתול שחור, ״אולי בכל זאת יש לך אותה, גבירתי? הרי היא היתה ממש על קצה הלשון שלך.״ הוא חייך.

״הא?״

_ רגע… הוא לא מתכוון ש… _

״בתור המפקדת שלה, אני מותיר בידייך את הכבוד. פלאג, ציפורניים הכנס!״

אדריאן הפקיד את הטבעת אל תוך ידה של החיפושית.

״אבל… מה לגבי המחיר של המשאלה?״

״כדי שמשהו יעבור מהעולם הקוונטי לממשי,״ התערב ליק, ״משהו קוונטי חייב להיעלם בתמורה.״

ליק הרכין את ראשו.

״אבל זהו גורלי, שכן אני הוא קוואמי הנאמנות. אותו העיקרון אשר לא נתן לי לעזוב את יוקיו לגורלה. זהו המחיר שעלי לשלם.״

\---

״טיקי, פלאג, התאחדו!״

מרגע שהיא אמרה את הפקודה, פלאג נשאב לתוך הטבעת שלה והשינוי החל. היה זה שינוי שלא חוותה מעולם, רמות העוצמה עלו עוד ועוד, מעבר לכל מה שיכלה לדמיין. עבר, הווה ועתיד כולם נהיו טשטוש של אפשרויות מתרחבות. היא הרגישה כאילו יכלה למשש אותם, לגעת בהם ולסקור אותם.

_ לא לא. עליי להתרכז. כמה שפחות שינוי, כך הסיכוי לכך שאף אחד לא ייפגע יישמר. _

כאשר היא כיוונה את מוחה לזה, היא החלה לחוש בחייה הקודמים של יוקיו, עולים וצפים ממעמקי הזמן.

_ תיקון קוסמי מתבצע. _

היא יכלה לראות את ההווה מתעצב, לאט ובבטחון וחשה שאין לא צורך להאיץ בו.

_ אחכה ככל שיידרש. זמן הוא חסר משמעות במצב הזה, אך סבלנות דווקא כן. _

או אז הופיעה דמותו של ליק בפניה.

״תודה, חיפושית. תודה על שאת עושה מה שאני מעולם לא יכולתי. אהיה אסיר תודה לך לעד.״

חיפושית רק חייכה בחזרה.

״ועכשיו עליי להגיד להתראות.״

השינויים של משאלתה של החיפושית החלו להיווצר אט אט במצב החלום הזה. לפקודתה, העולם ישתנה לעד.

״בצע.״

יושבי החדר לא ראו כלום מעבר להבזק אור כאשר המציאות התעצבה מחדש. כאשר האור חזר לקדמותו, ליק לא היה עוד, אך נוכחות אחרת בחדר היתה במקומו.

\---

שונה.

זה הרגיש שונה.

זה היה שונה.

הכרתה חשה בקיומה כמו אינספור פעמים קודם לכן, אלא שמשהו לא הרגיש אותו הדבר. היא מיששה את ידה חסרת השריון, מרגישה את מגע עורה. אבל היה זה יותר מכך, תחושת יציבות וקיימות שהיא לא חשה בה מעולם. כמה שהיתה לא גמישה ולא ניתנת לשינוי, משהו בצורה הזאת היה מיוחד מאוד.

״האם אני… אנושית? אבל… רגע! אני זוכרת. אני זוכרת הכל עכשיו. אני הייתי… אני… אוי אלוהים...״

שממית החלה לחוש בכובד משקלו של העבר שלה, כאשר היא החלה מחברת את הנקודות במוחה על ילדותה שנסתרה ממנה. ככל שהתהליך התמשך, כך יותר ויותר פרטים החלו להסתדר במוחה. כיצד כמה צורות שלבשה גרמו לה להרגיש שלא בנוח. כמה דברים או תלבושות מסויימות גרמו לה לאושר לא צפוי.

_ כנראה שאת לעולם לא מסוגלת לברוח מעברך, גם אם אינך יודעת שהוא היה קיים. _

קולה של החיפושית שבר לרגע את הריכוז שלה.

״ליק ויתר על קיומו כדי שאת תוכלי להתקיים.״

ובזאת כולם הסתכלו אל מופלא השממית, דומם כאבן.

״קח אותו״ מאסטר פו פנה אל נטסורו. ״הפריט הזה ישמש אותך כזכרון לכל מה שעברת. ואולי בעתיד אף יותר מכך.״

נטסורו שלח ידו בזהירות אל המופלא. כאשר נגע בו, הבזק של אור סינוור אותו.

״אבל… איך???״

״כמה טוב להוולד מחדש!״

ליק טס לו אנה ואנה ולאחר מכן התחכך בלחיו של נטסורו, כאשר מאסטר פו הסביר.

״קוואמים יכולים להפסיק להתקיים… אך משום שהעקרונות מאחורי קיומם לא נעלמים, במוקדם או במאוחר הם שבים אלינו.״

שממית הסתכלה בפליאה בליק והוא מהר להתחכך בלחיה גם כן.

״סוף סוף אנחנו נפגשים.״ חייך.

״כן, לא חשבתי שזה אי פעם יקרה או שזה אפשרי! אחרי הכל, אני חלמ-... רגע… נטסורו?״

היא פנתה אליו, חיוך מסתורי על פניה.

״אתה… יודע מה זה אומר, לא?״

היא לחשה כמה מילים לאוזנו ועיניו נפקחו בתדהמה כאשר הוא הביט שוב בקוואמי שלו.

״אממ… אני...״

נראה שלרגע הוא נאבק ולשונו יבשה, אך בסוף הוא הצליח להגיד את המילים שרצה.

״ליק, קשקשים!״

ליק נשאב לתוך המופלא כאשר נטסורו החל בשינוי הצורה שלו, הפעם הזו לא דומה במאום לקודמות לה.

\---

במקום התחושה של הירדמות לשינה עדינה, הוא חש כאילו כל חושיו התחדדו. הוא הרגיש בידיו הנעות למול עיניו ומסיכת הטורקיז נוצרת מעליהן. הבא בתור היה הגוף שלו, חליפת גיבורי על בצבע טורקיז נוצרת סביבו. מגפיים עם תבנית של שממית השלימו את השינוי.

״אני… אני לא יודע איך לתאר את זה… זה כל כך נפלא!״

הוא הביט בידו בתדהמה, מחליק את היד השניה עליה וחש במגעה של החליפה.

״ואני גם...״

ברגע זה, כפפותיו שינו צורה והפכו לכפפות לבנות אופנתיות.

״וגם...״

שינויים נוספים החלו לקרות ככל שנטסורו התרגל ליכולת החדשה שלו לשנות את צורתו והופעתו כרצונו. גופו לקח צורה מעט גבוהה יותר ומעט רזה יותר ולראשו שיער ארוך וחלק. מבנה גופו השתנה אף הוא - נשי הרבה יותר ממקודם אך לא גוף של אישה. רגע נוסף וגם הלבוש שלו החל להתאים את עצמו, חליפת טוקסידו רופפת בצבע קרם נוצרה, מתאימה את עצמה ומשלימה הופעה לא ממוגדרת.

״יקירי… אתה נראה נפלא כשאתה אמיתי סוף סוף. אתה יודע זאת, נכון?״

הוא הסמיק קלות מהמחמאה שלה.

״זה הכל בשבילך. בשבילנו, בשביל… רגע, את זוכרת?״ הוא ענה והושיט לה את ידו.

היא חשבה לרגע קט ומיד נזכרה וחיוך התפשט על שפתותיה כאשר היא נתנה לו את ידה והוא אסף אותה, מחזיק אותה בזרועותיו.

״ועכשיו אנחנו נגיד לכם שלום, לבינתיים.״

הם מיהרו לצאת ולהשאיר את כולם מאחור.

״אני חושבת… אני חושבת שממש הצלחנו.״ החיפושית קרנה ואדריאן הניד ראשו בהסכמה, מחזיק את ידה.

\---

שתי דמויות ישבו זו לצד זו בראש מגדל אייפל. אחת בעלת כוחות על, השניה לא, חוויה ראשונה עבור שניהם.

אורות העיר ריצדו למרגלותיהם והמראה היה עוצר נשימה, אלא שאף אחד מהם לא שם לב לכך, שכן הם היו מרוכזים אחד בשניה, אצבעותיהם שזורות זה בזו.

רגע לאחר מכן, הזוג חלק את הנשיקה הראשונה שלו.

״זה כל מה שאי פעם חלמתי עליו, ויותר.״ הוא קרן והם חלקו נשיקה נוספת.

״סוף סוף, להיות מי שאנחנו באמת.״

שממית הניחה את ראשה בחיקו של נטסורו והוא סרק קלות את שערה בידו. היא עצמה את עיניה וחייכה חיוך שכולו אושר צרוף.

״את יכולה לנוח, יקירתי. יש לנו את כל הזמן שבעולם.״ הוא לחש בעדינות כדי לא להעיר אותה.


End file.
